The TV Lost House
by Dark-Mask-Uzumaki
Summary: Después de los eventos de "No Such Luck" y que Lincoln huyera de casa, a los Loud les va de mal a peor, pero 19 años después vuelven a ver a Lincoln aunque no en persona sino con su exitosa serie de televisión titulada The Loud House con sus 9 hijas y un hijo. Ven y acompáñanos para ver la vida de Lincoln con sus 10 hijos. ¿Cómo reaccionaran sus padres, amigos y hermanas?
1. prologo

-Persona hablando...

-(Persona pensando)...

* * *

 **Prologo**

Estaba absolutamente harto de todo esto…

No lo soportaba un segundo más, estar metido en ese maldito traje de ardilla, sin duda todo lo que le había sucedido podría considerarse muy exagerado, pero no lo era…

¿Cómo era que su familia lo hacía pasar por este sufrimiento? _**Por ser "mala suerte"**_. ¿Por qué ninguna de sus hermanas lo había ayudado?. _**Porque nunca les importo.**_ ¿Por qué sus amigos lo habían abandonado? _**Para cuidar sus reputaciones de ñoños.**_

¿Por qué estaba sufriendo tanto?...

Llevaba ya un mes… ¡un maldito mes dentro de ese horripilante traje de ardilla!, Aguantando las burlas en la escuela, en las calles y ni hablar de su propio "hogar"

Con su "familia" sus grandes padres, los cuales habían vendido todos sus muebles y lo había sacado de la casa a que durmiese en la casa de Charles.

Sus hermanas… las que se burlaban de él cada que tenía oportunidad, las que solo lo utilizaban como si de un amuleto se tratase y no dudaban un segundo en humillarlo ya sea en público o no…

¿Cómo era que habían cambiado?...

Once años de risas, abrazos, juegos, mimos, aventuras, travesuras, desdichas, alegrías… no había servido en lo absoluto.

Había tirado todo eso a la basura por… una simple superstición de la chica más supersticiosa que conocían y afirmada por una disque genio "prodigio", afirmando que él… su hermano mayor, aquel que le había cambiado sus pañales de bebe, le preparaba sándwiches cada que ella quisiera, que le ayudaba en cada experimento por más peligroso que fuera, el que la abrazaba siempre que tenía una pesadilla, que siempre le brindaba, no solo a ella sino también el resto de sus hermanas, todo el amor y cariño que un hermano podría darle a sus hermanas… y esa mocosa afirmaba de él era causante de todo lo malo en la familia.

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se pusieron pálidos mientras rechinaba los dientes con furia.

Se miro así mismo y vio su maltrecho cuerpo, lleno de moretones, un apestoso olor y su clara desnutrición.

Su familia decía que lo quería… y podía notar todo su amor reflejado en su salud.

Tener golpes propinados por las malnacidas de Lynn, Lola, Luna y Lori o algún tarado que lo molestaba en la escuela, su horrible olor causado por estar encerrado en ese maldito traje durante todo el día y su desnutrición causada por la gran negligencia de sus padres al solo darle de comer una mugrienta avena.

Miraba el traje de ardilla al lado suyo y sintió unas horribles ganas de hacerlo pedazos, destrozarlo y quemarlo hasta que no quedase absolutamente nada de él.

Sus manos temblaban tanto por la furia y el dolor que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo.

-Ya… no lo soportare más – susurro con veneno casi escupiendo las palabras.

Su mirada no demostraba tristeza, mostraba un gran rencor, hacía aquellas personas que lo habían traicionado, que lo había abandonado, maltratado, humillado, despreciado…

Miro a la luna llena fijamente sin quitar el profundo ceños fruncido que tenía.

El hombre del plan había vuelto y esta vez con el plan más importante de todos… escapar de su hogar.

No era para nada complicado, de hecho, era bastante sencillo. Mañana cuando toda su familia saliese de visita con la tía Ruth y dejasen la casa para el solo…

Sabía que lo dejarían para que no sucediese una "tragedia", aunque si llegaba a pasar siquiera una hora con toda esa bola de egoístas, está seguro que ahorcaría a Lynn con sus propias manos, a pesar de saber que ella le daría una paliza por eso.

Tampoco era que estuviera en la mejor condición del mundo.

Para nada…

-*Da un bufido de molestia* Maldita sea no puedo esperar a mañana – murmuro para así mismo, para después voltear a ver al lector – Creo que ya saben exactamente lo que esta ocurriendo por lo que saltémonos esa parte tan molesta de recordar…

-Mejor hablemos de mi plan para escapar de este infierno… es bastante sencillo, únicamente esperaremos a que todos se larguen a casa de tía… no… a la casa de Ruth… una vez hecho eso simplemente haré lo que he deseado por más de tres semanas… una ducha y comer hasta hartarme – se encogió de hombres, la verdad antes de siquiera pensar en atacar a alguien primero debía de pensar en su propia salud.

Suspiro un poco más calmado y relajo su cuerpo, a pesar del frío de la noche y de los escalofríos que tenía cada vez que el viento soplase, estremeciendo su cuerpo.

Se sentía bien ser libre de nuevo. Era lo que más anhelaba en estos momentos, ser libre otra vez, si es que alguna vez fue libre realmente y no solo un esclavo de su propia familia.

Alguna vez lo quisieron o era verdad todo lo que sus hermanas le decían para lastimarlo: _"Solo fuiste una desgracia para la familia" "Ojalá nunca hubieras nacido" "Lo que daría porque mamá te abortara" "Me decepcionas hijo" "recuerda que esto es por el bien de_ _ **TUS HERMANAS**_ _" "Que no puedes hacer nada bien" "¡Ugh! ¡Tenías que ser un inútil, Lincoln!"_

Dicen que las palabras hieren más que las heridas y… quien quiera que había inventado esa frase… tenía razón… ¡TENÍA LA MALDITA RAZÓN!

Aun recordaba como si fuese ayer, llorar desconsoladamente en la casa de Charles mientras una gran tormenta azotaba contra la frágil casa del perro y su familia se relajaba en su cálida casa sin siquiera molestarse en echarle un vistazo.

Tantas lagrimas tiradas por gente que no lo valía…

Intento hacerlos entrar en razón, pero solo lograba que lo ignorasen, lo insultasen o lo golpeasen y ya estaba harto de intentar hacer que los ciegos viesen. Sencillamente era completamente útil.

Ni siquiera las personas fuera de su casa lo ayudaban, ni sus vecinos, que nada más miraban sin hacer nada, ni sus "amigos", que lo abandonaron para cuidar sus reputaciones en la escuela e incluso ¡Los malditos policías no hacían nada!

¡CARAJO! ¡LITERALMETE HABÍA PASADO ENFRENTE DE UNA PATRULLA ESPERANDO QUE LOS POLICIAS NOTASEN QUE NO ESTABA BIEN!

¡PERO QUE DIJERON LOS DESGRACIADOS!: _**"je… pobre diablo sin suerte"**_

Eso había sido el colmo, casi se le había lanzado encima, pero no era tonto como Lisa afirmaba, de hecho, cualquiera con sentido común sabría que no tenía ni una posibilidad contra un adulto, menos si es policía.

Pero no había vuelto a buscar ayuda con un policía desde entonces…

Él sabía que a quien debía recurrir en estos momentos era la policía, a pesar de que se había ganado su desconfianza, solo ver a los policías que se burlaban de los necesitados en lugar de protegerlos, le enfermaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nadie en todo este pueblo lo había ayudado, en lo absoluto, ¡¿Qué acaso a nadie le importaba un niño de once años sufriendo de abusos y negligencia?!

Cualquier ciudadano podría ayudarlo a liberarse de este infierno con una simple llamada, llamar a la maldita comisaria para que los policías inútiles espabilasen y fueran a ayudarlo, aun si la intención de la persona fuese ser "famosa" por salvar a un niño o que conservase su anonimato…

¡PERO NI UNA MALDITA LLAMADA!

No le importaba quien la hiciese, aun fuese un niño, un anciano, ¡hasta un loco de remate le ayudaba!... pero absolutamente nadie…

A nadie le importaba…

Pero ya no más…ya no sufriría más por esa bola de insensibles…

Entonces por que permanecer en este pueblo de pacotilla, no… se largaria fuese lo último que intentase…todavía quedaba esa posibilidad.

Sabía que podría morir en su recorrido por encontrar una nueva vida, pero valía la pena el riesgo, si con eso implicaba no volver a ver a los desgraciados que tanto daño le hacían.

Era mejor para todos…

* * *

Era hora…

Su "familia" se había ido hace una hora y tenía la casa completamente para él solo.

-Hmp… que bueno que esos idiotas piensan que si voy con ellos se estrellaran o vanzilla quedara varada en mitad de la carretera, aunque… de seguro la "Señorita literalmente" se terminara matando por tanto ver al celular en la carretera je… ojalá ocurra – sonríe de cínicamente

Nunca antes le había deseado el mal a nadie, de hecho, nunca había odiado a nadie en toda su vida y en solo un mes, bien podría planear un homicidio.

Odio.

Las Odiaba.

Por haberlo traicionado, humillado, entre otras cosas más…

Pero por lo que más las odiaba era por hacerlo sentir este horrible sentimiento. Odio. Las odiaba por haber matado a quien alguna vez fue Lincoln Loud.

Ahora solo era Lincoln… un cascaron de lo que alguna fue…

Ya se había quitado por completo el traje, aunque había sido algo complicado romper el candado que le habían puesto al cierre, en fin, las herramientas de Lana lo ayudaron bastante.

Una vez libre de ese odioso traje, me vi a mismo, mi ropa era prácticamente arrapos y apestaban horrible, por lo que con una mueca en mi rostro me quito todo, incluido la ropa interior. Total, estaba solo en casa.

Me dirigí al baño para darme mi tan ansiada ducha, desde hace tres semanas, una vez dentro del baño y como estaba desnudo simplemente me metí a la regadera.

Le abrí al agua caliente y me quedé con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el agua calienta recorrer todo mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, a pesar del dolor en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, gracias a la perra de Lynn y sus ataques de ira.

Cerré los puños deseando en mi interior darle un golpe a Lynn, pero debía de relajarme, para empezar, ella no estaba aquí y me daría una paliza aun estuviese.

Ya no debía pensar en mi familia, seria una perdida de tiempo, literalmente, el viaje que había tenido esos hipócritas no duraría más de tres días y para cuando volvieran, yo debería estar a tres estados lejos de ahí.

No me iba arriesgar a largarme de este pueblo caminando, había demasiados peligros y no tenía la condición para enfrentarlos o huir, ya sea de un animal salvaje o una persona, no podía arriesgarme.

La ducha duro hasta que se acabo el agua caliente, una vez terminado mi aseo y yendo al cuarto de la perra mandona y la retrasada, para ver si alguna ropa de esta última podría quedarme.

Sin importar la desnudes de mi cuerpo y del hecho de que todavía seguía mojado fue a la habitación de Lori y Leni.

Entre y comencé a buscar algo con lo que pudiera vestirme dentro del armario de Leni y Lori, pero solo encontraba vestidos hechos de adornos navideños, de las cortinas o… ¿esa era la camiseta de usada de Mick Swagger?, que no Luna la tenia colgando de su habitación.

Bueno eso importa…no se iba a poner esa cosa, estaba muy sudorosa y apestosa tanto como él, antes de que se duchase.

Siguió buscando hasta que se encontró con un precioso vestido azul celeste muy adornado que tenía una cubierta de plástico protegiéndolo con un papel que decía: _"PARA MI GRAN CITA CON BUBBOSITO…NO TOCAR, SI LO HACES TE CONVERTIRE EN UN PRETZEL HUMANO"_

Definitivamente era de Lori iba a ignorar el vestido hasta que una idea surco mi mente y una sonrisa malvada apareció en mi rostro.

Tomé el vestido y con cuidado quite el plástico y lo puse en la cama de Leni.

Mi cuerpo todavía seguía bastante mojado y estaba dejando un rastro por la alfombra, pero como esos tontos no volverían hasta dentro de tres días, cuando volviesen ya estaría seco.

Que bueno que se llevaron a las mascotas con ellos, ya que nadie me va a impedir hacer esto…

Me comencé a secar con el vestido de Lori, lo usaba como si fuese toalla, me secaba cada parte de mi… escucharon cada parte jejejeje… Hasta estoy bailando como si fuese al mayor evento de mi vida.

Una vez termine de secarme vi el vestido que estaba mojado y con una pequeña risa coloque el plástico encima del mojado vestido y lo puse donde lo encontré.

Como ya ni entraba a la casa de seguro Lori le echaría la culpa a alguna de las otras por eso.

Pero todavía seguía desnudo y no había encontrado nada que me quedase, tal parece Leni dejo de hacerme ropa… como ya no soy su modelo y doy "mala suerte" aprendió que yo era "peligroso" …

-Algo tan siquiera se quedó en esa aparte de aire – dijo con veneno, por muy buena que Leni fuera lo había traicionado, aun, aunque le hubieran metido esa tonta idea de la mala suerte en la cabeza, ella pudo haberlo ayudado… pero no hizo absolutamente nada…

-Como sea, necesito encontrar ropa lo antes posible, el tiempo es oro y no lo voy a desperdiciar *su estómago gruñe* y… tengo mucha hambre… espero que haya quedado pizza de ayer.

Al final pude encontrar ropa que pudiese usar, eran unos vaqueros azules que me quedaban algo largos, pero nada que un dobladillo pueda arreglar, aunque los pantalones fueran para chica…

También encontré una camisa completamente blanca, algo raro de Leni que conservé sopas tan simples, pero bueno sus motivos no me importan ni un pepino. Y una sudadera roja deportiva que tal parece iba a ser un regalo para Lynn de cumpleaños… ¡pues esa perra se jode! ¡ya que me la llevo!

Las zapatillas fue lo más difícil que encontrar, pero pude encontrar unas viejas que Lynn ya no usaba, lo malo fue que apestaban incluso peor que yo dentro de ese traje. Así que tuve que darle una buena lavada antes de ponérmelos.

También encontré el botiquín de primeros auxilios y me trate los moretones que tenía y unos pequeños cortes.

Una vez ya estuve vestido me dirigí a la cocina y al estar ahí abrí el refrigerador en busca de comida de verdad y no una mala avena.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Todavía hay pizza! – vi tres rebanadas de pizza y sin siquiera calentarlas me las comí con desesperación.

A pesar de que estaban frías era lo mejor que había comido después de una cascara de plátano que encontré en la basura, que era mejor que esa avena.

Una vez me comí las tres rebanadas de pizza, alguna fruta y todo el jugo de naranja que había, saqué lo que me podía llevar de comida y lo metí en un gran topper para llevármelas.

Dejando el topper en la mesa, me dirigí al ático en busca de una vieja mochila para llevarme la comida y otras cosas…

Una vez tenía la vieja mochila de Luna cuando iba a la primaria, me le quede viendo unos momentos…

 **Esa cosa viaje la conservan, pero a mi me tiran todo lo que tengo…**

Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, ¡no eran momentos para eso! Y no debía de pensar en ellos durante su travesía, ya que si lo hacia las cosas no terminarían bien para él…

Sacudí la mochila quitándole lo que le restaba de polvo y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de la comida que había guardado. Pero me le quede viendo a los cuchillos…

\- ¿debería de llevarme uno?... el viaje va a ser peligroso, tal vez es incluso más peligros que quedarme aquí, pero… - luego de pensarlo un momento se dirigió donde estaban los cuchillos y tomo el más pequeño que había.

-Sí… bueno al menos tiene filo – había más cuchillos por lo que nadie notaria el faltante.

Guardo el cuchillo en el bolsillo de la sudadera y la comida en la mochila, junto a una linterna, otra camisa que había encontrado, una botella de plástico llena de agua simple y unas venditas… eso era todo…tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas que llevarse habían vendido todo después de todo…

-Me hubiera encantado llevarte conmigo Bum-Bum – dije triste, en verdad extrañaba a mi amigo de felpa, pero esos idiotas lo habían vendido también.

-Solo me queda la plata – Si sus hermanas habían vendido todas sus cosas para comprase lo que quisiesen. ¿Por qué no él se podía llevar todos los ahorros qué tenía? Me parece un justo intercambio.

Sabía exactamente donde ocultaban sus ahorros todas y cada una de ellas, eran hermanos, aunque lo odiase, pero conocía muchas cosas de ellas, tal vez más de lo que ellas se conocían entre ellas.

Una vez todo el dinero guardado en su mochila y dejar todo como estaba antes solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

El traje de ardilla… era momento de deshacerse del…

Por más que quisiese golpearlo con el bate de Lynn, sé que voy a terminar lastimándome y eso no ve va ayudar en nada, era mejor para el viaje y su cuerpo, pero eso no quiere decir que no podre ver como ese traje arde…

Veía el traje de ardilla dentro del bote de basura mientras tenía en mis manos una caja de cerillos y una botella de aceite de cocina. Regué una buena cantidad del aceite en el bote y cuando pare, deje la botella aun lado y saque un fosforo y lo encendí.

Me mantuve inmóvil mirando el cerillo y el pequeño fuego que lentamente comenzaba a devorar la madera del cerillo, luego miré a ese maldito traje de ardilla con mucho odio.

-Ahora ¿quién da mala suerte?... eh traje de mierda – sin nada más que decir tire el fosforo en el bote causando que una gran llamarada saliese del bote, haciéndome retroceder para evitar quemarme.

A una buena distancia del fuego guardé los fósforos en mi mochila, por si acaso los necesitaba y rápidamente fui a dejar la botella en la cocina y cerrar toda la casa.

Una vez la casa estaba cerrada salí de esta y me puse la capucha que la sudadera tenía y tomé la tapa del bote para cerrarlo y por unos instantes todo fue muy lento y solo miraba ese traje arder junto con todo el cariño que alguna vez tuve hacia mi familia…

Finalmente, tape el bote de basura y coloque unas cajas de basura encima de estas para que por algún motivo se tirase la tapa o el bote.

-Adiós para siempre… Casa Loud… - dije con un tono vacío y sin emoción, aunque estuviera sintiendo muchas emociones en este momento, pero eso no importaba así que solo me fui directo a la estación de buses de Royal woods.

* * *

-Y… ¿ahora como entro sin que se den cuenta? – dije frustrado, no había pensado como escabullirme dentro de uno de los buses con destino a otro estado.

Obviamente no iría a comprar un boleto directamente, para empezar, era un niño de once años que todavía no puede comprar un boleto sin un adulto, y sabía que si lo hacía lo más seguro que ocurriría seria que llamasen a seguridad y estos llamasen a la policía la cual llamaría a sus padres y lo entregarían de nuevo con esos monstros.

No permitiría que eso sucediese por nada en el mundo.

Después de esperar un rato oculto detrás de unas maletas, vi que un bus se preparaba para salir por lo que estuve esperando el momento indicado para colarme en el.

Mire detrás de mi para asegurarme que nadie me viese, quiero decir ocultarme detrás de unas maletas no es la mejor idea de todas.

Pero vi que el conductor salía corriendo agarrándose el estomago directo al baño, voltee para ver a la señorita que revisaba los boletos, se encontraba distraída revisando el equipaje de un hombre y el resto de personas, que no eran muchos, también estaban distraídos revisando su equipaje.

Era el momento.

Corrí lo más rápido y silencioso que podía y subí al bus, me dirigí hasta el último asiento y me oculte lo mejor que pude para que nadie me viese, pero esperaba que nadie se sentara hasta atrás.

Pasando como media hora ya todos los que estaban en esa fila para abordar estaban adentro del bus listos para partir, el conductor también estaba listo.

Dejé de esconderme y me senté en el asiento, al fin y al cabo, nadie miraba donde esta yo. Abrace mi mochila, era todo lo que tenía y si lo perdía, estaría perdido, sin dinero, sin comida, sin nada… otra vez…

Esta era su segundo chance y no lo desperdiciaría por nada del mundo.

 **(Fin del capítulo)**

 **Sí si si… lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerden, sé que dije que esto estaría el fin de semana, pero me pico un mosquito llamado flojera y valió verga xP. En verdad lo lamento, pero ¡Hey! Ahora ya esta listo y la verdad, no me quedo nada mal B-)**

 **Recuerden que esta historia es HUMOR, a pesar de ser una historia NSL y el prólogo que le acabo de dar, aunque eso es para los que no la han leído con anterioridad, Lo único que estoy haciendo es remplazar mi viejo prologo que era una aberración y me daba mucha pena verlo, pero ahora eso ya no existira.**

 **También de que la pueden encontrar en Wattpad en mi perfil, pueden buscarme y seguirme como : DarkMaskUzumaki (mi nikename de wattpad).**

 **Como sea estaré reescribiendo los capítulos 2 y 3, pero esperen otra actualización de "Oscuros secretos", no sé si esto contara como actualización (creo que sí :V) pero no olviden comentar este nuevo prologo.**

 **Espero de verdad que les haya gustado :3**

 **Sin nada más que decir se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki bye…**


	2. Situaciones

Tenía que estar por aquí…

 ***Sniff* *Sniff***

Lana siguió olfateando junto con Charles el dinero que una de sus hermanas le había robado anoche.

\- ¡Rayos, no puedo encontrarlo! – anoche había salido con su familia al cine y cunado habían vuelto no notaron nada raro hasta que Luna comenzó a gritar que le habían robado.

Todas nos habíamos reunido para escuchar a Luna, ella muy molesta nos acuso a que alguna de nosotras le habíamos robado sus ahorros.

Fue a Luan a la que acuso primero, y ella ofendida por eso nos dijo que no lo había hecho y nos mostro donde ella guardaba su dinero, claro que dijo que cambiaria su escondite una vez mostrase su inocencia, luego dijo un pésimo juego de palabras, y nos mostro que no había nada ahí.

Ni el dinero de Luna o el suyo.

Eso nos sorprendió a todas y después de que Luan balbuceara algo en confusión, se enojo y nos dijo que le habíamos robado.

Comenzamos a discutir cada una, pero al final Lisa paro todo cuando dijo la posibilidad que alguien estuviera robando nuestro dinero.

Y así todas fuimos a nuestros cuartos para buscar nuestro dinero, pero ninguna encontró nada.

Eso desato el caos por completo, los gritos de ira e indignación surgieron todas nosotros, comenzamos a pelear, pero la pelea fue más fuerte que las acostumbradas que incluso nuestros padres tuvieron que intervenir.

Era muy raro que lo hicieran…

Como sea, el caso es todas nos dejamos de hablar y cada una está buscando lo robado.

Yo por mi parte estoy completamente segura que la princesita de Lola la que me robo, tenía que ser ella, era muy mala, chismosa, malagradecida, egoísta, hipócrita y muchas más palabras de la cual no conozco lo que significa.

Lana se rasco con confusión su trasero, intentado pensar en los lugares donde Lola le habría ocultado sus doscientos dólares.

Dentro de la casa Loud se pudieron escuchar el caos del resto de hermanas buscando sus ahorros en toda la casa, ninguna ocultaba su molestia o trataba de disimular, estaban demasiado molestas como para importarles su alrededor.

Lana estaba igual de molesta con todas sus hermanas, ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron a robarse entre ellas?, eso era muy malo por su parte, sí, a lo mejor alguna que otra vez le robaban un poco a Lincoln o a su padre, en especial Lola.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¡Maldita sea!

-¡Literalmente te haré un pretzel humano a quien me haya robado lo que gane en mí trabajo!

-Como que está muy oscuro aquí

\- ¡Mis cuatrocientos dólares!

-Leni tu cabeza esta dentro de una bolsa…suspiro

-¡POPO!

\- ¡Por mis cálculos, mi efectivo por el descubrimiento de la Danaus plexippus en el la popo, debe de encontrase a cinco metros de mí!

\- ¡Demonios mi nuevo guante de beisbol!

\- ¡Oh gracias Lucy!

-Voy a "Embolsar" mi dinero devuelta jejeje ¿entienden? Pero ya en serio ¡¿Dónde está mi dinero?!

\- ¡Lisa literalmente tu fuiste la que me robo, porque tú eres la única con suficiente cerebro para encontrar mi super escondite!

-¡Lo único en lo que acertaste en esa penosa declaración es que tengo más neuronas que todos ustedes!

-¡Pequeña mocosa chismosa ¿Dónde ocultaste mí dinero?!

-¡NO TU ¿DONDÉ ESCONDES MI DINERO ROCKERA DE CUARTA?!

-¡COMEDIATE DE PACOTILLA DIME DONDE ESTA MIS AHORROS POR HABER GANADO TODOS ESOS TORNEOS, ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPA LA CARA!

\- ¡INTENTALO Y DESATARE TODO EL BROMAGGEDON ANTES DE QUE EMPIECE ESTA "CARRERA" JAJAJAJA ¿ENTIENDES? ¡BUENO PORQUE ME MOLESTO EN PREGUNTARTE CUANDO SOLO TIENES BALONES EN LA CABEZA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡ERES UNA HIJA DE…! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

-Mi alma se siente vacía después de perder mis ahorros para mi nuevo ataúd (y los comics de la princesa pony) suspiro…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ARAÑAS!

 ***Cosas rompiéndose, golpes y gritos de dolor***

-C-Chicas p-por favor cálmense están destruyendo la casa

-¡CALLATE PAPÁ!

\- ¿D-D-Dónde estás cuando de necesito R-Rita…?

Eso era lo que se escuchaba dentro de la casa Loud, que estaba más ruidosa que nunca, pero Lana solo bufo molesta y siguió buscando su dinero.

-¡Ahg me rindo! – fue lo que dijo la pequeña mecánica, que se encontraba recostada en el césped del patio completamente cansada y frustrada por no haber encontrado absolutamente nada.

Lo único que había encontrado había sido gusanos, chicles viejos, algunos juguetes perdidos, ropa muy vieja que hizo que Leni gritara de horror, y una camisa de Lori mal oliente…

-Todo lo que me costó ganar ese dinero – tantas bicicletas que había reparado para comprar ese nuevo juguete para perro, tenía tantas ganas de morderlo, y claro que se lo prestaría a Charles cuando dejara de jugar con el…

Charles…

\- ¡Eso es Charles! – abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta.

Por más que tuviera envidia de eso, los animales, en especial los perros, tenían mucho mejor olfato que las personas, y estaba segura que podría encontrar el olor de la persona que le había robado a ella y a sus hermanas.

-¡Charles ¿Dónde estás muchacho?! ¡Mamá te necesita! – corrió dentro de la casa esquivando a varias de sus hermanas.

Al final encontró al perro ya olfateado la parte de arriba, lo que ocasionó que Lana sonriera.

Tal parece que Charles ya estaba buscando al culpable…

\- ¡Muy bien Charles encuentra al ladrón! – el can ignoro completamente a la niña pequeña, la cual no le dio mucha importancia a eso.

El perro olfateo varios lugares, el baño, el cuarto de Lori y Leni, el de Lynn y Lucy, todas las hermanas se habían reunido para seguir al can más entusiasmadas de encontrar su dinero.

En especial Luan que tenía muchos moretones en la cara, pero con una sonrisa al ver al perro y de vez en cuando al ojo morado de Lynn y los restos de pastel en todo su cuerpo.

El perro seguía dando vueltas por toda la casa, por todos los cuartos, parecía confundido y eso comenzaba a preocupar a todas las Loud

-¡Ese perro va a parar, me estoy mareando de tanto seguirlo! – se quejo Lola y las hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Pero Charles paro de repente y comenzó a correr afuera. Las Loud se sorprendieron por lo repentino, pero siguieron al can afuera de la casa.

Al llegar encontraron al perro intentando tirar un bote de basura, pero se alejaba de esta cada que lo tocaba con una cara de disgusto.

\- ¿Por qué se aleja? – pregunto Lucy

-I don´t know…but I don´t fucking care – Luna fue la respuesta de una muy molesta Luna que se acerco al bote para abrirlo y al hacerlo una excesiva cantidad de humo salió de este.

Soltando la tapa del bote y cubrir su nariz por el fuerte olor a tela quemada retrocedió junto a sus hermanas.

\- ¡Dios que quemaron ahí! – se quejo Lynn cubriendo su nariz para no oler lo que sea que estuviera dentro del bote carbonizado.

-No lo sé, pero literalmente papá y mamá deben de saberlo, claro, cuando dejen de encerrarse en su cuarto con Lily

\- ¡Da igual eso, el perro nos llevó hacía ese bote por lo que nuestro dinero se ha ido! – chillo Lola con pequeñas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

El resto se desanimó ante eso, pero pronto se pusieron furiosas y se miraron entrecerrando la mirada a todas ellas.

\- ¡¿Quién fue el responsable de esto?! – grito Lisa muy molesta

\- ¿Quién quemo el dinero en lugar de hacer lavado de dinero? Jejeje – a pesar de la risa Luan no quito la mirada de sus hermanas con molestia.

\- ¿El dinero se lava? – fue lo que dijo una confundida Leni.

-Maldigo a aquel que me quito mi nuevo ataúd – dijo con fría furia Lucy

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA TUS COSAS DE RARITA?! ¡MI NUEVO GUANTE ERA MÁS IMPORTANTE! – Le grito Lynn a Lucy.

Ambas se miraron peligrosamente…

\- ¿Guantes y ataúdes…? ¡ESO NO ES NADA COMPARADO CON EN LINDO VESTIDO JUNTO CON EL NUEVO COMVERTIBLE QUE ME IBA A COMPRAR! – Grito una iracunda Lola.

\- ¡Literalmente las haré pure!

Y con ese grito de la mayor de las Loud, la pelea comenzó, aunque solo una no se metió en la pelea y esa fue Lana la cual solo espero a que el humo desapareciera.

Y al hacerlo se acerco para ver lo que había dentro del bote de basura.

Sus ojos se abrieron en incredulidad…

Era el traje de ardilla…

O al menos lo poco que quedaba de el…

-¡OIGAN CHICAS PAREN Y MIREN ESTO! – Fue el grito conmocionado de la pequeña, que paro toda la pelea.

Las chicas se acercaron para mirar y fue la misma reacción de Lana.

Incredulidad…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leni se llevo a las manos a la boca al leer la palabra que estaba escrita en las paredes del antiguo cuarto de Lincoln.

Había corrido hacía el en cuanto comenzaron los gritos de odio, enojo y desapruebo contra el albino, ella ya no podía soportar que le hablaran así a su hermanito, a pesar de que ella había hecho lo mismo.

Quería encontrar a su hermano y por eso corrió hacía su cuarto, pero olvido completamente que él ya no estaba ahí.

Pero descubrió el mensaje de su hermano antes de irse, una palabra, escrita con plumón permanente rojo y muchos signos de exclamación.

 _ **"** **¡JODANSE!"**_


	3. Lo acontecido y el ahora

_**/19 Años después/**_

-Voy al supermercado, Luan, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo cariño? – pregunto Rita con una suave sonrisa a su única hija presente.

-No, gracias mamá, así estoy bien – respondió la castaña devolviéndole la sonrisa a su madre

-De acuerdo hija, nos vemos al rato – con eso dicho, la señora de más de cincuenta años salió de la casa y momentos después se escuchó a vanzilla alejarse.

Luan suspiro y volvió su atención a la televisión.

La castaña de treinta y tres años se sentía sumamente aburrida, toda su familia se encontraba en sus respectivos empleos o estudios, ella por otra parte estaba en su día libre dentro de su trabajo como gerente del restaurante de su padre.

Para rematar la castaña no tenía ningún plan para entretenerse durante el resto del día, solo estaba en la sala de la casa viendo televisión, sin nada mejor que hacer.

De verdad, estaba muerta del aburrimiento, la película que estaba viendo desde la mañana había acabado y por más que cambiase de canal, no encontraba nada que le llamase la atención.

Dejando el control remoto en la pequeña mesita de la sala, se paró del sofá y se dirigió al segundo piso para ir al baño.

Mientras se dirigía al baño sintió un repentino golpe de nostalgia, al mirar las paredes, necesitadas de pintura nueva y de viejas fotos familiares.

Observo toda clase de fotos, como cuando vistieron a las gemelas de gato y perro para Halloween o cuando le entregaron a Lisa su nobel.

-Jejeje…buenos tiempos – con una sonrisa melancólica, continuo con su camino al baño, pero lo hacía lentamente para poder observar con más claridad.

 _ **Pov Luan…**_

Je, Lily ahorcando a esa paloma, la verdad nunca entendí el por que esa chica odia tanto a las palomas, pero me sigo preguntando, por que Leni tomo esa foto en lugar de ayudar a la pobre ave.

Aun así…estoy segura de que yo solo lo hubiera grabado para subirlo a Youtube.

El poco humor que le quedaba a Luan se marchó con ese pensamiento.

Si…únicamente me reiría del sufrimiento del pobre animal, para convertirlo en un meme dentro de internet.

Tal vez hasta me hubiera hecho un disfraz de paloma para Lily, para ver lo que haría, ahorcarse a si misma, hacerse daño, mientras ella solo reía como demente.

Las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Luan, rápidamente subió las escaleras y se metió al baño.

Se miro en el espejo y lo único que vio ahí, era ella, pero no la actual, sino la chica cínica de catorce años, quien no dudo en hacerle la vida imposible a su familia con sus bromas pesadas o a cualquier otra persona.

Su reflejo le sonrió, pero más que una sonrisa, era una mueca retorcida.

La castaña comenzó a temblar, abrió el grifo y se hecho agua a la cara, de verdad, volvía a sentir asco de si misma, como lo había hecho años atrás.

Me vi nuevamente al espejo y esta vez, mi yo pasada ya no estaba, era solamente mi yo actual, solté un suspiro y me dirigí al inodoro, me bajé los pantalones y la ropa interior, para comenzar a hacer mis necesidades.

Otra vez estaba pasando, otra vez estaba alucinando, hacía ya casi dos meses, que su mente no jugaba con ella y eso lo agradecía, pero el volver a recordar su pasado…la hacía sentirse horrible.

Recordar cada broma, cada juego de palabras, cada chiste, cada actuación, la enfermaba.

Ella hacía comedia, eso debería ser bueno, el poder hacer que las personas puedan reírse, pasar un buen momento, alegrar su día, en cambio, solo ella se divertía, haciendo bromas tan pesadas que únicamente le parecían divertidas solo a ella.

Su obsesión durante el día de las bromas, que solo la transformaba en una lunática, sin control alguno de sus acciones, no le importaba a quien hiriera solo con que ella se divirtiera "estaba bien".

Pues no, solo causaba dolor y sufrimiento a los que la rodeaban…en especial a él…

Su hermano…

-Linky… - fue lo que dijo con más lágrimas en sus ojos, lo único que más le dolía de todo su comportamiento del pasado, fue todo el daño que junto a su familia había provocado a Lincoln.

Lo hicieron sufrir hasta el punto en el que el albino decidido largarse de su propia "hogar", si claro, un hogar es aquel donde puedas sentirte protegido y querido, no humillado y dolido.

Con sinceridad, no culpaba a su hermano menor por haber huido, si ella hubiera estado en esa situación muy seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque estaba completamente segura que Lincoln la hubiera ayudado tratando de comenzar a su familia o yéndose con ella.

Pero el "hubiera" no existe.

Las cosas ya estaban hechas y nadie podía cambiar eso.

Termino de hacer sus necesidades, se lavo las manos y salió del baño, bastante deprimida.

Al salir del baño miro aun lado, su mirada viajo hacía la última puerta de todo el pasillo, el antiguo cuarto de su hermano.

Siempre que veía por mucho tiempo esa puerta, los recuerdos de lo que paso después de su huida, la golpeaban de manera sucesiva.

Aun podía recordar claramente, la indignación y el miedo que sintió cuando vieron el quemado traje de ardilla, recordaba todas las maldiciones que soltaron a su hermano, por hacer eso, a pesar de que él no estaba.

Cuando avisaron a sus padres, también se enfurecieron, pero no hicieron nada, para traer a Lincoln, todos pensaban que tarde o temprano volvería ya que; _"Era solo un inútil que no podría cuidarse solo"_

Hizo una mueca de asco y repulsión.

En verdad le daba asco todo ese comportamiento, sin duda, en ese tiempo ninguno tenía escrúpulos, se había dejado influenciar por Lynn y su mal genio a la hora de perder y la incompetencia de Lisa al crear esa tonta teoría.

Pero la verdad, se odiaba más así misma por haberse tragado eso, nada más por las constantes advertencias de Lynn y esa tonta teoría, habían mandado a la basura once años de amor y apoyo entre la familia.

Entre hermanos…

No importa cuantas veces Lincoln ideo planes para abrirles los ojos, ellos no hicieron caso y ella…solamente se rio en su cara para después acribillarlo con docenas de pasteles.

Era una horrible hermana.

Para ser honestos, eran una pésima familia.

¿Qué clase de familia le hacía eso a uno de los suyos?

Solo ellos…

Aun así, les toco darse cuenta de sus errores, a tan solo dos semanas de la huida de su hermano, la mayoría de la familia se dio cuenta de todo el daño que le había provocado a su hermano/hijo.

A tan solo dos semanas, cuando lo mantuvieron en ese traje durante un mes.

En esas dos semanas casi todos se habían despreocupado por el bienestar del albino, todos menos Leni, que insistía constantemente de ir a buscar a su hermano.

La mayoría la ignoramos, después de todo: _"Solo eran estupideces de Leni"_

Seguramente de no ser por ella, hubieran tardado en darse cuenta de sus errores, ella les había abiertos los ojos, y que decir sobre la increíble culpa que sintieron, no únicamente por Lincoln, sino por Leni.

Ella tenía un corazón de oro junto con su hermano, pero ellos…estaban podridos, solo eran manipuladoras…

De no ser por ellas, Leni habría ayudado a Lincoln antes, pero recordaba claramente como Lori, Luna, Su madre y ella misma manipularan a Leni, para que no se acercara a su hermano.

Lo vuelvo a repetir…somos hermanas horribles.

Y el karma nos lo devolvió con mucha fuerza. Cuando finalmente todos nos dimos cuenta de lo estúpidos que fuimos, buscamos por todo Royal Woods a Lincoln, pero no lo encontramos.

Pero fue cuando Clyde vino a la casa exigiendo respuestas sobre que era lo que le había ocurrido a su mejor amigo.

Claro, para evitar problemas le tuvimos que contar una mentira con la que se fue, pero Clyde, no se trago la mentira y casi al día siguiente tuvimos a un par de policías tocando a nuestra puerta.

El miedo que sentí cuando nos llevaron a la estación de policía fue enorme, nos interrogaron a cada una de nosotras para saber sobre el asunto de la mala suerte. Ninguna fue lo suficientemente dura para mentir por lo que simplemente dijimos la verdad, recordar la mirada de decepción en los rostros de los policías es algo que no he olvidado.

Todavía no sé, como es que mis padres y mi hermana mayor no terminaron en prisión por semejante acto. Nos salvamos por "falta de evidencia"

Nadie en la familia se creyó eso, ni siquiera Leni, todos nos preguntábamos como es que nos dejaban libres por falta de evidencia, creo que Lisa tuvo algo que ver con eso, aun así, eso no implico todas las cosas que nos pasaron después de eso…

Todo Royal Woods se entero de lo que le hicimos a nuestro hermano y eso solo nos complico la vida como nunca.

Todas esas miradas de desprecio, asco, indignación, decepción, nos calo hondo a todas nosotras.

Como poco a poco la familia comenzó a entrar en una crisis económica, debido a la enorme multa que tuvieron que pagar, por lo que sucedió a su hermano, puede que nos hayan dejado libres, pero eso no significa que la justicia legal nos cayera.

Ver los rostros de absoluto cansancio en mis padres, escuchar los sollozos llenos de arrepentimiento de mis hermanas, jamás lo olvidare…

Como papá durante su trabajo de oficina fue saboteado por sus compañeros para que su jefe lo despidiera, y funciono, me rompe el corazón cada que recuerdo como mi padre lloraba en los brazos de mi madre, por más que intentaba mantenerse fuerte, sencillamente era imposible para cualquiera de la familia.

Mi madre durante esos tiempos se veía tan vieja y agotada, con sus ojos llorosos de tanto llorar por las noches, a ella la despidieron de su trabajo como asistente dental, para rematar ningún lugar en Royal Woods quería contratarla por su fama de "maltrata niños", así que tuvo que quedarse en casa para ser el apoyo de toda su familia, aun así…todos sufríamos por todo el odio que el pueblo nos guardaba…

Lori fue las que más empeño tuvo que hacer para sacar a su familia adelante, ya no únicamente tuvo que lidiar por el constante acoso que nos hacían a todas en la escuela, sino que también con el rompimiento de su novio Bobby, el cual se entero gracias a amigos que tenía en el pueblo, sobra decir que eso solo empeoro el estado de por si bajo por todo lo referente a su hermano.

Al final Lori, tuvo que conseguirse trabajos de medio tiempo fuera del pueblo para poder ayudar a la familia con los problemas económicos que había, sacrifico su ingreso a la universidad durante dos años, pero pudo entrar a la universidad para estudiar derecho.

Leni, sin duda fue a la que mejor le fue, teniendo una pequeña empresa de moda en pueblo, actualmente, pero durante toda la crisis económica, Leni tuvo que vender cada prenda dentro de su armario, no fue para nada fácil, ya que la única razón por la que le compraban era por los buenos diseños que tenía, y eso era por ser turistas.

Pero después de sufrir el desprecio del pueblo junto a la constante culpa que todos en la familia sentían, logro con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, abrir su propia empresa.

Luna por otro lado entro en una gran depresión, que incremento cuando su novia, Sam, se entero de lo que habíamos hecho con Lincoln, claramente, ninguna persona cuerda estaría con alguien que maltrataba de la manera en la que hicieron a su propia familia, por lo que termino con ella, cuando la familia entro en crisis, Luna, vendió cada instrumento que tenía, pero eso fue lo único que hizo, ya que siguió con su depresión, finalmente pasaron los años y cuando Lily quiso aprender a tocar la flauta, fue Luna la que le enseño a tocar.

La experiencia de enseñar había sacado de la depresión e hizo que Luna se decidiera a ser maestra de música, a disposición de la escuela.

Ella por otra parte cerro su negoció para siempre, y vendió todo lo referente a la comedia que poseía y se juró a sí misma, no volver a hacer una broma o chiste en su vida, claro que, le ocurrió lo mismo que a Luna, su novia en ese entonces Maggie, le termino…la verdad, se lo esperaba completamente, pero aun así le dolió mucho.

Tuvo que ayudar a su padre con su proyecto de un restaurante, donde ella preparaba los postres, claro, que duro mucho tiempo el proyecto en realizarse, aun con el pasar de los años, seguía en el restaurante de su padre como gerente.

En cuanto a Lynn…bueno, ella había sido la ultima en entrar en razón, pero fue de las que de lejos, la paso peor, todos sus equipos la echaron, perdió todas sus amistades e incluso vinieron otros chicos a darle una lección, eso pasaba seguido, hasta que Lynn se cansó de ser usada como saco de boxeo y comenzó a pelear contra ellos, a pesar de que el tiempo seguía y dejaban de buscarla con la intención de molestarla o golpearla, ella siguió causando problemas.

No tienen idea del dolor de cabeza que fue para todos durante ese tiempo.

Solo causaba más problemas, mucho más de los que podíamos tolerar.

Aun así, Lynn logro que la expulsaran de la escuela y no pudimos meter a Lynn en otra secundaria, hasta que la situación económica de la familia mejoro, pero durante la época donde solo se sentaba en el sofá deprimida a ver televisión junto con Luna, que tengo que admitir estuve a nada de unírmeles, Mamá hizo que Lynn siguiera estudiando leyendo los libros de texto que todavía conservábamos y le dio otros libros para que los leyese y no estuviera todo el día pegada a la televisión.

Resulto ser que a Lynn le gusto tanto leer que comenzó a seguir y seguir, sin exagerar, por supuesto, pero eso evito que Lynn siguiera causando problemas. Al día de hoy, Lynn se convirtió en una empleada de la biblioteca.

Lucy…aayyyy…pobre Lucy, en la escuela era junto con Lynn la que más molestaban y acosaban, llego al punto en donde terminaba muy golpeada y Lynn venía a defenderla, pero a diferencia de Lynn que se cansó de todas las golpizas, Lucy solo las aceptaba como algo que ineludible, un castigo divino en contra de ella por todo el daño causado por a su hermano.

Pero un día, ella llego a casa pidiendo ser una monja, jamás olvidare la cara de shock de todos, incluyéndome, casi puedo volver a sentir mi mandíbula cayendo hacía el suelo, pero no se lo negamos, ya Lucy nos explico que era una forma de expiar todos los pecados cometidos por todos nosotros, simplemente aceptamos su decisión y la apoyamos, era mil veces mejor, que simplemente dejarla aislada, cuando podría suceder una desgracia.

Lana cayo en una muy profunda depresión por todo lo sucedido, una depresión tan grade que podría compararse fácilmente con la de Lucy y Luna, ella solo se dedico a ayudar a cada animal herido o necesitado, ya que la hacía sentir mejor, si de por sí, a mi hermanita le afecto que Charles nos abandonara a los dos días que no enteramos de la fuga de Lincoln.

Me alegro profundamente, de haya logrado superar esa depresión y se haya convertido en una veterinaria, de buena fama en el pueblo.

La pobre Lola fue la que peor lo paso, dejando los concursos de belleza, pero deseando ayudar a la familia en la crisis económica, ya que era la única que no había aportado nada, pero pasaron los años y las cosas cada vez se complicaban más para la familia, la princesa intento ser un apoyo para la familia, pero no consiguió casi nada, después de todo Lola no era Lincoln…

Cuando mi hermana menor alcanzo los trece años, donde la crisis económica de la familia estaba en su apogeo, ella decidió hacer algo extremo…vender su cuerpo, lo mantuvo en secreto durante un tiempo, hasta que un día, uno de sus "clientes" se propaso mucho con ella, de no ser por Lana, que buscaba a Lola en esos instantes, nuestra hermana hubiera tenido muchos daños físicos.

La cosa no acabo ahí, para el susto de la familia, el tipo que se propaso con Lola no había usado protección, por lo que todos tuvimos miedo de que ella pudiera estar embarazada.

No fue el caso.

Resulto ser que Lola era infértil…

La verdad, todavía no sé como es que debimos tomarlo, el sentir alivio por no tener una boca más que alimentar o mucha tristeza al ver a una destrozada Lola, al saber que jamás podría llegar a tener su propia familia.

De no ser por Leni, Lola hubiera llegado a quitarse la vida, si la depresión de Lana, Luna y Lucy fue muy fuerte, la que sintió Lola era algo que ni siquiera se podía comparar.

En serio…no se merecían tener a Leni de hermana después de todo lo que había hecho.

Tampoco a Lincoln…

Lisa fue un caso peculiar, durante los primeros años de la crisis y el linchamiento del pueblo, ella solo se dedico a buscar a Lincoln, por ordenes de nuestros padres, y siguió así fue la esperanza de toda la familia para encontrar a Lincoln, a pesar de que la comunidad científica desprestigio completamente a Lisa, ella siguió buscando a nuestro hermano, créanme cuando les digo que jamás la había visto más decida que nunca, pasaron el tiempo y no encontraba nada, era como si Linc desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, hasta que ocurrió lo de Lola, Lisa finalmente se dio por vencida.

La verdad era que, en todos esos años, Lisa junto con Leni eran las que seguían empeñadas en encontrar a Lincoln, las que todavía guardaban esa esperanza y cuando Lisa tiro la toalla, todos lo hicimos…

También dejo en su totalidad cualquier investigación científica, cuando le preguntamos por ellos, ella solo dijo; _"Si fui capaz de hacer semejante estupidez a mi propio hermano, no quiero ni imaginar todo el daño que ocasionaría a la humanidad"_

Pero para terminar Lisa, finalmente, puso fin a toda la crisis al vender todo su equipo tecnológico al gobierno, si bien pudo haberlo hecho antes, era con eso que rastreaba a nuestro hermano, y cuando se rindió dijo que ya no los necesitaría.

Ahora trabaja con Leni, siendo su mano derecha en su pequeña empresa, y siendo un gran apoyo para todos.

Tanto para Leni al ser la que más le ayudo al crear su pequeña empresa llamada: _**"Rabbit Fashion".**_ Con al ayudarla a terminar sus estudios y al pagar gran parte del costo de la universidad y muchas, muchaaas cosas más.

Lily, la había criado sin el conocimiento de lo que sucedió con Lincoln, en un ambiente tan deprimente y estresante, creció siendo una niña amable y feliz que siempre trataba de ayudar a todos.

Je, había salido más a Lincoln que ningún otro miembro de la familia.

Pero…tarde o temprano tuvimos que decirle la verdad, eso fue cuando Lily tenía once años y…

 ***sollozo***

Nos dolió tanto tener que decirle, no solo por recordar lo increíblemente estúpidos que fuimos, sino que también tuvimos que vivir durante mucho tiempo el miedo y el rencor de Lily por lo que habíamos hecho.

No la culpo por guardarnos rencor, pero verla crecer con el miedo a nosotras, nos hizo sentir como escoria inservible, casi pudimos sentir el odio de Lincoln reflejado en Lily, fue tan…doloroso.

Tuvimos que volvernos a ganar su confianza para que nos perdonara.

Ahora ella estudia en la universidad de artes del pueblo, para ser una gran artista…

 ***Suspiro***

Ahora entiendo porque Lincoln habla tanto solo, esto es bastante liberador, pero…todavía sigo sin tener el valor de volver a ver el armario…

Soltando otro suspiro, Luan, se retiró nuevamente a la sala, con los ánimos un poco mejor y al estar ahí, simplemente siguió viendo la televisión…

 _ **(En las alturas del pueblo)**_

Una avioneta naranja con franjas blancas y el número doce en grande pintado de azul, surco todo el poblado de Royal Woods, preparándose para soltar su cargamento.

Miles de anuncios fueron tirados, para promocionar una cosa…

Un nuevo programa para los Estados Unidos…

La gente que seguía con su rutina se desconcertó por completo y al tomarlos anuncios que caían del cielo, solamente los leyeron.

El anunció decía así:

 **Todo Estados Unidos…Hoy el canal Once hace este anunció tan peculiar, para dar a conocer un nuevo programa.**

 **El éxito en el continente europeo.**

 **Un programa surcado de emociones, cosas muy alocadas y emocionantes que te dejaron al borde del asiento.**

 **El Canal Doce da el gusto de presentar a…**

 **¡The Loud House!**

 **La trama abarca de protagonista a Lincoln Loud, un padre de familia con diez hijos que vive grandes aventuras y desventuras por toda Europa.**

 **Ven y acompáñanos en este viaje a la casa más ruidosa de toda Europa.**

 **El próximo viernes a las 8:00 p.m en el canal Doce.**

 **(Fin del capítulo)**

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado...**


	4. Bienvenido a la casa Loud

**Viernes 7:00 p.m.**

La familia Loud estaba reunida en su casa para poder ver el capítulo del programa de Lincoln y sobra decir que todas estaban muy emocionadas.

\- Muy bien chicas repasémoslo de nuevo – Lori dijo vistiendo su antiguo traje de militar con la diferencia que en vez de llevar shorts llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje con muchos bolsillos.

\- Lynn, Luan y Lily informe – menciono Lori.

\- Si señora hemos traído los bocadillos – las tres mencionadas dijeron al unisonó.

Lynn vestía unos jeans azul oscuro con un suéter rojo manga larga, con un par de zapatillas.

Luan vestía unos pantalones negros con una blusa blanca sin mangas y unas zapatillas negras aparte de que hace años que le quitaron sus frenos.

Lily vestía unos vaqueros grises, una playera color purpura pálido de manga corta con el estampado de un corazón junto a una sudadera blanca encima y unos tennis blancos.

\- yo pedí la pizza hace 15 minutos – informo Lynn.

\- yo hice mis pasteles de coco - dijo la ahora chef.

\- y yo traje los refrescos – dijo Lily al final. Una cosa en común que tenía esas tres hermanas era amarrarse el pelo en una cola de caballo.

\- Luna, Lucy, Lana, Lisa… - las mencionadas asintieron y procedieron a contar sus encargos.

Luna vestía unos pantalones unos pantalones de cuero con una camisa negra con el estampado de Mick Swagger acompañado de una chaqueta igualmente de cuero junto a unas botas. A pesar de los malos años que vivió Luna, esta no había perdido su estilo rockero, aunque todavía seguía gustándole tener pelo corto.

\- Ya revisé las bocinas y el audio, no te preocupes chica, se escucha perfectamente por lo que no habrá problema – Luna guiño un ojo a su hermana despreocupadamente.

Lucy vestía el típico atuendo de monja con zapatillas negras y el pelo lo tenía suelto llegando a su media espalda.

\- Ya he avisado a nuestras amistades más cercanas que no molesten durante las siguientes 12 horas… y también he orado un poco para agradecerle a dios este maravilloso acontecimiento. – Lori asintió, pero no es como si no pudieran hacerlo ellas mismas, el pedirles a sus amigos que no las molestaran durante esta noche, no querían interrupciones o perderse su "reencuentro" con su hermano.

Lana vestía una camiseta blanca… o al menos eso dice ella ya que nadie podía distinguir ese color, acompañado de unos jeans y tennis color negro, gran color teniendo en cuenta como es ella y como termina su ropa, a pesar del pasar del tiempo los viejos hábitos no habían cambiado.

\- Ya he revisado la pantalla y no he encontrado ningún problema o mal funcionamiento por lo que la tele estará en sus mejores condiciones. - finalizo Lana.

Lisa vestía un abrigo café con un suéter color verde debajo, con unos pantalones cafés ajustados y zapatillas negras. No había mucho cambiado sus preferencias a la hora de vestirse, a pesar de trabajar junto con Leni, pero lo que la modista hizo por cortesía a su hermana fue siempre ayudarla con su cabello.

\- He revisado la electricidad del vecindario para asegurar que no vaya a ocurrir un accidente que nos corte la luz, pero… por si acaso, ***Se ajusta sus gafas*** he inventado un generador de electricidad que funciona a base de popo y por favor pido a toda la familia que le den un agradecimiento a nuestra querida hermanita Lily, por sus desechos el cuádruple de potentes que el de una persona normal. - finalizo Lisa de forma burlona, ganándose unas risas de sus hermanas y una mirada fulminante de Lily, acompañada de un gran sonrojo de vergüenza.

Después de ese pequeño momento divertido, Lori volvió a hablar. - Leni, Lola, Mamá y Papá. - nombro a los Loud restantes.

Leni vestía unos pantalones blancos ajustados acompañados de una blusa verde marino con zapatillas blancas y sus inseparables gafas de sol en su largo pelo rubio.

\- Hice mis smotties especiales para toda la familia, ustedes saben, como que no podemos volver a ver a Linky sin estos. - dijo con una encantadora sonrisa en su bello rostro y mostrando los dichos smotties.

Lola vestía una falda color rosa que le llegaba a medio muslo con una hermosa blusa color rosa, con zapatillas blancas, su pelo largo y muy bien cuidado.

\- Ya fui al centro comercial para comprarte ese bolso que tanto querías, ¡maldición porque tuve que perder esa apuesta! - maldijo Lola, a ella no le habían encargado nada para esta noche, excepto Lori que le ordeno ir a comprar ese bolso tan precioso sin que pudiera darse el lujo de comprar ropa durante toda la semana.

Lori sonrió triunfantemente mientras que a los demás les bajaba una gota de sudor por su cien.

Rita vestía unos pantalones cafés con un suéter naranja con zapatos negros y su cabello tintado en rubio para que no se notasen sus canas, mientras que el Sr. Lynn vestía su típico suéter verde con pantalones cafés y zapatos del mismo color, lamentablemente era el que más se le notaba la vejez, ya que su pelo casi se le había caído por completo y lo que quedaba eran canas con las arrugas abarcando gran parte de su rostro, pero aun así, eso no les quitaba las enormes sonrisas de felicidad y emoción de la cara.

\- Hija… nosotros pusimos la casa. - dijo Rita con una pequeña risa al ver a su hija, apenada por preguntar algo tan tonto, simplemente, asintió con una sonrisa y leve sonrojo, para posteriormente decir a todos que ya se podían relajar y así todos obedecieron sentándose en el sofá con algunas sillas extra y delante una gran mesa donde se podía ver toda la botana ya antes mencionada y más adelante una pantalla de unas 50 pulgadas.

Ya todos más cómodos, empezaron a hablar entre ellos antes de que empezara el programa.

\- ¿Cómo creen que se vea Lincoln después de todos estos años? - pregunto Lana con una gran sonrisa a lo que Luna respondió.

\- No lo sé hermana, pero estoy segura de que es un hombre hecho y derecho - finalizo Luna, y al igual que todos tenía en la familia tenían una gran sonrisa.

\- Oigan tampoco olvidemos mis nietos y sus sobrinas. - comento Rita para que después Lucy hablara.

\- Cierto… ¿Cómo creen que sean? - pero antes de que alguien contestara lo mencionado, sonó el timbre avisando que había llegado la pizza, por lo que Lynn fue a pagarla.

Pasando el resto de la hora hablando de diferentes cosas como, por ejemplo: ¿Cómo lucirían Lincoln y sus sobrinos/nietos?, también el ¿cómo seria la esposa de Lincoln?

Esas eran las cosas que surcaban la mente de todos los Loud presentes.

Todas tenía un gran sentimiento de nostalgia y añoranza por el recuerdo de su hermano mayor/menor, pero un caso diferente era Lily, ya que ella realmente se veía más curiosa e impaciente, pero sobre todo muy feliz, y nadie podía culparla, por fin podría conocer a su hermano mayor, al cual solo conocía por las fotos familiares y por las historias que sus hermanas le contaban sobre él, de verdad, no podía esperar el verlo…

Lily miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared y pudo ver que ya estaban a nada de que dieran las ocho.

Al final, Rita, termino por silenciar las conversaciones ya que el programa estaba empezando.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **(The Loud House)**

Era una mañana fresca, el viento soplaba una fría brisa y el sol de la mañana, apenas iluminaba lo que parecía ser una pacifica ciudad con grandes y verdes praderas con muchos árboles dispersados por toda la ciudad junto algunos edificios a su alrededor y muchas casas de estilo colonial, otras casas normales con grandes jardines alrededor de ellas, calles amplias.

La cámara cambio de visión y se acercaba a un lugar en específico de la zona.

Se pudo observar una enorme casa de dos pisos, muy amplia, con un estilo "normal" con una gran cantidad de ventanas en el segundo piso, algunas de ellas estaban siendo cubiertas por cortinas, tenía una cochera del lado derecho de la casa, que más que casa parecía mansión, pocas ventanas del primer piso, su entrada con unas pequeñas escaleritas, con pequeño tejado cubriendo la entrada y su puerta de madera.

Ahora la cámara enfoca a una de las muchas ventanas del segundo piso.

Un rayo de luz se filtró a través de la ventana, dándole en el rostro de cierto peliblanco que todos conocemos. Enfocándonos en su aspecto era alguien de cabello blanco un poco largo, con algunas pecas en su rostro y sin ninguna grasa de bebe viéndose en su rostro adulto, perteneciente a Lincoln Loud.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(Louds originales)**

\- ¡AAAYYYY MI BEBE A CRECIDO MUCHO Y SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN HOMBRE MUY APUESTO - Exclamo Rita muy contenta de volver a ver su hijo.

\- Sin duda has crecido bien hijo - dijo muy feliz el Sr. Lynn.

\- Vaya… me alegra mucho que haya crecido tan bien y como pasan los años… - dijo Lori feliz y algo melancólica.

\- ¡aaaaaawwww…! ¡Linky se ha vuelto tan guapo! - dijo Leni muy feliz con una gran sonrisa al volver a ver a su hermanito.

\- Mi bro ha crecido mucho - dijo Luna feliz, pero al igual que Lori sentía melancolía recordando los buenos momentos con su hermano menor.

\- vaya hermanito me dejaste sin palabras- Luan se había quedado sin palabras al ver el crecimiento de su hermano menor, pero, aun así, se sentía muy feliz.

\- veo que por fin creciste, eh… Lincoln - Lynn dijo con un tono algo burlón, pero con una gran sonrisa de pura ironía.

\- gracias a dios que mi querido hermano mayor está sano y salvo - Lucy agradeció a dios que su hermano estuviera bien.

\- vaya vaya, Lincoln veo que estas muy bien y te ves bien - Lana dijo alegre de volver a ver a su hermano.

\- ¡ayyyy que guapo se ha vuelto mi hermano mayor! - Lola exclamo bastante contenta y apreciando como había crecido el peliblanco.

\- Es un alivio que haya crecido sin ningún tipo de problema… o secuela - dijo Lisa aliviada que Lincoln no haya tenido ningún problema con su crecimiento o cualquier otro problema, aunque susurro eso último para sí misma.

La única que no había hablado era Lily, ya que esta estaba sin palabras, al apreciar la apariencia de su hermano mayor y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo al observar a Lincoln, ya que a la Lily le parecía bastante atractivo, aun sabiendo que ese era su hermano mayor desaparecido, pero al crecer sin él, resultaba más un desconocido, a pesar de las historias contadas de sus familiares acerca de él.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Lincoln abría poco a poco sus ojos, debido a la molesta luz que golpeaba directamente su cara, con algo de pesadez el adulto giro su cabeza hacía su izquierda, mirando el reloj inalámbrico colgado en su pared pudo divisar la hora: 7: 30 a.m.

Restándole importancia, Lincoln volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente y estuvo así durante un minuto, hasta que se levanto de golpe abriendo los ojos completamente.

\- (¡Me quede dormido!) – fue el fugaz pensamiento que tuvo el albino para después proceder a darse una ducha rápida.

 _ **Nombre del episodio:**_

" _ **Una casa ruidosa"**_

 _ **/Baño/**_

Después de tomar las prendas que usaría de su cuarto, se dirigió al baño de su hogar, donde se dio una rápida ducha y al acabar, se seco y cambió ahí mismo.

Ahora, el peliblanco vestía un suéter de cuello alto color naranja, pantalones de mezclilla negros y zapatos negros, se peinaba su mojado cabello mirándose al espejo sin notar la presencia del "espectador".

-Hmmm… ¿eh? ***mira en la dirección del espectador* ¡** Oh! ¡No los había visto chicos!, bueno déjenme presentarme, soy Lincoln Loud, padre de una gran familia que por desvelarse viendo las películas de John Wick, ahora va tarde a dejar a sus hijos a la escuela, así que si me disculpan tengo que despertar a mis hijitos – Termino de decir con notable ansiedad e impaciencia en su voz, así que sin perder tiempo salió del baño.

El pasillo del segundo piso era bastante amplio con el suelo alfombrado, fotos familiares colgadas en las paredes y doce puertas, cada una pintada de distintos colores y con algunos posters sobre diferentes cosas.

Lincoln se encontraba en el medio del pasillo y tomando una gran bocanada de aire grito.

\- ¡NIÑOS LEVANTESE, ES HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELA! – grito a todo pulmón, no tenía tiempo que perder en levantarlos a todos uno por uno, debía apurarse si quería llevarlos a la escuela.

Los gritos de asustados no tardaron en aparecer dentro de diferentes puertas e incluso se escucho el sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo pesadamente, Lincoln se rasco la nuca al escuchar los quejidos de dolor de su hijo y las quejas de sus hijas, tal vez no fue la mejor idea, aun así, el albino volvió a tomar aire.

\- ¡Niños apúrense a cambiarse que vamos tarde a la escuela, en lo mientras voy a ir preparando el desayuno ***se escuchan muchas voces molestas*** \- Lincoln ignoro las quejas y se encamino a la cocina rápidamente, hasta que escucho la voz de su hijo gritarle algo que hizo que se detuviera en seco.

\- ¡PAPÁ HOY ES SÁBADO! - . Se escucho la voz de una chica atreves de la puerta color lila, Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos, las quejas fueron más fuertes, para comprobar lo que decía su hija reviso su celular _: "sábado 13 de mayo del 2037"_

-Diablos… - se palmeo la cara con fuerza al darse cuenta de su error.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(Louds originales)**

-Lincoln…sigues siendo un despistado… - Lucy sonrió al ver la equivocación de su hermano mientras escuchaba las risas del resto de sus hermanas al ver el descuido de su hermano.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **(The Loud House)**

Lincoln se sentía avergonzado por lo acontecido hace un momento en el segundo piso y para compensarle a sus hijos el ajetreado despertar que tuvieron decidió preparar un gran y delicioso desayuno para su familia.

 _ **/Cocina/**_

Se podía observar a Lincoln con un delantal que tenía escrito "il miglior chef del mondo"

 _ **(N/A: en italiano se traduce como: "el mejor chef del mundo")**_

\- ¿Que les parece si olvidamos lo de hace unos momentos?, ¿sí? ***sonríe con nerviosismo*** bueno… ¡mejor les presento a la familia! O bueno la mayoría, jeje – termina con una pequeña y poniendo una gran sonrisa feliz.

Mientras que en el segundo piso solo se escuchaban voces entremezclándose, aunque casi en su totalidad eran voces femeninas las que sonaban arriba.

\- Primero mi hija mayor Loan, ella es una chica peculiar, pero adorable, aun así, ella padece de paranoia nerviosa y constante ansiedad ***frunce el ceño y chasque la lengua*** ella no era así cuando era más pequeña, pero solo diré que, por culpa de algunos mocosos, Mi pequeño rayo de sol, es como es. – Lincoln sacudió la cabeza y recuperar su sonrisa al ver a una rubia con suéter en la entrada de la cocina.

La rubia de 1.76 de estatura entro a la concina con leves temblores y limpiándose unas cuantas lagañas, esta vestía con un suéter de rayas azules y grises, un pantalón de mezclilla algo arrugado y andaba descalza.

\- bu- bu-buenos d-días papá - hablo la chica tartamudeando jugando con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

\- buenos días Loan ¿dormiste bien?

\- s- si n- no tu- tuve p-problemas en en d-dormir - termino de tartamudear Loan con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque algo torcida.

\- ¡Eso es genial hija me alegra que estés descansando sin ningún problema, ¡esto es un gran progreso! Jeje, bueno podrías por favor hablarles a tus hermanos para que bajen a desayunar – La chica asiente y se va.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(con los Loud originales)**

Todos quedaron sumamente sorprendidos al ver a Loan, era como ver a una Lori de diecisiete años, solo que más alta, menos arreglada y un poco pálida. Era realmente sorprendente ver todo el parecido entre sobrina y tía, Lori estaba en shock intentando procesar su parecido con su sobrina, casi parecía que ella fuese la madre de Loan.

\- Como que ósea soy yo o Loan se parece demasiado a Lori - hablo Leni recalcando lo más obvio.

\- Esto no lo vi venir - hablo Lana bastante sorprendida al igual que el resto que solo miraban la pantalla para después voltear a ver a Lori y repetir la acción unas cuantas veces más hasta que Luan hablo.

\- ¿tú qué opinas Lori? - Pero la mencionada no respondió ya que estaba en shock, estaba con la boca abierta a mas no poder y los ojos como platos y sin poder creer lo que sus estaban viendo ya que prácticamente su sobrina era idéntica a ella cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Al mismo tiempo Lily movía su mano frente la cara de Lori de un lado a otro sin poder hacer que reaccionara.

\- Creo que ya la perdimos chicas - dijo Lily a sus hermanas al ver que su hermana mayor que, simplemente, no reaccionaba.

\- yo creo que hay que echarle agua para que reaccione - dijo Lola con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo la oportunidad de poder vengarse de Lori por haberle hecho hacer sus caprichos sin recompensarle nada en absoluto.

\- Esa es una buena idea - Lynn intuía las intenciones de su hermana menor con facilidad, en otras ocasiones ella no habría estado de acuerdo en hacerle eso a Lori, pero se encontraba de muy buen humor, a pesar de la sorpresa con Loan, pensó que mojar a Lori sería algo divertido.

\- Mejor sigamos viendo el programa, seguramente su hermana reaccionara tarde o temprano - propuso Rita, que, sinceramente quería saber más de sus nietos en lugar del estado de shock de su hija mayor.

Los demás solo aceptaron la propuesta de la matriarca Loud en silencio para seguir viendo el programa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Después de la pequeña charla con su hija mayor, Lincoln, siguió preparando el desayuno tranquilamente, quería preparar los platillos favoritos que sus hijos compartían en el desayuno, pero prosiguió con su charla con el "espectador".

\- Bueno ahora que conocen a mi hija mayor, toca decirles de mi segunda hija mayor, Liena, tiene dieciséis años y, para resumir, ella es un ángel caído del cielo, ya que es muy amable con todos, es bondadosa, dulce, cordial con todos, en especial con todos sus hermanas y su hermano - dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa al hablar de su querida hija.

Y poco después de que Lincoln hablara, apareció una chica rubia, pero con la diferencia que su cabello rubio era más pálido que el de su hermana mayor, de 1.74 de estatura, que vestía una playera color verde pasto y sobre esta un vestido de mezclilla color agua marina y amarrado en su cintura con un cinturón color rosa con una hebilla plateada y con zapatillas blancas con unas medias que casi les llegaban a sus rodillas color grisáceo.

\- ¡Buenos días papi! - hablo la chica con alegría de ver a su padre.

\- Buenos días Liena, podrías ayudarme a poner los cubiertos y los platos por favor, por favor - Esta solo asintió feliz de poder ayudar a su padre para después ir al comedor donde estaba Loan, que ya había avisado a los de arriba que bajaran para el desayuno, ambas dándose los buenos días.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **(con los Loud originales)**

\- Como que, mi sobrina se parece demasiado a mí, ¿no creen? - dijo Leni con incertidumbre al ver el gran parecido que tiene con su sobrina, era un poco más alta que Leni en aquella edad y Liena era más rellenita que su tía, pero eso no le quitaba la sorpresa y el parecido que ambas compartían.

Los demás solo asintieron o dijeron un seco un "Si", menos Lori, quien todavía seguía en su estado de shock.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Cuando Liena fue a poner los cubiertos y demás cosas en la mesa del comedor, Lincoln volvió a hablar.

\- okey, la siguiente es mi tercera hija mayor, Lyra, es mi hija más responsable y la que hace de hermana mayor, debido a la incapacidad de Loan de ser quien ponga orden a sus hermanos y Liena puede llegar a ser bastante blanda con sus hermanos, claro que no siempre, pero en la mayoría de veces sí, como sea, Lyra, también es una prodigio musical al poder tocar cualquier clase de instrumento musical y ser la mejor de su clase - termino de hablar Lincoln con orgullo en su voz de decirles a sus espectadores lo bien portado que es su tercera hija.

Y como si fuera magia una chica apareció en la cocina, esta era más alta que Loan, aproximadamente 1.78, su cabello castaño le llegaba a la cintura, de complexión delgada con pecas en su rostro, que vestía una chaqueta color morado y una blusa blanca con una falda color violeta que le llegaba a un poco por debajo de las rodillas con unas medias color gris que entraban dentro de su falda y sus zapatillas color blanco.

\- Buenos días padre - saludo la chica cortésmente.

-Buenos días Lyra - respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Lyra solo devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a hablar.

\- ¿ya está listo el desayuno? ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? - pregunto Lyra a su padre.

\- así es, podrías por favor servir el desayuno mientras voy por el resto de tus hermanos, tal parece no le hicieron caso a Loan ya que se están tardando en bajar – Lyra asintió a la petición de su padre, feliz de poder ayudarle, mientras Lincoln salía de la cocina.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(con los loud originales)**

Una vez más todos estaban sorprendidos por el parecido de Lyra con Luna y aunque había diferencias notorias como el cabello y la complexión de ambas, siendo el de Lyra más largo que el de Luna y era más delgada que Luna, aun así, no podían negar que el gran parecido que había entre ellas dos.

\- se parece a Luna antes de su primer concierto de Mick Swagger – comento Rita viendo el parecido de su nieta con su hija antes de dedicarse a la música.

\- ¿Tu qué opinas Luna? - la que le pregunto eso a Luna, fue Lucy quien quería saber la opinión de su hermana mayor acerca de esto.

\- Esto… esto… es ¡ASOMBROSO! - grito Luna asustando a Leni y a Lynn sr. quienes se sentaban a sus lados.

\- ¡Esto es, simplemente, genial! aparte de que Lincoln dijo que mi pequeña sobrina es una prodigio musical, por lo tanto, puede tocar cualquier instrumento y estoy segura de que debe de ser radical tocando música e imagínese a Lyra rockenado en un escenario, ¡ESTARÍA TAN ORGULLOSA DE MI SOBRINA! - . después de todo lo que Luna grito se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, pero con una enorme sonrisa de pura felicidad.

Mientras que el resto de su familia observaba a Luna llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno con una gota de sudor bajando por su cien, la única que estaba en su mundo era Lori quien seguía en shock.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **(The Loud House)**

Lincoln subía lentamente las escaleras para seguir contando al espectador.

\- La siguiente de mis hijos es, Liby, tiene catorce años, ella siempre le ha gustado mucho los misterios y los enigmas, aun así, ella es muy animada haciéndole una broma o contándole un chiste a cualquiera de la familia de vez en cuando – al terminar de hablar una chica bajaba las escaleras.

Era una chica de 1.70 de cabellos castaño claro amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba a media espalda, vestía una falda amarilla cuadriculada muy larga que iba por debajo de las rodillas con una camisa blanca sin mangas y una corbata de rayas con unas zapatillas marrones y unos calcetines largos del mismo color que las zapatillas que le llegaban un poco por debajo de las rodillas y lo más destacable era un gran aparato de ortodoncia sujetado por una diadema.

\- Buenos días papá – saludo la menor al albino.

-Buenos días hija, lamento lo de hace rato – la chica se cruzo de brazos y fingió enojo.

-No puedo creer que nos despertaras de esa forma, sé que antes Lyra y yo te saltábamos encima cuando estabas dormido para despertarte, pero hubiéramos preferido un chiste de "knock knock" o ese "payaso despertador" en lugar de ese grito – con un pequeño giro de su cabeza que reflejaba "indignación".

Lincoln solo llevo su mano por detrás de su cabeza para rascarse con nerviosismo y una sonrisa apenada, que rápidamente cambió a una irónica.

-Vamos…ya me disculpa, aparte fuiste tú y Lyra las que tuvieron la idea del "despertador payaso", tu madre lo aprobó y ya sabes lo que sucedió. ***Liby soltó una risa nerviosa y dejo de fingir***

. – Jeje…si, está bien pa, como sea, ¿ya está el desayuno? - . Lincoln asintió.

. – sí, Lyra lo está sirviendo, solo venia por ti y tus hermanos, que le pedí a Loan que les avisara para que bajaran, pero ninguno más que Liena y Lyra le hizo caso. Miro a su hija interrogándola con la mirada, la chica del aparato solo lo miro sorprendida.

\- ¿En serio? – Lincoln vuelve a asentir. – la verdad, no la escuche estaba dándome una ducha.

-Bueno ya no importa, solo siéntate en la mesa, mientras voy por tus hermanos – la Castalla asintió y fue al comedor.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(con los Loud originales)**

Por cuarta vez desde que empezó el episodio, todos se sorprendieron del parecido que las hijas de Lincoln tenían con sus tías, solo que ahora era Liby con Luan, la cual tenía la mandíbula abierta completamente, pero si no fuera que Lynn le cerro boca, la quijada pudo haber tocado el piso o que una mosca entrara en su boca, lo que sucediera primero.

\- Primero Lori luego Leni, Luna y ahora Luan - dijo Lola.

\- Aunque Liby no está diciendo chistes a diestra y siniestra- Después de que Lana dijera eso, rápidamente se arrepintió al ver la cara abatida que Luan llevaba consigo.

Luan por unos momentos se recordó a ella misma, su yo del pasado, la que miraba siempre que se miraba al espejo y se sintió muy mal, bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

Lynn jr. Solo le dio un sape a Lana, quien no se quejo por el golpe reconociendo que no dijo lo indicado.

El resto solo estuvo en silenció, mientras que Rita y Lily palmeaban la espalda de Luan, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

Lori seguía en shock.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **(The Loud House)**

Cuando Lincoln llego al segundo piso, sorpresivamente un balón de fútbol fue a toda velocidad hacia la cara del albino y este por reflejo atrapo el balón con ambas manos para después mirar a la responsable del tiro.

El adulto observo sin sorpresa alguna a una chica de 1.64, pelo castaño claro sostenido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a por debajo de la nuca, con pecas, que vestía una camiseta deportiva roja con el numero 2 estampado en el centro de la camisa con unos shorts de mezclilla doblados hasta el muslo y unos tenis rojos con blanco.

\- Lacy, ¿esa es la forma de dar los buenos días? - pregunto Lincoln a su hija. Esta última tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro mientras que se rascaba la parte superior de la cabeza.

\- Lo siento papá, fue sin querer - se disculpó la mencionada nombrada Lacy aun con su sonrisa nerviosa.

Lincoln solo suspiro y volvió a hablar. - Lacy ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no tires balones dentro de la casa, podrías lastimar a alguien o romper algo - regaño Lincoln a su hija, quien solo bajo la cabeza con vergüenza.

-P-Pero…Loan siempre deja cosas tiradas – intento excusarse.

-Tu sabes como es tu hermana, pero todavía tengo que arreglar eso de ella, no quiero que tus hermanitos hagan eso, aparte…no cambies de tema.

-Es que siempre me dan ganas de jugar cada que veo una pelota – hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Pues controla esas ganas, tienes trece años, Lacy tienes que ser el ejemplo de tus hermanas y hermano, si quieres jugar, recuerda que por algo tenemos el patio para hacer eso – Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y vio como la pequeña se rasco su brazo izquierdo.

-Lo siento…Tienes razón papi, ¡ya no soy una niña pequeña y debo de ser un buen ejemplo para mis hermanos! – sonrió esta vez llena de determinación de mejorar como hermana.

-Eso…es justo lo que dije, pero no importa, me alegra que entendieras, ahora baja a desayunar – ambos se sonrieron y la menor bajo las escaleras.

\- Bueno no importa, ya hablaremos luego, pero por ahora baja a desayunar que Lyra está sirviendo el desayuno - la niña solo obedeció y bajo por las escaleras.

Cuando Lacy bajo por las escaleras Lincoln volvió a hablar. – Como ya vieron, ella es mi quinta hija, Lacy, tiene trece años y como pueden observar es una chica muy energética, pero muy amable, Lacy le encanta jugar con sus hermanos o hacer una que otra travesura con Liby - Lincoln hablo de su hija con una sonrisa tranquila mientras comenzaba a caminar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(con los Loud originales)**

Y tal parece se volvió costumbre sorprenderse cada que un sobrino aparecía, ahora siendo Lacy con Lynn, pero dentro de las que habían aparecido de las hijas de Lincoln, Lacy era muy posiblemente la que más similitudes poseía con su tía, más que nada en apariencia ya que todos pudieron ver la diferencia de personalidad que había entre sobrina y tía.

Con Lynn jr. Que durante su juventud fue una chica muy orgullosa y muy competitiva, desgraciadamente, esto había sido la causa de todo el asunto que provoco que el albino se marchara de la familia, pero todos pudieron notar con claridad la diferencia entre Lacy y su tía, en especial Lynn.

\- (Me alegra saber que Lacy solo juega por diversión y no por competitividad, Linc…tu hija es una mejor persona que su tonta tía) – pensó Lynn melancólica, aunque el resto de la familia se quedo en un silencio que fue roto por Lucy.

\- La verdad ya estaba presintiendo que Lynn seria la siguiente - hablo Lucy después de salir de su sorpresa y rompiendo el incómodo momento.

\- Espera, ¿qué quieres de decir con eso? - reclamo Lana confundida.

– Bueno… me refiero a que con el gran parecido que nuestras sobrinas mostradas tienen con nosotros y después de que Liby se presentara, empecé a ver que muy posiblemente las demás hijas de Lincoln tendrían un parecido con nosotras y tal parece que va en el mismo orden de edades, mayor a menor, así que pensé que seguiría Lynn, Lana. - aclaro Lucy a la confusión de su hermana menor a lo cual todos comprendieron.

\- ¿pero eso no significa que sigue Lincoln o nuestro sobrino? - dijo Leni a su hermana menor a lo cual todos pensaron que tenía razón ya que Lincoln es el hijo del medio, por lo tanto, el siguiente sería el hijo de Lincoln y con ese pensamiento, todos volvieron a observar el programa, menos Lori quien seguía en shock por lo que no escucho nada de lo que habían dicho el resto de su familia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Lincoln siguió su rumbo, aunque no duro demasiado ya que solo dio unos cuantos pasos para después repentinamente escucharse la voz de alguien a su espalda.

\- buenos días papi - dijo la voz femenina con un tono monótono que asusto al albino.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! - . grito Lincoln para después recomponerse y volver a hablar.

\- ¡LUPA DEJA DE APARECERTE DETRÁS DE LAS PERSONAS, DE ESA MANERA QUE VAS A HACER QUE SUFRAN DE UN INFARTO! – grito a una pequeña albina que lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

Siendo una chica chica de la misma altura de Lacy, con el cabello blanco igual que su padre que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con pecas, llevaba unos aretes de una cruz invertida, que vestía una sudadera negra con capucha con el símbolo de un ojo con alas de murciélago, una falda de rayas de los colores negro y amarillo con medias negras que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas con unas botas negras.

\- solo te di los buenos días papi – Lupa ni se inmuto por el reclamo de su padre.

-Aparte que tu siempre nos dices que hay que ser silenciosos cada que…- fue interrumpida por su padre.

\- ¡Eso es diferente, y es con otras personas el lugar de tu familia! ***suspiro***

-Pero…

Lincoln la volvió a interrumpir.

\- Está bien no importa, igual buenos días hija, solo baja que Lyra está sirviendo el desayuno - la chica solo asintió y bajo por las escaleras.

Lincoln volvió a suspirar y volvió a hablar a los espectadores para poder presentar a su hija.

-Ella es Lupa mi sexta hija, tiene doce años, sus hermanos la catalogan como la más espeluznante, ya que ella le gusta bastante las cosas relacionadas con la oscuridad, el ocultismo y ese tipo de cosas, supongo que le gustan bastante las cosas familiares… aun así, quiero a mi copo de nieve, aunque solo desearía que no se apareciese de la nada, un día de estos me dará un infarto - termino de presentar a Lupa a los espectadores.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Esta vez, no hubo tanta sorpresa, más que nada porque a pesar del claro parecido en cuanto a personalidad y color de piel, Lupa era diferente a lo que cualquiera habría esperado.

-Mmm… que lindo su cabello blanco como Linky – dijo Leni feliz y con ganas de arreglarle el cabello a Lupa solo para jugar con ese precioso cabello blanco.

-Yo también quiero hacerle una trenza – Lola se unió a Leni.

\- juro que pensé que el siguiente sería el hijo de Lincoln - dijo Lily a lo que el resto de su familia volvió a estar de acuerdo con la declaración de una de sus hijas/hermanas.

\- aunque Lupa tiene mucho parecido con Lincoln y no lo digo solo por su cabello -cometo Lana la cual tenía razón ya que Lupa tenía muchas características de su padre no solo el cabello sino también las pecas y la forma de su cabeza, etc.

\- tu ¿qué piensas sis? - . pregunto por Luna por la opinión de Lucy la cual cuando todos la miraron se pusieron nerviosos e incómodos ya que Lucy parecía haber sacado de la nada una biblia y un rosario, y no paraba de murmurar oraciones que su familia no podía entender.

Lucy no paraba de orar pero lo hacía tan rápido, que no se le podía entender hasta estaba temblando de manera incontrolable, ya que esta al observar a Lupa se sorprendió en gran medida, ya que enserio pensó que iba a seguir su sobrina en vez de otra sobrina pero al observar bien a Lupa se horrorizo por completo cuando observo su vestimenta, sobre todo, cuando observo los aretes sin mencionar que cuando Lincoln describió a Lupa y sus gustos, tuvo unos flashbacks acerca de todo lo que ella consideraba como sus "demonios" que siempre la atormentaban, al menos antes de encontrar la fe en dios, así que cuando su familia conversaba saco a toda velocidad su biblia y su rosario y empezó a orar sin control, pero lo que Lucy no sabía o no se daba cuenta de ello, es que desprendía un aura que incomodaba por completo a su familia.

Era algo sumamente incomodo, en especial, ver a Lucy con sus ojos completamente abiertos por el horror y todas las cosas que decía, que no podía entender, y el aura purpura que todos juraban ver alrededor de Lucy, la hacía ver más como una invocación satánica.

\- (joder siempre pensé que Lucy parecía una de esas monjas del conjuro o de cualquier película de terror y veo que tenía razón) - pensó una muy incómoda Lily y ese pensamiento fue un anime con casi todos en su familia, exceptuando a Lucy que estaba en lo suyo y Lori quien sorprendentemente seguía en shock sin consciencia de su alrededor.

\- esto se puso muy incómodo - murmuro Lynn por lo bajo y los que estaban cerca de ella solo asintieron.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de tocar a una de las puertas, esta se abrió dejando ver un niño de 1.58, pelo castaño claro que le llegaba hasta la nuca, con pecas, una pañuelo el cual estaba amarrado a su frente y tenía un estampado de una especie de cráneo de algún animal con dos cuernos y llamas a su alrededor, su forma de vestir era estilo de rockero con una camisa color gris y por encima un chaleco de color verde oscuro con mangas en malla que se asemejaban a tatuajes también vestía pantalones vaqueros y unos tenis blancos con líneas verdes.

\- Oh, buenos días campeón como amaneciste - dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El niño solo lo miro con los ojos en blanco y entrecerrados con una expresión indescifrable. Mientras que Lincoln al darse cuenta de lo que pregunto se dio mentalmente una palmada a la cara por la pregunta que acaba de hacer.

\- no lo sé, viejo, con tus métodos de dar los buenos días, tuve uno de mis más grandes sustos de toda mi vida - dijo el chico con un tono plano.

-Seguro no fue tanto jejeje – rio bastante nervioso.

-Papá…mi cara termino contra el suelo – Lemy no cambió su expresión.

Lincoln solo suspira.

\- lo siento mucho Lemy fue un error mío, tú sabes que tu viejo puede ser algo despistado - se disculpó Lincoln con su hijo el cual solo suspiro y hablo. - no importa, te perdono papá, de todos modos, no es el golpe más fuerte que me he dado - Lincoln sintió alivio al escucha esas palabras.

\- cambiando de tema ¿ya está listo el desayuno? - pregunto Lemy a su padre.

Lincoln asintió y dijo. - si ya lo preparé, y le pedí a Lyra que sirviera el desayuno mientras iba por ustedes - respondió Lincoln a la pregunta de su hijo el simplemente se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Lemy bajo al primer piso.

Después de que Lemy se retirara Lincoln le hablo al público.

\- Bueno, él es Lemy es mi único hijo varón, tiene 11 años y se le puede llamar el otro músico al lado de Lyra, que a diferencia de Lyra, él no sabe tocar muchos instrumentos, pero aun así siempre se esfuerza en todo lo que se proponga y también es el que más ayuda a sus hermanas en lo que ellas necesitan o exijan… - Eso último lo susurro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(con los Loud originales)**

Por séptima ocasión en la noche los Loud estaban sorprendidos, incluso Lucy había parado de orar momentáneamente solo para observar detalladamente a Lemy, pero al observar ese pañuelo volvió a orar con más velocidad que antes, aunque no logro que Lori saliera de su shock.

\- Se nota que son padre e hijo - comento Luan muy sorprendida, a lo cual todos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo, después de todo era como ver a un Lincoln castaño con una pinta de rockero de los noventa.

\- Pero también se parece mucho a Luna, ¿no creen? - noto Lana a lo que los demás tuvieron que estar de acuerdo.

-Tienen un estilo muy parecido – dijo Rita

-Un momento…creo que note un acento británico en Lemy – Lynn sr. Presto mucha atención a su nieto hablar con ese acento que estuvo escuchando durante un semestre de la universidad y que tanto le encantaba.

-De hecho…Lyra también lo tiene, ¿lo notaron? – Comento Lily.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…creo que Liena también tiene un acento… - agrego Lana

-También lo note…creo que es francés, aunque no estoy muy segura, no se le notaba mucho – Justo cuando Lola termino de decir eso, Luna reacciono.

Pero algo dentro de la cabeza de la maestra de música hizo un "Click".

\- ¡ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO! ¡LINCOLN DIJO QUE, JUNTO A LYRA!, ¡LEMY TAMBIÉN VA POR LA MÚSICA! – Volvió a tomar aire para continuar. - ¡ENTONCES MIS SOBRINOS SON MÁS ASOMBROSO DE LO QUE PENSÉ QUE SERÍAN! - grito Luna al borde de las lágrimas al ver que sus sobrinos aman y se dedican a la música, eso llenaba su pecho de felicidad y orgullo.

. - Luna ¿te sientes bien? - . hablo Luan algo preocupada a notar los ojos húmedos de su hermana mayor y mejor amiga.

. - si hermana, es solo que me hace feliz saber que Lincoln tenga unos hijos tan maravillosos y con buen gusto musical - hablo Luna secándose una lagrima con la punta del dedo.

Luan solo sonrió y Leni le dio un pañuelo a Luna, quien con gusto lo acepto, para limpiarse el resto de sus lágrimas.

\- y yo que pensé que Leni y Luan eran las sentimentales - cometo Lola con una sonrisa, pero con los ojos húmedos, aguantando las lágrimas de felicidad que querían salir.

\- ¿de que hablas?, Sí tú estas igual que Luna - dijo Lana en el mismo estado que su gemela.

. – cállate, Lana tu eres la que está igual que Luna - dijo Lola devolviendo le el comentario, pero sin cambiar su expresión.

-No, tú eres la que está apunto de llorar - volvió a retar Lana a su gemela, pero con la misma expresión que su gemela.

-No, tú

-Ni lo sueñes, eres tú

-Tú

-Tú

-Tú

-Tú

-Tú

-Tú

. - Hijas ya basta, solo sigamos viendo el programa - dijo el Sr. Lynn en el mismo estado que Luna le había provocado con sus palabras, Lola y Lana solo asintieron sin cambiar su expresión.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Lincoln continuo su recorrido hasta una niña de por lo meno años se paró en frente de él con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Papi podrías peinarme? - pidió la niña a su padre mostrando que traía un peine color rosado.

Lincoln solo sonrió y dijo. - claro dulzura - la niña solo le dio el peine para después darse la vuelta.

-Quiero dos coletas - Mientras que Lincoln comenzaba a peinarla empezó a hablar con el espectador.

\- La pequeña aquí es, Leia, mi octava hija o como me gusta decirle "mi pequeña empresaria", tiene 8 años y también es la que más e mimado de todos mis hijos - Lincoln hablo un poco nervioso por lo último que menciono y debido a esto jalo un poco más fuerte el peine, jalando el cabello de Leia a lo que soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

\- ¡Oye con más cuidado! - le reclamo molesta a su padre, el cual se molestó un poco por el tono de su hija.

\- ¡Bueno si tanto te molesta por que no le pides a Liena o Lyra que te enseñen a hacerlo por ti misma! - bufo molesto solo para que su hija lo volteara a ver con los ojos llorosos y con la voz quebrada!

\- pe- pe- pero quiero que papi lo haga - termino de decir Leia al borde de las lágrimas para momentos después ver a Leia con sus coletas y una sonrisa triunfal.

Leia tenía unas coletas sujetadas con dos moños azules dejando caer su cabello rubio a los lados, vestía una polera blanca y por encima un chaleco color azul marino con una falda rosa ovalada con medias color violeta pálido que entraban por su falda y unas zapatillas negras.

\- (¿Por qué me dejo manipular tan fácilmente…? O mejor aún… ¿Por qué soy tan débil con las mujeres?) - se decía así mismo, Lincoln, mientras que Leia bajaba por la escalera para ir a desayunar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(con los Loud originales)**

Esta vez ya no había sorpresa alguna por el parecido de Leia con Lola ya que ya estaban viéndolo venir.

\- Tal parece que salió igual de caprichosa y manipuladora que Lola - dijo Lana un poco decepcionada de Lincoln por crear una segunda Lola en su opinión, aunque también deseando molestar un poco a su gemela.

\- ¡¿Oye que quieres decir con eso?! - reclamo Lola a su gemela.

. - Tú sabes de que lo que hablo y la verdad me siento un poco decepciona de Lincoln haya creado una segunda Lola - dijo Lana indiferente ante el enojo de su gemela, aunque en su interior tenía una sonrisa socarrona.

. - ¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa de que Lincoln siempre fuese sido tan fácil de manipular y que Leia sepa muy bien lo que hace! - . se justificó Lola.

Lana solo la miro con los ojos en blanco.

\- Estoy segura de que todos en la familia pensamos que eres una manipuladora y créeme cuando te digo que no solo dentro de la familia pensamos eso ¿o si chicas? - pregunto al resto de sus hermanas que solo desviaron la mirada nerviosas menos Lori y Lucy que seguían en lo suyo.

Lola solo miro indignada a su familia y le envió una mirada fulmínate a Lana. - Yo cambie, en cambio, tu sigues revolcándote en lodo en tu tiempo libre - acuso Lola a su gemela la cual se tensó por las miradas sobre ella.

\- bu- bu- bueno admito que lo sigo haciendo, pero es por… ¿la…investigación?… para proteger a los animales de cualquier cosa contagiosa, ¡Sí eso!, es por trabajo jejeje – Absolutamente nadie se tragó esa pésima mentira.

\- ¡Niñas ya dejen de pelear ya no tiene 6 años ahora son adultas responsables y compórtense como tal - regaño Rita a sus hijas quienes solo bajaron la mirada!

\- A pesar de los años, esas dos, no cambiaron su costumbre de pelear ***suspiro*** \- Luan estaba cansada de la discusión que estaban teniendo sus hermanas menores.

\- Y que lo digas… - agrego Lynn a su lado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Lincoln siguió su camino y cuando estaba por pasar a lado de una de las habitaciones con la puerta abierta, una pequeña sombra salto en frente de Lincoln.

\- ¡Gaaarrrrrr! - . rugió una pequeña niña dentro de un pijama de cuerpo completo con capucha en forma de Godzilla.

. - ¡OH NO! ¡Godzilla viene a comerme! - . exclamo Lincoln fingiendo temor mientras la niña corría a su alrededor riendo feliz.

. - No papi, ¡mira soy yo Lizy! - . dijo la pequeña quitándose la capucha con forma del popular Kaiju, para dejar ver a una niña de pelo rubio pasándole los hombros, teniendo la piel un poco bronceado y faltándole un diente de la parte superior.

\- ¡Ven aquí pequeña! – Dejando de fingir, Lincoln se acercó y cargo a la pequeña que solo reía feliz.

Dio varias vueltas con su hija en sus brazos, la cual solo reía y después de unas cuantas vueltas, el albino paro.

\- Corazón todavía estas en pijama, vete a cambiar para desayunar, que Lyra está sirviendo el desayuno - pidió Lincoln a su hija solo para que ella asintiera feliz y posteriormente Lincoln bajarla para después ella fuera a su habitación a cambiarse.

\- Esa pequeña y adorable niña es mi novena hija, Lizy, la segunda más pequeña de la familia y es la más adorable del planeta ***mira a los lados para asegurase que nadie lo estuviera escuchando*** incluso más que Leia, pero no se lo digan ¿okey? - Pidió Lincoln al espectador guiñándole en ojo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(con los Loud originales)**

\- ¡AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! - se escuchó un coro de voces femeninas dentro de la casa Loud.

\- ¡Pero que niña más adorable! - dijo Leni con ternura.

\- Es la niña más pura e inocente que visto en toda mi vida - dijo Lucy que al observar a Lizy paro de rezar de esa manera tan escalofriante.

\- vaya sis, es bueno ver que ya no estás rezándole a la virgen - dijo Luna aliviada de ver a su hermana menor ya no rezaba de forma tan perturbadora.

\- ¿Por qué le rezaría a Lynn? – Dijo Lucy, levantando una ceja en curiosidad.

-¡OYE! – fue el grito de Lynn jr.

-Se parece mucho a Lana cuando tenía cinco años - comento Rita ignorando la discusión que comenzó Lynn y Lucy.

\- sí, solo que sin ser asquerosa y mucho más adorable que ella -. dijo Lola tratando de molestar a su gemela.

\- ¡Oye! tú no puedes compararme con mi adorable sobrina y a diferencia de ti, Leia no parece vestirse como una princesa - dijo Lana dejándose llevar por la provocación de su gemela iniciando otra discusión entre las dos.

\- yyyy… ahí van esas dos otra vez - se quejó Lily de las peleas de sus hermanas mayores.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Lincoln espero pacientemente aun lado de la habitación de Lizy a que su hija se cambiara de ropa y al poco rato, Lizy, salió con otra vestimenta.

La pequeña rubiecita vestía una camiseta azul oscuro con el estampado de un lagarto con unos pantalones cortos de color azul cielo, unos tenis azules con blanco, calcetines verdes normales y lo más resaltante, una gran gorra roja.

\- Lizy baja a desayunar en lo mientras que voy por Lulu.

\- ¡Claro papi! – sonrió y se fue al comedor.

Cuando Lizy se fue Lincoln se fue a la puerta color verde oscuro y al estar parado en frente de ella Lincoln se dirijo al público.

\- Finalmente, tenemos a mi última hija, Lulu, ella es mi bebe que tan solo tiene un año y medio, pero aun así ella es… "especial", ya lo verán… - dijo Lincoln con cierto toque de misterio en su voz.

Cuando Lincoln abrió la puerta se encontró con la habitación totalmente a oscuras y lo que parecían ser telarañas alrededor de los muebles, las paredes, pero, sobre todo, en una cuna que estaba decorada en su mayoría por accesorios del espacio como planetas, estrellas, etc.

Lincoln se adentraba más a la habitación mientras parecía buscar algo o a alguien dentro de la habitación mientras que a su espalda una sombra parecía estar trepando por las paredes, pronto un par de ojos se posaban a espaldas de Lincoln observándolo fijamente para después moverse rápidamente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(con los Loud originales)**

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡POR DIOS UNA ARAÑA GIGANTE! - grito Leni, su rostro reflejaba terror puro, aparte de que estaba zarandeando de un lado a otro a Lori, la cual seguía en shock.

\- ¡Leni cálmate por favor! - trato de calmar Lily a su hermana mayor que solo seguía gritando.

\- ¡No!, ¡Leni tiene toda la maldita razón para asustarse! - grito Lola abrasando a Lana que solo veía a la televisión con interés y un poco de miedo.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?! – grito aterrado Lynn sr. Mientras abrazaba a su esposa en busca de protección.

\- ¡SEGURAMENTE!, ¡ESA ARAÑA SE COMIÓ A NUESTRA SOBRINITA, Y LINKY VA DIRECTO A SUS GARRAS! - volvió a gritar Leni que estaba aferrándose a la televisión como si Lincoln pudiera oírla.

-¡CORRE LINKY CORREEEEEEEEEEE! – Fue la advertencia que grito con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡CÁLMATE LENI! ¡POR FAVOR! - grito Lily mientras que con ayuda de Lynn, Luna y Luan trataban de quitar a Leni del televisor quien parecía no ceder ante nada.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Cuando Lincoln estaba en el centro de la habitación, de repente, telarañas salieron de la oscuridad envolviendo alrededor de todo el torso del albino inmovilizando sus brazos.

Lincoln sintió algo trepando por su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro, donde al girar la cabeza pudo ver una gran garra completamente negra con grandes y afiladas uñas.

El par de ojos color verde en el izquierdo y amarillo en el derecho, observaron fijamente al peliblanco inmóvil.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(con los Loud originales)**

\- ¡NO LINKY TE DIJE QUE HUYERAS! - grito Leni de horror al ver que su hermano menor había sido atrapado por "la araña gigante" como había denominado Leni.

\- ¡OH DIOS ESA COSA SE VA A COMER A MI BEBE! - grito Rita al ver que su único hijo varón había sido capturado por esa cosa.

La preocupación podía verse a leguas en los rostros de los Loud, algunos más que otros, como Lynn sr. Que estaba abrazando a su esposa, temblando de miedo al ver el "fin de su hijo".

La única sin reaccionar era Lori que no cambio su estado de shock.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Lincoln volteo para ver la mano en su hombro izquierdo solo para que después sentir algo suave frotándose contra su mejilla y al voltear al otro lado pudo ver a una beba de pelo castaño hasta los hombros con un pequeño mechón de su pelo sujetado por una liga, chupando un chupete verde claro, con un pijama de cuerpo completo color azul marino con líneas verdes.

Al ver la acción del infante Lincoln solo sonrió con ternura.

\- ¡AAAAWWWW! ¡Lulu, papi también te quiere mucho!, ahora se una buena chica, quita esas garras y libérame dulzura - pidió Lincoln a su hija que solo quito esa garra de su hombro y bajo de la espalda del albino para poco, después las telarañas que inmovilizaba a Lincoln cayeran al suelo.

Al estar libre de sus ataduras, Lincoln, se dio la vuelta, para mirar hacia abajo para encontrar a Lulu mirándolo inocentemente, el solo la recogió del piso

\- Muy bien, Lulu, es hora de desayunar - dijo Lincoln a su hija bebe y después salir de la habitación de la infanta.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(con los Loud originales)**

Los miembros de la casa Loud solo tuvieron un pensamiento en mente.

\- ¿Eh…?

Fue lo que todos dijeron al ver lo que había ocurrido, muy confundidos confundidos ante lo que acababan de ver.

\- Oye Lisa… ¿tu podrías explicarnos que fue todo eso? - pidió Luan a su hermana menor para aclarar su confusión.

Pero cuando todos voltearon hacia Lisa, menos Lori que seguía en shock, la vieron escribir a todo lo que da en una pequeña libreta de apuntes, con su mirada cambiando entre la televisión y la libreta, mientras murmuraba cosas que ninguno de los familiares de la castaña pudieron entender, sus ojos iluminados con fascinación e interés, después de todo, aunque Lisa haya dejado la ciencia, eso no significaba que no siguiera gustando de ello.

El resto solo se resignó de obtener respuestas y continuaron viendo el programa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(The Loud House)**

Al bajar al primer piso, fue al comedor donde todos sus hijos ya estaban comiendo y fue a dejar a Lulu en su silla especial.

Al dejarla fue a la cocina por una taza de café, solo tomo una taza que decía: "El mejor papá del mundo"

Dio un sorbo al amargo café mientras observaba a sus hijos tranquilamente.

Loan jugaba en una consola portátil con su plato enfrente a ella, a medio comer.

Liena dándole de comer a Lulu, con su plato vacío.

Lyra regañando a Lemy por estar usando los cubiertos como baquetas y este solo ignorando a su hermana.

Liby tratando de comer, ya que su aparato le dificulta tal acción.

Lacy jugando con su comida y tarareando una canción.

Lupa viendo con aburrimiento la televisión, cambiando de canal sin que ninguno llamara su atención.

Leia se viraba en un pequeño espejo mientras que al mismo tiempo bebía de su jugo de naranja.

Lizy comiendo felizmente mientras se ensuciaba su camisa.

Lincoln miro con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro a su descendencia.

\- Bueno amigos…Bienvenidos a la casa Loud - termino de decir Lincoln al espectador.

 **(Fin del programa)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(con los Loud originales)**

. - Muy bien familia, sé que todos, incluyéndome, estamos felices y sorprendidos por los recientes descubrimientos, pero aun así me mantuve callada todo este tiempo para poder deducir el paradero de nuestro hermano, y así poder ir a buscarlo ***todos asienten*** desafortunadamente no tengo ni la más mínima idea de su paradero ***todos miran decepcionados*** pero estoy segura de que a medida de que el programa de Lincoln avance, podre averiguar el paradero de Lincoln - informo Lisa al resto de su familia quienes no dijeron nada más.

\- Ahora… alguien podría hacer reaccionar a Lori, por favor - pidió Lisa a su familia quienes se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente Lori todavía estaba en estado de shock a pesar de que el programa ya había concluido.

Lola solo sonrió con maldad.

 **(FIN DEL CAPITULO)**


	5. Un día normal

**Hola soy Dark-Mask-Uzumaki publicando un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten y pasemos a los reviews.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **RCurrent** **: Gracias amigo en verdad agradezco tu apoyo en mis dos fics. En cuanto como harán los Louds para encontrar a Lincoln se mostrará conforme avance la historia y si te puede asegurar que los hijos de Lincoln estarán molestos con sus tías. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **t10507** **: Nop no es papá soltero por mas que parezca XD. Gracias espero cumplir las expectativas que tengo para este fic. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **UltimateSTH: Se que la combinación es peculiar por no decir rara de ver teniendo en cuenta que los fic NSL terminan en su mayoría con Lincoln con un fuerte rencor a su familia, pero en este AU los hijos del pecado no son producto del Loudcest. El porque son similares se explicará en otro capítulo y también el tema de la madre o las madres se dará una idea en este capitulo. Bueno te aseguro que Lincoln tiene una buena razón para hacer esta "serie de televisión" aunque si te soy honesto esta se dará a conocer durante los últimos capítulos del fic. Gracias por el fav, cuídate y un saludo.**

 **JustMeguest** **: Me alegra sorprenderte, un saludo y cuídate.**

 **Guest** **: Nop va a ser un OC´s creado por tu servidor. Un saludo.**

 **CarrodSparda** **: Bueno te daré un indicio de que puede ser en este cap. Me alegra que te guste el formato de serie de televisión. Un saludo y Cuidate.**

 **shishosv** **: Me agrada que te guste mi historia. Aunque sabia que utilizar a los hijos del pecado causaría cierto impacto teniendo en cuenta "No such luck" e "hijos del pecado" es muy raro de ver, aunque te digo que en un principio no los iba a utilizar e iba a crear OC´s que al final no me terminaron de convencer y bueno se me ocurrió la forma de meter a los hijos del pecado en el fic. Sabes amigo me diste muy buenas ideas con tus teorías del fic que implementare dentro de la historia. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **Bueno nos leemos al final del capítulo.**

" **Capitulo 4"**

 **Viernes 6:45 pm**

Finalmente, había pasado una semana después del programa de Lincoln, que fue recibido con curiosidad e interés por parte de la audiencia, aunque en si el programa no había mostrado gran cosa aparte de introducir a la familia Loud, claro que eso para los que no eran residentes de Royal Woods quienes ya conocían a los "originales".

Pero lo que verdaderamente nos importa es lo que pasaba dentro de la residencia Loud ya que se llevaba a cabo una discusión muy importante.

\- ¡LIZY ES MAS LINDA ACEPTALO DE UNA VEZ LOLA! - . Grito Lana con enojo hacia su gemela.

\- ¡SI ES LINDA, PERO LEIA ES MAS LINDA! - . Ahora Lola era la que le gritaba a su gemela.

– Llevan discutiendo desde hace 20 minutos - Dijo Luan con cansancio a su hermana Luna a su lado que observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- ¿Cómo es que Lincoln lograba que dejaran de pelear? - . se preguntó Luna al querer conocer cómo es que hacía Lincoln para separarlas ya que aparte de él solo Lori y Rita había logrado tal acto.

Menos ayudaba que las gemelas siguieran actuando de esa manera tan infantil, aun, en su adultez.

\- ¡LIZY!

\- ¡LEIA!

\- ¡LIZY!

\- ¡LEIA!

\- ¡LIZY!

\- ¡LEIA!

\- ¡LIZY!

\- ¡LEIA!

\- ¡LACY! - grito Lynn metiéndose en la discusión solo porque podía.

Claro que eso no fue una buena idea ya que de inmediato las dos gemelas la miraron con furia olvidando completamente sus diferencias.

Pero antes de que las gemelas se abalanzaran contra Lynn llego Rita justo a tiempo para salvar a Lynn.

– ¡NIÑAS DEJEN DE PELEAR! - Grito Rita a sus hijas

– ¡NO SOMOS NIÑAS! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo las gemelas a su madre.

– ¡Entonces dejen de comportarse como unas niñas pequeñas y compórtense como las adultas que son! - regaño Rita a las gemelas que solo refunfuñaban molestas antes de sentarse en el sofá para gran alivio de la familia, sobre todo, Lynn que ya no tenía la condición física para enfrentarse a las dos juntas.

Justo en ese momento llego en Sr. Lynn de la cocina acompañado por Leni y Lily que cargaban respectivamente unos nachos y unas palomitas.

– Muy bien, ya está todo listo - dijo el Sr. Lynn con satisfacción.

– No todo cariño, Lori y las demás no han llegado todavía - respondió Rita a su esposo.

Después de unos minutos se escuchó a Vanzilla llegar afuera de la casa, aun con el pasar de los años todavía seguía más o menos en pie gracias a Lana y la vieja caja de herramientas.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Lori junto con Lisa y Lucy llegando del trabajo.

– Ya estamos en casa - informo Lori con cansancio en su voz

. – ¿Llegamos a tiempo? - pregunto Lucy a su familia.

– Si, llegaron justo a tiempo - respondió Lola para que las recién llegadas se sentaran en el sofá para ver el nuevo capítulo de "The Loud House"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Nombre del capítulo:**

" **Un día normal"**

\- ¿Puedes escuchar eso Lizy? - pregunto Lemy a su hermana menor.

– Si, la bestia sigue durmiendo - declaro la pequeña con una seriedad que a cualquiera le parecería adorable.

– Entonces sabes lo que hay que hacer - Dijo Lemy con una gran seriedad y entrecerrando su mirada.

Los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron para que su cara seria se transformara en una gran sonrisa y Lemy abriera una puerta y entraran emocionados.

Ambos hermanos saltaron sobre un Lincoln completamente dormido con baba escurriéndole por la boca.

Afuera de la habitación se escuchó un golpe seco y algo a lo que se asemejaba bastante a un balón ponchado.

Luego de eso Lemy y Lizy salieran con grandes sonrisas chocando los cinco.

– Misión despierta al viejo; ¡completada! - afirmo Lemy solo para la celebración de una feliz Lizy.

Mientras dejaban la puerta abierta donde se podía ver un Lincoln que parecía pez fuera del agua mientras se sujetaba con fuerza su estómago.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A la familia les pareció graciosa esa escena, claro, todos menos el Sr. Lynn quien se compadeció con Lincoln ya que a él le habían hecho lo mismo.

El Sr. Lynn todavía podía recordar cuando unos jóvenes Luna, Luan, Lynn y el mismo Lincoln lo habían despertado de esa forma, pero sacudiendo la cabeza para seguir viendo el programa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras que Lemy y Lizy despertaban a su padre en el piso de arriba, las demás hermanas se preparaban para ir la escuela con gran movilidad.

-¿L-Lacy hiciste la tarea? – Loan le pregunto a su hermanita con una sonrisa un tanto torcida.

-¡Si, pero de seguro esta mal! ¡No entiendo casi nada! – la castaña se acomodo su mochila y arrugo la cara con frustración. Odiaba las matemáticas.

-B-Bueno, s-siempre fueron algo confusas, p-pero c-con el tiempo se hacen más fáciles – la cara de la castaña se ilumino.

\- ¿¡De verdad?!

-No… - toda la emoción de Lacy desapareció cuando Loan miro a la nada, con su labio temblando levemente, como si estuviera recordando algo horrible…

 _ **/Recuerdo de Loan/**_

 _-¡Tienen 5 minutos para resolver todo esto y cuando se acabe el tiempo lápices en fuera, ¿entienden?!_

 _La pequeña Loan miraba con muchos nervios como una gran cantidad de hojas se mostraban en su pupitre._

 _Al mirar vio el examen y sus nervios crecieron exponencialmente._

 _-(¡E-Esto no estaba en el temario!) – miro al resto de sus compañeros, algunos estaban llorando de la frustración mientras estaban recostados en sus pupitres, otros sudaban mucho, y otros se les notaba su determinación en sus rostros._

 _ ***Tic Toc***_

 _Que fueron desapareciendo lentamente de sus rostros conforme el tiempo pasaba y ese reloj de pared sonaba como si de campanas se tratase._

 _El profesor miraba a todos sus alumnos con una mirada tan fría que podría volver a congelar los polos, pero ocultaba detrás de un libro una macabra sonrisa sádica._

 _ **/Fin del recuerdo/**_

Loan comenzaba sudar bastante de solo recordar cuando en la siguiente hora de matemáticas le dieron sus resultados…

Fue horrible…

Lacy solo trago saliva, la expresión de su hermana mayor le preocupaba bastante.

-Ni tan difíciles… - fue lo que dijo Lupa sobresaltando a sus dos hermanas que la miraban asustadas. Lupa solo se encogió de hombros.

-Para mí son pan comido

\- ¡Eso es porque tú siempre has sido buena con los números! – Lupa no cambio su inexpresividad y siguió hablando con su hermana mayor.

-Liby por favor ayúdame a bajar a Lulu – Lyra le pidió a su hermana mientras apuntaba al techo.

-Claro, dame un momento… - respondió Liby mientras cepillaba el cabello de Leia.

\- ¡AUCH! – tal parece esa distracción le costo un jalo a Leia.

\- ¡Diablos!

\- ¡Fíjate, no estas peinando a un gorila!

-Tranquila, solo fue un jalón – Liby rodo los ojos.

-¡Claro, y todos esos cabellos arrancados que hay en el peine! – Leia apunto al peine que su hermana el cual tenía una considerable cantidad de pelos rubios.

-¡Oye esos pueden ser de Loan o Liena! – Liby se defendio

-Por supuesto, como Loan le encanta peinarse su cabello y a Liena le encanta usar MI peine, en lugar del suyo – Leia dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Loan, Liby hizo lo mismo y la vieron ayudando a Lyra a bajar a Lulu del techo.

Al momento de que Lyra intentara tomar a Lulu esta se movió con rapidez y salto del techo directo a la cabeza de Loan, que solo se dejó, ya que su prominente melena, amortiguaba la caída de la pequeña y el golpe para la mayor.

Esta solo puso una cara de poker cuando su hermanita se oculto entre todo su desordenado cabello mientras soltaba unas risitas y Lyra los miraba fijamente.

-Okey, lo siento hermana – Liby se disculpo con su hermanita quien le dio la espalda y soltó un bufido.

-Por eso siempre le pido a Papi que me cepille el cabello – Liby soltó un suspiro, normalmente se hubiera disculpado sin ser tan sarcástica, pero le dio miedo cuando Leia se quejó así de fuerte y entro en pánico internamente, después de todo su hermanita era alguien con el que no debes hacer enfadar.

Justo en ese momento bajaron Lemy y Lizy, que miraron con normalidad como Lyra intentaba hacer sacar a Lulu de la cabellera de Loan y la bebe se aferraba a los cabellos de su hermana que gritaba de dolor, a Lupa y Lacy jugar piedra, papel o tijeras. Lo hacía cada que hablaban, por alguna razón. Y Liby escuchando a Leia parlotear algunos chismes.

La pequeña rubia corrió con su hermana y la miro con curiosidad.

-Oye Leia, tu eres muy lista y sabes hacer muchas cosas, entonces ¿porque no sabes peinarte? – Lizy pregunto llevándose un dedo a su labio inferior.

-MI querida hermanita, sé peinarme yo sola ***Liby paro de peinarla*** solo que me gusta que lo hagan por mi – Sonrió soberbiamente y su hermana la miro con la mirada entrecerrada.

La chica con el gran aparato de ortodoncia iba a hablar, pero decidió reservarse sus palabras y seguir peinando a su hermanita.

-¡Oh! ¿y nuestras hermanas te enseñaron?

-Nop, estuve practicando con el perro – Tanto Liby con Lizy la miraron confundidas.

-Pero…no tenemos perros… - Leia solo sonrió y volteo a ver a Lemy, quien tenía a Lulu en el cabello.

-Jajaja averígüenlo entonces…

Para mayor confusión de ambas hermanas Leia se levantó y le arrebato el peine a Liby y se retiró a ver un rato la televisión.

Mientras el primer piso estaba en completo caos, Lincoln, finalmente, salía de su habitación ya cambiado, aunque seguía sobándose la pansa.

El albino simplemente miro al espectador y comenzó a hablar.

– Hola amigos es bueno verlos - saludo Lincoln al espectador. – Bueno verán en una familia tan grande como la mía las mañanas pueden ser bastante ajetreadas, sobre todo, cuando es día de escuela - explico Lincoln – irónicamente soy el último que se levantó, diablos sabía que ese maratón de películas de Keanu Reeves era mala idea, más aún cuando es domingo por la noche, pero ya que, que se le va a hacer.

-La verdad es que es bastante irónico que yo me allá quedado dormido en un día de escuela, sobre todo con el malentendido del sábado… jejeje - rio nervioso. – pero olvidemos esos detalles y concentrémonos en otro día más para los Loud - termino de decir Lincoln para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina.

En el camino vio como Lyra trataba con ayuda de Lemy y Lacy de sacar a Lulu de la melena de Loan que ya estaba soltando algunas lágrimas.

-¡Niños, dejen a Lulu y a Loan, su hermanita ya dejara a su hermana mayor! – con eso dicho y sin esperar respuesta fue a la cocina.

Al entrar a la cocina Lincoln encontró a Liena buscando en la Aracena.

– Buenos días hija ¿buscas algo? - pregunto a su hija

– Buenos días papá, estoy buscando comida para el desayuno, pero no encuentro nada - respondió Liena a su padre

– ¿Ya revisaste el refrigerador? - ella solo asintió

–Supongo que tendremos que ir al supermercado - concluyo Lincoln

– Pero, ¿qué desayunaremos? - Liena pregunto

Lincoln lo pensó un poco y después sonrió.

– No te preocupes por eso, todavía queda pan para un pan tostado - respondió a su hija para posteriormente hacer el ya mencionado pan tostado con la ayuda de su rubia hija.

– (Los tendré llevar a la escuela y de ahí, ir al supermercado, aunque tendré que llevarme a Loan conmigo junto con Lizy y Lulu ya que no pienso dejarlas solas, mucho menos a Loan)

Después de prepararlos _{el pan tostado y los niños}_ – Muy bien niños hora de ir a la escuela así que suban a la camioneta, tú también Loan.

\- ¿¡Q-QUE!? ¿¡ P-POR QUÉ!? - grito Loan con temor y nerviosismo mientras se rascaba furiosamente su cabeza a pesar del ardor por todos los pelos que le arrancaron.

– Porque no pienso dejarte sola en la casa, ya que sabes cómo te pones cuando estás sola, no quiero lidiar con otra Señora Daisy, aparte iremos rápido, no más de media hora y que también irán Lizy y Lulu.

-¡Yay! – Lizy soltó ese pequeño chillido con mucha alegría, aunque la pequeña de gorra solo quería ver los juguetes.

Loan, por otra parte, estaba muy reacia ante la idea de salir al exterior a ir a un lugar con completos desconocidos, pero la idea de quedarse sola en la casa le atraía todavía menos, así que con inseguridad y nerviosismo se dirigió a la camioneta dejando a Lincoln solo que la observaba atentamente, los demás ya estaban dentro de la camioneta.

–Seguro que ya lo abre mencionado, pero Loan tiene una condición delicada en cuanto socializar con las personas del exterior que no seamos nosotros, le tiene un gran pánico a socializar, es gracias a este problema que decidí junto a su madre que la educaríamos en casa, ya cuando su condición mejorara podría volver a socializar con más personas, pero esa idea fue de hace 11 años, tengo que admitir que no somos de conocer a muchas personas de manera intima, pero aun así… ***suspiro*** solo quiero que mi bebe no tenga que soportar estos problemas - . sin más que decir Lincoln salió de su casa y se subió a la camioneta para partir a la escuela y de ahí al supermercado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

– ¡Eso es horrible! - dijo Rita al oír la condición de su nieta, la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

– El hecho de no poder socializar con las personas del exterior que no sean tu propia familia es simplemente desalentador - dijo Lisa analizando el problema de su sobrina con sus ánimos algo bajos. – (Tal parece que habrá más problemas que resolver…)

– Un momento, ¿eso significa? - cuestiono Leni con confusión y algo preocupación, no pudo entender en su totalidad el problema de Loan.

– Es como si vieses a las personas como arañas o personas vestir zapatos blancos después del día del trabajo - le explico Lori a Leni la cual se horrorizo al imaginarse esa pesadilla.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El camino hacia la escuela fue normal. Claro, que eso de "normal" significaba en estándares Loud, que la mayoría de niños estén peleando entre ellos y otros simplemente ignorado las discusiones, el estridente sonido de voces dentro de la camioneta podía escucharse hasta fuera del vehículo.

Al llegar a la escuela los Louds que asistían a la escuela, véase primaria, secundaria y preparatoria.

La escuela a la que los Loud asistían era realmente grande, ya que, al tener primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, esta se dividía por cuatro pisos, el primero siendo la recepción, la dirección y la cafetería mientras que el resto de pisos eran los salones, el segundo piso era para los estudiantes de primaria, el tercero para los de secundaria y el cuarto para los de preparatoria.

Los niños se despedían de sus padres o simplemente llegaban caminando desde sus hogares charlando con sus amigos.

Los louds se bajaron de la camioneta despidiéndose de su padre y hermanas para dirigirse juntos hacia sus propios salones donde Lemy y Leia se fueron al segundo piso mientras que Liby, Lacy y Lupa se quedaban en el tercer piso y Liena junto Lyra se quedaban en el último piso.

Mientras tanto en la camioneta de los Loud avanza tranquilamente hacia el supermercado donde dentro de este Lincoln quien conducía miraba por el retrovisor donde sus hijos estaban.

Loan estaba en la parte de atrás en su asiento exclusivo donde había una cortina en las ventanas para evitar que la vieran pues la rubia desaliñada se sentía incomoda cada que un desconocido la miraba, aunque fuese por unos segundos, Lulu estaba en su asiento especial dentro del auto mirando a los autos que pasaban con curiosidad y Lizy ella estaba sentada a lado de Loan que se encontraba temblando del nerviosismo de salir en un lugar con muchas personas.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a comprar papi? - Lizy pregunto a su padre que solo sonrió.

– Muchas cosas cariño - respondió el albino

– ¿Pero qué cosas? - volvió a preguntar la pequeña

– Bueno según Liena me dijo que faltaban huevos, leche, cereal, entre otras cosas - respondió Lincoln. – De hecho, Liena hizo una lista de las cosas que faltaban, se la di a Loan, ¿La tienes, verdad hija? - le pregunto Lincoln a su hija que solo saco el susodicho papel.

– Me lo podrías leer hermanita - Lizy pidió de forma tierna a su hermana mayor la cual al ver la ternura con la que se lo pidió simplemente la abrazo y chillo.

-¡P-POR S-SUPESTO H-HERMANITA! - Loan chillo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana menor la cual se puso azul por la falta de aire.

Lincoln sonrió más al ver eso, sin duda alguna, que lo que Loan más amaba era su familia, en especial a sus hermanos, ya que, a pesar de su claro miedo hacia las demás personas, ella no dudaría a ir a donde sea por su familia con gente o no.

Claro que eso no sucedía muy seguido.

Mientras que Loan le leía lo que había que comprar a su hermanita que seguía abrazada a su hermana solo que, sin la fuerza del primer abrazo, la camioneta había llegado al supermercado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- ¡AAAWWW, PERO QUE BONITO! - Las féminas de la casa Loud chillaron al ver el bonito momento de hermanas que Loan y Lizy estaban teniendo.

– ¡Lo vez Lola, esa es la razón por la que Lizy es más linda! - declaro Lana a su gemela.

\- ¡Cállate Lana! - le grito Lola a su gemela que le sonrió de forma victoriosa, lo cual solo hizo enojar a Lola que siguió discutiendo con su hermana.

La familia solo suspiro con cansancio al oír a las gemelas pelear mientras que Lori detenía la pelea.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La camioneta se estaciono afuera del supermercado, Lincoln le quitaba el cinturón a Lulu, que, al quitarle su cinturón especial, trepo por el brazo de Lincoln hasta quedarse en su cabeza donde se mantuvo ahí.

Lincoln al estar acostumbrado por el comportamiento de Lulu salió del auto mientras observaba a Loan bajar con nerviosismo tomada de la mano con Lizy.

El albino cerro la camioneta mientras tomaba la mano de Loan para darle más confianza lo cual pareció funcionar, ya que, Loan dejo de temblar tanto y se dirigieron al establecimiento.

 _ **/mientras tanto en la escuela/**_

Se podía observar a cada niño Loud en sus respectivos salones.

Lyra estaba en su salón prestando atención y tomando nota de lo que explicaba su profesor de química.

-¡Esto es un Benceno!, ¡Aprécienlo! – grito un tipo delgado que sostuvo un mango mientras que su clase estaba en sus cosas, ignorando al sujeto que parecía tener ataques nerviosos.

-(Ese "benceno" puede metérselo por el trase…) – Lyra sonrió y rio un poco, estaba harta de que su profesor solo hablara de los dichosos bencenos, así que ese chiste algo grosero y poco usual en ella le alegro un poco el día.

Liena estaba afuera haciendo algunos estiramientos en su clase de educación física.

-Oye amigo mira – un chico llamo a otro para señalar con un movimiento de cabeza a donde esta Liena.

-¿En serio, cree que conseguirá hacer el circuito estando así de gorda? – los sujetos se burlaron, pero Liena alcanzo, sintiéndose molesta por eso, decidió hacerles tragar sus palabras a esos sujetos.

-¡Muy bien clase!, ¿Quién quiere pasar primero? – Liena levanto la mano y su profesor asintió. – Perfecto, vas Liena – el resto de la clase solo murmuro entre sus grupitos, esperando ver fallar a Liena.

-¡Comienza! – activo el cronometro.

Para la sorpresa de todos Liena paso rápidamente sobre el circuito de obstáculos, paso las llantas, los aros colgando, trepo sobre la cuerda hasta el gran árbol que lo sostenía y corrió una distancia de doscientos metros llegando a la meta sin derramar una gota de sudor.

-4.65 segundos, ¡Increíble! – el resto de la clase se quedo boquiabierta, en especial, esos dos chicos que solo miraron a Liena con la mandíbula sobre el suelo.

-Y para su información, no estoy "gorda", solo soy de huesos anchos – Liena solo paso de largo a esos adolescentes.

Liby estaba con su mano recargada en su barbilla por el aburrimiento de su clase de ética.

-Lean el libro de la página 17 a la 114 y háganme un resume de lo mas importantes, para hoy – luego de decir eso, se sentó y miro su celular, mientras la clase hacia lo que le daba la gana.

-Que "ético" – guardo el libro de texto y saco su libro del "Señor de los anillos"

Lacy y Lupa iban en el mismo grado por ende el mismo salón, Lacy estaba tratando de realizar las operaciones de matemáticas mientras que su hermana ya había terminado con las operaciones y se encontraba viendo la ventana con una mirada aburrida.

– Oye Lupa, ¿cómo se resuelven estos? - pregunto Lacy a su hermana menor.

Lupa la volteo a ver y asintió.

– Solamente tienes que multiplicar estos dos números y después divides el resultado con el numero inicial - explico Lupa a su hermana

– ¡Wooow Lupa! Enserio, eres muy inteligente - alago Lacy a su hermana menor

– ***bufido*** No es para tanto, una vez agarras practica con los ejercicios se te es más fácil hacerlos – se encogió de hombros.

Mientras las hermanas hablaban un grupo de chicos se reían a sus espaldas para luego uno de ellos lanzarle un pedazo de goma a Lupa.

Ella los miro molesta, maldiciéndolos, hasta que en su cabeza un foco se encendió y se dibujo una grande y sádica sonrisa en el rostro de la albina, dejando ver sus largos colmillos y por un momento sus ojos negros cambiaron a un amarillo pálido, los niños que alcanzaron al ver eso sintieron un fuerte escalofrió bajar por sus espinas dorsales.

Lacy no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de su hermana pues estaba concentrado en las operaciones de matemáticas.

Lemy, por otro lado, se encontraba en su clase de artes, dibujando lo que parecía ser una esponja y una estrella de mar, cuando de repente sus ojos cambiaron a unos amarrillos pálidos, igual que Lupa, y no era el único ya que el resto de los hermanos Loud dentro de la escuela sus ojos también cambiaron por un breve momento.

La mayoría de ellos se detuvieron en lo que sea que estaban haciendo cuando tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

Todos menos, Leia Loud, sintieron un muy mal presentimiento, aunque la rubia con coletas solo sonrió ante lo que iba a suceder y siguió anotando la información que su maestra había escrito en el pizarrón.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

– La sonrisa de Lupa no me da buena espina - dijo una incómoda Lily a su familia.

–Si, me recuerda a cuando Lola planea algo para chantajearnos -dijo Lana a lo cual su familia estuvo de acuerdo, aunque Lola se ofendió, pero tuvo que darle la razón.

– Y que lo digas, aunque ¿porque sus ojos cambiaron de color? -cuestiono Luna a nadie en particular.

– ¿Eso es posible Lisa? - pregunto una confundida Lori

– Negativo, la pigmentación de la retina del globo ocular no debería cambiar de esa manera - respondió Lisa con su mano rascando su barbilla de forma pensativa

– (Lincoln veo que tu descendencia es más interesante de lo que había pensado) - Lisa lo pensó

– Pero, aun así, ¿porque el resto de mis nietos les cambio el color de ojos? - pregunto el Sr. Lynn a su hija.

– Desconozco, por qué paso eso, pero creo que deberíamos seguir viendo el programa - respondió Lisa

– Oye Lucy, ¿estás bien? - Pregunto una preocupada Lynn a Lucy la cual empezaba a temblar de miedo al ver el comportamiento de su sobrina.

Lucy no respondió solo saco su rosario y lo presiono contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a emitir esa aura que incomodaba a todos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **/Mientras tanto el supermercado/**_

– Creo que el pan también se nos acabó - Lincoln tomo el pan y lo coloco en su carrito donde Lizy estaba sentada jugando con la mermelada y la mostaza.

– (Por favor, que esto acabe rápido) - pensó Loan con gran nerviosismo cargando Lulu que miraba los productos que había en ese pasillo

– ¿Loan podrías buscar las galletas que nos gusta?, por favor – pidió Lincoln

– c-cla-ro… – Con mucho nerviosismo, Loan, con Lulu en su cabeza, fue al pasillo de los abarrotes para buscar aquellas deliciosas galletas, aunque iba bastante rápido, teniendo en cuenta su gran incomodidad por las personas a su alrededor.

Finalmente, llego al pasillo de los abarrotes, y con la mirada comenzó a buscar las galletas, cuando los encontró se apresuró a tomar cuantos sus manos le permitían sostener y se apresuró al volver con su padre.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que, Lulu le llamo la atención un peluche de una jirafa que se encontraba hasta arriba de la repisa, por lo que, cuando Loan estaba tomando las galletas, la bebe dio un gran salto hasta llegar donde se encontraba el peluche, aunque por error tiro el peluche, por lo que lo siguió donde se había caído, todo sin que Loan lo notara gracias a sus nervios.

Loan dejo las galletas en el carrito mientras que, su padre andaba mirando las botellas de kétchup sosteniendo pan para hamburguesas en su mano, aunque la pequeña Lizy noto la ausencia de algo o mejor dicho alguien.

– Oye Loan, ¿dónde está Lulu? - pregunto la pequeña

La adolescente se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana más pequeña y empezó a entrar en pánico.

\- ¡Y-y Lulu! ***empieza buscar en su cabeza y después en su espalda*** p-p-per-di-di a Lulu - se horrorizo por completo al darse cuenta de su gran error

– ¡No No No pu- pue- de -de ser que cla-clase her-hermana ma-mayor s-soy! - Loan se sintió increíblemente culpable por haber perdido a su hermanita y sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

Loan miro a su padre que ahora estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo viendo los precios de los huevos.

– no to- todavía pu-puedo en-encontrar a Lulu - su voz gano algo de confianza y entrecerró sus ojos con determinación.

– Lizy voy a en-encontrar a Lulu n-no tardo - hablo a su hermanita la cual solo asintió mirando una caja de cereal que venía junto algunas calcomanías.

Loan se determinó a encontrar a Lulu antes de que su padre siquiera lo notara.

– ¿De qué me perdí? - pregunto un extrañado Lincoln al ver su hija salir corriendo a otro pasillo y colocando lo que tomo en el carrito.

– fue a encontrar a Lulu que se le perdió - respondió inocentemente a su padre que seguía mirando la calcomanía de un dinosaurio.

El albino suspiro.

-Otra vez… - debió a ver imaginado que algo así pasaría, aunque le alegro que Loan se hiciera cargo de corregir sus errores

– Aun así, hay que ayudar a tu hermana a encontrar a tu otra hermana - se dirigió empujando el carrito de las compras a donde había visto dirigirse Loan con Lizy feliz de por querer ayudar y por haber alcanzado a tomar la calcomanía del cereal. – (y tampoco quiero que Lulu se coma a alguien)

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

– Es bueno ver a Loan hacerse cargo de sus errores - comento Luan con una sonrisa.

– Al menos, no la vemos desordenar todo a su paso - siguió Luna.

\- Aunque tal vez eso se deba por su condición, pues ella no quiere llamar la atención de nadie.

– Bueno, me alegra saber que mis nietos no son tan destructivos como lo eran sus tías en esos lugares - Rita observo ese detalle de sus nietos, no como alguna vez fueron sus hijos.

– ¡Oye no causábamos tantos problemas! - se defendió Lola a lo que su madre solo la observo con una cara de "¿enserio?"

– Bueno a lo mejor un poco, pero con cuerdo con que mis sobrinos no son tan problemáticos - admitió Lola

– ¡SI! ¿Digo que tantos problemas podrían causar? - opino Lynn a lo que todos asintieron.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Loan iba cual huracán arrasando todo a su paso, con el objetivo de buscar a Lulu, aunque la paciencia ya se le estaba acabando, ya llevaba un buen tiempo buscando a su hermanita, y simplemente, no la encontraba.

Eso sin duda, llamo la atención de las otras personas que venían al supermercado, y de sus empleados que, aun con el sentimiento de incomodidad le preocupaba más encontrar a su hermanita era mucho mayor.

Llegando a otro pasillo busco a Lulu desordenado todo el pasillo tirando producto por producto alejando a las demás personas.

-¡¿Lulu, Donde estas?! – tiró unas cuantas bolsas de azúcar y miro en la estantería.

-¡Lulu! – Se subió encima de una escalera hecha de cajas de leche para mirar en las estanterías, sin encontrar nada.

-¡¿Lulu?! – le pateo las bolas a un empleado que trataba de detenerla mientras que su compañero retrocedió por miedo.

Loan, empezaba a sentir cada vez más desesperación no únicamente, por qué no encontraba a su hermana sino porque los empleados empezaban a perseguirla para detenerla y echarla del supermercado.

Corrió un poco más hasta el pasillo donde vendían los artículos para acampar, logro verla en una silla con un peluche de jirafa y comiendo unas galletas que no tenía idea de cómo consiguió.

\- ¡LULU! - casi lloro al ver que su hermanita estaba bien y de que no se allá comido a nadie más que unas galletas.

La beba la observo con curiosidad hasta que Loan la tuvo enfrente ella levanto sus manitas para que su hermana mayor la cargara, lo cual hizo.

\- ¡LULU, NO TIENES I-IDEA DE- DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA! - Tanta fue su felicidad que casi no tartamudeo

Él bebe solo ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad al ver su hermana mayor de esa manera.

– Va-vamos c-con papá de- debe de e- estar preo- preocupado - dijo a Loan para empezar a marcharse, recuperando de paso su tartamudeo, pero de repente alguien la agarro el hombro con fuerza.

\- ¡MOCOSA, ¿TIENES IDEA DEL DESORDEN QUE PUSISTE EN MI TIENDA?! - le grito a Loan el gerente del supermercado un tipo calvo con lentes bastante alto.

Loan, más o menos, podía soportar que las personas la miraran, no tanto realmente, pero si había algo que la hacía más paranoica de lo que ya era el toque de las personas que no fuesen su familia.

Actuando por instinto, Loan, tomo al sujeto por la muñeca y con una increíble fuerza lo arrojo con el otro estante derribándolo tirando todos los productos que estaban ahí y como si fuese una pieza de domino colocadas cayo atrás derribando otros cuatro estantes causando un efecto de domino.

\- ¡Doan! - dijo Lulu con diversión al ver la acción de su hermana mayor.

– Uuufff Uuufff… - jadeaba con fuerza Loan la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y sus ojos brillando de un amarrillo pálido hasta que sintió un jalón de su suéter.

Volteándose vio a Lizy que la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- ¡Loan eso fue genial –

\- ¿Lizy? - pregunto con confusión a lo que su hermanita solo asintió varias veces con entusiasmo.

Lizy, le hizo un ademan a su hermana para que se pusiera a su nivel, Loan se agacho y la pequeña con gorra le pego su calcomanía en su frente.

– Papi me dijo que te buscara ya que termino de comprar las cosas - respondió Lizy.

– Oh… - fue lo único que atino a decir al ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que muchas personas se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba, y vio al sujeto que la toco, completamente inconsciente encima de los estantes y debajo de él, se podían oír algunos quejidos y sollozos.

– S-SI, va-vámonos - con nerviosismo se retiraron aprovechando que la gente seguía observando los estantes tirados.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- … - silencio era lo único que se oía en la casa Loud ya que los habitantes de esta se encontraban en completo shock por lo que acaban de ver.

Pues cada miembro de la familia se encontraba atónita, pues acaban de ver a su sobrina/nieta arrojar como si fuera un trapo a un hombre adulto con una sola mano.

– Literalmente… me quede sin palabras - Lori no sabía que pensar de esto, que seguía igual de sorprendida desde que vio el gran parecido físico que tenía con su sobrina y ahora la veía hacer lo que acababa de hacer.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Llegando a las cajas registradoras observo que no había nadie en ellas solo los carritos con los productos en ellos hasta que vio a su padre cruzado de brazos con una mirada neutra.

Loan inmediatamente se puso nerviosa con la mirada penetrante de su padre.

Lincoln solo hizo una seña para seguirlo y sin decir nada Loan lo siguió cabizbaja.

Ya en el auto metieron las compras en el vehículo colocaron a Lulu en su asiento y Lizy se subió y antes de que Loan se subiera a su lugar habitual, Lincoln la detuvo.

– Loan puedes ir adelante por favor - Lincoln pidió a su hija la cual solo obedeció con muchos nervios de que su padre podría estar enojado con ella.

Tragando saliva Loan se subió al asiento del copiloto segundos después su padre se subió y la miro.

– L-lo -s-siento - se disculpó con su padre queriendo llorar por todo lo que había causado, perder a Lulu y el desorden que provocó, ya que de seguro su padre estaba molesto con ella.

Pero no espero que la mano de su padre acariciara suavemente su cabeza con cariño.

Ella levanto la mirada y lo observo con una sonrisa amable.

Ella lo miro confundida que no estaba enojado con ella.

– No te disculpes cariño, no estoy enojado o molesto (Jamás me he sentido así contigo desde que naciste, de hecho) - hablo Lincoln a su hija con un tono suave.

– p- pe- pero pe-perdí a Lulu y arrojé a otra persona…de nuevo…

– Enmendaste tu error encontrando a tu hermanita antes de que se comiera a alguien, a pesar del desastre que hiciste, pero bueno no seriamos Louds sin algo de caos ¿no? (Estamos acostumbrados de todas formas) - le explico con algo de diversión en su voz haciendo que Loan sonriera feliz.

– Aunque procuremos no hacerlo durante este mes, no quiero que nos prohíban la entrada a todos los supermercados en los que vayamos, pero creo que pido demasiado jajaja – rio con algo de ánimos, pero por dentro se encontraba ligeramente preocupado ante esa posibilidad.

 **[Post Malone, Swae Lee = Sunflower]**

Prendiendo la radio y reconociendo la canción, Lincoln y Loan comenzaron a cantarla, mientras que Lizy y Lulu solo movían sus cabezas al ritmo de la canción.

Al terminar la canción, el celular del albino comenzó a sonar, conectando la llamada a la camioneta, Lincoln observo que la llamada era de Lyra.

-¿Lyra, no debería estar en clase? – Loan se encogió en su asiento, pues tanto ella como su padre sintieron un mal presentimiento.

– Hola Lyra - saludo a su hija.

– Hola padre - le devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿Paso algo? - Loan trago saliva, Lizy se comió un moco y Lulu se rasco la cabeza con una de sus "protuberancias extra".

– Si… - dijo secamente

– Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrió? - cuestiono a su hija.

– Bueno…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos en la camioneta parpadearon con confusión y Lincoln saco algo de cera de su oído preguntándose si había oído mal.

\- ¿Podrías repetirlo hija? - pidió con nerviosismo esperando que allá escuchado mal

– Dije que Lupa quemo la escuela - su hija dijo con cansancio para después suspirar.

– a- a q-que t-te re- refieres c-con "q-quemar" - pregunto una nerviosísima Loan

– Lo que escuchaste, Lupa prendió fuego a TODA la escuela, ¿papá puedes recogernos?, Por favor… - Lyra lo dijo con mucho cansancio y en un tono de derrota.

Mientras en la otra línea se encontraba, Lyra con todos sus hermanos alrededor de ella, mirando como la escuela ardía con grandes caras de poker.

Los estudiantes y maestros huían del fuego y los bomberos intentaban apagar las llamas.

La responsable de todo ese caos, sonreía con satisfacción al ver su acción, mientras que sus hermanos la observaban con molestia en sus rostros, al menos la mayoría.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Otra vez, el silencio sepulcral reino en la casa Loud con los habitantes mirando la televisión con las mandíbulas en los suelos.

– Sí, claro, ellos son menos destructivos que nosotros - Luna dijo con todo el sarcasmo que podía mientras que ni Rita y Lynn jr. se atrevieron a decir nada, sin duda, las habían hecho tragar sus palabras.

– Y eso solo fueron dos de ellas - Lily añadió

Ninguno de los presentes se imaginaba lo que acababan de ver, primero del desastre que causó Loan ella sola y ahora salían con que Lupa había quemado su escuela, ¿qué más faltaba?, que así sean todos los hijos de Lincoln.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

– Cla-Claro hija… allá vamos… - respondió Lincoln para después despedirse de su hija y colgar.

Lincoln soltó un gran suspiro por lo estresante de la situación

– No otra vez… - se quejó de que algo parecido, volviera a pasar mientras sus hijas lo miraban entre nerviosas o curiosas.

 _ **/En la escuela/**_

Los niños Loud todavía observaban la escuela en llamas sin decir nada, hasta que Lyra habló.

– ¡Lupa, ¿porque demonios hiciste eso!? ***Señala hacia la escuela en llamas*** \- le reclamo Lyra a su hermana menor con la voz más baja que podía para evitar que las personas a su alrededor se enterasen de quien fue el responsable del incendio.

– Porque quise y porque podía - le respondió con simpleza, sin importarle mucho sus acciones.

\- ¿¡Porque pudiste!? ¿¡es enserio!? - ahora fue Liby la que le contesto.

La albina solo se encogió de hombros.

– Vamos Liby, no te hagas la inocente, que hiciste lo mismo el año pasado con aquel teatro, solo por tu manía con el veintinueve de febrero, que, gracias a eso, terminaste haciendo que las personas dentro del teatro quedaran traumados por haberles soltado tu broma de "la miel y las abejas" - Liby solo miro a otro lado avergonzada.

~0~0~

 _Se podía observar un gran teatro, estando casi es su totalidad cubierto de miel, mientras las personas a su alrededor corrían despavoridos siendo perseguidos por enjambres de abejas con muchas picaduras._

 _Liby solo rieía maniáticamente con traje de apicultor._

~0~0~

. – y tu Lyra tampoco estas en posición para recriminarme, cundo tú y Lemy, nos reventaron los tímpanos a todos en la familia, cuando decidieron probar a todo volumen todas las bocinas que Mamá T. llevo a casa - los mencionados desviaron la mirada o se rascaron nerviosos sus nucas.

~0~0~

 _La casa Loud estaba en una inusual tranquilidad, que un fuerte estruendo hiso que, no únicamente, las ventanas de la casa sino también la de casi todo el vecindario, estallaran con fuerza._

 _Dentro en una habitación con múltiples instrumentos musicales tirados estaban Lemy y Lyra tirados en el suelo completamente despeinados con algo de sangre saliéndose de las orejas mientras se escuchaban fuertes quejidos, más ninguno de los que vivían en la casa podían escucharlos o escucharse._

~0~0~

– Todos nosotros hemos hecho cosas parecidas, como cuando Leia estafo a todos los maestros de la escuela anterior a esta, sabes bien que los dejo en banca rota a los pobre diablos - La ruibía de coletas solo se cruzó de brazos indignada, pero sin refutar nada.

– Hasta Papá y Mama S. hicieron algo similar cuando Loan entro a la primaria y los mocosos que la molestaban le causaron su problema de pánico, ustedes mismas me contaron que Papá y Mamá estaban tan furiosos que no dudaron en cobrar venganza ***Liena, Lyra y Liby guardaron silencio*** Mamá les causo un trauma permanente a aquellos mocosos y papá hiso que aquella escuela se quedara completamente sin fondos y cerrara – Nadie se atrevía a decir algo en contra la albina que siguió mirando la escuela en llamas con una muy diminuta sonrisa.

-(Sinceramente, solo lo hice porque me gusta ver el mundo arder) – con ese pensamiento solo esperaron a su padre.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

– (Estos…) - pensó Lori

– (Niños…) - pensó Leni

– (Son…) - pensó Luna

– (Mucho…) - pensó Luan

– (Mucho…) - pensó Lynn

– (¡ **MUCHO! ...** ) – pensó Lucy

– (Mas…) - pensó Lana

– (Problemáticos…) pensó Lola

– (Que…) - pensó Lisa

– (Nosotros) - Lily junto con el resto de sus hermanas el pensamiento general.

– (¿Qué clase de hijos tienes Lincoln?) - se preguntó Rita mentalmente

El Sr. Lynn solo se imagina lo que sucedería, si, sus nietos llegasen hasta su casa, las probabilidades de lo que podrían hacer, hacían ponerse pálido del miedo al hombre castaño.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los Loud observaron como una camioneta llegaba a toda velocidad para, después estacionarse delante de ellos.

Lincoln salió de la camioneta y observo con asombro como la escuela estaba en llamas para luego mirar a sus hijos, quienes lo saludaron nerviosos y solo unas pocas con normalidad.

Frotándose la cabeza con sus dedos para intentar apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que la situación le provocaba.

– ***suspiro*** Niños súbanse a la camioneta, ahora… - ordeno con voz molesta mientras que sus hijos solo subían a la camioneta, pero cuando ya todos sus niños estaban dentro de la camioneta una voz les hablo.

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! - había sido un policía acompañado de su compañero y el director de la escuela.

\- ¡Señor necesitamos que usted y su hija vengan con nosotros! -ordeno el policía con una mirada mortal mientras que el director les señalaba con una mirada llena de furia.

Lupa solo los miro con desinterés mientras que su padre ponía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-(Aquí vamos de nuevo…) – aguantando la necesidad de suspirar, Lincoln cambió su expresión nerviosa a una mucha más cansada y astuta.

– Por supuesto oficiales, pero antes de eso, permítame mostrarles algo… - los policías colocaron sus manos en sus armas, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

Lincoln metió su mano en su bolsillo, poniendo más alerta a los oficiales, solo que no esperaban que Lincoln sacara un pañuelo en lugar de un arma.

Lincoln siguió jalando el pañuelo que ahora parecía más una gigantesca sabana, y lo siguiente que hizo, Lincoln desconcertó a los policías y al director.

Cubrió completamente la camioneta donde estaban sus hijos para segundos después, Lincoln murmurara algo que los policías no pudieron escuchar y quitara el mantel revelando que la camioneta había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Los policías y el director estaban completamente shockeados por lo que acababan de ver con sus propios ojos.

Lincoln hizo una reverencia hacia los policías y el director.

– Muchas gracias público, recuerden todos los sábados a las 7:00 pm - después de decir eso, lanzó el mantel en frente suyo cayendo lentamente tapo completamente la silueta del albino y al llegar al suelo Lincoln ya no se encontraba.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- ¡WOOOAAUUU! ¡No sabía que Lincoln era mago! - hablo una sorprendida y fascinada Leni

\- ¡Ese truco fue genial! - alabó Luna a su hermana

\- ¡Si! ¡Qué forma de escaparse de la policía! - añadió Luan

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Me niego a creer que Lincoln allá hecho "magia", debe haber una explicación científica para lo que Lincoln acaba de hacer - Lisa se negó a creer Lincoln hiciera magia o tan siquiera que la magia existía ¡Era Inaudito!

– Vamos Lisa, no exageres, después de todo es un programa ¿no? - Lily trato de calmar a su hermana menor.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

– ¡Buuahhhggg! ¡todavía sigo sin acostumbrarme a ese truco! - se quejó un Lemy un tanto mareado por el viaje.

– Y que lo digas - concordó Liena igual de mareada que su hermano.

Los niños Loud bajaban de la camioneta para ver que estaban enfrente de su casa.

– Muy bien niños tenemos diez minutos antes de que llegue la policía así que tienen tres minutos para dejar y guardar las compras - Lincoln hablo saliendo del otro lado de la camioneta sin notarse mareado.

La mayoría se sobresaltó por la aparición repentina de su padre, pero al final obedecieron y llevaron todas las bolsas que podían sostener.

Mientras que Lincoln se quedó con la sal que había comprado y comenzó formar un círculo alrededor de la casa y pasado un minuto la casa tenía un círculo formado a su alrededor.

Después Lincoln con una hoja de papel comenzó a dibujar un símbolo de lo que parecía una especie de ave con tinta negra.

Sus hijos comenzaron a salir habiendo terminado con lo que les encargo su padre, observaron a su progenitor ponerse de rodillas y colocar el papel en la entrada donde empezaba el circulo de sal para luego realizar unos movimientos de manos y murmurar algo para luego colocar sus manos en el centro del papel.

Y lo increíble comenzó, ya que en el momento en el que Lincoln puso sus manos en la sal esta comenzó producir pequeños rayos amarillos, haciendo que todo el circulo comenzara a brillar para luego una gran bocanada de humo apareciera, para cuando el humo se disipo la casa no se encontraba y la sal se había borrado.

Lincoln tomo el papel donde dibujo ese símbolo para luego mirarlo, sorprendentemente, aquel símbolo ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba un dibujo completamente perfecto de la casa de Lincoln.

Lincoln asintió y se dirigió a sus hijos que lo miraban asombrados.

– No importa cuantas veces lo veo, me sigue impresionando - comento una alegre Lacy a su padre.

Sus hermanos solo asintieron y se volvieron a subir a la camioneta.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La mandíbula de todos bajo, cuando vieron a Lincoln prácticamente desaparecer su casa, en especial, Lisa, que trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ver.

– ¿Que acaba de pasar? - se preguntó Lori

– Lincoln desapareció su casa, ¡deberías poner más atención Lori! - le recrimino Leni a lo que todos se palmearon la cara.

– No, Leni, Lori se refiere a… ¡aaagghh! ¡olvídalo! - Lily se rindió de explicarle a Leni, no quería estar media hora dando explicaciones.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La camioneta de Lincoln estaba saliendo del pueblo donde antes vivían para evitar que la policía los… quiero decir que solo se estaban mudando.

– Hija, ¿A qué tiempo estamos del próximo poblado? - Le pregunto a su hija Liena

– ***Mirando su celular*** Está a dos horas de aquí

– Genial, iremos al siguiente –

– Ese queda a cuatro horas – Las quejas no se hicieron de esperar, más una mirada de Lyra hizo que se calmaran y guardaran silencio.

– Por cierto, Lupa estas castigada

– Demonios

 _ **/fin del programa/**_

– Vaya que fue un episodio bastante interesante ¿no lo creen? - comento Luan a su familia la cual estuvo de acuerdo.

-Todavía sigo sin creer lo que mis ojos acaban de ver - todos ocultaron una sonrisa al ver a la expresión que Lisa estaba poniendo, valía oro.

– je je je - se rio un poco Lynn a lo cual, Lisa la miro molesta.

\- ¿De qué exactamente te ríes, Lynn? - Lisa le dijo molesta a su hermana la cual solo negó con sus manos.

– No es eso, es solo que me pareció gracioso el hecho de que, Lincoln estuviera haciendo algo tan fantástico como lo es la magia -todos notaron algo de melancolía en su voz.

– Bueno… que tal si cenamos la lasaña que prepare - el Sr. Lynn intento mejorar el humor de su hija lo cual funciono ya que todos saltaron con emoción.

 **~0~**

 **Espero les haya gustado este re-escrito cap**

 **;3**


	6. Las SADPCCS

**Hola a todos amigos de FanFiction aquí Dark-Mask-Uzumaki trayéndoles el esperado capítulo de The TV Lost House.**

 **Como siempre lamento el retraso en esta historia, pero anduve algo ocupado por mis exámenes y mis otras historias (PSD: publique una nueva historia por si les interesa) pero dejando de lado las excusas pasemos a los review (psd2: hay algunos review que no son del capítulo anterior pero que aun así responderé).**

 **Review:**

 **CarrodSparda: Me alegra poder sorprendente y espero que no sea la última. Bueno sabrás de una de tus opciones en este capítulo. Gracias un saludo y cuídate.**

 **J0nas Nagera: Como ya dije antes no tenía planeado poner a los hijos del pecado pero los OC´s que tenía planeado poner no me convencieron por lo que me decidí por los hijos del pecado solo que en este AU no son producto del incesto y debo de admitir que tu teoría de su origen es interesante aunque como dices se pierde cuando los retoños de Lincoln mencionan a sus madres con otras iniciales pero no te preocupes el misterio de las madres lo revelare más temprano de lo que imaginas. Créeme que yo también me rio de mis propias idioteces y hacer que a Lori le diera la chiripiorca me divirtió un montón. Todavía queda mucho más para que los hijos de Lincoln puedan destrozar créeme no les he mostrado nada todavía B-). En cuanto a Lulu lo voy a dejar en un tal vez. A Loan tengo que admitir que es mi sin kid favorita debido que la mayoría de los fics hacen a Loan sufrir demasiado pero cuando le suceden cosas buenas me hace sentir feliz aparte que junto a Lupa es la que mejor diseño tiene a mi parecer. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **UltimateSTH: Gracias. En efecto que Lincoln sea "mago" de cierta manera afecto a sus hijos, aunque también está relacionado con un personaje que aparecerá en el fic. No únicamente para la sociedad créeme todavía queda. De hecho, lo de las madres se te responderá en este capítulo. Un Saludo y cuídate.**

 **t10507: Gracias. Pues con lo del Lincoln mago solo hay que ponerse v#$% & (inserte negro del meme). Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **Guest: Te refieres a una historia tipo Lemon o no lo entendí muy bien sorry D; Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **KalobUbinBurnett: I´m with you about that people should stop making no such luck fanfics (especially on Wattpad) but if ther´re going to make them Good and interesting (so calm down and tell your friends that to lower their weapons). Greetings and take care.**

 **Guest(2): Gracias. En verdad no me considero un gran escritor hay muchos mejores que yo, lo único que trato de hacer es entreteneros con las historias que les traigo. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **Gregory De Zoete: Only in some chapters. Greetings and take care.**

 **trickgl01: Me alegra que te guste mi historia y creo que te confundiste con Lucy. Nope son hijos producidos por un método antiguo realizado desde tiempos inmemorables llamado… parto natural (:v). Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar les dejo el capítulo y nos vemos al final de este.**

. – personaje hablando - .

. – (personaje pensando) - .

 _Recuerdos (flashbacks)_

" **Capitulo 5"**

 **Viernes 6:45 pm**

– A lo mejor Lincoln se encuentra en el Reino Unido, quiero decir, note que Lyra y Lemy tenían un acento inglés - Comento Luna pensando en que su hermano podría estar en Inglaterra.

– Es una posibilidad que todavía tendremos en observación por lo que no la descartaremos - Dijo Lisa pensativa.

– No lo sé, creo que todavía no tenemos suficientes pistas como para deducir donde podría estar su hermano - dijo Rita a Lisa.

– Que tal si mejor seguimos viendo el programa para tener más pistas de donde esta Lincoln - propuso Lucy a su familia la cual estuvo de acuerdo con la ex gótica.

– Bueno quitando eso de lado, ¿Qué opinan del show de Linky? - pregunto Lola a su familia.

– La verdad no sé qué pensar de el - admitió Lori. – quiero decir… el hecho de que nuestras sobrinas se parezcan tanto a nosotras me desconcierta un poco (Mucho realmente) ya que literalmente pensé que se verían más diferentes a lo que me imaginé.

– No te culpo fue muy inesperado que se pareciesen tanto, aunque tampoco espere que te quedaras como estatua, después de ver a Loan, Lori - eso lo dijo Lily con un poco de burla hacia su hermana mayor ganando una pequeña risa por parte del resto de la familia y un sonrojo por parte de la mayor que solo lanzo una mirada fulminante a su hermana menor.

– Vamos sis, no fue tan malo, en especial, saber que dos de mis sobrinos se dedican a la música ***suspiro*** ya me dieron ganas de escuchar como rockean - Luna dio su opinión por parte de Lyra y Lemy.

– Y no olvidemos a Lulu y sus fascinantes habilidades - Lisa comento sobre lo fascinante que le parecía Lulu, aunque eso le causó un gran escalofrió a Leni.

– O la adorable que es Lizy - esta vez fue Lana la que comentó.

– Que tal Liena, como que ¡ella está muy a la moda!, Linky le debió enseñar los buenos gustos en la ropa - Añadió Leni.

\- Mejor aún… saber que esos niños son la rencarnación del heraldo de la destrucción - esta vez fue Lucy la que dijo eso.

-Sabes hermana… tiendes arruinar un poco el ambiente – dijo Lily con un suspiro, pero su hermana ni se inmuto.

-Solo dije la verdad…

–Sigo sin entender, ¿cómo es que son tan fuertes?, quiero decir, cuando todavía me dedicaba a los deportes era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar a Leni con todas mis fuerzas y usarla de pesa, pero Loan no pareció siquiera esforzarse por arrojar a alguien que le doblaba en tamaño, ¡con una sola mano!, ¡como si fuese un juguete! - Lynn dio un buen punto que hizo reflexionar a todos.

– Y ese cambió de "ojos" en Loan cuando arrojo ese hombre y con el resto cuando Lupa decidió prender fuego a todo - Lily aporto más a las preguntas del cómo era posible que los hijos de Lincoln pudieran hacer algo así de increíble.

Y hablando del mismo Lincoln.

– Qué tal eso truco de magia que hizo Lincoln para desaparecer su casa - dijo Luan.

– ¡No es magia! ¡eso es inexiste y muy pronto encontrare una explicación para eso! - declaro Lisa negándose rotundamente hacia la idea de la magia.

– Que amargada - eso lo susurro Lily, aunque su hermana logro escucharla por lo que le dio una mirada amenazadora que hizo temblar ligeramente a la Loud menor.

– Miren ya comenzó el capítulo - señalo el Sr. Lynn apuntando a la televisión.

Y toda la familia presto atención ante el nuevo capítulo de The Loud House.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

 **Nombre del capítulo:**

" **Las S.A.D.P.C.C.S"**

Era de noche con unas pocas nubes adornando el cielo con la luna llena iluminando la casa Loud que ya no se encontraba resguardada en una hoja de papel.

La casa estaba en un nuevo poblando después de la "mudanza repentina" que los habitantes de esta tuvieron que hacer debido a cierta albina con tendencias pirómanas.

Se podían distinguir unas pocas luces todavía encendidas dentro de la casa, así que trasladándonos a esta podemos vislumbrar que las luces del pasillo todavía estaban encendidas mientras que algunas puertas estaban abiertas dejando ver a algunos miembros de la familia Loud durmiendo pacíficamente.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones podemos ver a una dormida Loan con su ropa normal todavía puesta mientras que toda su habitación estaba bastante oscura teniendo como única luz la pantalla de plasma que Loan tenía en su cuarto que mostraba un _"GAME OVER"_ del videojuego que Loan había estado jugando.

Su habitación era realmente un desastre con ropa regada por doquier, algunas envolturas de comida chatarra y uno que otro estuche de videojuego por todo el suelo.

Justo en ese momento aparece Lincoln con su piyama ya puesta mirando a la dormida Loan.

Soltando un suspiro el albino se dirigió hacia su hija y comenzó a cubrirla con las sabanas, el cuerpo dormido de Loan apenas y reacciono, pero no despertó.

Finalmente, el albino termino de arropar a su hija mayor dándole un beso en la frente que saco una pequeña sonrisa a la dormida Loan.

Lincoln apago la consola con la televisión y salió del cuarto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

\- ¡AAAAAWWW! - Las féminas no pudieron evitar chillar al ver esa bonita escena de Lincoln con Loan.

El Sr. Lynn sonrió con orgullo al ver como su hijo cuidaba de sus nietos como un buen padre.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

Lincoln reviso como se encontraba cada uno de sus hijos con sigilo para evitar despertarlos.

Liena estaba dormida con su antifaz para dormir.

Lyra igual estaba dormida con un libro sobre su pecho.

Liby también dormía pacíficamente mirando al techo para evitar molestia con su aparato dental.

Lacy roncaba fuertemente con un poco de baba escurriéndole de sus labios, aunque todos en la familia ya estaban acostumbrados a los ronquidos de Lacy.

Lupa por otra parte se había quedado dormida leyendo un comic que se titulaba: _"Las aventuras de Moly la abeja"._ Eso le saco una sonrisa a su padre.

Lemy al igual que su hermana mayor también roncaba solo que no tan sonoro como para ser molesto al escucharlo mientras abrazaba a su almohada.

Leia seguía el ejemplo de Liena al dormir con un antifaz para dormir dejando suelto su cabello lacio.

Lizy dormía abrazada a su peluche de dragón con un montón más de peluches de todo el reino animal por toda su habitación.

Lulu estaba en su cuna durmiendo tranquilamente con su chupón, pero de repente la beba sintió comezón en su espalda por lo que, sacando un tentáculo de su columna vertebral, se rasco con unos puntiagudos colmillos. Que tenía en la punta del tentáculo para una vez que se fue aquella molesta comezón, el nuevo miembro retrocedió hasta perderse de vista.

Ya acostumbrado a eso Lincoln cerró la puerta con delicadeza y comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

– Simplemente fascinante - fue lo único que dijo Lisa al observar con gran fascinación a la hija menor de Lincoln hacer eso, aparte de ser la única que no se perturbo al ver eso.

El resto de la familia pareció algo incomodo al ver esa escena con Lulu para, después, componerse de eso.

– Bueno al menos sé que Lupa no esta tan metida en el lado oscuro como pensé que estaba en un inicio - comento con un suspiro de alivio Lucy solo para que su familia la observar con cara; _"es enserio"_.

\- ¿Qué? - se cuestionó Lucy por las miradas de su familia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

– Saben… en una familia tan grande como la mía, el silencio es una palabra que pierde significado, sobre todo en la casa Loud, pero el hecho de que sea tan raro de oír no significa que no pase. Claro, que eso es en el día, la noche es otra historia.

– Créanme que es muy relajante escuchar a todos mis bebes bien dormiditos y sin que causen un caos total (No necesito tanto café después de todo…) – Da un bostezo. – Pero como todo ser humano, necesito descansar, así que nos vemos mañana.

Lincoln se despidió, para poder dirigirse a su habitación, al entrar se acostó en su gigantesca cama con la cual podrían caber fácilmente diez personas.

Se metió entre las sabanas y apago la luz. Finalmente, cerro los ojos esperando entrar al mundo de Morfeo…

Hasta que…

 _ **[Introducción instrumental]**_

 _ **Despierta dulce amor de mi vida**_

 _ **Si te encuentras dormido-o**_

 _ **Escucha nuestras voces vibrar bajo tu ventana**_

 _ **En esta canción te venimos a entregar el alma**_

Afuera de la casa Loud se escuchó lo que parecía ser una serenata cantada por un coro de voces femeninas.

Lincoln se froto los ojos con cansancio mientras miraba el reloj de su celular que marcaba las 2:43 de la mañana.

 _ **Perdona que interrumpa tu sueño**_

 _ **Pero no puedo más y esta noche te venimos a decir**_

" _ **te queremos"**_

A este punto Lincoln comenzó a escuchar como sus hijos despertaban y se quejaban de la música allá afuera.

Al poco tiempo escucho a Lulu llorar así que se levantó para ir a calmarla para después ir a ver quién demonios estaba cantando una serenata afuera de su casa a las casi tres de la mañana.

 _ **[espacio instrumental]**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

– Por muy hermoso que me parezca la serenata, que te la dediquen a las tres de la mañana es demasiado exagerado - opino Lori de brazos cruzados.

– Yo no le veo el problema de escuchar música a esa horas - comento Luna despreocupadamente.

– ¡Oh vamos hermana! ¡tú escuchas música incluso dormida por lo que mejor no opines! - Le reclamo Lynn a su hermana mayor que pareció avergonzarse un poco.

-Sinceramente todavía no sé, Como es que no te has quedado sorda – dijo Luan con sinceridad, a lo cual Luna solo se encogió de hombros.

– Opino lo mismo que Lori, pero, para empezar, ¿quiénes están cantando? - se preguntó Lily a su familia.

La mayoría solo se encogió de hombros y continuaron viendo el programa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

 _ **Escucha nuestras voces vibrar bajo tu ventana**_

 _ **En esta canción te venimos a entregar el alma**_

Lincoln mecía a Lulu tratando que se durmiera, pero con la escandalosa serenata que estaba allá fuera simplemente sería imposible, Más aun, cuando la niña estaba haciendo levitar pequeños objetos a su alrededor.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS INTERRUMPE MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA?! - grito Leia con su voz chillona desde su habitación.

\- ¡DEJEN DORMIR! - esta vez fue Lacy la que grito con molestia en su voz.

Y así, cada Loud comenzó a quejarse, unos más sonoramente que otros, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que se acabara la maldita serenata.

 _ **Perdona que interrumpa tu sueño**_

 _ **Pero no podemos más**_

 _ **Y esta noche te venimos a decir**_

" _ **te quiero"**_

Lincoln ya estaba demasiado molesto por todo el ruido, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que realmente no debería importarle, pero la cosa cambiaba cuando cantan una canción a la tres de la maldita mañana.

Saliendo de la habitación de Lulu, Lincoln pudo observar como todos sus hijos se encontraban afuera de sus cuartos dispuestos a ver quién andaba molestando a las tres de la mañana.

Lincoln le entrego a Lulu a Liena quien también trato de calmar a su hermana menor sin demasiado éxito y esquivando unos cuantos peluches flotantes.

Lincoln fue el primero en bajar al primer piso mientras que la música parecía intensificarse, para molestia de todos.

 _ **Te queremos**_

 _ **Te adoramos**_

 _ **Nuestro amor**_

 _ **¡Lincoln Loud!**_

Al menos sabían a quien se la estaban dedicando, pero no disminuía la molestia de los Loud ni un poco, es más, parecían incluso más molestos que antes.

Otro alivio fue oír que la canción había terminado, pero eso, solo era el comienzo para los Loud, que querían que quien sea estuviera cantando una serenata a su padre se largara y dejara de molestar para poder dormir.

Lincoln abrió la puerta para mirar a quienes estaban dedicándole una serenata.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

Casi todos los se quedaron en shock al reconocer a una persona que vestía traje de mariachi, más no era del sexo masculino.

\- ¡¿CAROL PINGREY?! - Lori grito en shock al ver a su antigua rival de la infancia y adolescencia.

Pero los Louds no eran los únicos que habían reconocido a los que habían parecido en el programa.

 **/En algún lado de Chicago/**

 _ **[Residencia Santiago]**_

\- ¡¿CRISTINA SUAREZ?! - fue el gran grito que soltó Ronnie ann al ver a su antigua compañera de primaria y primer amor de Lincoln.

Ronnie ann, había crecido de buena manera convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer que vestía una camisa morada de manga larga con un pantalón blanco que le combinaba bastante bien, con unas zapatillas negras mientras que seguía amarrándose el cabello en una cola de caballo.

Pero no era la única presente ya que también se encontraba su hermano mayor, Bobby.

El ya adulto Santiago, también había cambiado para bien, tenía una buena condición física, pero sin cruzar lo exagerado que vestía una camisa formal de color azul claro con unos pantalones formales negros igual que sus zapatos y su expresión era de sorpresa al poder reconocer a Carol Pingrey la rival de su ex Lori.

Ambos hermanos Santiago se encontraban bastante sorprendidos por ver quienes aparecían en el programa, pero la última mujer que estaban con Carol y Cristina no la conocían.

Y ambos Santiago ya llevaban años sin ver a sus ex compañeras de estudio respectivamente, y el hecho de que apareciesen en el programa de Lincoln lo hacía demasiado sorprendente para ser verdad, ya de por si ambos Santiago habían deseado poder volver a ver al albino después de enterarse de todo lo que su familia le había hecho gracias a una superstición de una mala perdedora.

Para cuando se enteraron de que Lincoln había huido, gracias a que Clyde logro informarles, habían deseado que viniera hacia ellos para poder ayudarlo.

Ronnie ann, tuvo la esperanza de que Lincoln viniese a Chicago para que se quedara con su familia y tal vez ella poder confesar los sentimientos que tenía por el albino, aunque le hubiese gustado poder decirle sus verdades a los Loud, le importaba más Lincoln y el hecho de que Bobby rompiese con Lori solo le hizo sentir un poco de satisfacción.

Bobby por otro lado al enterarse de todo no dudo en romper con Lori y cuando viajaba por algún otro lugar fuera de Chicago e incluso en esta misma intentaba buscar a Lincoln, pero sin éxito alguno.

Ambos hermanos compartieron esa esperanza de poder volver a ver a Lincoln, aunque esa esperanza fue muriendo por todos los años que pasaron sin una sola noticia de él.

Claro que eso fue hasta que una avioneta voló por toda la ciudad tirando anuncios del programa de Lincoln.

Y ahora después de ver a los hijos de Lincoln o como su madre los había descrito al ver sus "travesuras" que hicieron _"los pequeños diablos del averno"_ , la verdad era que ninguno estaba muy en desacuerdo con ese sobrenombre.

Pero al igual que los Loud no era los únicos shockeados.

 _ **/En otro lugar de Royal Woods/**_

 _ **[Residencia McBride]**_

\- ¡¿STELLA?! - Esta vez fue Clyde quien grito muy sorprendido de volver a ver su amiga que vino a Royal Woods algunos meses después de que Lincoln se escapara de la casa Loud.

El McBride había cambiado bastante desde que se enteró de todo lo que le sucedió a su mejor amigo, su cambio fue para bien, ya que ahora era un adulto alto bastante musculoso que vestía una camisa azul sin mangas con el logotipo de los _"X-men"_ con unos pantalones negros algo ajustados con unos tennis blancos, ya no tenía su afro sino que ahora llevaba su cabello en trenzas en un estilo jamaicano y había remplazado sus lentes por unos lentes de contacto.

Clyde tampoco veía el programa de Lincoln solo, ya que estaba acompañado de Rusty, Liam y Zach.

Ellos también habían cambiado. Para empezar Rusty era igual de alto que Clyde solo que seguía teniendo algunos granos en su cara solo que en menor medida que lo que tuvo en su niñez, que vestía una camisa blanca con la frase: _"Estoy soltero"_ con una sudadera verde heredada de su padre con unos pantalones vaqueros y unos tenis blancos con verde, y seguía siendo de complexión delgada.

Liam, por otro lado, era más bajo que Rusty y Clyde, pero tenía una complexión musculosa, no tanto como Clyde, pero bastante satisfactorio por todo el trabajo que ameritaba ser granjero, vestía un overol marrón con una camisa roja y unas botas negras y llevaba el mismo corte de cabello.

Zach se había quitado los lentes y al igual que Clyde se puso lentes de contacto, vestía una camisa polo color azul con rayas rojas, un pantalón color marrón con unos zapatos negros y ahora se peinaba hacia atrás.

Los mejores amigos de Lincoln, hasta que casi todos le dieron la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba, estaban bastante sorprendidos de volver a ver a Stella.

– Esto es muy inesperado - dijo Liam

– Y que lo digas - esta vez fue Zach quien hablo.

– ¡Y esas tres hermosas chicas le están dedicando una serenata a Lincoln mientras que yo sigo soltero! - Rusty no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso de Lincoln ya que el seguía soltero y virgen.

Clyde fue el único que no dijo nada y solo siguió mirando el programa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

Lincoln solo se masajeo las cienes para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a crecer por ver quienes estaban afuera de su puerta con todo un grupo de mariachis a sus espaldas que también parecían estar cansados.

Carol, Cristina y Stella las tres hermosas chicas estaban vestidas con el típico traje de mariachi solo que sin los sombreros y sin guitarras.

Carol era una hermosa mujer con una figura de reloj de arena bastante envidiable para las mujeres y deseable para los hombres que llevaba su cabello lacio libre cayéndole hasta la espalda baja.

Cristina al igual que su compañera rubia tenía una gran figura solo que no tan voluptuosa como la de Carol, pero aun así bien formada, llevaba su cabello pelirrojo amarrado en dos coletas.

Stella tan poco se quedaba atrás, ella si bien, era la menos voluptuosa de las tres, tenía su hermosa cara sin imperfecciones, era la más alta de las tres y contaba con más muslo que Cristina, y más trasero que Carol. Eso le daba bastantes puntos.

Las tres miraron a Lincoln con felicidad y anhelo, pero este solo las vio con molestia, pero antes de que los adultos pudieran hablar los retoños de Lincoln lo hicieron primero.

\- ¡USTEDES OTRA VEZ! - ese grito fue por parte de Leia quien veía a las tres mujeres con ojos amenazadores.

– Iré por la escopeta - Lupa lo dijo con irritación y tal como dijo la albina se retiró en busca del arma de fuego.

– Te acompaño - declaro Liby siguiendo a su hermana.

– Genial… las "S.A.D.P.C.C.S." nos encontraron de nuevo - Lemy también miro a las mujeres fijamente dando indicio de a quienes se referían con ese acrónimo.

– ¿No tiene otra cosa que hacer que estar molestando a las tres de la mañana? - ese comentario lleno de irritación provino de Lyra quien se vio tentada a llamar a la policía, más lo descarto al recordar que la policía los buscaba.

– Hola - Lizy solo saludo con su manita todavía muy somnolienta siendo cargada por Loan quien sonrió de manera torcida y nerviosa al ver a su hermanita.

Liena miro a las tres mujeres que tenían sonrisas nerviosas y solo negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña a su padre para después de que Loan le diera a la menor se retirarse con Lizy con la cabeza gacha por el sueño y a una Lulu que seguía mirando fijamente a las tres mujeres hasta que se perdieron de vista.

– ¿¡Q-QUÉ HACES LACY!? - Leia le reclamo a su hermana mayor que se recargaba encima de ella con baba escurriéndole de los labios cayéndole en el pelo de Leia.

– ZZZZZZzzzzzzz ***ronquido*** \- fue la respuesta de la ya dormida Lacy.

Leia empujo a la castaña haciendo que cayera, pero antes de que tocara el suelo Lemy logro sostenerla antes del golpe.

Leia se retiró al baño para quitarse la baba de su hermana, mientras Lemy con ayuda de Loan que se había mantenido aparte de la puerta llevaban a la dormida Lacy a su habitación.

Ahora solo quedaban Lincoln y Lyra en la puerta.

– Papá ¿llamo a la policía o ayudo a Lupa con la escopeta? - Lyra le pregunto a su padre antes de hacer cualquier cosa y Lincoln solo negó con la cabeza.

– Por supuesto que no, Lyra, tu sabes que esta familia no tiene buena relación con la ley - eso último fue más un susurro para su hija que solo asintió viéndole sentido con lo que su padre quería decir.

– No te preocupes cariño yo me encargo, tú ve que Lupa y Liby no vengan aquí con la escopeta - Lyra asintió un poco más calmada y fue en busca de sus hermanas menores para evitar que hicieran una estupidez.

Cuando Lyra se marchó Lincoln fijo su mirada en las mujeres en frente de él.

– ***suspiro*** Chicas… ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Lincoln les pregunto al trio frente a él que parecieron avergonzarse un poco por su mirada penetrante.

– Lincoln, amor mío, solo vinimos a dedicarte nuestro amor esperando que esta vez nos aceptes - Carol hablo en nombre de las tres mientras que las otras asintieron.

– ¿A las tres de la mañana? - la ceja de Lincoln tembló por unos momentos mientras que las chicas parecieron más nerviosas.

– B-Bueno nos disculpamos en la canción, por cierto, ¿te gusto? - le pregunto Stella con esperanza en su voz.

– Nos esforzamos mucho en aprenderla, sobre todo, Stella que siempre sacaba gallos - Cristina agrego causando que Stella la fulminara con la mirada.

– Al menos yo no rompí la ventana del estudio de grabación, no quisiera tener tu chillona voz - Stella le devolvió el comentario ahora siendo Cristina la que fulminaba con la mirada a su compañera de piel morena.

– Calma ustedes dos que lo importante es que todas no esforzarnos - calmo Carol a las dos que tuvieron que darle la razón para volver a ver a Lincoln.

El albino parecía molesto y a decir verdad quien no lo estaría cuando vez a dos personas discutiendo en la entrada de tu casa de manera estridente en la madrugada.

– Chicas… por favor váyanse - les pidió el albino para posteriormente cerrar la puerta.

Las chicas no reaccionaron durante unos momentos para después suspirar y ver al resto de mariachis.

Ellos parecían realmente cansados, pero uno de ellos se acercó al trio de mujeres.

\- ¿Ya nos pagan? - pregunto el que se acercó al trio de mujeres.

Cuando Carol iba a hablar se escuchó algo que espanto a todo el mundo.

 ***¡Bang!***

El sonido de un disparo alarmo y asusto a todos por lo que voltearon para ver de dónde provenía.

Al ver en una de las ventas del piso de arriba de la casa Loud se podía ver a Lupa con una escopeta, por la cual, todavía estaba saliendo algo de humo junto a Liby.

\- ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE COMETAMOS UNA ESTUPIDEZ! - Fue lo que dijo Liby a las personas enfrente de su casa, tanto ella como Lupa parecían realmente molestas.

Todos acataron la amenaza de la chica con frenos y salieron corriendo de ahí.

– Buena actuación Liby realmente creyeron que les íbamos a disparar - le elogio la albina a su hermana que sonrió.

– No fue nada y a decir verdad si estaba muy molesta con ellos - le dijo Liby.

– Todos lo estábamos apar-¡ugh! - se vio interrumpida por dos delgados brazos que le hacían una llave en el cuello y de la misma manera otros brazos más gruesos que los que ahorcaban a Lupa hicieron la misma llave a Liby.

Las que evitaban que las chicas respiraran fueron Lyra y Liena quienes no se veían para nada felices.

Pero dejando a las hermanas vemos a Lincoln en la habitación de Lulu tratando de hacer que se durmiera de nuevo ya que Liena logro volver a dormirla, pero con ese disparo había asustado a la pequeña abominación que no dejaba de llorar y si bien, Lincoln sabía que Lyra y Liena les darían a sus hermanitas una buena reprimenda él mismo las castigaría la próxima vez que las viera, pero por ahora su prioridad era su hija bebe.

 _ **Unos momentos después…**_

Lincoln logro hacer que Lulu dejara de llorar, claro, que era el equivalente a algunos rasguños en unas partes de su cuerpo junto a algunas mordidas, pero ahora, el albino mecía con cuidado y cariño a la beba que soltaba un bostezo y comenzaba a dormirse.

Finalmente, Lulu se durmió causando que Lincoln soltara un suspiro por eso. Dejando a la beba en su cuna Lincoln se retiró de la habitación en silencio.

Volvió a revisar las habitaciones de sus hijos.

Loan y Lemy no estaban en sus habitaciones por lo que los busco y los encontró en el cuarto de Lizy abrazando a esta última y a los otros dos que también se habían dormido, esa escena causo que Lincoln formara una delgada pero feliz sonrisa.

Leia se había vuelto a bañar para quitarse la baba de Lacy de su pelo, pero por lo menos había caído rendida en su cama.

Lyra y Liena habían terminado con su "reprimenda" hacia Lupa y Liby y ambas ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones intentado conciliar el sueño.

Loan y Lemy había dejado a Lacy en su cuarto por lo que ella estaba profundamente dormida, pues sus fuertes ronquidos lo hacían evidente.

Lupa y Liby estaban en sus habitaciones con grandes chichones en sus cabezas tratando de volver a dormir, Lincoln las miro con seriedad por un momento para después suspirar y dejarlas dormir ya hablaría con ellas mañana.

Lincoln miro otra vez su celular para ver la hora, _"4:27 a.m."_ era lo que marcaba, realmente el albino estaba agotado, pero aun así miro al espectador y hablo.

– Se estarán preguntando que fue todo eso allá afuera, ¿verdad? – Ni siquiera hacía falta preguntarlo.

– Pues verán las chicas de allá afuera son Carol, Cristina y Stella y ellas son mis… acosadoras - revelo Lincoln. – _"Lincoln, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?",_ sencillo, verán… hace 6 meses las conocí a las tres y nos volvimos amigos, pero en el transcurso de dos meses tal parece que se enamoraron de mí y me lo han venido declarando de todas maneras, pero yo siempre las rechazo ya que francamente no siento lo mismo por ellas, y lo único que deseo en estos momentos es poder dormir – cerro la puerta de su habitación suavemente.

– Normalmente, para decirle a alguien que no quieres nada romántico con esa persona bastaría que las rechazaras con amabilidad, pero en lugar de que lo entendieran se habían vuelto demasiado acosadoras.

– Créame que cuando digo acosadoras no lo digo de broma, realmente estaban vigilándome gran parte del tiempo, tanto así que llegaron a incomodar demasiado a mis hijos y apenas podía tener un momento a solas o con mis hijos, la mayoría de estos se veían interrumpidos por ellas véase declarando su amor con poemas, rosas, un cartel gigante, una avioneta y ahora un mariachi - Lincoln suspiro de solo recordar todo eso.

– Realmente era tierno, pero como ya dije, yo no siento lo mismo por ellas pero por más que las rechazo, solo hago que aumenten sus intentos de "conquistarme", es realmente molesto, pero como bien saben, los Loud tenemos algunos problemas con la ley debido a los desastres que provocamos, por lo que teníamos que "mudarnos" hacia otro lugar y eso era constante, aun así, no sé cómo, pero lograban encontrarnos y seguir con sus intentos de enamórame - Lincoln ya se había acostado en la cama mientras seguía hablando al espectador.

– Ya hacía dos meses que no las habíamos visto pero tal parece que nos encontraron… o mejor dicho me encontraron ***suspiro*** , demonios, ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacer que esas tres paren?, ya que esto se convirtió en una verdadera molestia, tanto así que mis hijos las han denominado como: _S.A.D.P.C.C.S,_ (Son iguales a mí a la hora de poner títulos), que básicamente significa - Lincoln hizo una pausa para después suspirar y hablar.

– Super Acosadoras De Papá; Carol, Cristina y Stella - dio el significado del acrónimo que sus hijos habían puesto sobre sus acosadoras.

Lincoln se froto los ojos realmente estaba cansado y estaba comenzando a dormirse.

– Bueno supongo que se me ocurrirá otra cosa y espero que francamente pueda hacer entrar en razón a las chicas, pero ahora solo quiero dormir - con eso dicho el albino cerro los ojos entrando al mundo de Morfeo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

– Wow - fue lo único que dijo el Sr. Lynn quien francamente estaba sorprendido del problema que su hijo tenía con esas hermosas chicas.

– ¿Entonces a Carol le gusta Linky? - pregunto Leni a su familia.

– Eso parece sis - fue la respuesta de Luna.

– ¿Tú qué opinas de todo esto Lori? - Le pregunto Lola a su hermana mayor recordando que Carol era la rival de Lori.

Pero Lori no respondió ya que solo tenían un pensamiento en la cabeza. – (¡A CAROL LE GUSTA LINCOLN!) - eso era lo único que podía pensar, pues el hecho de que Carol, a quien Lori consideraba como su eterna rival, alguien de gran talento y prestigio de su misma edad se enamorara de su hermanito, ¡Literalmente le explotaba la cabeza!

– Bueno tal parece que Lori le volvió a dar la chiripiorca así que voy por el agua - Lola sonrió por ver que volvería a mojar a su hermana mayor para hacerla reaccionar.

– Oigan, ¿Qué no esa es la chica en la que pego una foto en el busto de Edwin? - Luan pregunto a su familia y después de recordar su aspecto le dieron la razón a aparte de que a Lucy le diera al recordar a Lincoln besando esa foto en su amado Edw…

\- ¡NO OSCURIDAD ALEJATE DE MI! – De repente Lucy grito asustando a su familia para, después tomar su rosario y hacerse bolita en su lado del sofá desprendiendo esa aura tan incomodad y perturbadora.

– Bu-Bu-Bueno espero q-que no recuerde que Lupa sabe usar una escopeta - se dijo a si misma Lynn solo para darse cuenta de su error.

Vieron a Lucy temblar todavía más mientras comenzaba a murmurar cosas demasiado rápido para que las entendieran y los demás voltearon a ver a Lynn molestas.

– ¿Lo dije o lo pensé? - les pregunto, pero se sintió como una tonta al hacerlo.

El resto solo endureció su mirada mientras Leni trataba de abrazar a su hermanita para hacer que se calmara.

 _ **[Residencia Mcbride]**_

\- ¿¡ES EN SERIO!?, ¡LINCOLN ENAMORA A ESAS HERMOSAS CHICAS EN SOLO DOS MESES! ¡MIENTRAS QUE YO NI SIQUIERA HE TENIDO NOVIA EN TODA MI VIDA! - Rusty grito a todo volumen descargando su frustración en ese grito.

Los demás solo miraron a Rusty con algo de pena ya que él tenía razón, la mayoría de ellos estaban casados o tenían alguna pareja como Liam que tenía una relación de noviazgo con Risas, Zach que estaba casado con un compañero de trabajo llamado Francisco y Clyde quien se había casado con Penélope.

– No te preocupes amigo ya te llegara el amor - Liam le palmeo la espalda a Rusty tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Estoy harto de esa frase – murmuro con enojo.

– Cambiando de tema me parece sorprendente que Stella está enamorada de Lincoln, ¿no lo creen? - pregunto Zach al resto los cuales asintieron.

– Con toda honestidad, jamás pensé que siquiera llegaran a conocerse, después de todo, Stella se mudó a Royal Woods meses después de que Lincoln huyera de su casa - Admitió Clyde haciendo que sus amigos sintieran un agudo dolor en sus corazones al recordar que le habían dado la espalda a Lincoln en su momento de mayor necesidad.

Realmente, todos ellos estaban profundamente arrepentidos de la estupidez de no apoyar a su amigo y esa decisión les había costado caro, debido a que el mismo Clyde, una vez regreso de su viaje a África y se enteró de todo, no había dudado en llamar a la policía para hacerle justicia a su amigo, pero como no tenían tantas evidencias los Loud lograron evitar la condena, pero eso no le había gustado a Clyde y cualquier sentimiento de aprecio desapareció de su corazón hacia cualquier Loud, excepto Lincoln y Lily, más el resto los odiaba.

En ese tiempo el joven McBride, no perdió tiempo y se apuntó al gimnasio comenzando a fortalecerse para cuando fuese el momento de poder vengar a su mejor amigo y entre esa venganza estaban ellos por haberle dado la espalda a Lincoln.

No únicamente les había roto unos huesos, sino que también les hizo entrar en razón y para cuando paso se habían sentido horrible por la traición que hicieron hacia Lincoln, pero fue gracias a la ahora esposa de Clyde que evito que este atentara contra la familia Loud logrando que se diera cuenta que no necesitaba hacer sentir a los Loud más miserables de lo que ya estaban en aquel entonces.

Pero eso no evito que fuese de los primeros en golpear a Lynn.

Rusty, Liam y Zach se habían sentido tan culpables por no haber hecho nada por Lincoln cuando tuvieron su oportunidad, a parte de haber perdido a la amistad con Clyde, por lo que con el pasar de los años los tres habían logrado con mucho sudor, lágrimas y sobre todo sangre conseguir el perdón de Clyde.

Volvieron a ser amigos, le pidieron demasiadas veces el perdón a Clyde por lo que había ocurrido, y cuando finalmente los perdono les había hecho que no era con él con quien deberían disculparse.

Pero durante ese tiempo los cuatro individualmente habían conocido a Stella meses después de lo de Lincoln y a su tiempo se habían hecho amigos de ella hasta que los 14 años ella tuviera que mudarse y no tuvieron ninguna noticia de ella hasta ahora.

– Será mejor seguir viendo el programa - declaro Zach a lo que el resto estuvo de acuerdo y continuaron viendo en silencio.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

Los días transcurrieron con "normalidad" claro que eso conllevaba a constantes visitas de Carol, Cristina y Stella para declararle su amor a Lincoln de nuevo.

 _ **[Escena retrospectiva: Cristina]**_

 _Lincoln estaba en el sofá de la sala jugando con Loan "El Super Mario Maker 3" viendo que Loan iba con ventaja Lincoln aplasto a un Goomba, cuando de pronto una roca rompió su ventana asustando a él y a Loan._

 _Afuera escucharon a alguien maldiciendo por lo que ambos asomaron sus cabezas para ver de qué se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que Cristina solo que no estaba acompañada de Carol o Stella._

 _Ella los miro con una sonrisa nerviosa sobre todo Lincoln quien le mandaba una mirada molesta._

– _H-hola Linc y-yo solo v-vine a dedicarte un poema que te escribí y lamento lo de la ventana te prometo pagártela - le dijo y sin darle tiempo a Lincoln comenzó a leerle a poema._

 _ **Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;**_

 _ **Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;**_

 _ **Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra**_

 _ **Como un débil cristal.**_

 _ **¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte**_

 _ **Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;**_

 _ **Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse**_

 _ **La llama de mi amor.**_

 _Cristina termino de leer el poema y esperando la opinión de Lincoln vio que el ahora no estaba en la ventana y pensando que solo logro molestarlo comenzó a retirarse, pero al voltear vio justamente a Lincoln estaba detrás de ella mirándola fijamente y esa mirada la hizo sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa._

– _***suspiro***_ _escucha Cristina es un hermoso poema - fue lo que dijo Lincoln que causo que Cristina se emocionara._

– _Pero sabes que yo no siento lo mismo que tu - y esa emoción cayo cuando dijo esas palabras._

– _No eres tú en lo absoluto soy yo y tú sabes que tengo hijos y espo… - pero antes de que terminara Cristina lo interrumpió._

– _¡No fue lo suficientemente bueno! - declaro con su cabello ocultando sus ojos para posteriormente levantar la cabeza para mirar a Lincoln con mucha determinación._

 _\- ¡No te preocupes Linc lo mejorare para que así algún día puedas corresponderme! - después de decir eso se fue corriendo dejando a Lincoln solo._

– _¿E-entonces s-si va a p-pagar la v-ventana? - Loan apareció por la entrada asomando su cabeza para mirar a su padre quien solo negaba y parecía frustrado._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(loud originales)**

– ¿Eso fue duro no creen? - pregunto Lana a su familia.

– Si lo fue, pero también ella no entiende que es un no, tal parece - . le contesto Luna a su hermanita.

– Bueno tampoco es culpa de Lincoln, él ha dicho que ya lleva rechazándola a ella y a las demás desde hace bastante tiempo y ellas simplemente no se rinden - Rita defendió a Lincoln dando un buen punto

– Veamos cómo es que Lincoln lo resuelve - declaro Lisa para seguir viendo el programa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

 _ **[Escena retrospectiva: Carol]**_

 _Lincoln silbaba una canción con tranquilidad mientras regresaba a su casa con Liby a su lado llevando un par de bolsas con algunos alimentos para la cena._

 _Padre e hija regresaban de una pequeña visita al mercado para la cena cuando de repente alguien conocida para ambos Loud se acercó meneando un poco sus caderas hacia ellos o más específicamente al albino quien la saludo con amabilidad._

– _Buenas tardes Carol - saludo Lincoln amablemente a la hermosa rubia quien le dedico una mirada sugestiva que no le agrado a Lincoln ni a Liby._

– _Hola - a pesar de la mirada de Carol hacia su padre Liby no iba a ser descortés solo pasaba cuando estaba muy molesta._

– _Buenas tardes a ti también Lincoln_ ~ _\- Carol canturreo el nombre de Lincoln._

– _Por cierto, Lincoln te tengo una sorpresa - Carol le dijo a Lincoln el cual suspiro, últimamente lo hacía mucho._

– _Vienes a declárate otra vez a mi padre, ¿verdad? - Liby fue directa ya que al igual que toda su familia estaba cansada de las constantes declaraciones de amor de las S.A.D.P.C.C.S._

– _Por supuesto que no, querida Liby - eso hizo que ambos Loud se sorprendieran._

– _Tan solo miren_ ~ _\- lo dijo apuntando al cielo._

– _Oh, ya sé, déjame adivinar van a lanzar fuegos artificiales con una propuesta de matrimonio a mi padre - a Liby le pareció gracioso esa idea y rio un poco, su padre se contagió un poco y rio ligeramente._

 _Eso puso a Carol algo nerviosa por alguna razón._

– _je je je si eso sería absurdo ¿no lo creen? - la risa era claramente fingida y Carol comenzó a sudar un poco._

 _Justo en ese momento unos fuegos artificiales sonaron y los tres miraron hacia ellos viendo que decían…_

 _ **Te amo Lincoln Loud**_

 _ **¿Te casarías conmigo?**_

 _Carol comenzó a reír con muchos nervios mirando hacia ambos Loud que seguían viendo el cielo._

– _Bueno al menos es anónima esa propuesta - eso fue lo que dijo Carol para después ver que disparaban otros fuegos artificiales_

 _ **Por Carol**_

– _Podría ser otra Carol_

 _ **Pingrey**_

 _ ***Cara de Carol Pingrey***_

 _\- ¡DEMONIOS! - grito Carol para después salir corriendo dejando solos y confundidos Louds._

– _Si acerté - fue lo que dijo Liby. – Lol…_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

– ¡Ja! Mi hijo es todo un galán, después de todo tiene el encanto Loud - fue lo que dijo el Sr. Lynn con orgullo para después recibir un golpe en su costilla por parte de su esposa.

– ¡AAUUCH! ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO RITA?! - Le pregunto a su esposa mientras se sobaba el lugar donde Rita le pego.

– Porque no puede ser que te concentres en eso, que no ves que mi bebe no quiere a ninguna de ellas de esa manera - Le reclamo a su esposo.

– Está bien, está bien, lo siento es solo que me deje llevar - se disculpó el Sr. Lynn viendo que no podría ganar una discusión con su esposa.

– Bueno… hagamos como si eso no paso y, ¿qué opinas Lori? - pregunto Lynn y voltearon a ver a la mencionada que para su sorpresa no se movía.

\- ¡Cierto! - Lola exclamo con fuerza para después correr a la cocina.

Todos la miraron sin entender hasta que volvió con un vaso de agua y una sonrisa inocente.

Después Lola arrojo el agua encima de Lori mojándola y sacándola de su transe.

\- ¡AAAHHH ESTA FRÍA! ***Se abraza a si misma*** ¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO LOLA?! - Lori la miro furiosa mientras demandaba una explicación de ese inesperado baño.

– Te dio la chiripiorca ¿no recuerdas? (Nah, fue por pura diversión jejeje) - Lola la miro como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

 _ **[Escena retrospectiva: Stella]**_

 _Lincoln miraba su celular con aburrimiento viendo un video de YouTube cuando de repente le llego un nuevo mensaje del Whatsapp, pero este era de un número desconocido por lo que confundido y algo alarmado miro al celular._

 _El mensaje decía lo siguiente…_

 _ **Hola Linc**_

 _ **Soy Stella**_

 _Después de ver de quien se trataba se vio tentado a deshacerse de su celular y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo es que Stella sabia su número?, si el nunca se lo había dado._

 _ **Se que no me diste tu número, pero así solo quería mandarte algo…**_

 _Lincoln no estaba seguro de querer ver lo que Stella quería mandarle, pero no iba a ser grosero por lo que espero._

 _ **Bueno aquí esta disfrútalo 7u7…**_

 _¿Qué quería decir con que iba a disfrutarlo?_

 _Al final Stella le mando una foto y, pues… bueno…_

 _Lincoln quien estaba bebiendo agua cuando se la mando la escupió de inmediato cuando vio la foto y agradecía que sus hijos estuvieran con su caos allá arriba por no le gustaría que ninguno de ellos viera la foto que Stella le mando de como vino al mundo._

 _\- (¿¡En serio me acaba de mandar su pack!?)_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

El silencio era el sonido dominante en la casa Loud.

¿Realmente Stella le había mandado su…?

– Que desesperada - fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de Lily a lo cual todos asintieron.

 _ **[Residencia Mcbride]**_

Al igual que la casa Loud el silencio era lo único que se escuchó por parte de los cuatro amigos viendo el programa del albino con descendencia peculiar.

Aunque Rusty solo mordía un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde agarro, pero miraba a Lincoln con mucha envidia por poder tener el pack de una hermosa chica sin tener que pedírselo.

El resto solo guardaron silencio y continuaron viendo el programa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

Paso una semana en la cual las S.A.D.P.C.C.S. no pararon de intentar distintas formas de hacer que Lincoln se fijara en ellas más que solo amigas.

Pero el albino ya estaba completamente harto por lo que pidió que se reunieran para poder zanjar todo de una sola vez.

Y hemos aquí en la situación actual, donde los cuatro adultos estaban sentados en una mesa de un café de la zona.

Decidiendo comenzar Lincoln fue el primero en hablar.

– ***suspiro*** Chicas voy a ser directo… - advirtió el albino poniendo nerviosas a las mujeres frente a él.

\- ¿Por qué les gusto chicas? - les pregunto, pero ellas quedaron sorprendidas con la repentina pregunta por lo que tardaron en responder.

– Bueno tu eres muy amable, atento, respetuoso y bastante apuesto - admitió Stella con un ligero pero adorable sonrojo.

– Al igual que carismático, optimista y con un gran amor por los niños -eso fue lo que agrego Cristina.

– A decir verdad, eres el primer hombre que nos ha tratado de esa manera sin querer algo de nosotras o solo para "pasar un rato con nosotras" - admitió Carol.

-Y realmente eres una gran persona - siguió Cristina.

– Desde ya hace tiempo que hemos buscado el amor de alguien como tú, pero realmente solo tú has sido el hombre perfecto para eso - eso fue dicho por Stella.

– Pero chicas la primera vez que hablamos les dije que tenía hijos y espo… - Lincoln quien había escuchado todo atentamente les respondió a lo que ellas lo interrumpieron con el ceño fruncido.

– Lincoln… el hecho de que nos rechaces aun cuando estamos dispuestas a compartirte es hipócrita teniendo en cuente que tú… -esta vez fue Lincoln quien interrumpió a Carol levantando una mano.

\- ¡Escuchen estoy consciente de eso y no es por eso por lo que las rechazo constantemente! - admitió Lincoln rápidamente.

– ***suspiro*** escuchen son unas mujeres maravillosas son hermosas, inteligentes, talentosas, graciosas y podría continuar, pero saben que mi corazón ya está ocupado por otras más – Miro seriamente a las chicas.

– Y francamente no sé qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo con un tonto como yo cuando ustedes deberían estar haciendo cosas más grandes – Dirigió su mirada a Carol.

– Carol, tu eres la heredera de la empresa Pingrey, la cual es una de las más importantes del mundo, hablas 5 idiomas fluidamente aparte de estar graduada de Harvard, tu eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco y con tú conocimiento podrías estar haciendo lo que quieras para ayudar al mundo, no perdiendo tu tiempo con alguien quien no corresponde tus sentimiento - Carol solo lo miro con lágrimas bajando de su hermoso rostro.

– Stella, tu eres una gran gimnasta que debería estar en las olimpiadas ganando medallas de oro o si prefieres unas de las personas con un gran conocimiento en informática de solo pensar en todo lo que podrías lograr hace que me imagine maravillas - Stella solo agacho la cabeza intentado contener las lágrimas.

– Y Cristina, recuerdas cuando tuviste la suficiente confianza conmigo como para darme tus borradores para las historias que tenías en mente pues… ¡fue fantástico!, Eres una persona con una gran creatividad con las palabras y las letras, solo con ver todos los poemas que me has dedicado me doy cuenta de ella tu deberías estar escribiendo grandes obras ¿no? - Cristina solo asentía con lágrimas bajando de su rostro.

– Ustedes tienen demasiados talentos como para ser desperdiciados con alguien como yo, que no puede darles lo que buscan, ustedes deberían estar comiéndose al mundo, no se preocupen por el amor estoy seguro que ya les llegara - finalizo Lincoln tomando una bocanada de aire después de ese gran discurso.

– Tienes razón Linc pero por lo menos ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos? - Le pregunto Carol con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Lincoln acepto gustoso era lo que realmente quería.

Aunque…El albino todavía tenía en mente algo.

-(¿¡Por qué m*erda no dije eso antes!?) – A veces podía ser muy autista.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

– ¡Eso es Lincoln! - apoyo Luan con algunas lágrimas por el discurso dado por su hermano.

– Realmente ha madurado - admitió Rita al ver la madurez que tenía Lincoln.

– Solo quitando el hecho de que les ha huido durante meses -agrego Lisa

– Hermana no arruines el momento - le reclamo Lily a Lisa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

Lincoln estaba en el sofá de su casa hablando con su hija Lyra.

– Entonces… ¿dejaran de acosarte, padre? - pregunto Lyra a su padre el cual solo asintió.

– Es un alivio, ¿sí o no, chicos? - pregunto Lyra al resto de sus hermanos los cuales solo celebran el que ya no habrá serenatas a las tres de la mañana.

Lincoln estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar.

Al ver de quien se trataba Lincoln puso una gran sonrisa y no dudo en contestar.

– ¡Hola amor! - saludo animosamente a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

– aham ¡oh!, ¿¡en serio!?, ¡me alegra mucho! - La sonrisa de Lincoln aumento todavía más.

\- ¿¡Van a venir?! - pregunto emocionado y después de unos segundos el albino casi salta de la emoción.

– ¡ESO ES GENIAL! ¡No te preocupes no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que lleguen!

– Bueno muchos besos, si también te amo amor, les mando tus saludos a los niños - después de despedirse Lincoln miro a sus hijos con mucha emoción y estos lo miraban inquisitivamente.

\- ¡Gran noticia sus madres vienen a casa! - dio la gran noticia y los jóvenes Loud celebraron con emoción.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

\- ¿Madres? - se preguntó Lori.

– Así es, de hecho, es bastante lógico si lo piensas - Lisa lo dijo he inmediatamente su familia la miro con duda.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Leni con duda

–La única albina es Lupa y el resto de sus hermanos si bien comparten similitudes a Lincoln, el color de pelo más otras facciones delatan que provienen de diferentes madres - explico y los demás lo razonaron un poco y vieron que tenía sentido.

-Pero… Si tu padre y yo las tuvimos a ustedes siendo rubias, castañas y albinas – pregunto con duda Rita

-Depende de cual de ustedes haya tenido el control en ese momento ***el resto de la familia hizo una mueca al entender a lo que Lisa se referia*** aparte que nuestros sobrinos comparten parecido gracias a Lincoln, si muestran ser diferentes de alguna manera entre sí – se acomodó las gafas – Tan siquiera nosotras como hermanas se puede notar nuestro parentesco… menos Lincoln pues llegue a dudar que fuese nuestro hermano, en lugar de ser un medio-hermano – miro a Rita haciéndola incomodarse.

-No te preocupes de eso hija, Lincoln se mi hijo, lo sé porque lo comprobé cuando era un recién nacido – Rita rio ligeramente mientras Lisa se encogía de hombros.

– Bueno que les parece que para celebrar que el próximo viernes veremos a nuestras cuñadas pedimos pizza - propuso el Sr. Lynn a lo cual todas asintieron con entusiasmo.

 **~0~**

 **Hola de nuevo amigos espero les haya gustado en nuevo capítulo yo por mi parte estoy cansado quiero decir este es un capítulo largo.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo hubo cosas que me hubiese gustado poner más como las apariciones de los Santiago, pero supongo que será para otro capítulo.**

 **Y en el próximo se revelará quienes son las madres de los hijos de Lincoln yo por mi parte eso sería todo por hoy.**

 **Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

 **Bye** ~


	7. Madres y Esposas

**Hola a todos amigos de FanFiction aquí Dark-Mask-Uzumaki trayéndoles una actualización de "The TV Lost House".**

 **A decir verdad, iba a actualizar primero mi nuevo fic "la enfermedad llamada AMOR" pero viendo el gran recibimiento del capítulo anterior me decidí por el próximo de "The TV Lost House" (a parte que me quedé con las ganas de escribir el siguiente capítulo).**

 **Así que como primera actualización de semana santa (¡Benditas Vacaciones!) viene este capítulo y sin más que decir pasemos a los review.**

 **Review:**

 **shishosv: gracias. De donde obtuvo Lincoln sus "poderes" está relacionado con otro personaje que aparecerá en el fic. Creo que no tendrás que esperar demasiado. Lo de las acosadoras dejémoslo en ya veremos. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **UltimateSTH: gracias. La verdad considere a Carol para ser una de las madres (también soy fan del Carolcoln :3) pero al final me decidí por las OC´s que aparecerán en este capítulo. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **johnmonty:** **thank you I hope to keep improving. believe that Lincoln's children know how to use more than one weapon ;-). I really wanted to make a story where Lemy could get rid of that annoying tension with his father who put most of the fics. The original Loud will meet the Lincoln family during the final chapters of the fic. Nah, the Lemon is not necessary. a greeting and take care.**

 **J0nas Nagera: gracias. Jaja, como fue que te enteraste que la familia de Lincoln es en realidad una secta XD. Realmente Lupa puede llegar a ser muy adorable cuando se lo propone, aunque de hecho cualquiera de las hijas de Lincoln podría serlo (incluido Lemy). La reputación de Lynn evito que consiguiese cualquier relación amorosa aparte de que Francisco al menos en este fic se pondría a batear del otro lado tarde o temprano. Las reacciones que tiene los Loud en este capítulo serán muy "extravagantes" (con Rusty y Ronnie Anne van a ser "especiales" jeje). Lo de Lisa, fue porque la verdad ya estaba cansado y solo quería acabar el capítulo por lo que no lo pensé muy bien que digamos. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **RCurrent: Gracias. Me alaga que pienses que mi historia es genial en serio significa mucho :). Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **Abud Jatib: gracias. La verdad es que tu sugerencia es interesante lo pensare créeme lo pensare. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **Guest: Lo veras en este capítulo ;D. no te preocupes por eso y gracias. Créeme que con lo que tiene Lincoln es más que suficiente. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **Ahora vamos al capítulo y nos leemos al final.**

 **Todos los derechos de The Loud House le pertenecen a Nickelodeon y Chris Savino.**

. – personaje hablando - .

. – (personaje pensando) - .

 _Recuerdos (flashbacks)_

" **Capitulo 6"**

 **Viernes 6:45 pm**

La semana había transcurrido bastante rápido para los Loud pero finalmente el esperado episodio de The Loud House donde podrían conocer a sus cuñadas comenzaría en un par de minutos.

Y las Loud se preparaban para eso.

. – Okey chicas ¿cómo creen que sean? - . pregunto la primogénita de los Loud.

. – Como que yo creo que serán hermosas - . respondió Leni de manera alegre.

. – Seguro son geniales por como son nuestros sobrinos - . respondió Luna.

. – Tal vez sean igual de destructivas que los retoños de Lincoln - . Luan comento.

. – No lo creo, quiero decir nosotras éramos bastante revoltosas y papá y mamá no lo eran tanto, al menos - . dijo Lynn.

. - ¡Oye! - . le llamaron la atención sus padres.

. – Oigan que tal si las esposas de Lincoln son personas a las que conozcamos - . se le ocurrió esa posibilidad a Lana.

. – Lo veo improbable - . comento Lisa.

. – Y, ¿si son personas famosas? - . pregunto Lily a su familia.

. – ¡Nah! Lo dudo, por muy guapo que se haya vuelto Lincoln dudo que tenga una pareja famosa - . opino Lola a la pregunta de su hermana menor.

. – Querrás decir famosas ¿no? - . Lucy le corrigió.

. – Sí, si eso - . respondió con algo de molestia Lola.

. – Todavía me parece increíble el hecho de que literalmente tenga más de una esposa - . admitió Lori.

Pero mientras las mujeres discutían eso el Sr. Lynn inflo un poco su pecho por el orgullo que sentía por su hijo después de todo a que hombre no le hubiera gustado esa "fantasía del harem" que tal parece Lincoln consiguió.

. – Chicas cálmense que ya va a comenzar el capítulo - . aviso Rita a lo que todos pusieron atención.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

 **Nombre del capítulo:**

" **Madres y Esposas"**

Era una tarde muy agradable con una temperatura perfecta con el sol dando calor como siempre y con algunas nubes a su alrededor.

Pero lo que nos importa es lo que ocurre dentro de la casa Loud donde sus integrantes estaban muy emocionados por la llegada de unas personas muy especiales, pero en especial, cierto peliblanco.

Cada miembro de la familia estaba en sus respectivas actividades o en las conversaciones que mantenían unos con otros.

. - ¡Un spinosauros destruiría a un T-Rex, Lemy! - . Lizy le dijo a su hermano mayor con un lindo puchero.

. – Sí, pero ¿qué hay de 20 raptores? - . Lemy le contesto a su hermanita, su mano en su barbilla pensando en la pregunta que él había hecho.

Esos dos hermanos continuaron discutiendo su pequeño versus mientras que los otros estaban en sus cosas.

. – Oye hermana tu ¿crees que nuestras mamas traigan regalos? - . pregunto Lacy con algo de entusiasmo a Liena.

. – Tal vez - . respondió Liena con una sonrisa feliz.

. – Y-Yo quisiera q-que me t-trajeran él ha-half life 3 - . comento Loan con nerviosismo.

. – Sigue soñando hermana, tú sabes que sigues castigada por haber soltado ese tigre en el zoológico hace tres meses - . le hablo Lupa a su hermana mayor que solo bajo la vista con pena.

. – Además, ¡estoy segura que si a alguien le traerán un regalo sería a mí! - . respondió Leia con algo de arrogancia y una sonrisa creída.

. – ***bufido*** Si claro, y no fuiste tú la que robo un cajero electrónico - . le respondió Lupa a su hermanita la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

. – Tranquilas no pelean por favor - . Lyra pidió a sus hermanas menores.

Lupa soltó un bufido y Leia solo giro la cabeza con indignación.

. – Oigan, ¿y Papá? - . pregunto Lacy a sus hermanas.

. – Está en la cocina preparando la comida con Liby - . respondió Leia a la pregunta de Lacy.

. – Debería ir a ayudarlos - . Lyra comento a lo cual todos se pusieron sumamente nerviosos.

. – N-N-No ha-ce f-f-falta her-hermanita - . tartamudeo con muchos nervios.

. – S-Si Lyra n-no te preocupes por la comida - . Lemy quien también había escuchado a Lyra también trato de mantenerla sentada en el sofá.

. – D-De seguro papá y Liby lo tienen bajo control - . añadió Lacy sudando frio por la idea de que su hermana mayor cocinase.

. – Ehhh… está bien - . dijo Lyra no muy convencida a lo cual todas interiormente soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

. - ¿Por qué actúan de esa manera? - . se preguntó Luna con extrañeza.

. – No lo sé - . respondió Lori igual de extrañada que Luna.

. – Tal vez Lyra sea pésima cocinando - . comento Luan a su familia.

. – No puede ser más mala que Lori y Luna - . declaro Lucy con normalidad a lo cual las dos mencionadas la miraron muy ofendidas.

. - ¡Oye sis eso no es cierto! - . se defendió Luna.

. - ¡Si eso literalmente es mentira! - . Lori también apoyo a su hermana rockera.

. – ¿Qué clase de persona que afirma saber cocinar cuando quema la olla donde lo único que tenía que hacer era hervir agua? - . dijo Lisa fríamente a lo cual Lori se desanimó por completo.

. – Aparte de que persona realiza la atrocidad de ponerle Nutella y aceitunas a un hot dog - . Lucy añadió fríamente y con eso Luna también se deprimió por completo.

. - ¡Ughh! Y yo creía que el sándwich favorito de Lincoln era asqueroso - . comento Lana con asco al recordar ser la única a que había probado el dichoso hot dog.

Mientras que Lori y Luna estaban siendo consoladas por Leni y Lily mientras que el resto miraba a Lisa y Lucy con reproche.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

 _ **/En la cocina/**_

. – Mira hija, la clave para cocinar es prestar atención a lo que haces para evitar algún daño - . Lincoln le explico a Liby quien miraba con Lulu en su hombro como su padre cortaba la zanahoria con bastante maestría.

. - ¡Wow! ¡Papá es increíble! - . declaro Liby que al igual que Lulu veían con asombro al ver la rapidez y maestría que demostraba su padre al cortar las verduras

. - ¿Qué tal si lo intentas hija? - . pregunto Lincoln mirando a su hija.

. – Pero papá, dudo que pueda hacerlo tan rápido como tú - . afirmo la castaña mientras su padre la miraba con comprensión.

. – Oh, no te preocupes querida esto es porque tus madres vie-¡NEN! - . Lincoln se detuvo por completo al sentir que ya no estaba cortando la zanahoria sino otra cosa.

Liby miro la mano del albino e hizo una mueca al ver la mano de su padre.

. – Ehhh, Papá voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios - . declaro Liby a lo cual su padre solo asintió rígidamente mientras se mordía el labio para evitar decir una mala palabra.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

. - ¡OUCH! - . fue la respuesta general al ver que Lincoln se había cortado por no haber puesto atención.

. – UUff se lo que se siente eso - . afirmo el Sr. Lynn con simpatía por su hijo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

 _ **/Momentos después/**_

Lincoln veía a Liena cocinando con ayuda de Liby mientras que a él le vendaban su mano izquierda.

. - ¡Ay papá debes de tener más cuidado! - . Lyra reprocho un poco a su padre el cual sonreía nervioso.

. – Sí, si perdón - . se disculpó con algo de pena en su voz el albino.

Pero en ese momento afuera de la casa se escuchó el sonido de un motor estacionándose.

Gracias a eso todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

. - ¡YA LLEGARON! - . Lincoln grito con mucha emoción y se dirigió con sus hijos a la entrada para recibir a quienes estuvieran afuera.

Al salir a la casa todos pudieron ver unos cuantos vehículos estacionados enfrente de la acera.

Eran cuatro vehículos en total, pero todos eran bastante lujosos.

Del primer auto salió una hermosa mujer rubia de buena altura y una gran figura de reloj de arena con unos pechos copa D, unas piernas muy bien torneadas junto con un firme trasero, una cara preciosa sin imperfecciones y su pelo rubio corto hasta la nunca que vestía un traje de empresaria color azul con blanco y unos tacones grises.

La mujer en cuestión se dirigió hacia Lincoln meneando las caderas seductoramente.

Al llegar enfrente del albino que la veía con una sonrisa de pura felicidad la hermosa mujer lo tomo por su suéter y lo atrajo a hacia ella misma uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso que duro por lo menos treinta segundos.

Al separarse ella lo miro con amor y hablo…

. – Hola querido - . dijo aquella hermosa rubia hacia su marido.

. – Hola Sherry - . saludo de vuelta el albino sin que su sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

. – H-H-Hola m-mamá - . Loan apareció para saludar a su madre que de inmediato le dio un cálido abrazo al igual que un beso en la frente.

. – Hola cariño ¿cómo has estado? - . le pregunto Sherry a su hija biológica con algo de preocupación en su voz.

. – E-E-Estoy b-bien mami - . Loan le regalo una sonrisa a su madre, la cual al igual que ella sonrió.

Sherry fue a saludar al resto de sus "hijos" con alegría.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

. – Ella me suena de algún lado - . dijo Lily la cual juraba haber visto a esa bella mujer en algún lado.

. – Yo también - . añadió Lisa intentando recordar de quien se trataba.

Pero todos se detuvieron cuando observaron a Lori levantar temblorosa su mano apuntando hacia la tele.

La expresión de Lori era de sorpresa absoluta estaba a nada de congelarse.

. - E-E-E-Ella e-es S-Sherry L. Harbour la dueña de todo Microsoft y u-u-una d-de la-las mu-mujeres m-más ri-ricas del m-mundo - . revelo Lori a lo cual todos quedaron en completo shock.

Lincoln se había casado con una de las mujeres más ricas de todo el mundo, ese era el pensamiento de todos lo Loud en conjunto y gracias al shock que la revelación causo no se dieron cuenta que a Lori le había vuelto a dar la chiripiorca.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

Del mismo auto por el cual bajo Sherry salió otra hermosa mujer rubia más alta que Lincoln con una figura de reloj de arena de grandes pechos copa D+ unas grandes caderas, un firme y gran trasero que vestía un vestido color rosado junto a un cinturón café, el vestido le llegaba hasta por un poco debajo de las rodillas que daba una buena vista a sus largas y torneadas piernas que llevaban unas medias grises y tacones blancos.

La hermosa mujer fue directo hacia Lincoln y al llegar le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras llenaba la cara del albino con besos dejándole las marcas de los besos de la hermosa rubia.

. – Lincoln, amor mío no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe - . la hermosa rubia de vestido le dijo al albino sin romper el abrazo.

. – Yo también, mi querida Camille - . le respondió Lincoln a su esposa.

. - ¡Maman! - . dijo una alegre Liena quien se unió al abrazo que compartían sus padres.

. – ¡Mo bébé! - . grito Camille al ver a su hija Liena.

Al romperse el abrazo compartido Liena mira a su madre con mucha alegría.

. – ¿Maman, comment était ta nouvelle ligne de vêtements? - .

 _ **(**_ _ **Traducción**_ _ **:**_ _ **Mamá,**_ _ **¿cómo te fue con tu nueva linea de vestidos?**_ _ **)**_

. – Muy bien hija mía fue un gran éxito y se estrenara este próximo verano - . comento Camille a su hija biológica la cual asintió.

Camille miro al resto de sus "hijos" y fue a saludarlos con un beso en la mejilla.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

. - ¡WOW! ¡Es bellísima! - . declaro Lori a su familia la cual asintió boquiabiertos.

Pero de repente Leni pareció reconocerla y salto de la emoción con estrellas en sus ojos.

. – ¡OH MY GOD! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡COMO QUE MI CUÑADA ES CAMILLE L. LOMBRAD LA DISEÑADORA DE MODA MAS A LA MODA DE LA HISTORIA! - . revelo Leni a lo cual la mayoría de las mujeres de la casa Loud terminaron por reconocerla.

. - ¡¿LA QUE HACE ESOS PRECIOSOS VESTIDOS?! - . Grito Lola con sorpresa a lo cual Leni solo asintió muy contenta.

. – (Lincoln estas convirtiéndote en mi hijo favorito) - . el Sr. Lynn pensó con todo el escándalo que sus hijas y esposa hacían al ver a la hermosa Camille.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

De una gran camioneta con algunos logos que eran, básicamente, memes salieron dos hermosas mujeres castañas.

La primera castaña era más alta que la otra con una figura no tan voluptuosa como Sherry o Camille, pero aun así bastante hermosa con unos copa C, una pequeña cintura, un buen trasero y unas largas y torneadas piernas con una preciosa cara que solo tenía un lunar y su cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta media espalda.

Esta vestía un pantalón muy fino color grisáceo, una blusa de manga larga color azul marino junto con algunas pulseras hechas a mano y unas zapatillas color blanco.

Mientras que la otra castaña era más baja que la primera, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa, su cabello era corto y le llegaba hasta la nuca, unos pechos copa B junto a su cintura la cual no le envidiaba nada a Sherry o Camille, su trasero no era muy grande pero aun así no tenía por qué sentir envidia por el de otras.

Ella vestía una chaqueta de cuero junto con una camisa con el estampado de Batman, unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos tennis de marca, blancos, y una cámara en su mano izquierda.

Ellas se acercaron animosamente hacia el albino.

. – Hello Darling *~ - . canturreo la castaña más alta con una sonrisa y una miraba condescendiente.

. - ¿Qué onda tigre? - . saludo despreocupadamente para después ambas castañas le dieran un beso en sus mejillas.

. – je jeje Tina, Carla me alegra verlas de nuevo - . saludo muy animado el albino a las castañas.

. – Hola Mamá - . dijo Liby a Carla para después darle un abrazo.

. – Hola Ma/Madre - . saludaron Lyra y Lemy a Tina, la cual abrazo a ambos.

. – ¿Qué paso mi pequeña Sherlock Holmes? - . Carla le dijo cariñosamente a su hija jugando un poco con su aparato. – Anda pues, mira al final si tuvieron con ponerte esta cosa - . Carla se refirió al aparato dental de Liby, la cual sonrió nerviosa.

. – Seh, bueno, agradécele al Halloween por eso - . respondió Liby a su madre la cual soltó una pequeña carcajada.

. – Supongo que sí - . respondió Carla acariciando la cabeza de Liby.

. - ¿Entonces sacaste el nuevo disco? - .le pregunto un emocionado Lemy a su madre, Tina.

. – Yes, I did - . le contesto Tina a su pequeño hijo.

. - ¿En serio funciono lo de la música Country? - . le pregunto Lyra levantando una ceja.

. – No subestimes nunca el poder del Country - . bromeo un poco con su hija mayor.

. - ¡Hola Mamá T y Mamá C! - . saludo Lizy desde lejos a sus "madres".

. – Hostia, ¿Qué paso pimpollos? - . Saludo Carla con ternura al ver a la pequeña Lizy.

. – Hello Love - . también saludo a Lizy con la mano.

Tanto Tina como Carla fueron a saludar al resto de sus "hijos".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

. - ¡OH POR DIOS, ELLA ES CARLA L. SANCHEZ UNA DE LAS MEJORES FOTOGRAFAS DE TODO EL MUNDO! - . Grito con emoción y sorpresa Lily a su familia.

. - ¡¿En serio?! - . grito Luan en shock.

. - ¡Oh sí yo la sigo en todas sus redes sociales! - . confeso Leni

. - ¡Solo mira! - . Lily le mostro su celular a su familia que mostraba una hermosa foto de un lago en el amanecer.

. - ¡Ella fue la que tomo esa foto! - . Lily apunto a Carla en la televisión.

. - ¡Wow! Tal parece que Lincoln es un "caza-estrellas" - . Luan dijo un chiste malo inconscientemente a lo cual su familia la miro en shock.

. – Luan ¿acabas de contar un chiste? - . Lana le pregunto a su hermana mayor a lo cual esta se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

. - ¡¿En serio lo hice?! - . se preguntó Luan en shock, ya hacía años que la ex comediante no contaba un chiste o un juego de palabras.

Pero la atención de la familia se desvió a Luna que miraba a Tina temblorosa con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula hasta el suelo [Metafóricamente hablando].

. - ¡Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?! - . le pregunto Rita a su hija con preocupación donde Luna solo apunto a Tina.

. – E-E-E-E-Ella e-e-es T-T-T-Tina L. Swagger, ¡LA HIJA DE MICK SWAGGER! - . Revelo dejando en shock a los presentes, pero Luna parecía todavía procesar lo que ella misma dijo.

Pero una revelación golpeo como un balde de agua fría a Luna…

 _ **/Dentro de la mente de Luna/**_

Caos…

Eso era lo que mejor definía la mente de Luna en estos momentos, su mente parecía ser una especie de oficina con diferentes Lunas completamente iguales en aspecto, pero no en apariencia o mejor dicho color de vestimenta.

. - ¡QUE ALGUIEN POR EL AMOR A FREDDIE MERCURY TRAIGA LOS MALDITOS RESULTADOS! - . Grito una Luna de color rojo sacando humo de las orejas por la rabia y la desesperación que sentía.

Pero todas las Lunas en lugar de hacerle caso a la de rojo solo corrían como pollos sin cabeza corriendo causando un gran desastre y una de ellas quemando algunos escritorios.

. - ¡Fuimos timados! - . grito una Luna negra que parecía alarmada

. - ¡Fuimos embarajiñados! - . grito una Luna amarilla mientras se quitaba un pequeño sobrero.

. – Eso ni siquiera existe, pero concuerdo contigo - . le grito de nuevo aquella Luna negruzca.

. -¡DETENGANSE TODAS, YA TENGO LOS RESULTADOS! - . Grito una Luna color verde con unas gafas mientras agitaba un papel llamando la atención del resto de Lunas que se acercaron a ella.

. - ¡Según los cálculos su nombre completo es…! - . dijo la Luna verde revelando el nombre completo de la hija de su gran ídolo.

 _ **/Fuera de la mente de Luna/**_

La revelación que se hiso en la mente de Luna pareció demasiado sorprendente para la maestra de música. Luna solo tomo aire para después gritar.

. - ¡SU NOMBRE COMPLETO ES TINA LOUD SWAGGER! - . después de decir eso Luna pareció tener un corto circuito.

. – Rock and roll… - . fue lo que dijo Luna antes de desmayarse cayendo de bruces contra el suelo mientras que su cabeza pareció soltar humo.

. - ¡LUNA! - . Gritaron todos en conjunto con preocupación por la rockera.

. – (Si ella es Tina Loud Swagger, entonces por ende el resto seria Sherry Loud Harbour, Camille Loud Lombrad y Carla Loud Sanchez, eh) - . pensó Lisa con interés al deducir rápidamente el nombre completo de las esposas de Lincoln.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

Del tercer coche bajaron otras dos mujeres, ambas dos castañas y de baja estatura, pero aun así sumamente hermosas.

La primera era una castaña de pelo largo algo descuidado que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja que usaba unas gafas, pero, que para nada le quitaban atractivo, con unos pechos copa C+, unas anchas caderas y gran trasero que vestía un pantalón café junto con un suéter rojo junto a un abrigo café y unas zapatillas negras.

La otra castaña era solo un poco más baja que Lincoln, su pelo corto hasta sus hombros y peinado de tal manera que tapase su ojo derecho, con una gran figura de reloj de arena con unos copa C y un gran trasero junto con unas buenas piernas que vestía un pantalón grisáceo, una blusa negra de manga corta junto con unas zapatillas negras.

Lo curioso era que ambas tenían una piel pálida.

Las dos mujeres caminaron con tranquilidad hasta su familia cuando de repente, Lacy corrió con rapidez hacia la castaña con lentes saltando a sus brazos y causando que casi se caiga mientras que atrapaba a Lacy.

. - ¡Mamma er du her! - . dijo Lacy a tal parecía su madre.

 _ **(Traducción: ¡Mamá estas aquí!)**_

. - ¡Oh kjære Lacy! - . le hablo la de lentes con calma.

 _ **(Traducción: ¡Oh mi querida Lacy!)**_

. – Hei mor - . Lupa apareció detrás de la castaña del ojo cubierto.

 _ **(Traducción: Hola madre)**_

. - Min lille datter, hvordan har du vært? - . Le hablo la castaña con ternura abrazando a su hija.

 _ **(Traducción: Mi hijita ¿cómo has estado?)**_

Lupa solo oculto su pequeño sonrojo en el hombro de su madre mientras que esta se dio cuenta y puso una leve sonrisa.

. - ¡Sophie! ¡¿estás bien?! - . llego Lincoln corriendo y ayudando a levantarse a la identificada Sophie.

. – Sí, estoy bien querido esposo - . le respondió Sophie a su esposo cuando Lacy la soltó.

Sophie le dio un rápido beso en los labios al albino para después Lacy tomara la mano de su madre.

. - ¿Y tú Charlotte? - . Lincoln le pregunto a la otra mujer cuando dejo de abrazar a Lupa.

. – Estoy bien querido - . le respondió Charlotte a su esposo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

. – Interesante, así que, Sophie L. Lambaurr es la pareja de mi unidad fraterna, eh, - . dijo Lisa con interés al ver a Sophie.

. – ¡yY no solo ella sino también su hermana Charlotte L. Lambaurr! - . agrego Lynn muy sorprendida a lo que Rita reacciono.

. - ¡Un momento te refieres a C.L.L.! - . Le pregunto Rita a Lynn la cual asintió.

. – ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Quiénes son ellas? - . les pregunto Lola y Lana al mismo tiempo.

. – Sophie Loud Lambaurr es una reconocida científica graduada en Física, matemáticas y astronomía de la universidad de Hardvard de origen Noruego - . explico Lisa a su familia.

. – Y "C.L.L." es el abreviado de Charlotte Loud Lambaurr hermana menor de Sophie Lambaurr y reconocida escritora de libros de ciencia ficción, más específicamente de la temática de horror - . termino de explicar Lisa mientras se acomodaba sus grandes gafas.

. – Así es cariño es una de mis escritores favoritos por sus libros como "Terror bajo las profundidades" - . hablo Rita con mucha emoción.

. – Mi favorito es "Reflexiones malditas" - . agregó Lynn quien al trabajar en una biblioteca conocía todos los libros de Charlotte.

. - ¿De qué trata? - . pregunto con curiosidad Luan a su hermana menor.

. – Bueno trata sobre una niña que intenta convocar a fuerzas malignas y sobre sus pensamientos debi… - . se detuvo en seco al mirar a Lucy quien no paraba de temblar mientras desprendía esa desagradable aura.

. - ¡NO OSCURIDAD, ALÉJATE DE MI! - . Lucy grito de repente comenzado a mover sus brazos como loca como si estuviera ahuyentando a algo.

Pero después de tantos movimientos bruscos por parte de la ex gótica termino por golpear a Lori, la cual seguía sin moverse debido a que su familia se le había olvidado su condición y a Luna que seguía inconsciente sin señales de despertar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

Finalmente, del ultimo coche salieron otras tres mujeres solo que esta vez fueron dos rubias y una castaña.

La primera rubia era toda una belleza con un largo vestido de una sola pieza color beige que resaltaba a la perfección el precioso cuerpo que la rubia mantenía, con unos pechos copa B, pero una figura de reloj de arena que, si bien era la más delgada de todas las mujeres presentes, no le quitaba puntos, al contrario, la hacía ver más hermosa. Aparte que tenía unos tacones blancos con algunas pulseras y su largo cabello lo mantenía en una cola de caballo.

La segunda rubia era más fornida con unos músculos bien definidos, pero sin exagerar nada, que tenía unos pechos copa D y unas tonificadas piernas junto con un buen trasero que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, un sombrero de vaquero junto una camisa marrón de botones y por encima una chaqueta verde.

Y la castaña era tan alta como Sherry, por ende, igual de alta que Lincoln, su cabello era corto hasta sus hombros, su figura atlética, pero, aun así, desarrollada con unos pechos copa C, unas piernas tonificadas y con un firme trasero que vestía un conjunto deportivo de chaqueta y pantalón color morado y azul, y unos tennis deportivos blancos.

La castaña al ver al albino sonrió con picardía mientras emprendía carrera hacia Lincoln que le daba la espalda.

. - ¡PIENSA RÁPIDO! - . Grito la castaña a lo cual Lincoln solo soltó un muy inteligente, '¿eh?'.

Al llegar al albino pateo las pantorrillas del Loud haciendo que este se cayera, pero antes de que pasase, ella lo sujeto de su cintura sosteniéndolo con firmeza para después le diese un muy apasionado y largo beso.

Al romper el beso Lincoln se quedó con un pequeño hilo de saliva colgado todavía de su boca mientras que la castaña solo le daba una mirada sensual.

. – Vaya… que impaciente Dawn - . dijo Charlotte al ver la impaciencia de su amiga.

. – Y a nosotras dos nos dejaste atrás - . le reprocho la rubia con sombrero.

. – No es mi culpa que sean tan lentas, Diana - . le contesto Dawn a la ahora identificada Diana.

. - ¡MAMI! - . grito Lizy al momento de correr hacia Diana con Lulu aferrándose a su espalda.

. - ¡Mi bebe! - . grito Diana al momento de que Lizy salto a sus brazos y simultáneamente Lulu salto hacia Dawn quien la atrapo con una gran sonrisa.

. - ¡Mi pequeña Lulu como has crecido! - . grito Dawn al momento de tener a su hija bebe en sus brazos, mientras que la pequeña Lulu solo frotaba su mejilla con la de su madre.

Y Lincoln solo observaba con una sonrisa desde el suelo en el cual cayo cuando Dawn lo soltó para atrapar a Lulu.

Lincoln volteo a ver a la última rubia la cual estaba a su lado viéndolo con una sonrisa divertida.

. - ¿Qué no me vas a dar un beso como el de Dawn, cariño? - . le pregunto esa mujer, mientras que Lincoln se ponía de pie y hacia lo que la rubia le pregunto.

. – Por supuesto, mi querida Elisa - . le respondió el albino a Elisa para después darle el beso que le pedía.

Al momento en que se separaron Leia se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa muy inocente.

. - ¿Mami? - . le pregunto una "inocente" Leia a su madre la cual al verla se puso a su altura y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

. - ¡La mia ragazza! - . le respondió Elisa a su pequeña e "inocente" hija.

 _ **(Traducción: ¡Mi niña!)**_

Cuando Elisa rompió el abrazo miro a su hija con una gran sonrisa que Leia devolvió.

. – Ti sei comportato bene mia cara figlia? - . le pregunto Elisa a su pequeña hija.

 _ **(Traducción: ¿Te has portado bien mi querida hija?)**_

. – certo mamma - . le respondió Leia con una sonrisa muy "inocente" que Elisa compro de inmediato.

 _ **(Traducción: Por supuesto Mamá)**_

Las tres mujeres al terminar el encuentro con sus respectivas hijas biológicas fueron a saludar al resto de los niños mientras que Lincoln las seguía un poco atrás.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

. - ¡OH POR DIOS! - . Lola grito como loca al ver a las mujeres que también eran esposas de Lincoln.

. - ¡NO JODAS! - . Lana soltó una mala palabra por ver quienes habían aparecido.

. - ¡¿EN SERIO?! - . Lynn se preguntó en shock.

. - ¡¿Qué pasa?!, y, ¡¿Quiénes son ellas?! - . Les grito Luan al ver a sus hermanas sorprenderse de esa manera.

. - ¡ELLA ES ELISA L. FERRARA MISS UNIVERSO DEL AÑO PASADO! - . Revelo Lola a lo cual el resto se sorprendió.

. - ¡Aahh! Sí, recuerdo haberla visto el año pasaaa… - . el Sr. Lynn arrastro las palabras al notar que su esposa lo miraba con una mirada asesina.

. – S-S-Si l-l-la v-vi, p-pero f-fue p-por Luna, t-tú sabes que ella no batea del lado derecho - . el Sr Lynn tomo la mano de la inconsciente Luna y la sacudió de manera afirmativa.

Rita solo intensifico su mirada hacia el Sr. Lynn quien estaba comenzando a sudar mucho por la mirada de su esposa.

. – Bu-Bu-Bueno y-y ¿c-como se llama el resto de esas señoritas? - . el Sr Lynn cambio de tema esperando que sus hijas lo ayudaran.

Por suerte para el Sr. Lynn, Lana no pareció darse cuenta de la tensión que había entre sus padres ya que seguía en shock de ver a la rubia de sombrero.

. - ¡Ella es Diana L. Costa la famosa bióloga que descubrió una nueva especie de reptiles! - . informo Lana a lo cual su familia tal parecía costumbre se sorprendió al conocer eso.

. – Así leí sobre ella en el periódico - . comento Lily al ver a Diana.

. - ¿Y la otra? - . preguntó Lucy ya calmada después de su ataque de pánico.

. - ¡Es Dawn L. Ancic la ganadora de medallas olímpicas en atletismo y natación! - . termino de decir Lynn a lo cual su familia otra vez se sorprendió.

. – Esas serian todas las esposas de Lincoln ¿no? - . dijo Lana con algo de duda.

Su familia solo siguió viendo el programa sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

. – Es bueno tenerlas a todas de vuelta mamas - . les dijo Lacy con mucha felicidad al tener a sus "madres" de vuelta.

. – Y a nosotras nos alegra estar con todos ustedes - . le respondió Camille a lo cual las mujeres recién llegadas solo asintieron.

. – Cierto, Liby hay que terminar la comida - . Liena le dijo a su hermana.

. -Sí es cierto, ¡Un momento! ***se queda en silencio unos momentos*** ¡La sopa! - . Grito con pánico que Liena compartió al darse cuenta que había dejado todo en la cocina.

Y así ambas se fueron corriendo a la cocina.

. – Bueno ¿qué les parece si entramos? - . propuso Lyra a lo cual solo asintieron y fueron entrando todos hasta que solo quedo Lincoln y Diana.

. – Por cierto, se te olvido darme mi beso Linky - . canturreo Diana el ese nombre cariñoso con el cual todas se referían a él a veces.

Lincoln solo sonrió y le dio un beso.

Al romper el beso Diana lo miro con mucha picardía.

. – Espera a la noche, querido - . Diana le dijo sensualmente a su esposo que solo le sonrió y Diana entro a la casa.

Lincoln iba a entrar hasta que se percató que todos los vecinos [En especial, los hombres] lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Lincoln trato de resistirlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero simplemente no pudo…

. - ¡JE! - . soltó una pequeña risa, burlándose de todos aquellos que lo miraban, luego entro a la casa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(louds originales)**

. - ¡Que envidia! - . dijo sin pensar el Sr. Lynn, pero se dio cuenta de su error al momento de que Rita le diera un fuerte pisotón en su pie.

. - ¡Ouch! - . grito con dolor el Sr. Lynn solo para mirar que su esposa le daba la espalda.

. – Un mes sin cuchicuchi - . declaro a lo cual el Sr. Lynn grito un fuerte: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, que se escuchó en toda su cuadra.

Todo ante la mirada incomoda de sus hijas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(the loud house)**

 _ **/Más tarde/**_

Lincoln estaba lavando los platos con cuidado de no lastimarse por su mano cortada mientras llevaba puesto un delantal que ponía: _"Le chef le plus sexy de I´histoire"_.

 _ **(Traducción: El chef más sexy de la historia)**_

Al final Liena y Liby lograron salvar la sopa de evitar que se arruinase, todos comieron y se contaron lo que habían hecho desde que no se vieron, cabe destacar que los niños fueron reprendidos por todos sus desastres y castigados durante dos semanas en la forma de realizar todos los deberes del hogar que él hacía.

Hubo quejas, pero al final no le podías decir que no a tu madre o en este caso, madres, sino quisieras ser golpeado por "La chancla voladora" como lo llamaba Carla.

Pero de pronto sintió los brazos de alguien en volviéndose en su pecho y un par de suaves "bollos".

. – Oh, Cariño te he extrañado tanto - . Le hablo Tina con suavidad.

. – Y hemos oído lo mucho que te has esforzado gracias a los niños - . esta vez fue Sherry la que hablo con dulzura.

. – Por eso vamos a recompensártelo mucho, querido esposo - . termino de decir Charlotte soplándole sensualmente en la nuca causando un escalofrió en Lincoln, a lo cual, el resto de esposas de Lincoln lo miraban y algunas lo tocaban solo sonrieron con mucho pero mucho amor.

Lincoln solo se enderezo mientras que sus esposas detrás de él reían levemente.

 _ **/A la mañana siguiente/**_

Lincoln salía de su habitación con una gran sonrisa de tarado en su rostro mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo de beber con su muy notable cogerá.

Al bajar de las escaleras Lincoln se dirigió a la sala que le quedaba de paso a la cocina donde observo a todos sus hijos, quienes todos seguían en pijama, y que al notar su presencia todos lo observaron fijamente.

Liena y Lyra lo miraban como diciéndole: '¿En serio?'. Con sus ojos rojos mientras bebían un café.

Loan, Liby, Lacy y Lemy no pudieron verlo a la cara y solo desviaban su mirada apenada a otro lado.

Lizy y Lulu lo miraban sin entender nada.

Lupa y Leia lo miraron con mucha molestia.

Encogiéndose de hombros por la mirada de sus hijos Lincoln siguió su recorrido hacia el refrigerador donde saco el envase de leche y se lo bebió de golpe.

. - ¡Aaahhh! Dulce alivio - . dijo todavía con su sonrisa de tonto.

Mientras Lincoln seguía haciendo sus cosas en la cocina sus hijos todavía observaban sin decir nada la entrada a la cocina donde podían escuchar a su padre hacer algunas cosas.

. - ¿Papi gano la lucha para adultos? - . Lizy pregunto inocentemente a sus hermanos causando que Liena y Lyra escupieran su café encima de Lemy y Loan.

. – Si, querida, Papi gano como siempre jejeje - . declaro Lincoln saliendo de la cocina con una charola que llevaba véase leche, agua, jugo y agua para después subir las escaleras rumbo su cuarto.

 **{Fin del capítulo}**

. – Okey - . dijo lentamente Lana con algo de pena, al igual que el resto de su familia, excepto dos integrantes.

. - ¡Lincoln! ¡no tienes ni idea de cómo acabas de hacer sentir orgulloso a tu padre! - . declaro el Sr. Lynn con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

. – 2 meses sin cuchicuchi - . declaro Rita con una mirada dura a lo cual el Sr. Lynn solo se lamentó.

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta del rostro de la pequeña Lily, la cual estaba completamente roja al imaginar al sexy cuerpo que tenía su hermano mientras que en la fantasía de Lily se imaginaba a ella misma con Lincoln mientras que su hermano la acariciaba en sus partes íntimas y ella le decía: Papi

. – (¡Oh por dios soy una pervertida!) - . pensó al recordar que Lincoln era su hermano mayor, su sexy herma…

. - ¡NO PIENSES ESO LILY! - . lo grito para ella misma pero aun así lo grito por lo que su familia la miro sin entender nada.

. - ¿Estás bien Lily? - . le pregunto Luan con preocupación.

. – Ehh, Sí lo estoy jeje - . respondió muy nerviosa.

. – ¿Segura? Tu cara esta roja - . le comento Lynn a lo cual Lily solo se cubrió la cara con mucha pena.

 _ **/Residencia McBride/**_

. – Oigan, ¿están seguros que Rusty está bien? - . pregunto Liam con duda a sus amigos por el estado de Rusty que desde que vio a Sherry no se había movido un centímetro.

. – Para nada - . respondió Clyde con algo de preocupación.

. – Oye amigo, ¿estás bien? - . Zach le pregunto a Rusty mientras lo movía un poco.

. – He vivido una mentira - . susurro Rusty pero Zach no pudo escucharlo.

. - ¿disculpa dijiste algo? - . le pregunto Liam confundido.

. - ¡Dije que he vivido una mentira! - . grito Rusty de repente mientras se ponía de pie y asustaba a sus amigos.

. - ¡LE HE ESTADO REZANDO A LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA! - . Rusty siguió gritando para confusión de sus amigos.

. - ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE INVERTI REZANDOLE A CUALQUEIR DEIDAD QUE ME AYUDARA EN EL AMOR, PERO NADA, Y LINCOLN SE CASA CON NUEVE DE LAS DIEZ MUJERES MAS HERMOSAS DE TODO EL MUNDO SEGÚN LA MALDITA REVISTA "UNIVERSAL"! - . Grito Rusty al borde de la locura mientras sus amigos intentaban calmarlo sin éxito.

. - ¡Tranquilo Rusty no enloquezcas! - . le dijo Clyde

. - ¡Si tranquilízate! - . le dijo Zach

. – Calmémonos un poco amigo - . le termino de decir Liam

. - ¡¿PORQUÉ MIERDA NO LE HICE CASO CUANDO DIO CONSEJOS PARA EL MALDITO AMOR?! - . termino de gritar Rusty para después romper su camiseta y arrodillarse para llorar.

 _ **/Residencia Santiago/**_

. - ¡¿Nini, estas bien?! - . le pregunto Bobby a su hermana del otro lado de la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hermana menor.

La reacción de Ronnie Ann al momento de ver a las esposas de Lincoln fue… rara.

Al momento de ver quiénes eran las esposas de Lincoln, Bobby sintió un profundo respeto y a la vez envidia por su hermano en todo menos en la sangre.

Y al acabar el capítulo su hermana se fue como si fuese alma en pena solo para encerrase en su cuarto para la preocupación de Bobby quien sabía que su hermana menor todavía guardaba sentimientos por el Loud de cabellos blancos.

Pero adentro de la habitación se encontraba Ronnie Ann quien solo tenía una mirada vacía y solo observaba su ventana sin decir nada.

La joven latina ignoro las preguntas de su hermano mayor y fue a un pequeño escritorio que tenía en su habitación.

Abriendo uno de los cajones de este se pudieron observar libretas con el título de Ronniecoln, collages con fotos que ella guardaba de ella y Lincoln, y algunos dibujos que ella misma había hecho de ella misma con Lincoln.

Al final la Santiago solo tomo todo eso y lo abrazo con fuerza para después acostarse en su cama abrazando todo eso como si fuera un oso de peluche.

. – El Ronniecoln está muerto - . fue lo que dijo con una voz vacía mientras derramaba pequeñas lágrimas.

 **~0~**

 **Hola de nuevo amigos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ya que yo me divertí haciéndolo.**

 **Una cosa que me gustaría aclarar seria las profesiones de las esposas de Lincoln ya que como vieron estas básicamente son las que tomaría las hermanas Loud originales si hubieran sido famosas pero ojo eso no quiere decir que tanto Sherry, Camille, Tina, Carla, Sophie, Charlotte, Elisa, Diana y Dawn serán las mismas personalidades que las hermanas Loud créanme ellas tienen diferentes personalidades y pasados que las Loud por lo que espero que no digan en los review que son una copia de las hermanas Loud porque no lo son.**

 **Con eso aclarado solo me queda desearles feliz semana santa y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Déjenme en los review que les pareció y con eso se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki BYE.**


	8. ¡Lulu la super héroe!

**Alooooooooooooo**

 **¿Me extrañaron? :3**

 **Si, lamento haber tardado, no tengo excusa para eso :'v**

 **Pero ahora sí, aquí esta el tan esperado capítulo 8**

 **Otra cosa es que esta historia está disponible en wattpad (actualmente en el cap 4) y ya reemplacé los viejos capítulos de esta historia aquí, por lo que, que tal si les echan un vistazo después ;3**

 **Ahora los review**

 **UltimateSTH:** **Pues sí, son algo parecido a eso, muchas gracias. Un saludo**

 **shishosv:** **Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque lamento la demora :'3, no te preocupes tus dudas se aclararan en los próximos capítulos ;3. Un saludo**

 **Lucasdiaz9000:** **Lo pensé…pero meh, me gusto más la idea de los OC :u. Un saludo**

 **Guest (1):** **Don´t take it so seriously, it was only a joke :v. A greeting**

 **Abud jatib:** **Meh, lo de Carla lo cambie a última hora :u, tranquilo no habrá lemon. Un saludo**

 **Antonio Mejia:** **Nah… probably not :v. A greeting**

 **J0nas Nagera:** **La verdad…el Sex-apeal de Lincoln ya estaba en este nivel, tú sabes, el poder de Linc contra las mujeres es algo apoteósico (al menos en lo que respecta al fandom :v). No te preocupes el trauma ya estaba presente desde hace años solo era que no los dejaban dormir xd. Lizy aprendió del mejor xP. Un saludo**

 **Abud:** **Muchas gracias…pero al final, creo que no haré la propuesta, lo siento. Un saludo**

 **RCurrent:** **Muchas gracias :D. Me alegra saber que te están comenzando a llamar la atención otros ships (pero creo que después de todo el tiempo que tarde en este cap, pues hasta podrías haber añadido más ship a tu gusto :u) Un saludo**

 **Guest (2):** **Muchas gracias :'D. un saludo**

 **Guest (3):** **Ya están listos, hasta modifique el 4 ;3. Un saludo**

 **Guest (4):** **Muchas gracias, tu idea no es mala, tal vez la haga, veo más probable una especie de** _ **"Brawl in the family"**_ **que un** _ **"No such Luck"**_ **como me habían propuesto antes.**

 **Octware:** **Muchas gracias, me alaga que llegues a considerar mi historia en una escala de casi 4 estrellas :'D. No te preocupes, Linc duerme más que calientito *guiño guiño*. Quien sabe… solo el tiempo lo dirá B-). Un saludo**

 **PDS: Gracias por decirme que esta tardando tanto, no me había dado cuenta que llevaba 4 meses sin actualizar x-S sino fuera por eso y de seguro la actualizo en 6 mese :V**

 **Ellys66:** **Me recuerdas a mi con la historia de** **Adarkan** **"** _ **Protegiendo lo más importante"**_ **que la subía aquí, pero ya estaba completa en Wattpad, así que me hice un maratón :P. Lo de Lily será más como un chiste recurrente ;v. Un saludo**

 **Sin más dilaciones… ¡Comenzamos!**

 **~0~**

 **Viernes 8:00 p.m**

-Vamos amigo, no puedes estar deprimido por siempre – dijo Liam intentando subir los ánimos a un deprimido Rusty.

Rusty no respondió y siguió mirando fijamente a la televisión de Zach.

-Diablos, no esperaba que le doliese tanto – dijo Zach con algo de lastima por su amigo.

-Yo solo quiero que se de una ducha, huele a sudor y vaselina – Clyde arrugo la nariz al oler a Rusty quien, nuevamente ni se inmuto por eso.

-Vamos Clyde no seas así, fue un gran golpe para él – Liam le puso la mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo que seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-No, Clyde tiene razón, Rusty no puede estar así por siempre – apoyo Zach a Clyde – aparte que no quiero que mi esposo este demasiado metido limpiando el sofá y la sala.

Hoy le tocaba a Zach poner la casa para ver el nuevo episodio de "The Loud House" y su esposo Francisco salió para ver a su hermana quien había dado a luz, dejándole la casa para él y sus amigos.

Y no quería que al regresar la sala oliera tan mal por culpa de Rusty, bien podría limpiarlo él, pero tenia que madrugar para llegar temprano al trabajo, ya que estaba en juego un ascenso para el pelirrojo que no quería perder esta oportunidad.

Así podría comprarse ese laptop que vio en el centro comercial.

-diez…. – fue el susurro de Rusty que llamo la atención de sus amigos.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Rust? – pregunto un sorprendido Clyde que juraba que su amigo había dicho algo.

-diez… - volvió a susurrar Rusty, pero sus amigos no lograron entenderlo.

\- ¿Qué…?

-diez…

-Repítelo

-diez…

-Vamos amigo, más fuerte

-diez…

\- ¡Ah con un demonio, hable fuerte! – grito Liam irritado, pero Rusty siguió murmurando muy bajo.

\- ¡Agh olvídenlo puedo vivir sin saber lo que dijo! – igual Clyde se hartó.

Zach solo suspiro y se rasco el cuello.

-Como sea…y… ¿Qué creen que pasara? – intentando cambiar el tema Clyde pregunto.

-No lo sé, solo sigo sorprendido por ver a las esposas de Lincoln – dijo Zach

\- ¿Todavía hay países que permitan la poligamia? – pregunto Liam a sus amigos, él solo conocía las cosas que sucedían en el pueblo y no veía mucho el canal de noticias o se metía mucho en internet.

-Los hay, pero no esperaba que Lincoln nos saliera con eso – dijo Zach

-No me sorprende mucho, Lincoln siempre fue un imán de mujeres, aunque no precisamente fue que quisieran una relación con él – Clyde se encogió de hombros y el peli naranja y el pelirrojo le dieron la razón.

-Es verdad, aun recuerdo cuando comenzó a dar consejos de amor y todo se fue al carajo – recordó Liam

-Si, creo que después de ese desastre fue cuando comencé a fijarme más en los chicos – admitió Zach

-Yo solo recuerdo cuando lo comenzaron a perseguir y nos tuvimos que ocultar en botes de basura, jejeje – rio un poco Clyde.

Mientras esos tres comenzaban a recordar ese día y todo lo que les había pasado, el único que siguió igual fue Rusty que seguía mirando a la nada murmurando la palabra "diez".

-Oigan ya está comenzando – aviso Liam que vio como el programa estaba iniciando.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **{The Loud House}**

' _ **¡Lulu la super héroe!'**_

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que ese sujeto dijo? – pregunto Lemy

-Pues solo miro fijamente a John y le dijo: _"Lo único que entendí fue; Pégame Risse Pégame y no pares de pegarme"_ – contó Tina a su hijo junto con Lacy, Lizy y Lyra a su alrededor. – Luego de eso comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la habitación.

\- ¡Guao! no sabía que esas cosas pasaban cada que grabas un nuevo disco – Lacy estuvo sorprendida por la historia de una de sus madres le acababa de contar.

-Jeje si bueno, no están alocada como un día en casa ¿no? – le guiño el ojo a la chica castaña.

-Jejeje tienes razón, aquí siempre es un desfile – se sonrieron con diversión.

\- ¡Pero ya no contaste lo que le paso a ese tigre! – Lizy hizo un puchero, ella quería saber acerca del tigre que la banda de Tina había encontrado en su lugar de hospedaje durante la grabación del nuevo disco.

-Eso fue porque Alice y Nicolas fueron a una gran fiesta, al final solo llamamos a control de animales, however… fue muy divertido ver a John pegado a la pared como una cucaracha jejejejeje – la pequeña se decepciono un poco por que fuera solo eso.

\- ¿Y nadie salió herido? - pregunto un poco preocupada Lyra

-Nah, el gran gatito solo estuvo comiéndose la pizza que ordenamos, Nicolas estaba dormido en el piso después de la fiesta y Alice también estaba dormida en el closet – Lyra asintió no muy segura de que estar ebrios fuera estar bien, pero no había habido heridos.

\- ¡Debe de ser genial eso! – Lemy solo se sintió muy emocionado con la historia de su madre.

-Bueno…eh… ¿Quién tiene hambre? – dijo Lacy con una sonrisa algo socarrona, escuchar la historia de Tina le abrió el apetito.

\- ¡Yo! ¡yo! ¡tengo hambre! – Lizy alzo la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno habrá que esperar a su padre – respondió Tina divertida al ver a la pequeña rubia junto a su hermana castaña.

-Si quieren yo puedo…

\- ¡NO! – los presentes gritaron al mismo tiempo y en sincronía, con caras muy preocupas incluso horrorizadas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Quiero decir! ¡no, hace falta hermana aparte que no hace tanta hambre jejejeje! – Lemy rio sumamente nervioso.

\- ¿De verdad?, ***se levanta del sofá*** no es ninguna molestia para… - volvió a ser interrumpida por su madre que la tomo por los hombros y la sentó nuevamente.

-V-Vamos sunshine, no es necesario podemos esperar a tu padre jejeje – Tina palmeo un poco la cabeza de su hija con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Esta bien… - dijo Lyra no muy convencida, pero antes de decir algo más Lizy se sentó en su regazo con el propósito de mantenerla sentada y lejos de la cocina.

Lacy, viendo la acción de su hermanita y comprendiendo lo que intentaba, abrazo a su hermana mayor detrás de su nuca para ayudar, Lyra tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero palmeo la cabeza de Lizy con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa se acentuó en su hermosa cara.

Lacy le guiño el ojo a la pequeña de gorra roja quien hizo lo mismo.

Lemy en su interior levanto los pulgares apoyando a sus hermanas y no queriendo no hacer nada, prendió la televisión y puso el programa que tanto le encantaba a la mayoría de sus hermanas, Lyra incluida, "Breaking Bear"

Y así Lyra y las otras dos que la sostenían se quedaron viendo la televisión al igual que Lemy.

Tina suspiro al ver que su hija permanecería en la sala, e iba a sentarse nuevamente para ver con sus hijos el programa, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Lupa quien se encontraba atrás de Lyra con una pequeña toalla bañada en cloroformo.

La albina asintió y guardo nuevamente el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los presentes quería morir intoxicados por la castaña amante de la música clásica y sus "habilidades en la cocina".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- ¿Tan mal cocina esa chiquilla como para llegar a esos extremos? – se preguntó un muy sorprendido Clyde, quien no podía creer que la familia de su mejor amigo tomara esas medidas para alguien que solo cocina mal.

-Quien sabe, ellos sabrán lo que hacen – le restó importancia Liam.

-diez…

-Tal parece tu sigues igual – Zach suspiro mirando a Rusty

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Llegamos! – aviso Lincoln llegando de la calle con Carla cargando unas bolsas, Liena haciendo lo mismo que su madre postiza y Dawn cargando a Lulu.

\- ¡Hola papi! – saludo Leia que justamente estaba bajando del segundo piso cuando vio a su padre, madres y hermanas llegar.

-Hola hermana – saludo Liena con la mano sacudiendo las bolsas al saludar, aunque fue ignorada por su hermanita que fue a abrazar la pierna de su padre, causando un leve suspiro en la segunda primogénita en los Loud.

-Bienvenido Darling – dijo Tina desde la sala sin levantarse del sofá.

Un coro de voces que también provenían de la sala dijeron un simple 'Hola' y continuaron mirando el programa.

Lincoln rio un poco por ello y fueron a la cocina para dejar las compras y decidir que iba ser para cenar.

\- ¿Qué les parece unos Hot Cakes? – propuso Lincoln.

-Meh, eso cenamos ayer…mmm… ¿Qué tal…un Beagle? – Carla y Liena negaron con sus cabezas, lo que causo la decepción de Dawn.

\- ¡Oh Vamos, si encontramos buenos panes para los beagles! – Dawn se quejó.

-No…recuerda que Lulu se los comió – Carla respondió causando confusión en la deportista que miro a su pequeña hija, la beba solo estaba mirando una mosca que volaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Cuándo?

-Poco después de que metieras esos panes en el carrito, Lulu comenzó a comérselos, la viste, te enojaste y lograste salvar el último pan.

-Pero eso no…- fue interrumpida de nuevo por Carla.

-La pequeña lloro y te mando a ti y a unas cuantas personas más a salir volando cual juguete en manos de niño de cinco años – termino de explica Carla que sonrió divertida al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Fue algo divertido y aterrador ver como las personas salían volando, la verdad – soltó una leve risa.

-Yo y papá estábamos en el pasillo de los lácteos cuando vimos a varias personas salir volando por todo el supermercado – dijo Liena.

-Es verdad – afirmo Lincoln quien pese a que le habían rechazado su propuesta de Hot Cakes decidió mejor hacer sándwiches de queso mientras seguían contando de como tuvo que cargar a su esposa inconsciente hasta la camioneta con Lulu más calmada mientras se terminaba el pan que su madre le había arrebatado.

-Al final Linc tuvo que dejarte en la camioneta junto a Lulu mientras nosotras terminábamos las compras.

-Pero…tu estuviste cerca cuando paso eso, ¿verdad? – Dawn vio a su amiga asentir. – Entonces, ¿cómo es que no quedaste inconsciente si estabas cerca?

-No quede inconsciente… ¡pero eso no quita la hostia que me di! – dijo sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza, todavía con algo de dolor.

-Oh… ***mira a Lulu quien seguía con toda su atención en la mosca*** yyyyy… ¿Qué tan grande fue el desastre? – con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras cargaba su bebe que seguía distraída.

-Básicamente, mandaron a volar 5 pasillos – respondió Liena con su dedo en su mentón.

-Eso es… ¡Genial! – esta vez Liena la miro con curiosidad junto con Carla.

\- ¡No podría enorgullecerme más de mi pequeño monstruo de poder! – acaricio un poco a la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué, acaso te gusto el vuelo, chica? – pregunto con algo de burla la fotógrafa.

-No, ¡pero si me gusto que mi niña cada vez se haga más poderosa! – su sonrisa paso a ser casi una mueca de mucha felicidad, rosando con el fanatismo - Якщо ви можете відправити людей летіти так само, як ніби вони нічого, я не можу дочекатися, щоб побачити, як це буде ...!

\- ¡Querida! – llamo Lincoln deteniendo el monologo de su esposa.

El albino se acerco a su esposa con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión de reproche.

\- ¡Cariño no digas esas cosas de nuestra hija, sabes que es suficiente con mi…! – fue completamente interrumpido cuando una mosca paso al lado de su cara y un rayo color verde salió disparado incinerando a la mosca causando el silencio absoluto en la cocina.

Los presentes se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos por ese rayo y voltearon a la causante de este, quien no era más que, Lulu, quien tenia una expresión de dolor y extraña satisfacción en su rostro.

Mientras los mayores conversaban, la pequeña solo había visto a una mosca que se la pasaba volando a su alrededor, intentando atraparla con sus brazos, múltiples veces, pero debido a que esta algo inmóvil debido al abrazo de su madre no pudo usar sus tentáculos y en uno de esos intentos la mosca se posó en el cachete de la beba y esta termino golpeándose ella misma.

Con mucha molestia la menor de la familia solo miro a la molesta mosca que voló cerca de su padre y simplemente, uso los rayos de sus ojos para acabar con ella.

Los adultos y la adolescente miraron todavía sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, sin dar crédito a lo que paso, Lulu, solo se sobaba su cachete.

-Wow…eso es nuevo – fue lo que dijo la madre biológica de Lulu, anonadada por la nueva habilidad de su hija.

-Cada día me sorprendes más hermanita

-Creo que habría de avisar al…- la española fue interrumpida cuando Lincoln prácticamente apareció al lado de Dawn y mirando a su hija menor con estrellas en sus ojos.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi hija pequeña hija! ***se la arrebata a su esposa y la eleva en sus brazos causando las risas de la pequeña*** ¡ESTOY CRIANDO A UN SUPER HEROE! – Grito a todo pulmón, sus ojos mostrando una tremenda ilusión, era como ver a un niño emocionado por su nueva consola de videojuegos.

-Linc eso es… - Dawn sudo un poco por el repentino cambió de opinión de su esposo, pero este no la dejo terminar.

\- ¡Sabia que eras extremadamente especial, pero no espere que fueras mi sueño de la infancia! – la beba solo ría por la alegría de su padre.

Desde que Lincoln tenia memoria su más grande sueño era convertirse en superhéroe, desde que vio las películas de Spiderman y al leer los comics de Ace Savy, quedo completamente fascinado por eso, pero al final, eso era nada más un sueño.

Con el pasar de los años y a pesar de sus peculiares habilidades, estaba lejos de ser considerado un héroe, sobre todo con los desastres de sus hijos, él mismo y las artimañas de **Zack.**

 ***La cabeza de Lincoln tuvo un leve tic al recordar ese último nombre***

Tenia hijos muy especiales que podían hacer cosas increíbles, hasta sus esposas podían, sobre todo en su privacidad, pero JAMAS se le paso por su mente que pudieran ser héroes, al menos, Lulu, ya que el resto de su familia podía considerarla como antihéroe o hasta villanos por todas esas escuelas, supermercados, museos, ente otras cosas que sus hijos había convertido en un absoluto caos.

Antes jamás se le cruzo por la mente eso, pero cuando su pequeña lanzo rayos de los ojos una visión de lo que podría ser…

Un llamado…

 _ **/Visión de Lincoln/**_

En los grandes rascacielos de gigantescos edificios una sombra se columpiaba a una gran velocidad, en los reflejos de las ventanas solo se podría distinguir un borrón verde y negro.

Ese borrón siguió su rumbo a toda velocidad, se sostenía de lo que parecía ser una telaraña que disparaba para seguir su recorrido, las personas en las calles volteaban anonadadas de ver un borrón verde pasar, el sonido de las patrullas se escuchaba conforme aquel destello seguía su rumbo, pronto los gritos de miedo y ansiedad se escucharon en toda la cuadra.

Los policías haciendo una barricada con sus vehículos y estos mismos afuera de ellos algunos con uniformes comunes y otros con trajes de swat, sus escudos de plástico firmes conteniendo a una multitud de personas que veía un edificio en construcción.

La estructura apenas llegaba a los diez pisos, pero se podían escuchar claramente los rugidos de una bestia en los pisos superiores, algunos helicópteros de noticias volaban sobre los pisos más cercanos a donde se escuchaban todos esos rugidos bestiales a una distancia segura.

A unos pocos edificios del lugar el destello se pego a las paredes de un gran edificio, dejando que por fin se pudiera observar su apariencia.

Era una chica de delgado pero hermoso cuerpo que media aproximadamente 1.87, vestía un traje de cuerpo completo color negro, con partes del cuerpo como; los antebrazos, cuello, hombros, parte del torso y los "ojos" de delgadas líneas verdes fosforescentes, en el centro de su pecho estaba la imagen de una gran araña color verde, en la espalda el símbolo de un gran cuervo extendiendo las alas color negro, pero resaltando el símbolo habían finas líneas verdes resaltando el cuervo, y finalmente en el dorso de sus manos estaba dibujado un pentagrama con diferentes símbolos.

Los "ojos" de la chica se entrecerraron con seriedad al ver el lugar donde esos temibles rugidos venían.

-Esta vez…te salvare… Cuernitos – sus ojos parecieron "encenderse" sacando pequeñas llamaradas y de un impulso salto hacia el precipicio.

Disparando una telaraña de sus muñecas, apunto hacia la construcción y de un fuerte tirón fue directo al piso donde parecía ser que una gran bestia la esperaba, también llamando la atención de todos los presentes que miraban expectantes la situación.

\- ¡Miren ahí está…!

 _ **/Fin de la visión de Lincoln/**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-¡Wooow!

\- ¡Asombroso!

\- ¡Espectacular!

-Sorprendente…

Fue lo que cada uno de los ex amigos de Lincoln dijeron al ver la "visión" que tuvo su viejo amigo, era algo que sencillamente les había maravillado.

Los ojos de cada uno se iluminaron como hacia tiempo no lo hacían, y las sensaciones era increíbles era como volver a ser niños de once años ilusionados por ver a sus super héroes, y una gran sensación de nostalgia y felicidad recorrido sus cuerpos.

Tanta había sido la emoción que había logrado que Rusty para de decir el número de dos dígitos.

Muchos recuerdos inundaron sus mentes; Las piyamadas que hacían para jugar videojuegos como _"Marvel vs Capcom"_ o _"Los Batman Asaylum"_ , ver las películas de ciencia ficción, _"Volver al futuro"_ , _"El señor de los anillos"_ , o la saga favorita de Lincoln _"Spiderman"_ y leer los comics de _"Ace Savvy"_.

Era todo un viaje de nostalgia.

 **-*Suspiro*** Que recuerdos…

-Lo sé amigo, lo sé…

-Hablar sobre los aliens que nos abducirían y nos meterían una sonda por el trasero – Algo que se acababa de dar cuenta Zach, era que desde chico esa idea no le había desagradado, asustado, sí, pero suponía que era alguna clase de fetiche.

-Intercambia almuerzos.

-leer comics y mangas.

-Ver anime

-Jugar videojuegos.

-Juegos de mesa.

-Ir al arcade

-Hablar de lo desagradables de las chicas ***los otros se le quedaron mirando*** ¿Qué?, a veces lo hacíamos – se excusó Zach cruzándose de brazos.

-No amigo solo tú lo hacías – le respondió Liam con una cara de poker.

\- ¡Hey! ¡deje de hacerlo, al final! – desvió un poco la mirada, la verdad era que Zach nunca sintió mucho apreció por las niñas en ese tiempo.

Todo quedo en un silencio incomodo durante unos momentos hasta que un recuperado Rusty hablo.

-Bueno…también nos comíamos las gomas y mordíamos los sacapuntas, ¿recuerdan? – todos sin excepción miraron a Rusty, en especial uno de sus dientes rotos y a una cicatriz en su labio inferior.

-Y aun te preguntas por que es que nunca entraste a la universidad – dijo con Clyde con sequedad para después seguir viendo el programa, dicha acción también fue seguida por Zach y Liam mientras Rusty se quedó sin entender.

Sip, Definitivamente, Rusty estaba mucho mejor.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Se detuvo en el momento en que uno de los transeúntes iba a decir el nombre de la chica. Pero para Lincoln todo le fue claro cuando volvió a mirar a su bebe, era ella…

Lincoln sonrió con muchísima felicidad e ilusión.

-¡Ohhhh estoy tan feliz! – casi lloro de la emoción.

-Papi creo que exageras – le dijo Liena acercándose a él.

-No…hija mía…solo… ¡imagínalo! – Lincoln rodeo uno de sus brazos al cuello de su hija rubia juntando sus cachetes con el del albino y con el otro brazo sostuvo a Lulu que solo miraba curiosa a su padre y hermana.

-Ehhh…imaginar… ¿exactamente qué? – pregunto con una ceja alzada, el albino solo amplio más su sonrisa.

-Solo cierra los ojos y deslumbra el futuro de tu hermanita, ¿Cómo te lo imaginarias? – Liena no dijo nada, frunciendo el sueño con mucha confusión, todavía sin entender lo que su padre trataba de decir.

-Okey… - miro a su hermanita y vio que se encontraba haciendo burbujitas con su boca.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

 **/Imaginación de Liena/**

El sol iluminaba a una gran ciudad en un gran día soleado era un día perfecto para distintas actividades del día, Hacer ejercicio, hacer un picnic, ir a pasear al parque con tu perro y era justamente el parque donde se centró el escenario.

Había muchas personas en sus actividades, la felicidad y las buenas vibras se podían palpa en el lugar, todo iba excelente hasta que de pronto un rayo carmesí, cayo en medio del lugar causando una gran explosión, el caos se desato inmediatamente después de eso, y el fuego se expandió por los árboles del parque.

Los gritos no tardaron en hacerse presente y las personas que no fueron afectadas por la explosión saliendo corriendo despavoridos a la salida del lugar, pero se detuvieron al deslumbrar una gigantesca sombra que solo crecía y crecía.

Al voltear las personas se horrorizaron más al ver a un gigantesco monstruo de casi cincuenta metros de altura, era redondo, con seis ojos, dientes afilados y piel roja completamente.

 **-¡GGGOOOOOOOARRRRRRRR!** – Fue el potente rugido que hizo aquella bestia, los transeúntes reaccionaron y salieron corriendo tratando de salvar sus vidas.

El monstruo de seis ojos, lleno de furia arremetió contra los humanos, tomando un montón de arboles en llamas con ambas manos, sin inmutarse por el fuego que lo quemaba, lanzo los arboles contra las personas y los edificios.

Una madre corría a todo lo que podía con su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, su cara mostrando terror puro, el pequeño que llevaba solo chillaba muerto de miedo por ese horrible monstruo.

La madre continuó corriendo, pero por estar mirando a los arboles y escombros que estaban cayendo, se tropezó con una roca que estaba en su camino.

Cayendo estrepitosamente y con un sonido seco, la madre abrazo más fuerte a su hijo, su tobillo lastimado por su caída, intentando levantarse, la madre vio como los escombros de un edificio le caerían encima, cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hijo espero por el final.

Final que nunca llego.

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, la mujer miro arriba, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a literalmente una niña volando, sosteniendo los escombros mientras le sonreía amablemente.

\- ¡No se preocupe señora, ya está a salvo! - fue lo que dijo la niña, pero la señora solo se le quedo mirando y el pequeño también, ambos completamente asombrados.

-Eh… ¿podría por favor huir a una zona segura? – le mujer reacciono

-Y-Yo…n-n-no puedo le-levantarme – fue su tartamudeanté respuesta.

\- ¡Oh que mal! – la niña hizo una linda mueca pensativa.

\- ¡Ya sé! ***lanzo un poco hacia arriba los escombros mientras bajaba chasqueo los dedos*** \- Al momento después de eso una gran explosión apareció por encima de la niña de no más de seis años, incinerando todos los escombros mientras esta seguía sonriendo amablemente.

Esto llamo la atención del monstruo y de los civiles que miraron sorprendidos a la niña.

Esta castaña vestía unos pantalones azules deportivos, una blusa sin magas verde oscuro, unos guantes blancos con el símbolo de un pentagrama en el dorso de las manos y usaba sandalias.

\- ¡Oigan podrían por favor llevarse a la señorita de aquí! - dijo la pequeña castaña a un grupo de bomberos que llegaban al lugar.

\- ¡S-Si! – fue las respuestas de estos, y como dijeron ayudaron a levantar a la mujer junto al nene que llevaba consigo, este volteo a ver a la niña. - ¡GRACIAS! – fue el grito del niño y Lulu asintió con una sonrisa.

 **-¡GGOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** \- El monstruo en colera pura al ver como la niña salvaba a esa insignificante humana.

La niña lo miro y le saco la lengua.

\- ¡Es hora de darte una lección, feo! – con ese grito la niña voló directo a la cara del monstruo con el puño alzado, lista para dar el golpe.

 _ **/Fin fantasía de Liena/**_

Liena abrió nuevamente los ojos con estrellitas en ellos y una expresión de fascinación se acentuó en toda su cara, su padre la miraba con una gran sonrisa y con el mismo entusiasmo de Liena.

Liena al igual que su padre era una fanática de los superhéroes y de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la ciencia ficción, era algo que se le había pegado de su padre, he imagina a su hermanita pateándole el trasero a monstruos y salvando ciudades despertaron la misma emoción que la de su padre.

\- ¿Ahora comprendes calabacita? – fue la pregunta cariñosa de Lincoln mientras estrujaba un poco a Lulu en un abrazo, la pequeña mutante solo se dejó querer.

-Si…¡Es asombroso!

\- ¡Verdad, que lo es!

-Oigan – intento llamarlos Dawn

\- ¡Hay tantas cosas que hay que hacer papi!

\- ¡Lo sé, pero no hay que perder tiempo!

\- ¡Oigan! – llamo esta vez Carla más fuerte que el llamado de Dawn.

\- ¡¿Qué hay que hacer primero?! – Liena y Lincoln comenzaban a sacudir sus brazos ansiosos de arriba y abajo como niños emocionados, mientras Lulu se sostenía de la cabeza de su padre disfrutando el ligero movimiento.

\- ¡Primero…!, Emmm…. Era…uh…¡El Traje!, ¡sí, el traje! – la sonrisa de padre e hija crecían cada vez más.

-¡Oigan los dos! – gritaron Carla y Dawn al mismo tiempo, pero sin resultados.

\- ¡Hay que ir con mamá!

-¡Cierto, ella puede ayudarnos con el diseño! – con eso dicho ambos salieron corriendo hacían una de las tantas puertas del primer piso, específicamente el cuarto de diseños que tenía Camille.

Dejando atrás unas nubes en las formas de Lincoln, Liena y Lulu.

\- ¿No…acaban ignorar? – dijo una ofendida Carla

-Tal parece ***su estómago gruñe*** \- y todavía no hay cena – la deportista vio el único Sandwich que Lincoln había alcanzado a hacer.

-Bueno, tan siquiera hay algo – tomo el sándwich y se lo llevo a la boca con la intención de comerlo.

\- ¡Ni lo creas tia, Linky hace los mejores sándwiches y quiero cenar! – detuvo Carla la mano de Dawn, ambas se miraron con rayos en sus ojos.

-Це моє – fue la respuesta de la ganadora olímpica.

-Ni lo sueñes, amiga – y con eso dicho comenzaron a forcejear por el sándwich.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

\- ¡¿De verdad existen los super héroes?! – un super ilusionado Liam pregunto, esto era mejor que ordeñar a las vacas de la granja.

-Si esa niña existe, entonces, ¡sí! – fue la respuesta de Zach

-Rayos…la verdad, tengo envidia de Lincoln, ahora que voy a ser padre, quisiera una heroína en mi familia – Clyde solo podía imaginar a su hija o hijo pateando el trasero de los criminales, claro que a Penélope no le gustaría eso, a sus padres tampoco.

-Si…oigan… ¿creen que la mujer que salvo Lulu quiera tener algo conmigo? – todos volvieron a mirarlo con una cara que decía: "¿De verdad acaba de decir eso?"

-Rusty… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que cagarla? – fue lo que dijo Liam.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

\- ¿Entonces quieren hacer un traje de super héroe para Lulu? – el albino y la rubia menor asienten.

-Claro, porque no – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo quieren que se vean?

-¡Oh sí!, tengo un diseño genial, que tal una vestido verde con una raya negra, medias blancas, zapatitos y los guantes para…- fue interrumpida por su padre.

-Espera ahí, hijita, yo también tengo un diseño, genial – cuando iba a explicar el diseño que pudo ver en su visión su hija hizo un puchero.

-¡Pero no podemos tener más diseños, debe de ser uno, solo hay nuevos cuando aparece un nuevo villano y lo terminan usando solo una vez! – Era una de las pocas cosas que a Liena le disgustaban de los héroes, que creaban un traje increíble y solo terminaban usándolo una vez.

Con eso dicho padre e hija comenzaron a discutir como los más acérrimos fans, discutiendo de manera acalorada, en un foro de internet, por ver quien tiene mejor diseño.

Camille solo los miraba con una sonrisa y una pequeña risa, de verdad, adoraba ver a los dos hablar de ciencia ficción, les parecía muy adorable.

Tomando a la pequeña Lulu que se mantenía en el suelo mirando a su padre y hermana con curiosidad, la hermosa diseñadora de modas tomo a su hija en brazos y comenzó a tomarle medidas.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

\- ¿Cuál diseño creen que es el más radical? – pregunto Zach

\- ¿En serio dijiste radical?, estamos en los ochentas ¿o qué? – se burló un poco Clyde.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo usar esa palabra? - pregunto a su amigo

-Que ya nadie la usa, y esta hiper pasada de moda – Rusty fue quien contesto e inmediatamente todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Rusty… ¡Agh olvídalo! – Se resigno Liam, no tenia las ganas de decirle a Rusty que la ropa que últimamente usaba era la de los "Influencers" para estar más a "la moda" para conseguir chicas.

Para alguien en los treinta, sin un buen físico o la ropa demasiado holgada, se veía sumamente ridículo pareciendo un rappero de los 2000 o un maestro de secundaria intentando estar en "la onda" con los jóvenes.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-Bueno, está claro, que estamos en desacuerdo hija – Lincoln miro fijamente a su hija.

-Así es, papi… - ambos entrecerraron la mirada.

-Solo hay una forma de decidir esto… - ambos levantaron uno de sus brazos y se miraron con desafío.

-¿Lista?

-Siempre

-3…

-2…

-1…

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

 _Tijera vs Tijera_

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

 _Piedra vs Piedra_

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

 _Papel vs Papel_

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

 _Piedra vs Piedra_

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

 _Papel vs Papel_

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

 _Tijera vs Tijera_

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

 _Piedra vs Piedra_

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

 _Tijera vs Tijera_

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

 _Papel vs Tijera_

\- ¡Gane! – grito Lincoln victorioso, Liena solo miro su mano la cual estaba abierta simulando el "papel" y luego a las tijeras que había hecho su padre.

\- ¡Diablos! – fue el grito de Liena que se cruzo los brazos e inflo las mejillas con molestia.

-No te preocupes hijita, prometo que haremos tu diseño después – Lincoln le sonrió a su hija quien abrió uno de sus ojos mirando a su padre y luego de unos cuantos segundos, dejo de cruzarse de manos y le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre.

\- ¿Ya se decidieron? – les pregunto Camille con una amable y encantadora sonrisa.

Lincoln se acerco y su esposa y procedió a contar el diseño que había visto en su mente, cuando termino de contarle Liena tuvo que admitir que el diseño de su padre era increíble y Camille solo asintió con su sonrisa al ver a su esposo tan emocionado.

\- C'est tout? Eh bien, c'est du gâteau – fue lo que Camille dijo con mucha confianza en su voz.

\- C'est ma femme talentueuse! – Fue la respuesta en francés de Lincoln mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su esposa, y Liena rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa cargando a Lulu, la cual jugaba con la nueva pulsera que su hermana mayor llevaba.

 **/Media hora después/**

El nivel de profesionalismo de Camille quedo completamente demostrado al realizar el traje de super héroe de Lulu en solo media hora, era casi exacto a lo que Lincoln tenía en mente.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Es increíble mamá! – elogió Liena a su madre por el rápido y eficaz diseño.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! – fue lo que salió de la boca de la beba que a pesar de no entender de lo que estaban hablando sus padres y hermana, quedo asombrada al ver el traje de su talla, que parecía gustarle mucho.

-Solo faltan los símbolos – noto Lincoln que ninguno de los símbolos que vio estaban, pero no podía culpar Camille por no ponerlos, eso ya era demasiada labor, a pesar del fugaz trabajo de su esposa.

-Para eso necesito otras cosas, cariño – El albino entendía eso, si de por sí, el hecho de hacer un traje de cuerpo completo en solo media hora era una proeza, en sí, Camille no tenía todos los instrumentos requeridos para eso.

-No importa cariño, es perfecto – agradeciéndole con un beso rápido se retiro junto con sus hijas.

-Jejejeje hay Linky…- sus mejillas se coloraron un poco por ese beso.

-Que bueno que les gustara el disfraz para Lulu – Camille se sentía sumamente feliz, si había algo que le subía el animo era ayudar a su familia… y el queso camembert.

Hacer ese pequeño disfraz había sido muy sencillo, lo único que se le fue imposible por hacer fueron los símbolos, pero luego podría hacérselo a de forma completa para el próximo cumpleaños de Lulu en tres meses.

Aunque…quizás debería avisarle a Carla que trajera su cámara para captar en fotografía lo adorable que se vería Lulu en ese trajecito, se vería hermoso en el álbum de fotos de Lulu.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido que provenía en la sala, alarmada por eso, rápidamente salió junto con Diana y Sherry de sus respectivas oficinas.

Al verse se asintieron y fueron hacía la sala, solo para ver a Lincoln, Liena y Leia en el suelo extremadamente pálidos, con pequeñas compulsiones y algunas arcadas.

\- ¡AMOR/ MON AMOUR/ Η αγάπη μου! – fue el grito en distintos idiomas de las tres hermosas féminas, muy preocupadas se acercaron a sus familiares en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué les paso?! – fue la pregunta que hizo Diana al acercarse a Leia, quien murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

\- ¡No lo sé!, Diablos – fue lo que dijo Sherry que se acerco a su esposo muy preocupada, parecía que los tres habían sido envenenados.

-¡¿Quién pudo hacer esto?! – fue la pregunta de Camille abrazando a su hija.

Al momento de decir eso fue que una Lyra fue arrojada desde la cocina, cayendo en seco, la adolescente estaba completamente inmovilizada por mucha telaraña alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ayuda! – fue lo que dijo al ver a tres de sus madres, pero con algo de esfuerzo logro acomodarse para ver mejor para ver el panorama, su padre y hermanas tiradas en el suelo, siendo sostenidas por sus madres.

\- ¿Eh…? – fue lo único que dijo completamente confusa por lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¿Lyra…qué te…pa…-? – fue interrumpida cuando dos tentáculos salieron de la cocina sosteniendo a Carla y a Dawn por las cinturas, ambas en las mismas condiciones que su padre y hermanos.

\- ¡Carla, Dawn! – grito Sherry al ver a sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué paso?, no veo nada – en la posición en la que Lyra estaba no podía ver a sus madres inconscientes.

\- ¡Maldición, yo solo estaba escuchando música y cocinando la cena! – Lyra grito con frustración mientras los tentáculos dejaban suavemente a la deportista y la fotógrafa en el suelo

Ahora todo tenía sentido…

Lyra tenía la culpa.

Camille observo la entrada de la cocina, estaba oscura, pero pudo alcanzar a distinguir una silueta verde con negro, uno de sus ojos amarillo pálido y el otro verde fosforescente la miraron fijamente.

-I m Dudu… - con eso dicho y su trabajo hecho, la silueta desapareció en la oscuridad.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-La beba de la noche…

-La Mutante más poderosa…

-Con un gran legado en su espalda…

-Y ella va…¡PPPfffff! ***Comienza a reír descontroladamente*** \- A pesar de haber el monologo que estaban haciendo Liam, Clyde y Rusty se unieron a las carcajadas de Zach.

Tenían que admitir que les había hecho gracia, imitar la voz de cierto héroe de Gótica, cada que hablaban, se veían muy ridículos.

Como en los viejos tiempos…

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Mientras todo lo que la "vigilante" había hecho paso completamente desapercibido por los que estaban en sentados en el sofá, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta en el momento en el que Lyra se paro y fue a la cocina, o que Lupa y Liby se les hayan unido viendo en programa en algún momento de este.

Salvo Lemy que pudo notar a Lacy y a Lizy dormidas a su lado, más que nada por que Lacy le estaba roncando en el cuello y Lizy se le caía la baba en su, ahora empapada pierna derecha.

Pero a pesar de eso Lemy no se molesto en hacer nada, puesto que no quería despertarlas.

 ***Ring Ring***

Tomando el teléfono que estaba al lado suyo Tina contesto sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

-Hello…Oh…Suegrita, ¿cómo esta?, ***asiente*** aja…aja, entiendo… entonces nos vemos en tres días, bye ~ – colgó y volvió al programa, completamente absorta en el.

\- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Lupa

-Tu abuela – respondió Tina con su atención puesta en el programa.

\- ¿Y qué quería? – volvió a preguntar Lupa en el mismo estado que su madre.

-Nada…que va a venir en tres días.

-Yei… - fue lo que dijeron Lupa, Lemy y Liby en un tono plano.

Lincoln a pesar de estar inconsciente e intoxicado tuvo un fuerte escalofrió.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **{Fin del episodio}**

\- ¿Adoptaron a Lincoln? – pregunto Zach

-Supongo que sí – fue la respuesta de Liam

-Sí, Bueno… ¿Quién quiere una cerveza? – dijo Rusty con una sonrisa.

-Es lo más inteligente que has dicho en todo el día – Clyde sonrió.

 _ **/Casa Loud/**_

¿Cómo se le podría describir a la casa Loud en estos momentos?

Caos y gritos.

Lily no entendía lo que había ocurrido, de un momento estaban todos viendo el capítulo de la serie de su sexy… her- ¡Digo! De su lindo hermano y no recordaba en que parte iban cuando solo escucho gritos…algo negro y verde moviéndose y ¡Bum! Terminaba sin recuerdo, después de eso, tirada en el bote de basura con una lampara en la cabeza mientras los gritos femeninos se escuchaban en la parte de arriba.

Como en los viejos tiempos…

 **0**

 **Hola de nuevo viejo xd**

 **Finalmente aquí esta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esta vez prometo no tardar más de un mes en actualizar :V**

 **Solo espero que no se hayan olvidado de la historia (pido mucho, ¿verdad?) :U**

 **Como sea.**

 **Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki bye**


	9. Entrenamiento con la Abuela

**Alooooo**

 **¿Me extrañaron? ;v**

 **Pues esta historia está volviendo, #ActualizaciónCadaMes xD**

 **Wueno vayamos a los reviews:**

 **RCurrent: Gracias, quería que otros personajes reaccionara más al programa puesto que en la descripción no solo menciono a la familia xD, En cuanto al final solo debes de saber que fue un desmadre que se explicara aquí ;v Un saludo.**

 **Ellys66: Volví a hacerlo xP Un saludo.**

 **Luis Carlos: Como tienes varios reviews de diferentes caps los voy a dividir…**

 **1)Seh, digamos que el fandom está muy traumado con eso :u pero sí, todo tiene un límite y un mes fue el de Lincoln, hay que darle crédito por aguantar tanto**

 **2)Lincoln le quito el rol a Lucy de "pasar desapercibida" xD**

 **3)Gracias por esa observación, a veces cuando termino un cap de cualquier historia, tiendo a leerla para ver que tal (ya publicada) para ver que tal, y luego me doy cuenta de eso, pero eres el primero en señalármelo. Si bueno se debía de hacer sufrir a los Loud de alguna manera, con Lola si siento que me pase :'v y con Lucy, bueno, quise ser diferente en este aspecto xd. Leni… jamás podría llegar a hacerle algo sumamente cruel, no tengo ese valor :'3 Un saludo.**

 **Rathable: Gracias, ¿te puedes creer que apenas me doy dando cuenta de mi manejo con los personajes? (Yo tampoco), pero si en Wattpad me comentaron que hice una referencia a una serie que en mi vida había escuchado :0. Claro que hay mucho por descubrir, una vez acabe con Oscuros secretos, podre avanzar más en esta historia ;v. Me alivia saber que introduje correctamente a los niños (Eso suena mal :u) pero me entiendes xd. Vaya alguien que me tiene envidia, no sé como reaccionar a eso :v. Otra cosa que me preocupaba con esta historia era mis OC pues no quería cagarla con ellas pues son completamente fundamentales. ¿Generador anti-magia?, eres gracioso, por pensar que Linc no sabe de lo que sus hijas/o son capaces, aparte que Lulu se los cenaría :P Un saludo**

 **Now…Let´s begin**

 **0**

 **Viernes 6:55 p.m**

-Emmmm… esto… es…

-Incomodo… - termino de completar la oración de Luna, Lola

-Si… bueno… y… ¿Cómo…a estado…su día? – pregunto sumamente nerviosa Luan.

-De la mierda… - refunfuño Rita con una mirada de pocos amigos, que hizo incomodar más a sus hijos.

-Va-Vamos querida… no seas a…- Con una simple mirada Sr. Lynn se callo no queriendo enfadar más a su esposa.

-Er… ¿alguien sabe dónde está Lori y Leni? – pregunto para tratar de bajar el tenso ambiente.

-Amarrando a tu loca hermana – dijo Rita con acidez en su tono.

 **-*Traga saliva*** Si, pe-pero, ¿no crees que están tardando demasiado, mami? – pregunto lo más suave posible Lola, algo raro en ella, pero de verdad estaba asustada por su madre.

-Que se tomen todo el tiempo que quieran para amarrar a la loca que tengo por hija – con su indiferencia le respondió a su hija, que se aferro más a Luan que estaba sentada a su lado.

El resto no se atrevió a preguntar nada más o tratar de hacer conversación solo se mantenía esperado en un tenso silencio a que llegaran las dos primeras hijas del matrimonio Loud.

Pues desde la semana pasada, habían tenido que tomar ciertas medidas para lidiar con Lucy, quien prácticamente había arrasado la casa en un ataque de locura por…

¿Cuál era la razón?

La verdad era que los Loud recordaban muy poco de las cosas que había pasado el viernes pasado, solo recordaban gritos, maldiciones, color negro y… ¡Pum!

Todos habían acabado en una parte de la casa sin saber cómo, la única que recordaba todo era la matriarca Loud, que se había negado a hablar de eso rotundamente, pues lo único que dijo era que para el próximo capítulo iban a amarrar a Lucy por la seguridad de todos.

Hubo los que se opusieron, pero desde ese viernes Rita se había comportado muy agresiva con todos, y había dejado en claro quién era quien llevaba los pantalones tanto de su matrimonio y sobre llevar las riendas de la familia.

Ojalá hubiera hecho eso antes…

-¡Listo! – grito Leni con una inocente sonrisa mientras que Lori llevaba a una inmóvil Lucy

-Si… - fue lo único que dijo Lori quien miro a su hermana, con una camisa de fuerza y con la nueva invención de Leni, los pantalones de fuerza.

Lucy no dijo ni emitió ningún sonido, solo miro a su familia, específicamente a su madre, que le asintió y ella repitió la acción.

-Ya está comenzando – anunció Luna con cierta impaciencia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **{The Loud House}**

' **Entrenamiento con la Abuela'**

Lincoln Loud había cometido un error fatal…

Justo en estos momentos, el albino sentía un terror inexplicable, una ansiedad abrumadora, unos nervios increíbles, pero sobre todo una enorme preocupación por sus retoños.

Todos estaban delante del él, tomándolos en orden de nacimiento. Mirándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos, Lincoln trago saliva y se acercó con suma seriedad.

-Hijos míos… les he fallado – Lizy, Lulu, Lemy y Lacy lo miraron confundidos mientras que el resto, lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿En qué has fallado exactamente, papi?, ¿En darnos más hermanos? – Lupa fue sarcástica, pero para su desconcierto Lincoln negó.

-No mi niña, ambos sabemos que tendrán más hermanos, lo quieran o no ***Algunos desviaron la mirada con pena y otras miraron emocionadas*** \- Lincoln respiro hondo y continuo. – Pero esto no trata sobre sus futuros hermanos, trata sobre su propia salud física y mental.

Eso si que intrigo a los más jóvenes.

-¿Eh?, ¿Estamos en peligro? – pregunto Lemy confundido. Lincoln solo asintió.

-Así es…ya que su abuela, vuelve hoy… - Las más jóvenes parpadearon confundidas mientras que las más viejas comenzaban a entender a donde iba todo esto.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo que venga abuelita? – pregunto Lizy.

-Espera… - Lyra miro a su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa. – No querrás decir que ella va a…

-SÍ, Lyra…su abuela…viene a entrenarlos – sentencio haciendo que Loan, Liena, Lyra y Liby tuvieran un fuerte escalofrío.

-¿La abuela nos entrenara? – Lacy pregunto emocionada.

-Vaya eso es nuevo, normalmente solo nos usa como conejillos de indias – comento Lupa despreocupadamente.

-Solo espero que me enseñe ese truco con la ropa que siempre usa – dijo Leia con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Yay! – Lizy levanto los brazos emocionada, pero sin saber, exactamente el porque.

-¿Mmm…? – Lemy no dijo nada y tanto Lulu [Que se encontraba en su cabeza] como él, miraron a las mayores y como algunas comenzaban a temblar.

-¿Chicas? – les pregunto puesto que las cuatro mayores había perdido completamente su color de piel, mientras que sus piernas no paraban de temblar.

-N-N-No… quiero mo-mo-morir a-apenas llegue hasta esta e-edad – Loan no dudaba en mostrar su terror puesto que ligeras lagrimas quería escaparse de su rostro mientras que una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Va-Vamos a-a-a es-estar bi-bien – Liena trato de calmar a su hermana mayor, pero era difícil cuando ella también está temblando sin control.

-¡Tch!, ¡Ya-Ya paren de temblar piernas! – Liby les dio unos golpes a sus rodillas tratando de que parecen de temblar, más eso no cambió nada.

Lyra no dijo nada, pero su sudor frío demostraba que estaba en el mismo estado que sus hermanas, Lincoln volvió a tragar saliva, para esta vez mirar al resto de sus hijos que miraban todo confundidos.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a ellas? – pregunto Leia muy desconcertada.

-Quien sabe – le respondió Lupa en el mismo estado que su hermanita.

-Hijas…hijo… - estos lo voltearon a ver.

-Ustedes…bueno, la mayoría esta todavía esta joven, pero como bien saben, nuestra familia le sirve a su abuela – Comenzó a explicar las cosas, pero fue interrumpido por Lupa.

-Si, pape ya sabemos que le juraste obediencia, lealtad y todas esas cosas – Rodo los ojos.

-Sin contar que también ofreciste tu alma y tu vida – agrego Lemy

-Y como nuestras mamis son tus parejas también hicieron el mismo pacto que tú – recordó Lacy con una sonrisa.

-Y como juraste ante la última Sallow, que toda tu descendencia le serviría por la eternidad, también nos condenaste a nosotros a servirle – Leia miro a su padre que los miraba con una gran cara de poker.

-¡Y que la quieres mucho! – dijo Lizy sonriéndole a su padre.

-¡Da! – fue lo que dijo Lulu mientras tomaba un mecho de pelo de Lemy jugando con él.

-Sí, sí, sí, todo lo que dijeron, pero esto no se trata de esto, ¡déjeme explicarles! – sus hijos lo miraron y Lincoln se aclaró la garganta.

-Okey, ya dijeron lo anterior, pero lo que les falto fue que jure servir en cualquier cosa que su abuela me pidiera, sin chistar, en ese tiempo cuando ella me adopto yo tenía once años, y era muy débil, pero como ella odia a los débiles, pues me entreno en todos los sentidos, y todo ese proceso fue…un infierno – Loan comenzó a hiperventilarse y Liena y Liby decidieron sentarse mientras su padre seguía hablando.

-Es justo de eso último de lo que quiero decirles, pues la última vez que nos vimos me dijo que su entrenamiento comenzaría, Loan, Liena, Lyra y Liby ya han recibido su entrenamiento, por eso están…así ***apunto a sus hermanas*** \- Las cuatro mayores se encontraban cada una sobrellevando la noticia.

Loan se encontraba con una bolsa, para tratar de calmar su hiperventilación.

Liena trataba de calmar sus temblores estando sentada al igual que Liby.

Y Lyra todavía estaba parada mientras se apoyaba en la pared para evitar caer.

Eso comenzó a preocupar ligeramente a los menores.

-Sus entrenamientos los explotaran en todos los sentidos, sus cuerpos estarán tan destrozados que apenas y podrán respirar, sus huesos estarán molidos, sus músculos estarán al borde estallar y desearan estar muertos con toda su alma – cada palabra que Lincoln decía ponía muy nerviosos a sus hijos, a todos ellos.

Cada uno conocía a su abuela, sabían como era, por eso las palabras de su padre lograban preocuparlos cada vez más.

-Las únicas que no recibirán entrenamiento serán Lulu y Lizy – Leia lo interrumpe.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué yo no entro con ellas? – pregunto con mucha preocupación y ansiedad, pues las palabras de su padre se habían quedado muy grabadas en su cabecita.

-Porque la edad que le parece la mínima a tu abuela para comenzar con su "preparación" es seis años, princesa – Lincoln acaricio el cabello de su hija de manera reconfortante, esta solo se dejó querer.

-¿Y la máxima? – pregunto Lacy con intriga.

-De seis años para adelante, es decir que no tiene un límite como tal

-¿Entonces porque Lacy y yo no hemos sido entrenadas todavía? – miro seriamente a su padre.

-Tu abuela tuvo otras obligaciones por lo que tuvo que posponer su entrenamiento – Lemy levanto la ceja.

-Ósea que fue un golpe de sue…- antes de que pudiera de terminar de decir esa palabra Lyra reacciono justo a tiempo para taparle la boca.

-Jeje tu entiendes a lo que se refiere papi – Lincoln tuvo un tic en su ojo izquierdo mientras Lyra lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí… - dijo distante.

-Tarado casi dices la palabra prohibida – Le susurro Lyra a Lemy que se dio cuenta de su error.

-Cierto…casi la riego – rio nervioso, pero también lo susurro, luego miro de nuevo a su padre. – Bueno… ¿y no te van a entrenar a ti?

-Nop, yo ya terminé mi entrenamiento cuando Leia estaba en pañales, las únicas que también entrenará será a sus madres.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – grito Carla que justo bajaba las escaleras y escucho a su esposo decir eso.

-¡¿NOS VA A ENTRENAR TAMBIÉN?! – Bajo lo más rápido que pudo y tomo a su esposo de los hombros.

-¡Sí, se los dije hace dos días! – le dijo de vuelta. – Lo peor es que ni siquiera estas vestida para la ocasión y pues madre va a llegar en cualquier momento. – miro a su esposa que todavía estaba en su pijama.

-¡Diablos, lo olvide! – comenzó a morderse las uñas con nervios.

-Tranquila querida, solo avísales allá arriba. – ella asintió y salió despavorida al segundo piso.

-¡Si es cierto!, ¡¿Por qué apenas nos estas avisando, padre?! – Lyra le reclamo a su padre.

-¡Porque todavía estaba desintoxicándome, luego de tu estofado! – dijo con molestia, lo que ocasionó que Lyra perdiera más valor y un aura de depresión comenzó a rodearla.

Lincoln sintiéndose mal luego de la respuesta que le dio a su hija se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Ya tranqui sunshine, también fue mi culpa, mi deber era no solo decirles, sino también acondicionarlos lo más que se podía para que soportaran el entrenamiento y al final no lo hice… ¡Por La Madre Tierra!, ¡¿Qué he hecho?! – Lincoln al igual que Loan comenzó a hiperventilarse y como su hija había dejado de usar la bolsa se la arrebato y comenzó a usarla mientras aguantaba las lágrimas y las ganas de abrazar a sus hijos lo más fuerte posible.

Después de oír a su padre exclamar eso en desesperación todos tragaron saliva, menos Lizy y Lulu que no entendieron mucho de lo que hablaron los mayores.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Ósea que Lincoln vendió su alma? – se cuestionó Lana con intriga.

-Por lo que dijeron, creo que la dio gratis – le respondió Lola sin muchos ánimos. – Ni cobraste Lincoln, me decepcionas… hasta las prostitutas cobran y tú lo diste gratis, te pasas.

Algunas de las hermanas Loud tuvieron una gota de sudor por el comentario de Lola.

-Como que, su abuela, debe de ser muy tenebrosa como para que cause tanto miedo – dijo Leni preocupada.

-No me está dando tanto miedo como mamá – le susurro Lynn a Leni que dirigió su mirada a su madre y sintió un nudo en la garganta luego de hacerlo.

Rita estaba desprendiendo un aura completamente amenazante, un aura de muerte, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a más no poder, su boca parecía retorcerse, tenía un ligero temblor en sus manos y parecía estar soltando gruñidos.

-Si, cierto… - dijo Leni con mucho miedo pues miro a su padre que estaba al lado de su madre, sudando a más no poder mientras que le hacía una sutil seña que pudo captar que decía; _"¡No le hables!"_

-No es solo mamá – agrego Lisa mirando a Lucy que, pese a estar completamente inmovilizada tenía ligeros, pero constantes temblores acompañada de esa desagradable aura.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Okey…uff… solo hay que esperar… - La casa Loud pasaba algo que en muy contadas ocasiones pasaba.

Estaba en completo silencio.

Ninguno de los que vivían en aquella mansión se atrevían a decir una sola palabra, puesto que los nervios estaban más que latentes en ellos, puesto que Lincoln había avisado que en cuanto llegase la abuela, comenzaría con el entrenamiento.

Ya cada uno de los Loud [Menos Lincoln, Lizy y Lulu] se habían cambiado de ropa a una más adecuada para el entrenamiento que estaban a punto de resivir.

Loan tenía unos pantalones deportivos negros, algo holgados, una camisa deportiva sin mangas, y botas de combate, al igual que el resto de sus hermanas/o.

Liena está tenía un pantalón de licra rosa, al igual que un sostén deportivo ajustado para no tener problemas gracias a sus grandes "dotes".

Lyra al igual que Liena tenía un pantalón licra morado junto a una camisa deportiva ceñida al cuerpo y sin mangas.

Liby tenía una camisa manga larga deportiva pegada al cuerpo, más unos pantalones iguales a los de Loan.

Lacy solo tuvo que cambiar sus pantaloncillos de mezclilla por unos de licra roja y ya estaba lista.

Lupa seguía con su sudadera negra, más esta vez llevaba unos pantalones licra negros.

Lemy llevaba un pantalón deportivo verde con gris, más una camisa de Led Zeppeling, y se dejó su pañuelo bien amarrado a su frente.

Y Leia vestía un conjunto rosado de licra como Lyra más unos guantes grises sin dedos.

Pero el que más incómodo estaba en todo ese silencio no era otro más que Lemy, que de entre todos los presentes, él era una persona de la cual necesitaba escuchar ruido, Sí o Sí, por lo que hablo para romper el silencio.

-Oye papá… emmm podrías contar una de tus anécdotas – Lincoln dejo de comerse las uñas para mirar a su hijo. – Tú sabes para bajar la tensión je je.

-Sí…no es mala idea ***Inhala y Exhala*** lo siento niños por mi comportamiento tan paranoico, pero saben cómo me pongo cada que su abuela esta ***gira su dedo pulgar a lado de su cabeza*** \- eso solo le hizo gracia a Lacy que se rio un poco.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, tu sais qu'avec la présence de grand-mère, cette maison devient plus folle hehehe – Dijo Liena haciendo que su padre se relajara más.

-¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Leia, no le extrañaba que a veces hablaran en diferentes idiomas, pero no era como si entendieran todo lo que dicen.

-Dijo que nos relajemos – hablo Lyra un poco más tranquila sobando la espalda de Loan que seguía temblando.

-De seguro nos ira bien, y estoy segura que la abuela no será TAN dura con nosotras, después de todo ella nos adora jejeje – comento Lacy con una sonrisa que calmo a la mayoría.

-¡Sí!, quiero decir, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – luego de decir eso escucharon un fuerte relámpago que los asusto, entonces tocaron a la puerta.

Lincoln sabiendo de quien se trataba abrió rápidamente para dejar entrar a su Madre/Ama.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Oh…por...dios – fueron las palabras de Luna que no podía creer para nada lo que sus ojos veían.

-No puede ser posible – dijo Lola impactada.

-¡A la mierda! – dijo sin descaro Lana.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? – dijo Lori tan impactada como el resto.

-Por Einstein…que espécimen tan…

-Hermosa… - termino de decir Lily.

Sr. Lynn se abstuvo completamente de decir algo, o de siquiera moverse, puesto que la erección que ocultaba con la pequeña almohada del sillón, era prueba suficiente como para saber qué opinaba de la recién llegada "madre" de su hijo, más tenía tanto miedo como excitación, pues el aura de su esposa se intensifico como nunca antes y sabía que si lo descubría lo castraría o le haría cosas mucho peores.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Hola Madre… - Lincoln saludo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa a su madre, la mujer en cuestión dio una sutil sonrisa.

-Veo que no los preparaste – dijo de una manera tan suave, fina y elegante que a todos los televidentes les causo un ligero escalofrío.

-¿Se nota mucho? – dijo ya consternado por el futuro de sus hijos.

-Y mucho – se relamió los labios rápidamente. – y ahora… ¿Dónde están mis queridos nietos?

-¡Hola abuelita! – grito Lizy llegando y mirando a la recién llegada.

-¡Gah! – fue lo que dijo Lulu a estar en el techo frente a su abuela.

Lincoln viendo como su madre avanzaba para entrar se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a lo que solo se le podría describir como… **Belleza Pura.**

La mujer que acaba de entrar era en extremo hermosa, era muy alta. Casi llegando a los 2.35 metros de altura. Era de piel muy pálida, sus labios carnosos, su rostro sin imperfecciones, su cabello negro como la brea llegaba casi hasta el suelo y contrastaba de manera perfecta con su tono de piel, al igual que su vestimenta, que era un simple, pero elegante vestido que le llegaba poco después de las rodillas completamente negro, más unos tacones de quince centímetros, su atuendo, aunque simple, resaltaba completamente toda su belleza, sus largas y torneadas piernas, sus anchas caderas, sus pechos copa D+, y lo que más resaltaba de toda su belleza, unos ojos amarillos pálidos, era idénticos a los de sus nietos, solo que estos eran más brillantes.

Una diosa, sin duda.

Esta camino de manera elegante, confiada, desprendiendo a su paso un aura de superioridad enorme, lo que ocasionó que los Loud menores sintieran más nervios. Pero la alta y bella mujer solo se posó frente a Lizy quien la miraba como si estuviera mirando al cielo.

-Hola pequeña y adorable Lizy~ – Se puso de cuclillas y tomo del rostro a la pequeña que solo le dio una sonrisa feliz.

-Te extrañe abuelita – dijo inocentemente la pequeña que le dio un abrazo a la mujer, que lo correspondió.

Al romper el abrazo, la mujer tomo a Lulu del techo. – Ven aquí pequeña y adorable aberración~ - le hizo ligeras cosquillas en su barriga haciendo que la peque le diera un ataque de risa, provocando que su abuela ensanchara un poco más su sonrisa aun con cierto brillo de curiosidad y algo oscuridad en sus ojos.

-¿Y ustedes?, ¿No van a venir a saludar a la abuela? – le pregunto al resto que miraba nerviosos a lo lejos.

-Cla-Claro abuelita – dijo Lacy acercándose a la mujer, pero sorpresivamente, el cabello de la hermosura se extendió cual tentáculos, hacía todos sus nietos, tomándolos de la cintura a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Aahhh!

-¡Diablos!

-¡Ay nanita!

 ***tiembla cual despertador***

-¡Papi ayuda!

Otros gritos más se escucharon por parte de los Loud, ante la sorpresa, pero esto se detuvo cuando los cabellos de la Sallow atrajeron a los niños, poniéndolos enfrente de su abuela.

Esta había dejado a Lulu y a Lizy en brazos de su padre que las abrazo como si fueran a desaparecer en cualquier momento, ocasionando que apenas pudieran respirar correctamente mientras el adulto albino temblaba cual gelatina.

La alta mujer sostuvo con sus cabellos manteniéndolos alejados del suelo, estos nerviosos miraron a su abuela para que hablara.

-No perdamos tiempo, quiero ver como sobreviven~ fufufufu~ – la delgada y larga sonrisa que puso la pelinegra aterraba a los niños, y ese miedo se incrementó cuando vieron como sus ojos brillaban en malicia.

-Ne crean que me he olvidado de ustedes chicas~ - Hecho una leve mirada al segundo piso donde pudo ver como varias personas se ocultaban muy nerviosas. – Y por ser tan groseras les tocara el doble~

En ese momento nueve de las diez mujeres más hermosas sintieron el verdadero terror…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Damn… - fue lo único que salió de los labios de Luna que sencillamente no tenía un comentario adecuado.

-Da mucho miedo – dijo Leni que al igual que casi toda su familia se sentía sumamente intimidada por la gran mujer.

-¡Jamás había visto a alguien más linda que mí y que Leni! – dijo completamente incrédula Lola.

Lynn no dijo nada, pero ver a todas las hermosas mujeres que su hermano había conquistado se sintió algo humillada en atributos, pero luego de ver a la "madre" de Lincoln sintió todo su orgullo de mujer completamente destrozado, al igual que Luan, y de no ser porque Luna estaba demasiado embobada con la belleza de la mujer de cabellos negros.

-¡Wow! – al igual que Luna, para Lana escaseaban palabras que describieran lo que pensaba en estos momentos.

Lily solo se toco los pechos un momento y comparo a los de la Sallow, mientras que solo pensaba si podría competir con tanta belleza.

Otra vez sin que nadie se diera cuenta Lori había quedado en shock.

Lucy temblaba esta vez sin desprender aquella aura tan negativa, solo temblaba pues sentía que aquella mujer era el equivalente al diablo.

Sr. Lynn sudaba a mares, pues desde que vio a la Sallow por primera vez, se le había parado como nunca, pues era su a brumación por tanta belleza que no dijo nada, sin contar a su esposa…Rita.

Rita por otro lado, sentía las llamas de la furia y los celos de aquella mujer, por quitarle a su hija, por muy hipócrita que fuera, Rita sentía una gran cantidad de celos porque de entre todos, ella era la que más ganas tenía de conocer a sus nietos e hijo, para que estos pudieran llamarla abuela/madre, así que descargo todo su ira y frustración en el vaso de plástico el cual hizo añicos, asustando bastante a su esposo, que le rogaba a cada dios existente que no tomara la almohada que cubría su entrepierna y Lisa que se abstuvo de comentar por el miedo a su madre.

Luna babeo un poco mientras sus pezones se ponían duros, dejándose ver en su camisa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-El lugar perfecto~ - Canturreo de manera lenta, asustando más a sus nietos.

El lugar era un terreno bastante, bastante amplio lleno de árboles, pero también praderas, de fondo también se podían observar grandes montañas, lo que daba a entender que estaban muy lejos de la civilización humana.

-Lincoln~ - Llamo al albino, el cual presto atención. – Termina de darles los detallitos al lugar, ya sabes muy bien como es, ¿no es así?

-Claro – respondió se puso frente y junto sus manos, para después tocar el piso con ambas manos mientras rayos amarillos comenzar a remolinarse alrededor del peliblanco para luego extenderse a toda la zona que comenzó a moverse y cambiar de forma.

Varias estructuras que antes no estaban ahí, dieron lugar a otras que formaban otros campos diferentes uno de otros por todos los alrededores.

-Wow, siempre me sorprende el nivel de alquimia de papá – hablo Lacy maravillada por todo lo que su padre hizo en tan solo unos segundos.

-Jejeje gracias corazón – le sonrió a su hija.

-Bueno… comenzaremos dividiéndolos, hay cinco terrenos donde puedo explotarlos como yo quiera ***sonrió maliciosamente*** Se dividirán dos en cada terreno – Miro a cada uno de manera penetrante. – Loan y Liena estarán juntas allá.

Rayos negros surgieron alrededor de la Sallow, esto provoco que el lugar donde estaban paradas Loan y Liena se elevara y tomara forma de una gran mano.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?! – Grito Loan llena de pánico.

-¡ESPERA ABU…!- Antes de completar esa oración, la mano las lanzo a uno de los campos, el más alejado, con una gran fuerza, haciéndolas volar por los aires.

Los demás al ver eso se asustaron bastante y mantuvieron especial atención en el suelo.

-Lyra y Liby – las mencionadas estuvieron alertas. – Estarán justo aquí

Eso hizo que las castañas soltaran un suspiro, pero no duro mucho ya que, de nuevo, los rayos negros aparecieron, creando a una gran cantidad de grandes Golems que de inmediato atacaron a las chicas.

-Lideran con ellos, mientras termino de ordenar a sus hermanitos – Ambas chicas le dieron un pequeño ademan al resto de sus hermanos, y sin decir más estas se apartaron del grupo y comenzaron a pelear.

-Muy bien, mi querida Lacy y Lupa – ambas la miraron. – Van al lado de donde están Loan y Liena.

Los rayos nuevamente surgieron, pero ambas chicas se apartaron de un largo salto.

-¡Abue, Tranquila que podemos ca…!- también fue cortada cuando debajo de sus pies de ambas chicas se abrió un portal que se las trago.

Lemy y Leia que, por descarte, iban a estar juntos, sintieron muchos nervios, que se incrementaron cuando Sallow los miro fijamente.

-Tienen cinco minutos para llegar corriendo a su lugar, supongo que ya sabrán cual es, ¿cierto? – ambos niños asintieron rápidamente.

-Bien…, ¿Qué esperan? – Con su corazón en la garganta, corrieron lo más rápido que podían, hasta perderse de vista entre los árboles.

-Fufufufu, Lincoln *el albino le presta toda su atención* Ya sabes que preparar para la cena

-Sí, Leviatan al humo – la mujer se lamio los labios.

-Mi favorito… - dijo antes de desaparecer hundiéndose rápidamente en el suelo.

-Papi mis hermanos se van a volver muy fuertes, ¿verdad? – le pregunto al albino que le asintió y la cargo.

-Quiero ser igual de fuertes que ellos – declaro con una sonrisa feliz mientras Lulu se posaba al lado de su hermana.

-Claro que serás igual de fuerte que ellos, hasta…creo que más – esas palabras emocionaron a la pequeña que alzo los brazos contenta.

-(Solo esperemos que tus hermanos puedan sobrevivir) – con ese pensamiento lleno de preocupación regreso a la casa con las pequeñas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿No tienen el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar? – pregunto Luan llena de preocupación, pues las acciones de aquella mujer no le inspiraban ninguna confianza, solo temor.

-Creo ya sé de ese presentimiento – Lily golpeo el brazo de su hermana ligeramente para que le prestara atención, y en cuanto lo hizo señalo disimuladamente con su pulgar a su madre.

El aura de Rita se había intensificado, más de lo que las hermanas Loud creían posible, sintiéndose casi, casi, en medio de un campo de guerra, en especial, Sr Lynn, que por culpa de Lynn jr. Jr. Estaba al borde de orinarse, ni siquiera podía escapar puesto que Rita sostenía con mucha fuerza la pierna del hombre adulto que solo quería llorar.

Lisa demostrando su inteligencia, hizo un acto, maravilloso, se apartó bastante de su madre, para evitar que la lastimara.

Lucy parecía una niña asustada intentando hacer bolita, lo cual, le era ciertamente imposible, pero, aun así, lo intentaba.

Lori seguía igual.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **/Lyra y Liby/**_

-¡Hiya! – grito Lyra antes de partir a la mitad al último Golem con la espada que creo con alquimia hace rato.

-Ese fue el último, hermana – aviso Liby con una sonrisa, que se borró cuando vio que la tierra se deformo en un pico que iba directamente hacía ella.

Lo esquivo, y otro igual ataco a Lyra, que también esquivo, pero estos fueron tomando más velocidad, pues muchos de esos salieron obligando a ambas hermanas a hacer múltiples piruetas, saltos, y demás movimientos de evasión.

Esto continuo unos cuantos minutos hasta que a ambas hermanas quedaran espalda con espalda, los picos nuevamente atacaron, pero con un asentimiento de ambas, chocaron cada una sus manos, para poner sus manos en el suelo, provocando que aparecieran los mismos rayos amarillos, que rápidamente construyeron picos iguales a los que las atacaban, haciéndoles chocar destrozándose en rocas.

-No está mal – oyeron a su espalda y ambas voltearon.

Vieron a su abuela parada de brazos cruzados mientras sus rayos negros estaban girando alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Aumentemos un poco la dificultad – dijo y de inmediato los rayos fueron a la tierra, provocando que salieran una gran cantidad de picos, mucho más delgados que los anteriores y mucho más rápidos.

-¡Diablos! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo, pues nuevamente siguieron esquivando, solo que esta vez iban a mayor velocidad.

Lyra esquivo unos cuantos picos que se clavaron donde ella estaba parada hace un segundo, Lyra pensó que seguirían con los ataques, y efectivamente, los picos volvieron a perseguirla, esta hizo muchas más acrobacias, pero en una donde tuvo que dar un gran mortal y se encontraba en el aire de espaldas al suelo, unos picos surgieron donde iba a caer la castaña.

Chasqueando la lengua con molestia junto sus manos y justo cuando un par de picos se iban a clavar en sus hombros, ella los tomo de la punta, haciéndolos deshacerse para que pudiera caer al suelo, pero no hubo descanso en el incesante ataque.

Liby tampoco lo estaba pasando bien, pues al igual que su hermana, estaba haciendo lo posible por evitar todos los ataques, más ella no era tan rápida como Lyra, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse más.

En un momento picos surgieron enfrente y atrás de la castaña que la persiguieron con gran avidez, la chica de frenos junto sus manos y las puso en el suelo, creando dos grandes muros en frente de ella y atrás, donde los picos chocaron con mucha fuerza, logrando atravesar los muros, pero deshaciéndose antes de llegar a la chica.

-Uff – apenas y pudo respirar cuando volvieron a atacarla.

-¡Oye hermana alguna idea! – le grito Lyra a Liby a lo cual ella le asintió.

-¡Sí, pero necesitamos reunirnos! – dijo y tal como dijo ambas hermanas trataba de acercarse la una a la otra, pero los picos no los dejaban.

-¡¿No tienes otra idea?! – le grito Lyra esquivando un pico que casi atraviesa su frente.

-¡¿Recuerdas el Boomerang?! – le grito y Lyra sonrió ya conociendo lo que su hermana quería hacer.

Liby, luego de esquivar otra lluvia de ataques, tomo la aureola, en la que su aparato dental venía agregado, y de un * _ **Click***_ _,_ esta se separó, y juntando sus manos, aun con esa parte de su aparato en la mano, lo cambió a lo que parecía ser la cuchilla de una cierra teniendo una forma de una luna creciente y lanzándolo hacía su hermana.

Lyra, se mordió su dedo índice haciéndolo sangrar un poco y marcando una línea recta en su palma, de inmediato humo apareció revelando un pequeño abanico negro.

El arma giro rápidamente y a una gran velocidad destrozo varios picos que apenas comenzaban a surgir, luego de pasar cerca de Lyra, la chica uso su abanico para crear un viento más potente para darle más impulso a la "cierra" que a una velocidad destellante dejaba a su paso una pequeña línea de luz por el brillo y la velocidad.

Este giro alrededor de ambas chicas [Que se habían reunido] en un rango de diez metros, haciendo añicos cada pico que salía solo para ser destrozado por la cuchilla/aparato dental.

Las hermanas juntaron nuevamente sus palmas y pusieron sus manos en el suelo, lo que ocasionó que la tierra donde estaban se elevara, hasta llegar a unos veinte metros.

Los picos surgieron de la tierra nuevamente, más el boomerang que habían hecho, hizo lo suyo y los destruyo, hasta regresar en los brazos de Liby.

-¡Salta! – grito Lyra, y obedeciendo, Liby salto junto a ella mientras que la hija de Tina, dejo dos granadas, donde habían estado, pues los picos volvieron a surgir, más antes de llegar a ellas, surgió una explosión que derribo todo el pilar, y por ende los picos.

Al tocar el piso, ambas hermanas miraron a la responsable de todos los ataques, su abuela, Blavatsky Sallow, las miraba con suma atención acompañada, esperando ver que más iban a hacer.

-¡Toma esto! – grito Liby al momento de volver a arrojar su boomerang, solo que esta vez, Lyra había sacado dos abanicos, para darle más potencia y velocidad al arma.

Este fue directamente hacía la bella mujer, que no se movió un poco, pero muchos picos comenzaron a formarse para interrumpir el camino del arma, pero esta a la velocidad que iba no le era problema atravesar cada pico que se le cruzaba, sin dificultad.

Siguió su rumbo hasta que estaba a nada de dar justo en la frente de la mujer, pero a solo unos muy pocos centímetros de que llegara a darle, un mechón del obscuro cabello de la Sallow detuvo en seco el boomerang con un ruido de dos metales chocando.

La mujer no cambió su expresión en lo absoluto.

-Nada mal, nada mal, han mejorado, bueno de momento, tengo que ver al resto de sus hermanos, así que, en lo mientras, peleen entre ustedes hasta que regrese – dándoles una sonrisa que prometía mucho más, se hundió en la tierra.

 **-*Suspiro*** Eso estuvo cerca, ¿No Ly…? – antes de decir algo más, Lyra tomo el brazo de su hermana, para hacerla cargarla y estrellarla en el suelo.

-Ya lo oíste hermanita, debe de espabilar un poco jajaja – rio con animosidad, cansancio, mientras daba pesadas respiraciones, y sus ojos brillaban de manera idéntica a los de su abuela.

-Con que esas tenemos… eh~ – poniéndose de pie, Liby mostro los mismos ojos que su hermana y la miro con desafío.

Juntaron sus manos al mismo tiempo [Por separado] y las colocaron rápidamente en el suelo, mientras iban formándose estas se iban parando sosteniendo sus respectivas armas recién creadas. Liby un par de Sais en sus manos y Lyra que había formado una lanza.

Mirándose unos momentos, corrieron la una con la otra para iniciar una pelea mientras la dueña del alma de su padre regresaba.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡POR NEWTON!, ¡¿CÓMO ES ESTO POSIBLE?! – Grito Lisa, no podía y no quería creer nada de lo que había visto, Lily y Lana solo reían al ver su expresión.

-Ahora que sé, que pueden hacer esas cosas, temo más por esta casa – comento Luan con algo de ansiedad e interés.

-Yo…me siento… - a Lynn le costaba bastante decir lo que sentía, aun con todo su vocabulario, no tenía idea de cómo expresarse ahora.

-¡Que forma de Rockear! – grito Luna muy emocionada por todo el espectáculo.

-¿Tocaron rock? – pregunto Leni confundida mientras se limpiaba la cera de su oído pensando que había oído mal.

Lola tenía un vaso de agua sobre la cabeza de Lori que seguía en shock, dejando caer el agua lentamente, solo que, aun así, Lori no reaccionaba.

Viendo que su hermana no reaccionaba, Lola, se decidió hacer algo que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Voy por una bolsa de hielos – y se levanto para ir a la cocina.

-La muy perra… - Rita gruño con enojo.

Sr Lynn quiso persignarse, pero que su esposa estuviera tomándolo de la mano, solo para apretarla, causándole un gran dolor.

Lucy viendo la situación de su padre, hizo una oración para que no sufriera tanto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **/Loan y Liena/**_

-Tengo miedo – dijo Loan mirando el gigantesco valle de picos, que su padre había formado, Liena solo acaricio su hombro.

-Vamos hermana, eres la más fuerte de todas nosotras, caer en eso no será tu final, siempre encuentras la forma de salir de esas situaciones.

-N-No es por e-eso – le contesto mirándola. – E-Es que tengo miedo por u-ustedes.

Liena a pesar de sentirse enternecida con la preocupación de su hermana mayor, ciertamente, sintió muchos nervios, pues de solo recordar su pasado entrenamiento, la hacía sentirse aterrada.

-N-No creo que abu-abuelita sea tan dura como hace años – dijo tratándose de convencerse a si misma, en lugar que a su hermana.

-Pues crees mal, mi querida Liena~ - Ambas hermanas saltaron del susto, pues su abuela se encontraba atrás de ellas con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien… veamos… ¿Qué les pondré? – jugueteo con una pequeña moneda que había sacado de la nada, aparentemente.

-Ya sé~ - Los rayos aparecieron, y justo donde se encontraba Loan, se elevo un pilar inclinado en dirección al valle de picos.

-¡Ahhhh! – grito Loan cuando volvió a ser lanzada, esta vez a ese lugar tan peligroso, donde había cientos de picos esperando por su caída.

Así que, mordiéndose su pulga, Loan paso un poco de sangre a su hombro, apareciendo una explosión de humo revelando una tabla delgada completamente de acero.

Poniendo sus pies en la tabla callo en un pico, rompiendo la punta de este, pero la tabla se tambaleo casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero Loan a duras penas, logro mantenerla equilibrada.

-¡Ayy no te caigas! – se dijo así misma, mientras ponía toda su atención en mantener el equilibrio de la tabla.

-Reaccionando siempre como me gusta ***se relame los labios*** me haces sentir satisfecha con mi trabajo, dientes de mármol~ - Miro a su nieta con satisfacción y luego dirigió su atención a su otra nieta.

-Ahora, Liena~ - La mencionada presta su atención. – Al suelo y dame doscientas.

Rápidamente comenzó a hacer las lagartijas, pero antes de siquiera llegar a diez, sintió un peso extra que casi la hizo comerse el suelo.

Pues una gigantesca roca se le fue puesta en la espalda y unas cadenas sostuvieron a Liena y a la roca, para que no pudieran zafarse, empeorando las cosas, donde estaban las manos de la rubia, comenzó a calentarse y a tornarse roja por el calor.

-¡Ahhhh! – gritaba con dolor pues, las manos comenzaron a quemarle bastante, y la roca pesaba demasiado.

-Si no haces las doscientas lagartijas en… diez minutos, aumentare el peso~ - Escucho los dientes de la chica apretarse con fuerza, mientras el sudor comenzaba a caer por todo el calor.

-¿Esta claro? – pregunto fríamente.

-S-Sí – dijo a duras penas y siguió con el ejercicio.

-Bien – fijo nuevamente su mirada en Loan, que ya no se encontraba tambaleándose, tenía los brazos extendidos a los lados para mantener el equilibrio.

-Vamos, no vas a estar así, todo el día querida~ - Los rayos volvieron a surgir y comenzó a provocar un pequeño terremoto, o eso parecía.

-¡Wow! – trato nuevamente de mantener el equilibrio, pero fue imposible, ya que el enorme pico donde se encontraba comenzó a moverse, al igual que todo el resto de formaciones rocosas.

Estas se movieron cual si fuera unas piezas de ajedrez siendo arrastradas.

La rubia con problemas de sociabilidad dio un salto para moverse a otro pico, solo para que este al momento en el que Loan puso un pie en el, comenzó a desmoronarse, afortunadamente, Loan pudo reaccionar al instante para saltar a otro pico en movimiento.

Pero al igual que con el anterior, este volvió a desmoronarse, y así, la Loud mayor, siguió cambiando de pico en pico, más estos seguían cayéndose en pedazos.

-Veamos si llega a derrumbar todos sin que caiga, Fufufufufu - La mujer estaba por retirarse para ver al resto de sus nietos cuando Liena le hablo.

-O-Oye a-abu, ¿no serás mu-muy du-ra con ellos?, ¿n-no? – miro a su abuela con preocupación, pero ella solo le sonrió.

-Sigues siendo una muy buena hermana, nieta mía, pero durante los entrenamientos concéntrate solo en ti misma – Le dedico una amable sonrisa, más una fría mirada.

Los rayos surgieron nuevamente provocando que un agujero se hiciera debajo de Liena, haciéndola caer, y siendo lo suficientemente ancho para que la gran roca cayera con ella.

-¡PARA QUE HABLEEEEEE! – Su grito se fue perdiendo conforme avanzaba la caída hasta que se escuchó un tremendo golpe.

-Sigue con tus ejercicios cariño~ - y se retiró.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Eso no debería ser científicamente probable por la…!, ¡Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, ¡Bla! – eso fue lo que el resto de la familia escucho por parte de Lisa, a la cual, nadie estaba prestándole atención, pues con sinceridad, ningún familiar de Lisa Loud entendía nada de lo que ladraba.

-¡Wow eso es increíble! – digo Lily emocionada y a la vez preocupada por sus sobrinas.

-¡Y que lo digas hermanita! – Lana estaba igual que su hermana y muy probablemente eran las más emocionadas de toda su familia.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que no soy nada comparada con todas ellas – Lynn lloro cómicamente, mientras su antiguo orgullo de atleta se hacía añicos.

-Dudo que algún tipo de las olimpiadas pueda competir contra nuestras sobrinas – declaro Luan confiada y emocionada, pero en menor medida que Lana y Lily.

-Ya volví – dijo Lola con una inocente sonrisa que cambió a una más perversa cuando se acerco a su hermana mayor, con síndrome de parálisis mexicano, con una bolsa llena de hielos.

-Yo me voy a apartar – dijo Luna que vio las intenciones de Lola y se aparto del lado de Lori, al igual que Leni.

La exprincesa se poso frente a su hermana y le jalo un poco la blusa, dejando ver un poco de su pecho y sin perder el tiempo, echo todos los hielos ahí.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Fue lo que se escucho por todo el vecindario.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **/Lemy y Leia/**_

-Okey…creo que estamos muy… - no pudo completar esa oración.

-Si, sé a lo que te refieres – le respondió Leia mirando a su hermano de reojo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? – se preguntó Lemy, pues solo habían ido al bosque, pero se encontraron con nada, pues su abuela solo les había dicho que fueran a ese lugar.

-Quien sabe, habrá que esperar a abuelita – Lemy iba decir algo más, pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

-Lamento la demora – dijo Blavatsky frente al par de niños.

Ambos se sobresaltaron por su repentina aparición, pero le prestaron total atención.

-Antes de comenzar, les preguntare algo, ***ellos asienten*** ¿Saben usar alquimia? – Les sonrió.

-Eh… yo sé, pe…- Su abuela interrumpió al muchacho.

-Eso quería oír – Los rayos emergieron con violencia, creando rápidamente lo que parecía ser humanos, pero estaban hechos de piedra o madera, y llevaban arcos en sus manos.

-¡Espe…!- Leia intento hablar con su abuela, pero fue inútil pues apenas y pudo reaccionar para esquivar una flecha de madera que iba directo a su pecho, aun así, se llevo un corte en su brazo.

-¡Auch! – dijo ante el corte.

-¡Leia! – grito Lemy preocupado por su hermanita, pero no tuvo tiempo de socórrela, ya que un par de flechas fueron lanzadas contra él, y a diferencia de su hermana, él pudo eludirlas con facilidad.

-¡Tomen eso! – sacando pequeñas cuchillas de sus guantes, las lanzo con una precisión mortal a los humanoides, atravesaron fácilmente a sus objetivos, pero estos siguieron en pie sin problema y volvieron a arremeter en contra de la pequeña rubia.

Lemy por su parte esquivo unas cuantas flechas, esta vez sacando un par de revolver de sus bolsillos, disparando en contra de sus atacantes, pero desgraciadamente, no tenía la mejor puntería por lo que fallo la mayoría de tiros.

Se notaba la desventaja que ambos hermanos tenían, pues, aunque Leia tenía una excelente puntería, era muy lenta para esquivar las flechas, por lo que en el poco tiempo ya tenía varios cortes en todo su cuerpo.

Su hermano por otro lado, no le costaba mucho esquivar debido a su velocidad, pero tenía que acercarse mucho a un humanoide, para poder acertar un tiro, más eso lo dejaba más expuesto a un ataque.

Ambos hermanos estaban en una clara desventaja.

-(¡Maldición!, ¡Tenía que tener pésima puntería!) – maldijo su puntería, pues si no la tuviera, su podría ser más útil. – (Leia…) – pensó muy preocupado, pues la pequeña rubia no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

El castaño logro darse cuenta que uno de esos humanoides se formo detrás de Leia y le disparo una flecha a la espalda de su hermana, ella no pareció darse cuenta.

-¡Leia! – La niña miro a su hermano confundida y alarmada, pero cuando se pudo dar cuenta de que una flecha venía directamente hacía ella, pero desgraciadamente, ya estaba muy cerca de ella como para que pudiera esquivarla, pues la rubia no tenía la velocidad suficiente como para esquivarla.

Afortunadamente para ella, Lemy corrió a su máxima velocidad, siendo lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar antes que el proyectil, logrando apartar a Leia, pero recibiendo un corte en su espalda.

-¡Ahhh! – grito con dolor.

-¡Lemy! – preocupada Leia por su hermano, miro al humanoide con furia y tomo el revolver de su hermano y le dio un certero disparo en la cabeza a su atacante que le voló la cabeza de madera.

Viendo que aun estaban muy vulnerables, Lemy cargo a su hermana en modo nupcial y comenzó a correr esquivando todas las flechas que podía.

-¡Lemy hay que refugiarnos! – le dijo su hermana.

-¡Lo sé! – le respondió mientras daba un gran salto para llegar a la rama gruesa de un árbol cercano para saltar a otro cercano e ir esquivando más flechas.

-¡Necesito que saques el gis que hay en mi bolsillo y dibujes un círculo de transmutación!, ¿sabes cómo es? – Leia lo mira insegura.

-Si, lo he intentado hacer, pero nunca consigo buenos resultados – Le respondió y el castaño esquivo otra lluvia de flechas.

-Pues deberás hacerlo bien, puesto que no puedo dibujarlo mientras nos ataquen – le sonríe a su hermana. – No te preocupes, tu hermano mayor te cubre la espalda – Leia lo miro sorprendida y asintió seriamente.

-De acuerdo, ¡pero como reciba una flecha me las vas a pagar! – con esa amenaza al aire, Lemy le sonrió con confianza y dejo a su hermana en el suelo.

-Ten toma, tú también – la niña le da una navaja bastante larga, casi podría considerarse espada de no ser porque solo era unos pocos centímetros más corta como para considerarse espada.

Y con eso hecho, las flechas no se hicieron esperar, estas fueron hacía Leia que se encontraba de espaldas tratando de dibujar el circulo de transmutación lo más rápido posible.

Mientras Lemy golpeaba las flechas con la navaja que su hermana le dio, más su propio cuchillo, gracias a su alta velocidad para un niño de once años, y su buen manejo de las armas blancas pudo dar a todos los proyectiles, se movía cada que atacaban a su hermana en cualquier otro lado.

Aun así, los trozos de madera, roca y tierra iban haciéndole daño a sus manos, pues esos trozos se incrustaban de alguna manera en sus palmas, haciéndole más doloroso el seguir.

Leia por su parte estaba casi terminando el circulo, mientras su hermano la defendía, más este se le notaba más cansado, puesto que debía de ar su máxima velocidad, para que los flechas no dieran con su hermana.

-¡Listo! – grito avisándole a Lemy, este golpeo otra flecha más y corrió hacía su hermana justo cuando muchas más flechas salían disparadas a su dirección.

El niño llego justo a tiempo, y soltó sus armas al lado de su hermanita, pero antes de que pudiera unir sus manos con el circulo, una flecha logro cortarle su palma derecha.

-¡Argh! ¡Diablos! – se tomo la mano con dolor.

Leia viendo eso entro en desesperación y junto sus manos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, puso sus manos en el círculo, este desprendió unos rayos azules y unos pocos amarillos.

Justo a tiempo un pequeño bunker se formo protegiendo a los dos hermanos, antes de que la lluvia de flechas llegara encima.

-Leia-a lo hiciste – le dijo con una sonrisa feliz, aunque sin poder ocultar su dolor.

-¿Eh? – se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. – Sí… ¡Lo hice! ¡Jaja! – Casi salto de la alegría de no ser por que su hermano se acerco a ella y no quería mostrarse tan emocionada, solo por simple orgullo.

-¡Quiero decir!, era de esperarse que por fin me saliera – hablo arrogantemente, pero sintió como Lemy rodeaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-De verdad, me alegra que lo hayas conseguido – el chico se sintió muy feliz de que su hermanita pudiera hacer alquimia, y justo en el peor momento, la chiquilla solo se dejó querer.

Aun se podían escuchar el ruido de las flechas golpeando el improvisado bunker, pero algunas flechas de roca lograban atravesar poco a poco el pequeño refugio que habían hecho.

-Debemos hacer algo – dijo Lemy mientras se quitaba su pañuelo y lo usaba para vendar su herida.

-No podemos hacer casi nada contra ellos individualmente – analizo Leia mirando la punta de algunas flechas que lograron penetrar su bunker.

-No soy lo suficientemente rápida, sería un blanco fácil, lo único que puedo jactarme es sobre mi puntería y mi buen manejo de armas blancas, pero de que sirve eso, si cuando voy a atacar ya sería un alfiletero humano – Chasqueo la lengua con molestia, las cosas no pintaban muy bien.

-Yo no tengo muy buena puntería que digamos, y tengo lastimadas las manos, no podre siquiera sostener por cinco minutos un cuchillo, lo único que podría hacer sería esquivar y acercarme.

-¡Eso es! – Leia miro a su hermano con una sonrisa, ahora tenía un plan.

Afuera del lugar, Blavatsky, miraba todo con cierto aburrimiento, pues ambos niños ya llevaban bastante tiempo metidos en ese lugar.

-Creo que tendré que sacarl…- No termino de hablar cuando unos rayos azules con amarillo salieron de la parte de atrás del bunker, que fue abierto y de ahí, salieron Lemy y Leia a toda velocidad.

Lemy iba cargando a su hermana en sus hombros y Leia iba armada con la navaja que le dio a Lemy antes, un revolver y varios otros cuchillos.

Lemy acelero su paso y esquivo varias flechas mientras Leia iba disparando y cortando a diestra y siniestra a cada humanoide que veía, logrando acertar en cada tiro y cada ataque.

-(Oh… ya veo) – sonrió con interés. – (Están "fusionados" en otro ser, Lemy es los pies y Leia es las manos, eh, solución bastante simple y algo rara, pero efectiva)

Los hermanos continuaron avanzando destruyendo cada ser de madera, roca y tierra que se encontraban, con gran avidez y precisión.

-¡Eso es, vas muy bien Leia! – ánimo Lemy a su hermanita. - ¡Estos payasos no tienen nada que hacer ahora contra nosotros!

-¡No me distraigas quieres, y deja de decir cosas obvias!, bobo – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Si, bastante impresionante – dijo la Sallow a su lado corriendo a la misma velocidad que ellos.

-¿Eh? – ambos hermanos vieron extremadamente confusos a su abuela hasta que lentamente sus expresiones fueron cambiando hasta convertirse en resignación pura.

-¿Qué?, Acaso no lo vieron venir – la bella mujer se burló un poco.

-Esto va a doler, ¿no es así? – le pregunto Leia mientras Lemy daba un pesado suspiro.

-Por supuesto~ - cinco segundos después ambos hermanos salieron volando por los aires.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Wow!, Por poco y no la contaban – dio un suspiro Luan.

-No la siguen contando realmente – dijo Luna viendo con pena a sus sobrinos, en especial a Lemy.

-Pobres – Lily se compadeció de ellos.

-Quisiera darles un abrazo para que se sientan mejor o tu Lily podrías darles un besito como cuando eras bebe – dijo Leni inocentemente, a lo cual la menor le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero no a mí, a ellos – señalo a la televisión.

-¡Dejen de hablar como si todo eso fuera normal! – grito Lisa con una mezcla de molestia y enojo. - ¡Todo lo que están haciendo desafía o rompe completamente con las leyes de la física y…!

Todas dejan salir un sonido de sorpresa, cuando Rita tomo de cuello del suéter a Lisa y la miro como si ella hubiera cogido con su padre.

-Escúchame bien mocosa estúpida que tuve la desgracia de parir, sino te callas tu parlanchina boca, te juro que te la coseré para que nunca más puedas hablar - Lisa tembló cual gelatina ante las palabras de su madre.

-¿Entiendes…? – hablo suavemente y de manera aterradora.

-¡Si mamasita chula de la virgen santa, por favor no me pegues! – hablo cual niña de secundaria que había reprobado matemáticas y su madre le estaba reclamando.

Rita soltó a Lisa, que rápidamente se puso a abrazar a Leni que también la abrazo por todo el miedo que, en general, todos sintieron, mientras que la matriarca regreso a su lugar con su marido temblado incluso más que su hija.

Lucy sintió que un demonio había poseído a su madre, aunque fuese en parte su culpa por el viernes pasado, aun así, hizo unas cuantas oraciones en silencio para que el diablo se fuera del cuerpo de su madre.

Lori volvía a estar en shock, aun después de los hielos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **/Lacy y Lupa/**_

-¿Escuchaste eso? – le pregunto Lacy nerviosa a su hermana.

-Claro, eran gritos de agonía – dijo secamente.

-Pero… ¿serán de…? – iba a mencionar el nombre de sus dos hermanos menores, pero su hermana albina la interrumpió.

-Ellos no deben de preocuparnos en estos momentos – a pesar de que no lo aparentaba, Lupa también sentía preocupación por sus hermanos, pero sabía que no era momento de meterse en los entrenamientos de otros. – Ahora solo debemos de concentrarnos en no morir.

-Está bien…pero… ¿y ahora qué? – Lacy no estaba segura de que hacer ahora.

-Yo se los diré~ - La hermosa mujer apareció frente a ambas.

 **-*Traga sonoramente*** Bueno…ya que estas aquí abuela, ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto la castaña bastante nerviosa.

-Fácil~ - Coloco su dedo en su mejilla. – Deben de darme un golpe~

-Genial… - dijo Lupa sarcásticamente.

-Ya que… ***suspiro*** \- dijo Lacy con un tono agridulce, para luego mirar a su abuela con sus ojos amarillos brillando en determinación.

-¡Vamos hermana! – Lacy salió disparada directo a su abuela.

-¡Espera Lacy! – intento detenerla más fue inútil.

Lacy llego con su abuela de gran salto logro llegar lo suficientemente alto como para que intentara darle una patada a la cabeza, más la mujer solo se agacho para evitar el golpe.

La castaña siguió dando golpes contra su abuela que solo evadía, sin problemas, pese a que Lacy tenía una excelente técnica.

-(Ella…no está usando alquimia o su cabello para defenderse) – analizo Lupa. – (¿Nos subestima?, tal vez…pero podría ser parte de su ejercicio) – sacando un pequeño cuchillo de su sudadera, lo arrojo directamente a la cara de su abuela.

Esta lo vio y lo esquivo, aun teniendo a Lacy atacándola sin cesar. Siguió tranquilamente esquivando.

Lacy hizo un barrido intentando tirarla, pero no sirvió puesto que Blavatsky solo retrocedió para evitar el ataque, la castaña no se rindió y continúo dando unas cuantas patadas y golpes rápidos para poder darle a su abuela, pero esta era mucho más rápida que ella, así que, solo eludía sin verse en la situación de tener que usar sus manos.

Lacy viendo que era inútil, decidió cambiar la jugada, así que se mordió el pulgar y de ahí coloco algo de su sangre en su palma izquierda, se dio la explosión de humo, saliendo un bastón Bo.

Al estar armada ahora, la niña castaña volvió atacar, aunque esta vez, sus movimientos fueron mucho más rápidos y precisos, pero pese a eso, no logro acertar ningún golpe.

Fue ahí cuando Lupa decidió dejar de analizar sus movimientos, pues era la hora de actuar.

-¡Lacy! – llamo a su hermana esta dio un salto hacía atrás, para luego mirar a su hermana que le hizo una seña.

-¡Bien! – entendiendo lo que su hermana tenía planeado, Lacy hizo desaparecer su bastón, para reemplazarlo por unos Nunchakus, volvió a correr hacía su abuela que la espero paciente, cuando llego dio un gran salto y dando una pirueta dio un golpe a la cabeza de su abuela, pero esta solo se apartó, justo en ese momento Lupa lazo seis cuchillas en dirección a la bella mujer.

Esta solo echo su espalda para atrás y luego volver a estar normalmente, pero la mujer se dio cuenta de algo, habían muy delgados hilos de acero amarrados a las cuchillas, dándose la vuelta vio como Lacy se encontraba desviando las seis cuchillas con sus nunchakus, fueron tres en cada lado.

Estos se enterraron con fuerza en el suelo, al momento de hacerlo, Lacy junto sus manos para luego llevarlas al suelo, los rayos no se hicieron esperar, pero en lugar de crear algo, hundieron más las armas blancas, hasta estar completamente enterradas.

Al estar bajo tierra, Lupa tiro de los hilos que estaban amarrados en sus dedos, inmediatamente los hilos se tensaron e inmovilizaron a Blavatsky.

-¡Ahora Lacy! – Lupa se mantuvo jalando los hilos para que siguieran inmovilizando a su abuela, su hermana con una sonrisa hizo caso y fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacía su abuela, guardando un nunchaku, saco de nuevo su bastón.

Ahora con bastón y nunchaku en cada mano Lacy ataco a su abuela que no se movió en absoluto, cuando Lupa vio como su hermana le daba un golpe en el rostro a su abuela, pensó que lo habían conseguido.

-¡¿Qué?! – en shock vio como su abuela se disolvía en tinta negra.

-No esta mal, aunque fue predecible – sonrió con malicia la Sallow que se posó atrás de Lacy.

-¿Eh? – fue lo que dijo antes de que recibiera una tremenda patada en el estómago, que la mando contra Lupa.

-Diablos… - susurrando una maldición, Lupa atrapo a su hermana que se tomó el estómago con mucho dolor mientras tosía fuertemente y sentía leves arcadas. – Supongo que habrá que ir rudo.

Dejando a Lacy para que se recuperara Lupa corrió hacía su abuela que la miro con una ceja alzada.

Lupa saco de su bolsillo un par de guantes blancos que se puso rápidamente, estos tenían un pentagrama con una lagartija, La mujer pelinegra abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, al momento en el que Lupa llegaba hasta donde estaba ella y de apuntándole con un brazo chasqueo los dedos…

 ***BOOOOOOOM***

Una potente explosión se hizo presente arrasando con todo a su paso en un rango de doscientos metros.

-Creo… que me emocione – dijo al ver como parte del bosque estaba en vuelto en unas llamas abrazadoras.

-Te emocionaste bastante, de hecho – dijo Blavatsky con un mano en su mentón viendo el panorama.

-Sopas… - dijo antes de ser golpeada, sacando su cuerpo hasta estrellarse contra un par de árboles.

-Bueno ambas lo hicieron bien, pero es momento de que me deje de calentamientos con todos ustedes – sus ojos brillaron en malicia pura-

-¿Ca-Calentamiento…? – Las chicas a pesar de todo el dolor que estaban sintiendo se sentían como un hombre cuando tenía que ir con el proctólogo o hasta peor.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡¿Todo eso fue solo un calentamiento?! – Lola y Lana gritaron en perfecta sincronía, demostrando los poderes de gemelos.

-Madre de dios… - fue lo que dijo Lori con un cambio de blusa y sostén.

-Esto supera a cualquier atleta en todo el jodido planeta – dijo Lynn ya sin creer en el deporte.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **/Muchas horas después/**_

-¡MIS BEBES! – Grito Lincoln aterrado mientras sostenía a Liby y Lemy que se entraban hechos polvo, con gran parte de su ropa hecha añicos y varias partes del cuerpo sangrando.

Hace unos pocos minutos los padres de los torturados/entrenados Louds llegaron solo para encontrarse con un campo de guerra que parecía haber visto la peor de las masacres.

Más aun, cuando los niños estaban tirados en el suelo, sangrando y sin moverse.

Las esposas del albino se encontraban socorriendo a los caídos, abrazándolos lo más suave para no lastimarlos.

-Siguen vivos, no exageren – dijo Blavatsky que los miro con una mirada indescifrable.

-C-Claro ama Blavatsky – dijo Dawn bastante intimidad.

-¡Ugh!, Odio ese nombre, ¿No te dije que no me llamaras así, Dawn? – miro a la susodicha que tembló por su mirada mientras que a su lado Lizy junto a Lulu estaban picando a Loan con un palo para ver si se movía.

-Pueden llamarme como quieran, siempre y cuando sea respetuoso con tu ama, pequeña esclava – dijo dejando helada a Dawn. – Pero me gusta el apodo de Raven~

Luego de eso les dejo atrás para retirarse a su hogar.

-Aunque como mis nietos lo hicieron muy bien, les daré mañana su día libre, en cambió ustedes ***mira a las señoras Loud*** tendrán triple entrenamiento por ser tan groseras con su suegra.

No sin antes aterrar a diez mujeres adultas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **{Fin del programa}**

-Eh – Leni iba a decir algo, pero fue evitado por Lisa que le tapó la boca

-No hables… o la harás enojar – dijo una aterrada Lisa mirando por el rabillo de ojo madre que parecía un demonio salido del infierno.

Lily solo trago muy nerviosa, ahora ya no sabía como sería los próximos días en la casa Loud hasta el siguiente viernes.

 **~0~**

 **Aloooo de nuevo~**

 **Espero les haya gustado este cap, pues finalmente pude introducir a este personaje que le tenía muchas ganas :3**

 **La verdad me costo hacer este cap, fue bastante entretenido como algo cansado de hacer, pero me siento satisfecho.**

 **Son 10000 palabras, no jodas :v**

 **Y sí, para los que no se dieron cuenta, la alquimia que usan aquí esta inspirada casi al 100% por Full Metal Alchemist :P**

 **Lincoln se fugó de un lugar donde lo trataban como un objeto, solo para ir con una bruja que lo esclavizaría… La ironía puede ser jodidamente cruel o bondadosa, ¿No lo creen? Xd**

 **¿Qué opinan acerca del nuevo personaje?,** _ **Blavatsky Sallow**_

 **Sé que su nombre puede ser ciertamente complicado, pero está basado en una bruja real, que aunque su historia no fuese realmente espectacular o tenebrosa me funciona para este fic mientras que su apellido es uno de la Europa antigua :B**

 **Creo que este cap me salío un poco más largo que de costumbre, pero como pudieron ver, no solo habrá, humor sino también acción, Oh yeah** **~ P*tazos~ :D**

 **Como sea, de nuevo, espero les haya gustado y sin más…**

 **Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

 **Bye~**


	10. ¡Superviviente de verdad!

**Alooooooooo**

 **Esta historia ha vuelto a revivir**

 **Wueno, wueno, para que ya no estén tan insistentes con esta historia, sé que me tardo un chingo, lo admito, pero tranquilos que saldrá a su debido tiempo… y… tengo excusa para mi tardanza del fin de semana pasado que se las cuento al final.**

 **Ya en serio, ahora tratare de avanzarle más de cuatro capítulos por año XD**

 **Mínimo unos 10 capítulos este año :b**

 **Como sea, realmente no tengo mucho que decir ahora, así que solo espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

 **Review:**

 **KuroganeKrad: ****_Muchas gracias y… ¿Cuál error?, Nah, ya lo corregí no te preocupes y lamento el error. Un saludo_**

 **RCurrent: ****_Lo siento por ellos, ya de tantas palabras ya solo quería finalizar, el problema de escribir un cap de tantos capítulos. Como sea, agradezco que me los dijeras, ya los arreglé, no todos, pero lo hice. Es una bruja con muuuuuchos años, por lo que no morirá de vieja, eso te lo aseguro._**

 ** _Es una buena forma de hacerlos reflexionar, lo admito y ¿Quién no estaría preocupado por alguien que esta con Sallow? XD. Gracias, con que te hayas entretenido me es suficiente. Un saludo_**

 **Luis Carlos:** ** _Bueno, uno de la familia ya debería tener retoños y como las Loud están más solteras que nunca pues Lincoln no iba a desaprovechar XD._**

 ** _El pasado tarde o temprano regresara a ti de alguna manera, en el caso de Lincoln fue esa similitud (Y mi mal formación para Oc´s :b) No, Lulu es la sin kid más… peculiar, ¿Por qué?, tiene poderes y ser parte araña solo es uno de muchos. Pues por ahí, aunque la familia es casi nómada ya que no puede permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Un saludo_**

 **WOKELAND: ****_Bueno, es mi primera historia por lo que mis errores son inevitables, de todas formas, me alegra que a pesar de eso te haya entretenido._**

 ** _Sip, esta historia la quise hacer muy irónica hasta un poco más. Un saludo_**

 **Rathable:** ** _En ese momento no estaba muy convencido, pero ahora siento que hice bien. En efecto, la magia en este mundo esta presente en cada cosa que hay en el planeta, el problema es que la humanidad no sabe como utilizarla y como Lincoln es el esclavo de Sallow y ella es una bruja que conoce la magia casi a la perfección sabe como sacar la magia de un humano, pero si en tal caso hubiera un anti-magia sería estar matando a diestra y siniestra todo lo que estuviera vivo, y pues Lulu con el tiempo será la Loud más fuerte y de no ser por Loan lo sería incluso en la actualidad. Ella estuvo… en… asuntos de brujas :b_**

 ** _Solo digamos que anduvo preparando una… gran cosa, ya lo verán. Y con las esposas de Linc pues no tuvo el tiempo de exprimirlas adecuadamente (Solo lo digo en sus propias palabras xd) Realmente tiene el alma de cada integrante de la familia de Lincoln, sin contar a su ex familia, y eso gracias a que Lincoln le juro y dio su alma a Sallow condenando así a quien tuviera una relación muy profunda con él. Como sus esposas lo aman al punto de compartirlo las incluye y de sus hijos ya no hace falta explicarlo. Y con las tías de los sin kids pues Lincoln no los considera su familia (Auch por ellos, pero se lo ganaron)_**

 ** _Creo que solo tú dijiste eso :b. Ya lo verás más a profundidad. Nah, no hace falta se matarán solas, tarde o temprano así que no hay necesidad de ello xd. Gracias, espero este cap sea de tu agrado. Un saludo._**

 **Shishovs: ****_Seh, en algún momento mostrare todo en una secuencia tipo Rocky (No es broma si lo voy a hacer así xd) Solo un poco más intenso, Lincoln es el único que ya completo su entrenamiento, así que solo le queda sufrir para que sus hijas/o/esposas no se muera XD. Un saludo_**

 **Sin nada más que decir… let´s begin~**

 **~0~**

 **Viernes de la jungla 6:55 p.m**

-Lana… ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tratas de hacer? – Lori pregunto a su hermanita. Esta estaba tratando de trepar la pared

-Trato de… uff… ¡Mierda! – La rubia se soltó y sacudió sus manos tratando de aliviar el ardor – Demonios… me gustaría saber como lo hace

-¿Hacer qué? – Pregunto Luan confundida.

-Solo esta imitando a un estúpido de televisión – Lola no se midió con sus palabras. Lana la vio de mala manera.

-¡Oye no digas eso! – Lana le reprocho a su hermana que hizo la vista gorda.

-¿De qué hablan exactamente ustedes dos? – Lucy ya amarrada desde hace una media hora no entendía sobre lo que hablaban.

-Solo trato de descubrir cómo es que Blasko hace para trepar paredes – Lana explico y Lucy siguió sin entender, aunque su rostro no mostró emoción.

-¿Quién es Blasko?

-Es un sujeto con un programa de televisión llamado… - Lily fue interrumpida por Lana.

-¡Superviviente de verdad! – La chica grito con emoción.

El resto de sus hermanas no reaccionaron ante sus palabras, salvo Lily que se rio por debajo. - ¿Y? – Luna miro inexpresiva - ¿A eso se debe que estés a Full energía?

-¡Por supuesto ese show es increíble! – Lana dijo bastante emocionada – Es sobre… - Fue interrumpida.

-No nos interesa – Lola rodó los ojos con molestia, los gritos de su gemela comenzaban a irritarla.

-¡Deja de interrumpirme! – Lana grito enojada.

-No seas así Lola realmente es un buen programa – Lily defendió a Lana.

Lola miro fríamente a su hermana - ¿De verdad desperdicias tu tiempo viendo tonterías? – Lola dijo inmutarse.

-Es un show muy divertido – Lily dijo un poco ofendida.

-¡Y es mejor que tus shows de chismes! – Lana acuso a su hermana que se ofendió.

-¡Retráctate! – Lola exigió.

-¡Nunca! – Ambas chocaron sus mentes y se miraron a los ojos con rayos chocando y gruñidos animales.

-¡Literalmente deberían parar! – Lori se interpuso entre las dos separándolas.

-Oigan como que faltan Lynn y Lisa – Leni se dio cuenta de la ausencia de sus hermanas menores.

-Fueron por leche – Lily le aclaro a su hermana.

-Ya paren de tanta estupidez – Esa voz autoritaria, firme y agresiva fue de Rita que miro a todas sus hijas con indiferencia.

Esa simple orden logro que las gemelas dejaran de pelear, que todos guardasen silencio, se sentaran en el sofá e hiciera que tu crush te diera el más ligero apreció hacía tu patética persona.

Lynn sr que miraba desde la cocina sintió un escalofrío. Desde la semana pasada cuando vieron el anterior capítulo del programa de su hijo, algo había cambiado en Rita, algo se rompió.

Y ahora era la persona más autoritaria de toda la casa, cada cosa que ordenaba se hacía, era realmente aterrador. Pero… ahora que se daba cuenta esa actitud le recordaba un poco a la diosa Sallow.

 ***Trago saliva***

Solo esperaba que Lynn jr jr no volviera a aparecer porque no sabría lo que su esposa la haría. – Bu-Bueno chicas, ¿Quién quiere palomitas? – El hombre mayor le pregunto a sus retoños.

-Yo, por favor – Leni las pidió y su padre se las dio y comió unas cuantas. El sonido de la palomita de maíz siendo masticada le provoco a la matriarca Loud una gran irritación.

-¡No hagas tanto ruido Leni! – Leni paro de masticar y miro a su madre temerosa. – Y de una vez ni respires – Rita estaba demasiado molesta. Lo peor fue que Leni aguanto la respiración.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron las Loud restantes. - ¡Ya llegamos! – Lynn aviso.

-Finalmente perdedora. Tú y la cuatro ojos traigan la maldita leche para que su inútil padre me haga mi café – Rita ordeno agresivamente, Lynn se tapó la boca y ambas hermanas temerosas obedecieron. El patriarca Loud también acato la orden y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el dicho café.

Tras eso el programa dio inició.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **{The Loud House}**

 **¡Superviviente de verdad!**

-De acuerdo pueden empezar~ - Blavatsky miro misteriosamente a sus nietas Lacy y Lupa mientras sostenía un balón grueso marrón.

-Ósea que solo debemos golpearlo lo más fuerte que podamos hasta perderlo de vista, ¿no? – Lacy pregunto aun dudosa.

-Por supuesto~

-¡En ese caso es muy fácil! – Confiada Lacy corrió hacía el balón. Sallow lo lazó y Lacy dio un fuerte golpe con la palma abierta demostrando su inusual fuerza. Pero cuando el balón se alejo a una considerable distancia este giro dándose la vuelta y regresando a Lacy que miraba a su hermana feliz que no se dio cuenta como el balón regresaba y golpeaba su cara.

La chica cayo al suelo adolorida pues el golpe fue muy fuerte.

-Así que esa cosa regresa eh – Lupa miro al balón que aún seguía flotando alrededor de Lacy dándole golpes en su cuerpo.

-Es un hechizo que algunos otros usuarios de magia usan para evitar entrar en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Entre más fuerte golpees al balón, más fuerte se te regresara el golpe. Las únicas formas de detener esto es destruyendo el balón, pero como esta hecho de piel de dragón no tienen la fuerza suficiente para siquiera hacerle un rasguño, así que lo que deben de hacer es alejarlo lo más que puedan del lanzador del conjuro pues este siempre debe de mantener magia concentrada en el balón para que siga protegiéndolo y atacando, sin no está cerca el hechizo se rompe y queda vulnerable – Sallow explico a Lupa que analizo al balón que seguía golpeando a Lacy.

-En ese caso lo mandare a otro estado – Sonriendo con agresividad se puso su guante especial para la alquimia de fuego. El balón detuvo sus golpes contra Lacy que se quedo bastante adolorida en el suelo. El objeto fue a toda velocidad contra Lupa.

-¡Toma esto! – Chasqueo los dedos y una gran explosión se hizo presente. El balón se alejo a casi dos kilómetros a la redonda. – Je, GGEZ – Lupa se sintió bastante orgullosa de sí misma.

-Otra cosa que debes de saber es que nunca bajes la guardia~ - Sallow sonrió divertida al ver la cara confundida de Lupa.

-¿A qué te refie…? – Una gran explosión de aire atravesó muchos arboles a toda velocidad. Lupa se sorprendió y en casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos el balón casi la alcanzaba.

-¡Mier…! – Maldijo la situación, pero solo alcanzo a cubrirse con uno de sus brazos. El golpe resonó por todo el bosque y Lupa salió volando hasta romper con su espalda otro árbol.

La chica albina sintió todo su brazo hecho añicos, y esa sensación no fue por nada, su brazo estaba en una dirección alejada a lo natural para un humano. La chica a duras penas estaba consciente.

-Bueno, voy a ver que tal van tus hermanos Lupa, espero grandes cosas de ti y tu hermana~ - Sallow se despidió con una sonrisa amigable. Lo malo es que cuando se fue el balón aun se mantuvo flotando encima de Lupa.

\- Sopas – Fue lo único que Lupa dijo antes de que el balón fuera golpeándola incesantemente.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **[Louds originales]**

-Esa mujer es un animal – Luan dijo bastante nerviosa. No quisiera que Blavatsky fuese su instructora en el gimnasio.

-Los animales no son tan salvajes – Lana sintió lo mismo que su hermana, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de sus nietas y cuñadas.

-No sé porque me excita tanto – Luna comento con un sonrojo, sus hermanas la miraron.

-Nadie quería conocer eso, Luna – Lola le dijo con incomodidad y disgusto.

-Eh, Leni, ya puedes parar – Lori llamo a su hermana menor que aun seguía aguantando la respiración y ya estaba morada por hacerlo. Cuando Lori dijo eso Leni abrió su boca y respiro tanto oxigeno soportaran sus pulmones.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **[+Super Smash Bros Ultimate Ost – Gaur Plain+]**

-Vamos Leia tú puedes~ - La mujer pelinegra animo a su nieta que no la pasaba nada bien.

-Ciento…dos… - Leia dijo con mucho esfuerzo llevaba haciendo lagartijas con piedras ardientes debajo y un costal lleno de piedras en su espalda.

-Todavía te quedan ciento cuarenta y ocho más querida~ - Mirando al otro lado vio como Lemy seguía practicando su alquimia con un circulo de transmutación. Sus manos estaban llenas de tierra y bastante lastimadas.

-Otra vez… - Dijo para que los rayos azules fueran formándose para dar forma a lo que intentaba ser una estatua mal deformada.

-Para crear algo necesitas visualizar en tu mente cada detalle de lo que vas a hacer y la alquimia hará el resto – Le dijo a Lemy que asintió y volvió a intentarlo.

-Todo normal, ¿Qué tal van Liby y Lyra? – En un parpadeo se encontraba en la punta de un gran árbol. Sus ojos amarillos miraron a lo lejos en una montaña cercana como las dos mencionadas trataban de escalarlas con sus propias manos, el problema era que la montaña era bastante lisa por lo que no había muchos lugares para agarrarse.

-¡Lyra me estoy resbalando! – Las manos de Liby estaban bañadas de sudor y estas se encontraban aferrándose a la punta de los dedos a una pequeña grieta.

-¡Tranquila Liby no te sueltes ahora voy por ti! – Lyra no estaba en una situación diferente a la de su hermana. Lo bueno es que no estaban muy alejadas la una de la otra. Lyra trato de moverse para ayudar a su hermana.

La castaña con aparato ortodoxito trato de mantenerse lo más que podía, pero sus dedos estaban al limite y no estaban cerca del suelo, en lo absoluto.

Lyra con mucho esfuerzo logro estar lo suficientemente cerca de su hermana para darle la mano. Estiro su mano tratando de ayudarla y Liby hizo lo mismo, pero se resbalo antes de sostenerla.

-¡Llévala a la luna por mí! – Liby grito mientras caía al suelo.

-¡Liby! – Grito al ver como su hermana caía hasta escuchar el sonido del golpe - ¡Estoy bien! – Grito Liby desde abajo, pero su tono decía lo contrario.

-Al menos está viva – Fue un alivio para Lyra que siguió escalando.

Tras unos minutos más escalando pudo sostenerse a algo mucho mejor – (¡Genial algo que puedo agarrar con mi palma y no con mis dedos!) – cerró los ojos, el esfuerzo la estaba agotando. Los abrió para mirar lo que creía era una rama.

Pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al ver que era una serpiente que le siseaba agresiva - ¡AAAAAAAhhhhhh! – La chica del susto se soltó de la serpiente y cayo al suelo.

Sallow a lo lejos negó viendo a sus nietas. Con un humo morado desapareció para mirar a Loan y a Liena.

Las dos mayores de la nueva generación de Loud se encontraban entablando una pelea de entrenamiento, la cual Loan era la que tenía ventaja.

Liena dio una patada a la cabeza de Loan, la chica lo esquivo agachándose, pero Liena volvió a dar otra patada con su otra pierna que dio en el pecho de Loan que puso sus dos brazos bloqueando el golpe. Loan dio un barrido que Liena esquivo con un salto, viendo el ataque fallo, Loan dio una serie de golpes que Liena bloqueaba con dificultad.

Liena logro bloquear los dos brazos de Loan y le dio una patada que dio de lleno en su torax. Loan retrocedió con unas vueltas hacía atrás, Liena tampoco se quedo de brazos cruzados y fue hacía su hermana para iniciar el contraataque - ¡Te tengo! – Con esas palabras ambas forcejearon sus manos la una contra la otra en un duelo de fuerza.

Ambas hermanas tenían una fuerza similar, casi igual, pero Loan comenzó a tener ventaja. Para alguien que casi nunca hacía ejercicio era bastante fuerte. Viendo que estaba en desventaja Liena soltó un cabezazo en la frente de Loan. Esta retrocedió adolorida.

Liena aprovecho que Loan aun se recuperaba y dio un puñetazo a la cara de su hermana, pero para su sorpresa, esta lo esquivo. Dio otro golpe, y Loan lo volvió a esquivar. Otro más, lo esquivo. Otro más, lo esquivo.

Finalmente, Loan anticipo por completo los movimientos de su hermana y cuando esta soltó otro golpe, la rubia con problemas sociales, desvió el golpe y juntando ambas palmas dio un brutal golpe de lleno al torax de Liena que la mando volando. Los ojos de Loan estaba fuertemente iluminados en amarrillo.

Liena rodó en el suelo y se mantuvo ahí unos momentos. Luego comenzó a temblar sosteniendo la parte golpeada.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Liena estas bien?! – Loan se acerco muy preocupado de haberse pasado con su hermana menor. Cuando Loan se acerco lo suficiente para revisar a su hermana - ¡Caíste! – Se lanzo sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA LIENA JAJAJAJAJA PARA! – Loan pidió entre carcajadas.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!, ¡Por fin voy a vencerte! – Liena se rio un poco con ella, aunque interiormente se lamentaba por el poderoso golpe que le dio su hermana.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo mucho~ - Sallow apareció para mirar a sus dos nietas.

-¡ABUELA! – Gritaron ambas con un susto, ninguna se percato de su presencia.

-Muy bien, si este entrenamiento les esta pareciendo tan divertido pues en ese caso tendré que unirme a la diversión~ - Sonrió maliciosamente causando temor en ambas.

-¡N-No espera abuela! – Liena trato de razonar/suplicar con su abuela. Loan no dijo nada ya que aun seguía tratando de llenar sus pulmones luego de tanto reír.

-Andando pequeña Liena, pequeña Loan veamos que tanto han bajado su nivel contra mí – Sallow ni se molesto en escuchar lo que tenían que decir y sus cabellos fueron rápidamente contra las dos Loud.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **[Louds originales]**

-En serio que me compadezco de ellas – Lori no pudo evitar sentir eso. Luego de ver lo que esa mujer era capaz cualquiera con humanidad sentiría pena por ellos.

-Sigo sin superar que todos los deportes que hice en mi vida se hayan ido directo al retrete – Lynn estaba casi segura que cualquier otro deportista se sentiría igual.

-Si algo hemos aprendido de este programa es que te lo esperes todo – Dijo Lisa acomodándose los lentes.

-Solo estoy esperando que aparezca Madonna y listo – Dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

 **~0~0~0~**

 ** _/Muchas horas después/_**

-No esta mal, teniendo en cuenta que su padre a sido un inepto por no prepararlas de antemano, lo han hecho bastante bien – Sallow felicito a sus nietas que estaban tiradas en el suelo completamente agotadas y hechas papilla.

Ambas chicas no se movían y solo emitieron un gemido de dolor.

-(Mmmm para llevar solo dos semanas en el entrenamiento se están acostumbrando bastante más rápido de lo que espere. De todas formas, no los veo avanzar demasiado) – Miro a sus dos nietas que seguían tiradas en el suelo como cierto guerrero Z – (No hay prisa con que estén a un nivel elevado, pero me estoy atrasado con sus madres. Podría hacer que entrenen juntas, pero el nivel de entrenamiento sería otro por el cual no están preparados) – Volteo su atención viendo que su hijo y nueras se acercaban con sus retoños en sus brazos.

\- Se ve mal… - Charlotte sostuvo con mucho cuidado el brazo de su hija mirando lo mal que estaba. Ya lo había vendado, al igual que el resto de partes donde había recibido golpes, es decir que estaba por convertirse en una momia.

-Al menos Lupa aun se mueve, mi Leia no – Elisa vio con preocupación como Leia apenas si respiraba. Parte de su pecho estaba lleno de quemaduras y raspones.

-Creo que pequeña tiene el coxis roto – Carla y Tina sostenían una gran camilla que llevaba a Lyra y Liby.

-Mami, Lemy se volvió a desmayar – Lizy llamo a su madre que cargaba a su hermano mayor.

-Esta bien mi niña, déjalo descansar – Diana le dijo a su pequeña, no quería que sus hijos se siguieran agotando innecesariamente, debían descansar.

-¡Gah! – Lulu golpeo ligeramente el rostro de Lacy que tenía una nariz rota.

-No, Lulu, no golpees a tu hermana – Sophie le pidió al bebe que la miro curiosa y luego a su hermana. La pequeña aberración volvió a golpear a su hermana con una risita causando una gota de sudor en su otra madre.

-Amor… sabes que le tengo mucho respeto a tu madre, pero no le podrías pedir que no sea tan dura – Camille le pidió a su esposo viendo que tan destrozados salieron sus hijas/o

-Eso hice, esto es la definición de más suave para ella – Lincoln se sintió algo torpe por alguna razón. Mirando a donde estaban vio que ahí estaban Liena y Loan. - ¡Mis bebes! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Camille, Sherry y Lincoln que en a una gran velocidad ya se encontraban a lado de sus agotadas hijas.

-Calabacita… - Camille abrazo a Liena pegado y frotando su mejilla contra su cabello.

-¡Mi helado de chispas de chocolate! – Camille miro a su amiga con extrañeza. - ¿Qué? ¡Nunca fui buena poniendo apodos cariñosos okey! – Sherry se defendió y acerco más la cabeza de Loan contra su busto.

Lincoln revisaba que tan maltratadas estaban pues habían luchado contra su madre durante algunas horas y nada puede salir bien si peleas contra Blavatsky Sallow. Cuando iba a llamar a Dawn para que le ayudara a llevar a Liena junto a Camille su madre lo llamo.

-Lincoln – La mujer alta lo llamo.

-¿Si, madre? – Lincoln la miro expectante.

-Necesito que llames a tu amigo ruso – Sonrió con cierta malicia.

-¿A Blasko? – Pregunto.

-Sí, quiero que le enseñe un par de cosas a tus hijos – Miro fijamente a Camille y Sherry – Mientras que me ocupo de entrenar con más dedicación a mis queridas nueras – Al escuchar eso, las mujeres con gran excito en sus carreras volvieron a sentir el verdadero terror.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **[Louds originales]**

-¿Blasko? – Lily pregunto sorprendida.

-¡¿Podrá ser que aparezca?! – Lana dijo super emocionada ante la idea de tremendo crossover.

-Por favor hermana, ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que sea el Blasko que conoces? – Lola dijo – No respondas Lisa – Se adelanto antes de que su hermana genio hablara.

-De todas formas, Lola tiene un punto – Lisa estuvo de acuerdo aun sin contestar cual era esa probabilidad.

-Yo las apoyo – Luan uso más su cabeza.

-Aparte, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de que sea ese tal Blasko? – Lori pregunto.

-Acaso te gusta sis – Luna dijo con una sonrisa picara que sonrojo a Lana.

-¡A Lana le gusta el taxista! – Leni dijo sorprendida.

-¡No, Leni! – Lana se defendió – No me gusta, solo soy su fan, de todos modos, no es mi tipo

-Me sorprende que con tus asquerosos gustos niegues que te gusta alguien tan asquerosos y sin clase como tú – Lola no pudo evitar molestar a su hermana, sabía que decía la verdad, era su mejor amiga después de todo, pero quería molestarla un poco.

-¡Calla!

-Entonces… ¿quién es tu tipo? – Pregunto Leni y las demás miraron expectantes a su hermana que se puso nerviosa.

-Emmm… no lo sé… eh… alguien como Lincoln supongo – Lana dijo incomoda. Lo cual sorprendio a todas.

-¡¿Cómo Lincoln?! – Gritaron todas incluyendo a su padre.

-¿Sí…?

-Es razonable – Lisa lo acepto sin problemas, le veía sentido.

-¡¿Cómo que es razonable?! – Dijo Lynn

-Solo piénsalo, parte de su vida tuvo a Lincoln para ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, ya sea para jugar, un consejo, apoyo, todo. Luego de nuestro error comenzamos a valorar los actos de Lincoln, aunque fuese tarde y ya no estuviera, aparte que como Lana es de las más solteronas no me extraña que su idea del chico ideal sea su hermano y antes de que digas algo hermana, yo también estoy en ese espacio – Explico Lisa que enmudeció a todos.

Ahora Lily se sentía algo conflictuada.

-Pueden dejar de hablar sobre lo mucho que aman a su hermano en secreto y dejarme ver el programa – Rita ordeno en un gruñido, le importaba un pepino lo que sus hijas estuvieran diciendo y solo quería ver que era lo que Sallow le estaba ganando.

Las demás se sintieron incomodas por el comentario de su madre, en especial Lana, Lisa y Lily. Solo siguieron observando.

 **~0~0~0~**

-¡Muy bien ahora que ya están en perfectas condiciones pueden irse! – Sallow prácticamente corrió a sus nietos de su casa.

-¡Hey tranquila abuela! – Liby trato de decir algo más pero no pudo ya que si abuela les cerro la puerta en la cara.

Lincoln dio un suspiro, su madre era todo un personaje. – No se preocupen chicos, solo esta ansiosa de exprimir a sus madres – Sus hijos lo miraron.

-Eso no se oyó nada bien – Lyra dijo con cierta incomodidad.

-Tampoco se verá bien – Lincoln no estaba siendo sarcástico cuando dijo sobre exprimir a los amores de su vida.

-Pero… ¿Y qué haremos? – Lemy pregunto.

-Vendrá un amigo a entrenarlos en lo mientras que su abuela hace lo suyo con sus madres – Explico Lincoln.

-¿Y por qué no nos entrenas tú? – Pregunto Leia con curiosidad y capricho.

-Porque tu abuela solicita mi presencia en el entrenamiento – Sus hijos no parecieron captarlo – Ósea que voy a curar todos los huesos rotos que sus madres tengan y cocinare lo que su abuela quiera.

-En otras palabras, te están agarrando de mayordomo – Dijo Lupa

-No es la primera y no será la última vez que pase – Lincoln se encogió de hombros llevaba haciendo esto desde los once años.

-¿Qué hay de Lizy y Lulu? – Pregunto Liena viendo que las pequeñas también estaban alistadas para irse. Lizy tomándole la mano a Leia y Lulu en los brazos de Loan.

-Viendo que no podre estar tan al pendiente de sus hermanitas y sus madres mucho menos, tendrán que cuidarlas, no se preocupen ya le avise a mi amigo sobre eso – Lincoln confiaba en que su amigo tendría un buen cuidado de sus retoños.

-¿Cu-Cuan-Cuanto tiempo va-vamos a estar fu-fuera? – Loan estaba muy incómoda con estar afuera por mucho tiempo.

-Hasta que mi amigo considere que han aprendido lo necesario o hasta que él se muera, lo que pase primero – Los Loud se preguntaban internamente que clase de amigo vendría como para que su padre hablara de esa manera.

-¿Y a qué hora llega? – Lacy miro su celular y vio que eran las 8:00 a.m.

-Debería de llegar en cualquier momento. Justo en ese momento algo se acerco a toda velocidad. Un rugido de un animal atrajo la atención de los Loud.

A lo lejos, un Velociraptor venía a toda velocidad, montado en él venía un hombre azul. Si, un hombre azul. Este se detuvo frente a los Loud y bajo del dinosaurio.

-¡Hola! – Dijo en tipo en un acento ruso.

-¡Yo ser…! – Fue interrumpido por una emocionada Lizy.

-¡Es un velociraptor! – La niña corrió hasta la criatura prehistórica. Leia la persiguió para que no se alejara demasiado.

-Tranquila Lizy, no te acerques que es peligroso – Dijo Leia deteniendo a su hermana que quería ir a tocar a la criatura.

-¡Pero Leia es un velociraptor! – Dijo ansiosa por querer tocar al dinosaurio.

-Jajaja no tienen de que preocuparse niñitas, mi dinosaurio no se las comerá, ya comió antes, así que no tendrá hambre en un tiempo – El hombre dijo en risas.

-¿Y tú eres? – Le dijo Leia alzando una ceja.

-Yo soy Blasko Bliskovich y vengo aquí para enseñarles como ser… ¡Un superviviente de verdad! – Grito con emoción, pero su grito de jubilo no fue compartido con nadie.

Blasko era un hombre alto, superando a Lincoln por unos cuantos centímetros, bigote marrón, lentes de sol y de piel azul [Bastante anormal], vistiendo una gorra de camionero azul que decía: _"Eres Huevofantastico"_ ; Una camisa naranja, un chaleco de mezclilla un poco roto de los bordes, unos pantalones también de mezclilla con un cinturón, una mochila azul y unas botas negras.

-Okey boomer – Dijo Lemy.

-Bueno niños, ahora ya debo irme, cuídense mucho y no dejen que ningún desconocido las toque, incluyendo a ese idiota – Lincoln se fue alejando lentamente.

-Bye papi – Se despidió Lizy

-Como sea nos vemos – siguió retrocediendo.

-Adios papá – se despidieron Lacy, Liby y Lyra.

\- Las amo – Siguió sacudiendo su mano.

-Nosotras también – Dijo Liena.

-Dah – Dijo Lulu.

-Me enorgullecen – Abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Tú también – Dijo Loan.

-A veces – Dijo Lupa.

-¡Por favor vuelvan vivos! – Lincoln dijo asomando su cabeza de la puerta cerrándola lentamente tratando de ver a sus hijos el mayor tiempo posible hasta que por fin cerró la puerta, pero aun así observo nada discreto desde la ventana.

-Eso intentaremos – Le dijo Lemy

-¡Otra vez bye papi! – Lizy volvió a despedirse de su padre con su mano mirando al albino en la ventana. Este igual la correspondió con un pañuelo y unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Muy bien niños es hora de irse para aprender a ser… ¡Un superviviente de verdad! – Se montó en su dinosaurio y salió corriendo al bosque - ¡Síganme los buenos!

Nadie lo siguió.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **[Louds originales]**

-¡SÍ LO ES! ¡TE LO DIJE LOLA! – Lana salto super emocionada al ver a su ídolo Blasko Biskovich.

-Tsk – Lola solo casqueo la lengua en molestia y no dijo nada.

-Vaya, esa diminuta probabilidad si fue cierta – Lisa dijo de brazos cruzados, por alguna razón esto ya no la sorprendió. Y tal parece que tampoco el hecho de que Blasko haya llegado con un dinosaurio.

-Como dije, ya me te lo puedes espera todo – Milagro era que Lori no se haya shockeado hasta por una mosca.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué ese Danonino es verde? – Pregunto Leni.

-Dinosaurio – Lily corrigió a su hermana.

-Sí, sí, eso, Danonino – Leni asintió ante sus palabras causando un suspiro en Lily.

-Oye sis estas muy callada – Dijo Luna mirando a Lucy.

Esta no respondió y siguió mirando al suelo.

-¿Sis? – Luna se acerco y se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una, Lucy estaba dormida pues un hilo de baba bajaba de su boca. Y la segunda, tenía un chichon en su cabeza.

-Oigan, ¿Quién mando a dormir a Lucy? – Pregunto Luna molesta.

-Yo – Dijo Rita mostrando sus nudillos - ¿Algún problema mocosa?

-Ninguno – con eso dicho se sentó sudando a más no poder mientras todos guardaban silencio.

Rita regreso su mirada a la televisión mientras que su otra mano seguía apretando con mucha fuerza la mano de Lynn sr que mordía un cojín para no gritar y no hacer enojar más a su esposa.

 **~0~0~0~**

Los Loud y Blasko se encontraban dentro de un grande y denso bosque. El hombre ruso miro dramáticamente al lugar y luego de inspeccionarlo volvió su mirada a los Loud.

-¡Muy bien niños empecemos de nuevo! – Hizo una pose dramática – Soy Blasko Bliskovich… he vivido en todas partes del mundo… he vivido por ahí ***apunta a un lugar*** he vivido por allá ***apunto a otro lugar contrario*** y por aquí también ***apunto a unos arbustos que tenía cerca***

-Ok boomer – Dijo Lupa sin expresión.

-Un día cuando todavía vivía en la madre patria me encontré esta mochila que me dio superpoderes de supervivencia – Mostro la mochila de manera exagerada - ¡Asombraos!

-Okey boomer – Dijo Lemy igual que su hermana.

-Y gracias a esta mochila pude pulir mis habilidades de supervivencia a otro nivel… - Busco con la mirada y miro un lobo que los miraba fijamente – ¡Miren! Ven a ese lobo de ahí que nos mira con deseo y no es un furro, pues yo puedo con mi mochila ***le da un golpe*** dejarlo inconsciente

-Okey boomer – Dijo Liby tan expresiva como sus hermanos.

-¡Lobito! – A Lizy no le gusto el golpe al pobre lobo.

-Ahora miren a ese oso salvaje de allá que también es muy peligroso. ¡Yo con mi mochila lo reviento! – Fue en contra el oso y comenzaron a pelear.

-¿Con qué clase de loco nos mandaron? – Se pregunto Lyra, pensamiento que compartió con Leia y Liena.

(¿Es malo ser furry?) – Se pregunto internamente Loan con muchos nervios. Apachurrando más a Lulu.

¿Qué es un boomer? – Lacy pregunto a sus hermanos. Estos la miraron por un momento, luego acariciaron suavemente su cabeza con un ligero sonrojo.

Lacy aún seguía sin entender.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **[Louds originales]**

-¡Era la mochila debí saberlo! – Lana grito sin podérselo creer.

-¡Ja, te dije que era la mochila! – Lily se burló de su hermana dando un pequeño baile.

-Damn… look a this moves – Luna solo siguió el juego mirando ese baile improvisado de Lily.

-No diré nada hasta ver que lo que dice está fundamentado – Lisa se negó a hablar. Muy probablemente porque su madre la callaría y le tenía miedo a su madre.

-¿Qué es un boomer? – Leni tenía exactamente la misma duda que su sobrina.

Y al igual que Lacy, Lynn, Luan y Lola acariciaron su cabeza con pequeños sonrojos.

Igual Leni tampoco entendió nada.

 **~0~0~0~**

-¡Para sobrevivir necesitas coraje, valor, ingenio, clase y comerte tus propias heces! – Al ver la cara de asco de los Loud se retractó – Bueno, no realmente eso último solo en casos extremos. ¡Pero si puedes sobrevivir con estas larvas que no saben a nada! – golpeo un árbol rompiendo parte de su corteza, metió su mano y saco unas pequeñas larvas blancas.

-Adelante, no empujen – Extendió su mano para que agarrasen un poco. Nadie se acercó.

-¡No qué asco! – Dijo Lyra con mucho asco.

-Primero muerta antes de probar eso – Dijo Leia.

-Paso – Dijeron Liby, Lacy y Liena al mismo tiempo.

-Vale, tengo hambre – Lemy no le importo mucho eso y tomo un llevándolo a su boca. El resto de sus hermanas lo miraron con asco. – Tiene razón, no saben a nada – A Lemy le sorprendió ese dato.

-¡Perfecto Lemy Shonen! – Dijo Blasko poniéndose mamadisimo de repente. – Ahora todas las demás deben de comer, aunque sea un poco para que tengan las fuerzas suficientes.

El resto miro muy indeciso, la sola idea de comer larvas les parecía asquerosa, pero viendo que no había de otra pues tuvieron que tragarse su asco para llevarse una de esas larvas a su boca.

-¡Muy bien jóvenes es hora de volverse un superviviente de verdad! – Grito lo más fuerte que podía mientras se subía a su veliciraptor.

Los demás lo siguieron corriendo. Exceptuando Lizy y Lulu que estaba siendo cargada por Liena y Loan. La pequeña de gorra seguía viendo maravillada a la criatura prehistórica y no pudo aguantarse sus ganas de preguntar – Señor Blasko – Llamo la pequeña.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeño salmón? – Le pregunto mirando a la niña.

-¿Dónde encontró a su velociraptor? – Pregunto muy entusiasmada. En la televisión siempre decían que los dinosaurios se habían extinto.

-Jojojo es una historia muy curiosa – En ese momento el hombre azul y ruso miro al horizonte – Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Porque de hecho fue ayer.

 ** _/Ayer/_**

Blasko se encontraba literalmente sobre unos cuantos montículos de hielo flotando en el océano antártico, a un lado un farol y en otro de los montículos estaba el dinosaurio.

-Bien vestía, estamos en medio de la nada y hay que sobrevivir por lo que hay que trabajar juntos – La bestia lo miro – Necesitamos una caña de pescar, ¿Tú ve alguna?, yo no veo nada

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Blasko se movió agresivamente - ¡Entonces te voy a comer a ti! – Se lanzó contra la bestia prehistórica y comenzaron a forcejear.

-¡Vamos dinosaurio de m*erda! – siguieron luchando - ¡Tú ya estas extinguido no tienes familia! – Siguieron peleando, la bestia con ventaja [De alguna manera] - ¡Yo todavía tengo a mi abuelo! – Dio un salto y callo encima del velociraptor.

En ese momento el celular de Blasko sono y este teniendo inmovilizado a la criatura con un brazo contesto con en otro – Aloooo buenos días – Se escucho una voz - ¿Lincoln?

 ** _/Presente/_**

-Luego de eso sobrevivimos y lo adopte junto a mi gato – Termino de contar su surrealista historia.

Los Loud no tenían ni idea de como reaccionar, exceptuando Lizy que se rio – jejejeje y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es Eruby

-Meow – De la mochila de Blasko salió un gato rosado, literalmente.

-¡¿Qué hace gato m*erda?! ¡Vuelve a dormir! – Dijo Blasko sin cuidar su vocabulario, pero que fue censurado sin llegar a bloquear canal y vídeo, pero esa es otra plataforma.

-¡Mira un lindo gatito! – Leia dijo fascinada por el color del felino.

-Quiero tocarlo – Dijo Lacy queriendo acariciarlo.

-Creo que la abuela nos regaló al circo – Lyra a veces dudaba sobre si este mundo era el loco, o lo era ella. Todavía seguía buscando la respuesta a eso.

-Parece un algodón de azúcar – Dijo Loan viendo al gato gordito. - ¡Que lindo! – Gritaron la niña y su hermana Liena – Me lo quiero comer – Dijo Liena de pura ternura al ver al animal.

-No exageren – Dijo Lupa, pero internamente también quería tocarlo.

-¿Y ese como lo encontraste? – Pregunto Liby curiosa

-Lo adopte luego de quedarme a Eruby – Pareció un poco irritado – Pero es un desgraciado, a la próxima me compro un perro – El gato se la sudo lo que su dueño dijo y siguió durmiendo en la mochila.

-Gaito – Dijo Lulu para la sorpresa de todo.

-¡Lulu dijo gatito! – Dijo Liby muy sorprendida.

-Que bueno que papá no esta aquí para bombardearla con fotos para su álbum – Dijo Lemy. No era un misterio para la familia que su padre guardaba fotos de todos y cada uno de ellos en diferentes álbumes.

-¡Menos charla y más velocidad que hay que sobrevivir a otro tipo de jungla! – Grito Blasko aumentando la velocidad.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **[Louds originales]**

-Quiero a ese gato – Lily dijo maravillada con el animal.

-Yo también – Lola concordó.

-Ya hace tiempo que no tenemos mascotas – Dijo Luan con algo de melancolía. Extrañaba a Charles, Cliff, Watl y Gio.

-Sí… - ante eso los ánimos de Lana bajaron, la veterinaria aun se sentía muy culpable por sus antiguas mascotas pues Charles había escapado días después de que Lincoln huyera y con el pasar del tiempo sus mascotas fueron muriendo y ella no pudo hacer nada.

-Vamos hermana no tienes la culpa, eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano – Lynn pudo ver que era lo que atormentaba a su hermana y la reconforto. Realmente no era culpa de Lana, pero ella se sentía así.

-A la mierda la ciencia – Lisa había ignorado por completo la charla de sus hermanas, toda su atención se había centrado en la historia de Blasko – Ya no puedo creer en ti – Miro su tatuaje de brazo que decía: _"Science Rule´s"_

 **~0~0~0~**

-¿Por qué estamos en un rascacielos en construcción? – Pregunto Leia. Ella y todos sus hermanos estaban en un próximo rascacielos, estaban en el último piso por lo que podían ver toda la ciudad.

-Ya se los dije. Vamos a entrenar en otra clase de jungla y la jungla de concreto es la más adecuada – Explico el ruso.

-Sí, pero… ¿Por qué aquí? – Lyra, señalo abajo para hacer énfasis.

-Porque esto no esta estable así que se pude caer en cualquier momento – Dijo con un asentimiento para sí mismo.

-Okey boo… espera… ¡¿Qué?! – Lemy grito conmocionado.

 **[+Super Smash Bros Ultimate Ost – You Will Know Our Names+]**

-Lo que oíste mocoso. ¡Ahora veamos como sobreviven a esto! – Dicho eso, tomo a Liby de los brazos y la lanzo afuera.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! – Liby grito aterrada y a duras penas pudo sostenerse de una viga.

-Los dientes de metal eliminada – Dijo Blasko mirando al resto de hermanos que estaban en shock.

-¡¿Estas loco?! – Pregunto Lyra con furia.

-¡Yar! ¡Soy ruso niña! – Con eso dicho volvió a hacerle lo mismo que Liby.

A diferencia de su hermana Lyra pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sacando un látigo de un sello de almacenamiento. Lanzo el látigo a una viga y esta se amarro permitiéndole balancearse de vuelta.

-¡Ja, esta vez…! – El suelo debajo de ella se rompió y callo - ¡Nooooooooooo! – Sonó hasta caer al otro piso.

-La anoréxica fuera – Dijo Blasko.

-Debo de admitir que fue un buen apodo – Lemy no pudo evitar reírse un poco, igual que Lupa.

-¡Los escuche! – gritó Lyra desde un piso abajo.

-¡Vamos niños! ¡Traten de sobrevivir a Blasko! – El ruso le dio una gran sonrisa llena de adrenalina y se lanzó sobre ellos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Liena que lo intercepto comenzando un pequeño combate cercano. Ambos estuvieron bastante parejos – No está mal – Blasko tomo una viga cercana y la lanzó - ¡Pero hay que hacerlo mejor que eso!

Liena esquivo eso, igual que sus hermanos, aun así, la viga destrozo parte del piso dejando menos espacio para estar.

Ahora fue Lacy que ataco a Blasko con una patada que el ruso bloqueo. Pero de manera coordinada, Lemy también ataco con un puñetazo que el ruso también bloqueo. Luego llego Loan que sí pudo acertarle un golpe mandándolo a estrellarse contra una viga.

El golpe resonó bastante, pero el hombre ruso solo miro molesto a Loan - ¡Me cago en tus muertos! – El hombre dio un salto donde ellos estaban, los Loud se apartaron, pero para la sorpresa de todos el bigotudo estrello su cabeza contra el suelo.

Su cabeza resulto ser muy dura pues destrozo el suelo. Aun mostrando grandes reflejos, Blasko se recupero y usando las partes del suelo que destrozo para dejarle a los Loud menos espacio se impulso para ir contra Lacy.

La niña aun no había tocado suelo, por lo que no tenía donde esquivar. El hombre salió impulsado. La castaña cruzo sus brazos en X para reducir el golpe, pero Blasko la golpeo con su cabeza dura mandándola a volar fuera.

-La pecosa fuera – Grito Blasko que volvió a impulsarse contra Lemy. Este estaba en una viga, así que no tuvo opción más que saltar a otra. Pero Blasko aun así, persiguió al muchacho.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Liena intercepto al hombre chocando sus cuerpos. Loan tampoco se quedo sin hacer nada y se lanzó contra Blasko. Liena había logrado atrapar a Blasko en una llave inmovilizándolo esperando a su hermana para que lo golpeara.

Y así fue, el golpe dio de lleno contra el bigotudo. Su gorra cayo al vació dejando expuesta su calva. Pero aun con el golpe y todavía estando en el aire, el dio un cabezazo a Liena que no soporto y soltó al hombre.

Loan sorprendida por eso no pudo evitar un cabezazo a su mentón. El golpe fue demasiado duro para ambas, por lo que perdieron fuerzas.

Blasko no se quedo ahí y uso a ambas Loud para impulsarse a lo que quedaba de suelo para evitar caer. Al estar a punto de sostenerse con sus manos un cuchillo termino de destrozar la plataforma. Este fue lanzado por Leia junto con Lemy que estaban apoyados en una viga.

-¡Sobrevive eso! – Se burlo Leia del hombre. Pero para la sorpresa de ambos niños el hombre, el velociraptor subió aparentemente de la nada y sostuvo a Blasko de caer mordiendo su brazo.

-¡Maldita sea Eruby! – Pese a la queja del hombre, el dinosaurio subió a su amo.

-Diablos – Lemy maldijo al lado de su hermana que miraba sin poder creerse eso. Al poco rato ellos también fueron eliminados.

-¡La niña fresa y el piojoso fuera! – Dijo Blasko que miro a los Loud tirados en el piso inferior – Pero… - Contó con sus dedos e hizo memoria – Todavía queda el espermatozoide – Busco a Lupa con la mirada.

La encontró en una viga escondida tomando de Lizy y Lulu - ¿Ya acabaron hermana? – Pregunto Lizy curiosa. Los ruidos ya habían parado.

-Creo que no – Lupa miro para ver si la habían descubierto.

-¿Y por qué no estas jugando con los demás? – Pregunto Lizy mirando confundida y algo celosa a su hermana. Todos habían sido invitados a jugar menos ella y Lulu.

-Bru – Dijo Lulu comiéndose un mechón de cabello de Lupa.

-Me dio pereza y esto es la perfecta oportunidad para escapar del infierno que nos pone nuestra abuela – Lupa había considerado huir cuando no prestaran atención, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

-Así que jugando a las escondidas eh – Blasko las miro al lado suyo. Causando que Lupa sintiera su corazón en su garganta. Volteó lentamente y miro como el hombre la miraba.

Después de quitarle a Lily y Lulu salió volando como las demás.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **[Louds originales]**

-Wow sabía que Blasko era fuerte, pero no creí que tanto – Lana se sentía asombrada por lo que su ídolo podía hacer, vencer a todos [Sin contar a los dos menores de la familia] sus sobrinos era un logro bastante grande.

-Física… me sigues fallando – Lisa saco de quien sabe donde un libro de física y lo tocaba sintiéndose traicionada.

-jejeje esta calvo como papá – Leni dijo riéndose un poco.

-No estoy tan calvo – se toco su clara calvicie - ¿O sí?

-Acéptalo, eres un calvo sin un solo pelo en tu cabeza ni en las bolas – Lynn sr. Se super deprimió por las palabras de su esposa.

-No quería saber eso – Dijo Lynn disgustada.

-Pues ahora lo sabes

 **~0~0~0~**

Las pruebas de supervivencia continuaron desde evitar caerse de un edificio de oficinas, estar en un iceberg, estar en una isla desierta, pelear con unos abogados bastante robustos en una central térmica y ahora se encontraban escalando una montaña con sus propias manos.

¿Cómo era que llegaban a todos esos lugares en menos de unas horas?

Fácil.

Un hechicero [Blasko] lo hizo.

-¡¿Cómo demonios le haces para escalar tan rápido?! – Grito Liena a Blasko que escalaba con bastante facilidad, no importando el poco o nulo espacio que tuviera para sostenerse.

-Soy SpiderBlasko, SpiderBlasko, SpiderBlasko – Comenzó a cantar burlándose un poco de los frustrados Louds. - ¡Venga todos juntos! ¡ SpiderBlasko, SpiderBlasko, SpiderBlasko, SpiderBlasko, SpiderBlasko, SpiderBlasko, SpiderBlasko, SpiderBlasko, SpiderBlasko!

-¡Cállate! – Gritaron todos los Loud irritados.

-Amargados… – Dijo Blasko con decepción por no completar su canción.

-¡Ugh! ¡Es… muy difícil! – Se quejo Leia. Ella todavía no había podido llegar a donde estaban el resto de sus hermanos.

-Vamos hermanita, hemos aguantado peores cosas – Lemy quien era el que se había quedado para ayudar a Leia junto con Lacy le dio ánimos.

-Ya queda poco tranquila – Dijo Lacy tratando de calmar a su hermana, pero fue una mala selección de palabras.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces ninguno de nosotros ha llegado a la mitad! – Sin duda alguna Lacy se había adelantado a decir eso.

-Perdón – Dijo Lacy sintiéndose torpe.

-Un error lo comente cualquiera hermana – Liby desde más adelante también conforto a su hermana.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar y escalen! – Les grito Lupa bastante molesta.

-Menos mal que Lizy y Lulu están esperando hasta arriba – Lyra tampoco se sentía del todo aliviada pues no sabía lo que estaban haciendo, pero al menos podría atrapar a Lizy si esta se caía por error. De Lulu no había mucha preocupación si eso pasaba.

-¿Qué clase de poderes le dio esa mochila? – Liena aún seguía sorprendida por como Blasko escalaba como si nada.

-Qui-Quien sa-sabe – Loan solo siguió escalando, echando una mirada de reojo a sus hermanos por si acaso.

Así siguieron escalando con mucha dificultad. La montaña era sorprendentemente lisa en algunas partes. Así como un poco húmeda. Pero pese a eso siguieron su camino.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos ya llevaban una buena parte subida. Leia estirándose para poder avanzar se sostuvo, pero resbalo - ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

-¡LEIA! – Lemy grito y rápidamente reacciono y sostuvo su brazo, pero no se sostuvo bien y también resbalo.

-¡LEMY! – Lacy hizo lo mismo que su hermano, literalmente, pues luego de sostenerlo también resbalo.

Lo mismo sucedió con Liby y Lupa tuvo que ayudarla. Luego Lupa resbalo y fue ayudada por Lyra. De ahí Lyra resbalo y Liena la ayudo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Resbalo y Loan la sostuvo junto al resto de sus hermanos en una cadena.

La montaña tenía lugares muy diminutos para sostenerse y ninguno de ellos estaba usando herramientas por lo que la dificultad aumentaba considerablemente. Loan era la que mejor agarre tenía, pero no por mucho.

Pues sostener tu propio peso y con siete personas más y con un espacio reducido, era imposible que saliera de esta sin ayuda. Y a la altura en la que estaban por más resistentes que fuesen no sobrevivirían a ello.

-¡M*erda! – Susurro Loan. Se estaba resbalando.

-¡Resiste Loan! – Le grito Lyra preocupada. Su mente al 100% tratando de ver una forma de salir de este aprieto.

-¡Ayuda! – Liby grito. Ella era muy probablemente la más inteligente de todos, pero en esta situación no podían hacer nada, solo les quedaba pedir ayuda.

-¡Maldito ruso baja y ayuda! – Le grito Leia con mucho esfuerzo y furia.

-No desperdicies aire – Lupa tenía mucha dificultad para sostener tanto peso y más aun tratar de respirar se había vuelto más complicado.

-Te estas resbalado Leia – Lemy sintió las manos de su hermana muy sudorosas, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer.

-Maldición… - Liena maldijo le estaba pasando lo mismo con Lyra.

-¡M*erda debo ayudarlas! – Blasko quien había estado envuelto en su propio mundo y estaba bastante adelantado no se dio cuenta de la situación hasta que escucho los gritos.

Soltándose sosteniéndose comenzó a bajar con rapidez, pero Loan se estaba sosteniendo de sus tres dedos. No le quedaba mucho para soltarse.

-¡Ya casi llego! – Les grito Blasko ya estaba cerca de ellos.

-¡Ya no aguanto! – Loan aviso y sus hermanos le dieron ánimos.

-¡Vamos hermana tú puedes solo un poco más! – Le grito Lacy.

-¡No te atreves a soltarte! – Le grito Lupa ella también estaba cerca del límite. Todos de hecho.

-¡Solo toma mi…! – Blasko por fin pudo llegar con los Loud, pero fue muy tarde. Loan ya no lo soporto más y se soltó. Blasko se estiro lo más que pudo para atraparla, pero no lo logro.

Cuando todos pensaron que era el fin ocurrió algo inesperado.

-¿Eh? – Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de todos. No entendieron nada. Todos ellos [Sin incluir a Blasko] estaban flotando en el aire.

Una ligera aura verde los rodeaba.

-¡¿Lizy, Lulu?! – Grito Liena mirando como Lizy estaba montada sobre su hermanita a quien le habían surgido dos grandes alas de murciélago.

-¡Hola! – Grito Lizy saludándolos. Lulu también hizo lo mismo mostrando sus ojos verdes fosforescente brillando con intensidad.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! – Les pregunto Lyra.

-Pues como estaban tardando mucho nos aburrimos y vinimos a ver que hacían. Las vimos caerse y Lulu uso sus poderes – Explico Lizy con una sonrisa.

-Por Gaia… - Liby soltó un gran suspiro lleno de alivio.

-Que susto – Dijo Loan relajándose.

-Estuvo cerca – Dijo Lemy tomándose el pecho en alivio.

-Menos mal que tenemos a las mejores hermanitas – Dijo Leia bastante agradecida con sus hermanas.

-Me alegra tener una hermana con superpoderes – Dijo Lupa cerrando los ojos en alivió.

-Jejeje, ¿Verdad que sí? – Lizy les dio una sonrisa.

-Veo que tampoco fui muy útil – Blasko sonrió.

Ya arriba en la cima ya estando todos bien y descansando en el suelo. Blasko los miro.

-Felicidades niños – Les felicito, estos lo miraron – Lograron sobrevivir a todas mis pruebas.

-Pero no lo hicimos solos – Dijo Lacy algo confundida.

-¿Y? – Se rio un poco – El chiste es sobrevivir a todo, los primeros que mueren son los que están solos. Ustedes pese a todo, en cada uno de mis pruebas trabajaron en equipo, incluso las que todavía no debían participar – Miro a las Loud más pequeñas que se rieron.

-De todos modos, eso no les quita mérito. Jamás lo hizo, de hecho, ustedes ya sobreviven a un entrenamiento de su abuela y eso ya los hace supervivientes de verdad – Todos celebraron en que todo haya acabado.

-¡Ahora celebremos su victoria! ¡Gritenle al mundo lo que son! – El hombre cerro su puño y todos los demás se levantaron con unas energías recobradas.

-¡¿Qué son?!

-¡SUPERVIVIENTES DE VERDAD! ¡SUPERVIVIENTES DE VERDAD! ¡SUPERVIVIENTES DE VERDAD! ¡SUPERVIVIENTES DE VERDAD! ¡SUPERVIVIENTES DE VERDAD! ¡SUPERVIVIENTES DE VERDAD! ¡SUPERVIVIENTES DE VERDAD! ¡SUPERVIVIENTES DE VERDAD! ¡SUPERVIVIENTES DE VERDAD! ¡SUPERVIVIENTES DE VERDAD! – Todos gritaron eufóricos.

Tanta fue la euforia que entre todos cargaron a Blasko y lo lanzaron al precipicio.

-¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué hicimos?! – Lyra grito horrorizada, se habían dejado llevar demasiado.

-¿Cómo le ayudamos? – Liby pregunto y todos asomaron sus cabezas.

-Que Lulu haga lo suyo – Dijo Lupa tomando a la beba.

-Espera – Justo cuando Lulu iba a activar su telequinesis, pero…

-¡Hey se sostuvo! – Dijo Loan muy sorprendida.

Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho desde abajo un… - ¡SUPERVIVIENTES DE VERDAD!

-¡YAY! – Todos gritaron al ver que Blasko si sobrevivía a todo.

 **{Fin del capítulo}**

 **~0~0~0~**

-Por un momento creí que no la contaban – Lily suspiro aliviada.

-Mi corazón estaba latiendo como loco – Leni dijo e inconscientemente y sin quererlo sus pechos se movieron de un lado a otro restregándoselos a Luan y Lynn.

-No traten de abrir viejas heridas del pasado – Susurro Lynn al ver los melones de su hermana y luego compararlos con los suyos.

-Al menos ya no es como antes – Luan dijo confortando a Lynn.

-Lulu… ella es la clave – Lisa sintió unas tremendas ganas de analizar a Lulu para descubrir de manera definitiva si la ciencia en verdad era lo que era o era la dichosa magia la que movía los hilos del universo.

-Oigan Lori se quedo en shock otra vez – Aviso Luna mirando a su hermana.

Cuando sus sobrinos se habían soltado fue cuando pensó que era todo y se quedo estática – Lola, ya sabes lo tuyo – Eso alegro aun más la noche de la modelo.

-A sus habitaciones… ahora – Ordeno Rita repentinamente y sin chistar salieron corriendo, incluso cargando a la shockeada Lori.

-Lynn… - Rita ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber que su marido trataba de huir también.

Tragando saliva miro a su esposa con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Sí, cariño? – Pregunto. Todos sus instintos le pedían que saliera corriendo, pero sus piernas no se movían.

-Quiero experimentar algo… ahora… - Rita lo miro, su mirada fue indescifrable para el Lynn sr. Pero sabía que no iba a terminar bien.

Al día siguiente el hombre caminaba con una cojera bastante notable, pero para nada la de alguien adulto.

 **~0~**

 **Je, una de las cosas que averigüe mientras escribía este capítulo es que hicieron un AudioLibro en Youtube.**

 **Agradezco que hicieran eso y más cuando me dio el crédito y dejo los links de mi cuenta de Wattpad y de mi historia. Lo único de lo cual puedo quejarme es que no me avisaron respecto a eso, me hubiera gustado saberlo de antemano XD**

 **Lo mejor fue que solo puse el nombre de mi historia en el buscador de Youtube y ya, nada más por mera curiosidad y mira lo que encontré.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, el personaje de Blasko no es mío realmente, es un personaje de un Youtuber llamado NoneTheGhost donde juega junto con sus amigos (Que incluye mi Youtuber favorito, ZellenDust) a "Gang Beasts"**

 **Esas partidas que se echan son una joya si tienes su humor/mi humor XD**

 **Eso también incluye a "Put gato rosa we" y el "Dinosaurio" que son los personajes que los otros Youtubers usan. De verdad, les recomiendo los vídeos.**

 **Bueno, dejando eso tengo una pregunta que hacerles para futuro.**

 **Verán, para esta historia tengo planeados dos especiales, no relacionado con festividades. Para nada los dos especiales serían:**

 **1\. Genderberg.**

 **2\. Intercambio de hijos.**

 **El primero tendrá a Linka en lugar de Lincoln y lo que por ende el resto cambiaria de sexo.**

 **Y el segundo es el que más me parece interesante pues los sin kids cambiarían por otros hijos. Es decir, los hijos del pecado cambiarían a otros hijos de Lincoln.**

 **Los que aparecerían serían…**

 **Sylvia para remplazar a Loan**

 **Laika para remplazar a Liena**

 **Sonnet para remplazar a Lyra**

 **Darna para remplazar a Liby**

 **Marla para remplazar a Lacy**

 **Gloom o Lina para remplazar a Lupa**

 **Lyle para remplazar a Lemy**

 **Londey para remplazar a Leia**

 **Bed o Lila para remplazar a Lizy**

 **Lani para remplazar a Lulu**

 **Para los que no tengan idea de quienes son algunos de estos personajes se los digo:**

 **Sylvia es del Sydcoln** _ **(Besto ship in the world)**_

 **Laika hija del Beckycoln** _ **(Segundo lugar en cuanto se refiere a gustos no pecaminosos)**_

 **Sonnet hija del Linku o Haikucoln** _ **(Con mucho potencial)**_

 **Darna hija del Stellacoln** _ **(Me agrada y mucho)**_

 **Marla hija del Margocoln** _ **(Igual que con Sonnet tiene potencial)**_

 **Gloom hija del Maggiecoln y Lina hija del Samcoln** _ **(De las más conocidas)**_

 **Lyle hijo del Lenicoln** _ **(Pude haber puesto a Bobby jr pero creo que para este especial Lyle es el indicado)**_

 **Bed hija del Lenicoln y Lila hija del Darcycoln** _ **(La primera es adoptada por sus padres y la segunda es algo básica, pero me agrada y eso sí, es difícil encontrar buen material de ella, por no decir que es de las más infravaloradas)**_

 **Lani hija del Lilycoln** _ **(La verdad no es mucho de mi agrado, pero es la única Loud de la siguiente generación que todavía es bebe y que tiene poderes XD)**_

 **Otra cosa es que les daré la oportunidad también de que voten aun no gane la segunda opción del especial, los hijos que mencione tienen dos opciones a elegir decidan cual prefieren.**

 **Es decir, Lina vs Gloom y Bed vs Lila. Para ver quien aparece en el especial. Podría poner todas, pero me parece que son suficientes personajes a manejar.**

 **Los especiales no serían subidos en el próximo capítulo, quiero avanzar más antes de hacerlos, yo avisare cuando sean los siguientes en tener su turno.**

 **Como dije ambos saldrán a la luz en algún momento, la votación es para ver cual de las dos opciones se hará primero.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo, lamento la demora, pero… ¡Hey! Me vicie cañón a Evangelion, sus películas y la serie de Netflix de Castelvania. Aparte que durante esta semana empezaron mis exámenes junto a mi cumpleaños, así que de nueva cuenta lo lamento.**

 **Disfrútenlo ya que me costo mucho de hacer y quien sabe cuando podrán tener otro :b)/**

 **Como sea, pronto me pondré a hacer el remake de mi Shot** _ **Draw with me**_ **para mi colección de One-Shots.**

 **Sin nada más que decirles, se despide DarkMaskUzumaki.**

 **Bye**


End file.
